


How To Ask For Forgiveness

by TheBlackbirdCalls



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, Embarrassment, F/M, Make up sex, Multi, Revenge, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 90,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackbirdCalls/pseuds/TheBlackbirdCalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find your girlfriend, Weiss, in a hard-to-explain situation. Luckily, you're in a forgiving mood and she's more than willingly to apologize in a few choice ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How To Ask For Forgiveness

"I told you, he kissed me!" Weiss declared in an indignant tone, off put by an accusation. "We were partners for a project, we were working on it in the park, and then suddenly he kissed me! I'd never cheat on you with a guy like him," she said. continuing with a very annoyed glare, any sense of sincerity overshadowed by her blunt attitude. 

"It took you long enough to break away. I saw you; you held it and you even closed your eyes. You liked it. You like him," said the man standing before the person he, at least until a very recent point, considered his girlfriend. "Now, who is he and do I need to deal with you or him?"

You think back to earlier that day. You were walking around the park for no particular purpose other than to pick up your girlfriend of several months, Weiss. Enjoying the serene calm of the breeze, you happened across her sitting dangerously close to a random student – male, flirtatious, and well within her range of attraction. After several jealous seconds, you noticed the copious amounts of textbooks and notes between them, and you released a sigh of relief. That is, until you took three steps towards them and were met with the scene that brought you to where you are now; the man had softly grasped Weiss by her cheek and drew her towards his lips, bringing her into a close and passionate kiss. You would be more than willing to accept her argument that the boy was the sole instigator if not for her noticeably confused face changing into a welcome blush, then for her to close eyes for several seconds before an angry grunt caused her to push him away with a slap. To make it worse, her new friend saw the figure now before him, deduced the situation in a matter of milliseconds, then ran as fast as his genius mind told him to after he hastily grabbed his backpack. After a few brief and meaningless stutters, Weiss collected the scattered notes left behind, calmly placed them in her backpack, and noted that people were around and beginning to turn their heads. A quick and silent trip later, you stood before her in a secluded room, waiting for her to convince you not to dump her.

"He's in my class, we had a project, and he thought he could get lucky. Personally I think he's a bit annoying, and clearly he doesn't understand boundaries. Everyone should know we're dating by this point," she said softly, her face turning away with a pout as it reddened slightly with her words. "How dare he? And how dare you accuse me of not being faithful!?"

"I'm hesitant to believe you. And you virulently defending yourself like this isn't exactly helping. You didn't break away until you noticed me," you retorted, face setting in a stern hardness, tone matching as his voice raised. 

In your heightened sense of awareness and anger, you think back to all the times Weisslooked at other people, exaggerating her lust in his mind. Each face became that of her project partner, sans that one time you were convinced she was checking out an attractive girl in the class you shared with her who happened to have a shorter skirt than usual. You were and are willing to let that one slide, as you took part in the gazing yourself, much to her annoyed, yet understanding chagrin. You note she forgave you for that, even saying she didn't blame you, and you begin to simmer down a bit, cursing your hormones as you begins to feel blood rushing downward. Sex was not something you wanted on your mind, considering the growing possibility of losing your beautiful and up until this point willing partner, whom you had shared a reasonable amount of intimate time with.

"Please just calm down a bit."

"It's hard to calm down when the person I've told too many secrets to starts swapping spit with some prick in her history class. Were you planning on telling me if I wasn't there?"

"Not if you were going to get like this! You're taking this way too seriously!" She screamed, back on the defensive as her eyes grew sharper.

"You say that as if I've done something wrong!" you said, your voice raising again. 

"You're the guilty party here. Are there any other project partners I should know about?"

"No! And there weren't to begin with!" 

"Convince me otherwise."

"In the months we've been together, have I ever done anything more than look at another guy? You've helped yourself to a few glances at Yang, so you can't blame me for that. Don't pretend you're subtle about it; she sure isn't." 

Weiss crossed her arms, closed her eyes and lifted her chin. Her face was defiant and upturned, waiting for a response. She looked powerful, even if she was significantly shorter than the man in front of her. Whether due to her defined and attractive stature or the reminder of her teammate's substantial cleavage, you felt more blood rushing towards your quickly rising erection. Your pants felt significantly tighter as you reminded yourself that she has been faithful without a doubt up until this point. 

"...No, you haven't. With the amount of exposed abs in this city, I can't exactly hold it against you. Still, you're going to have to do some make up work, because I never locked lips with your walking cocktease of a teammate, willingly or otherwise."

"As if you'd say no," she giggled, voice calming as she opened her eyes and relaxed her hands slightly. "Though I'd wish she wouldn't answer the door when she's half..." she started as she casually glanced downward, her eyes quickly being drawn to her boyfriend's bulging zipper, "...naked." 

A coy smile slowly spread across her face as it reddened. Her posture relaxed as she suddenly lit up with renewed enthusiasm, eyes being forcibly torn from your pelvis.

"Maybe there's a way that I can remind you that you deserve me..." she mewled seductively as she drew close to your body and traced a finger down your chest, stopping before the belt. "Why don't we have a little date night? And depending on whether or not you... forgive me," she pauses, locking her eyes with yours, "I may just forgive you for not trusting me more." 

Her words took a while to reach you. Even after all this time spent with her, you had never seen her more... ambitious. You reverted control of your body back to your brain and considered your next words carefully.

"You're paying, but I can get behind this, among other things."

"Oh, a double entendre... Deal, but don't get too ahead of yourself. Why don't I go get dressed? Give me an hour."

You felt significantly better about your day and your relationship with Weiss.

_____________________________________________________________

 

An hour and some later, you, significantly better dressed, stood outside Team RWBY's dorm with a renewed enthusiasm about life. A third series of knocks was met with more cries of, "Just a second!" before the door was finally opened to an equally dressed up Weiss; her hair was up even more than usual, her make up bringing out the best features of her face (though the man never did mind the scar to begin with), and her dress was white and tight and something to behold. With a wave goodbye, she sashayed out the door, cheekily smiling as she winked at her partner for the night and allowed an excellent view of her rear. The highlighted hips swung back and forth, intentionally more than usual as a starting gift. You peeked your head through the door and said a quick hey to Ruby, Blake and... a half dressed Yang that made no attempt to cover her near bursting bra. You were certain she was making to squeeze her perfect tits for you specifically, but reminding yourself of your past conversation and your potential future, you ducked out before giving Weiss more reasons to not be pleased, even if she's the one on the wrong side.

"I swear Blondie's after me. Shame I'm a one girl kind of guy," you said with a smirk, grabbing said girl around her accentuated waist.

"Watch yourself. Tonight, I'm making sure you realize that I'm a one guy kind of girl," Weiss replied, somewhat annoyed.

With a significantly lighter atmosphere accompanying the trip to the downtown locale of Vale, you and your girlfriend arrived at a fancy restaurant, got seated, and enjoyed a pleasant time as a couple. Flirtatious remarks bounced between the two of you as you began to forget why you were angry to begin with, least of all due to the subtle hints aimed at you regarding what lay beneath the already slinkier than normal dress. Between waiters rushing in and around their seats, you reached below the tablecloth and elicited a few yelps from a reddening Weiss as you gently rubbed her thighs, much to her combined chagrin and pleasure. 

The night passed on better than either of the two would have expected, and soon you found yourselves back on campus. Alone. You thanked any and all gods that your other team members promised to stay out for the night. Your teasing and toying over the course of dinner had accomplished the goal it was meant to; Weiss' face shone bright red as she near wriggled around as she stood, clearly horny and needing.

"Why don't I freshen up a bit?" she started, in between mismatched, heavy breaths. 

"And maybe get a bit more comfortable?" Without waiting for answer, she dropped her purse on a desk and headed into the bathroom.

Almost out of habit, you checked your scroll to try and save some of your excitement for as long as Weiss felt you needed to. Deleting a few odd messages, you stumbled as you came across one from Yang headlined, "About Weiss..." that was sent shortly after the two of you had left. Clicking on it, it expanded and allowed itself to be read.

"She told us about what happened today. She also told us that this wasn't the first time, and it felt like it wasn't the last, either. She's my teammate and my friend, but that isn't something that you should do to a person. I don't know if you want to talk about it with her over wherever your going, but I'm telling you this because you need to know."

You closed the message without replying and manually steadied your hastening breath. 

A knock from the bathroom cut you off before you could form a proper thought on your next move. The decision was made easier as your lying, cheating girlfriend stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but lace and frills. 

Her hair, usually set in the high, off-center ponytail was instead drawn tightly back behind her head, drawing all of her hair out of her face. The thinnest white straps held up minuscule white triangles that covered soft, white skin. On either side, slightly pink circles formed points, her erect nipples peeking through the fabric. Excess cloth drips down from the edges, forming a needless but appreciated trim. A completely transparent skirt technically covered a pair of lacy white panties, and a quick turn and flourish revealed a negligible thong. Long white stockings graced her legs as she started slowly stepping forward.

"How do I look?" she said, acting as if she couldn't tell.

Your arousal overwhelmed his anger, but only for a moment. A plan formed in yourhead that satisfied both your primal urges and your need for immediate vengeful action. You took full advantage of the fact that she was still willing to "forgive" you without a second thought. She was consenting, after all, and grand ambitions require a bit on both sides. You would question how far she would go to earn your forgiveness, but the lingerie was new, purchased for a certain purpose, and was clearly about to serve said purpose.

"Why don't you turn around for a bit? Something about that skirt..."

As she obliged with a giggle, you went about setting your scroll to record and propped it up in the best angle of your bed space that you could get, but not before grabbing a prolonged intro shot of her shapely body for the future. 

"Come here."

"I intend to," she said, carefully calculating each step in the most erotic walk she could manage with her current heart rate. She made for her partner's neck and traced down, kissing your collarbone as she wrapped her arms around you. 

"Something wrong?" she questioned, noticing her pleasure's disparate enthusiasm to her scantily clad form as she raised her head. "Normally you're a bit more grabby."

"Why don't we try something else?" you responded, darting your eyes downward towards the bulge in your pants. 

Her face proceeded to glow red as it turned into a smug smirk. Understanding the message, she lowered her arms and did away with the intrusive belt, tossing it to the ground. With a flourishing shimmy, she wriggled out of her negligible panties, leaving the transparent skirt. Her bra came next, falling to the ground as she undid a zipper. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation, now stood before you and, unbeknownst to her, a camera, functionally naked, driving for sex, and lowering your pants.

Your erection sprung forth as your boxers were removed, dangerously close to Weiss' lowering face as she bent over. You placed a hand on her head and pushed downward, forcibly.

"Oh, I see... I'd say you earned it, making me feel all special," she responded, lowering herself gently to her knees, directed by her partner's hand. "I have something special for you, in fact." She reached over and grabbed her purse, searched around for a few seconds, then retrieved several neatly cut gemstones. "I'm not too good at casting without a bit of Dust, so I made sure to grab some extra. Tell me when you're ready." 

Before you could question her further, she began. Gripping the Dust in one hand, she used the other to grab the prominent shaft before directing her mouth around it. As the organ's owner attempted to check that his scroll was still recording, he was suddenly overcome with pleasure and reeled back. Your throbbing erection burned with ecstasy as Weiss wrapped her face around it, making sure no part went without being massaged by her lips. Not forgetting your mission, you overcame your urge to do so, grabbed your scroll and made sure to get every conceivable angle of the heiress mid-blowjob. Your free hand found the back of her head and directed it further, drawing it back and forth as you pushed and pulled her ponytail to muffled cries of pleasure and pain. 

Finding yourself close to finishing after several joy-filled minutes, you placed the scroll back on the dresser, angled it just right once more, then tapped the side of Weiss' head to denote your incoming climax. Without skipping a beat, she raised some of the Dust she had grabbed, causing a black circle to appear around your waist and lower to your knees before disappearing, passing through Weiss' face and the contents of her mouth. In a way you couldn't fully explain, you felt your erection... Extend. As it burst into the mouth of the person it was currently occupying, the pleasure of the orgasm rang out through your entire body before holding itself there. You had seen this use of her Semblance before, but never in this way; occasionally when fighting, your sexual partner summoned a glyph that ended up slowing down her opponent, but now her hereditary gift is being used to prolong the climax of your own hereditary gift. For several times longer than normal, the pure bliss of completion took hold over your body. You managed to keep standing purely out of willpower as Weiss withdrew from her work, liquid dropping out of her grinning lips, pleased by her pleasing. 

"I'm going to take a minute to clean up," she declared after swallowing the contents of her mouth, lapping up the dribble. "Why don't you recharge, and then it can be my turn?" 

Wiping her face, she raised more Dust and summoned a glowing gold glyph underneath her freshly emptied partner. Instantly, you felt the strength returning to your body as your internal clock charged forward. You recalled that she refers to this as, "Haste," and you felt the effects work as you once again stared at her exposed ass through the transparent skirt as she disappeared behind the bathroom door. Despite having just emptied yourself, you felt your erection climb up once more. 

"Ready!" she gleefully shouted as she tossed open the door after several minutes. The excitement of the man before her throbbed harder as you looked upon her with one arm cupping her breasts and the other reaching under her skirt and toying with her glistening womanhood. As she drew close, you tore off the transparent cloth with a single swift motion, and she responded with a pleasant gasp.

"It was getting in the way," you declared to shining, lustful eyes as you threw Weiss to the bed as she reveled in your control. Still standing, you pushed her legs aside and started at her waist, listening to her mewl as you worked your hands around her hips, teasing fingers drawing lower and lower before returning upward. Her lower body glistened from the lust coming from her as you drew your fingers up her body, stopping at her breasts. 

"Not.. just yet," Weiss managed in between heavy gasps for breath. With a small flourish, another embroidered golden circle appeared under her, further hastening her breathing as she sped up her body. As you gently brushed her small breasts and drew over her nipples, she involuntarily responded with several high pitched, sped up moans of joy hastened by her glyphs. 

Egged on by her vocalizations, you inserted yourself into Weiss, her legs wrapping around your waist in a soft vice. Instantly, she responded by stifling her screams as her body began rhythmically moving, pleasuring both herself and you as you shared each other. Removing your hands from her breasts, you ran them through her silken white hair and removed the clip holding her ponytail. Her snowy locks fell over her face in a perfect mess as you tossed the clip aside. She managed to force a few noises that resembled, "Harder," to which you responded by grabbing the freshly released hair and pulling as tight as you could as you thrusted further into her several times. Her ecstasy began overtaking her as she let loose several, unhindered cries of pleasure, likely reaching across the entirety of the campus. 

"Keep going! I'm almost there!" Weiss screamed as her joy began to feel his own climax reaching the limit. She tried to raise her arm to cast something, but you pinned her arm to the bed, preventing her from doing so. Wordlessly, you removed his shaft from her womanhood and drew her ear to your mouth to gasps of protest. As she squirmed in unfulfilled pleasure, you whispered into her ear.

"Yang messaged me about your conversation regarding your new friend. Now, I want you to beg for my forgiveness and your pleasure. But first, let me let you forgive me," you demanded to a mewling Weiss, who drew back in shock, shame and lust. Still writhing from her hastened desire to orgasm, she shakily dropped to the ground as her eyes narrowed sorrowfully from understanding and once again began pleasuring you with her mouth, wrapping it around your member covered in her own fluids without question. As you felt yourself about to climax again from the heightened speed motions of her mouth and free hand, you released her other, shaking arm and watched as she cast again, drawing out your climax to sonorous levels of length and pleasure. Her mouth filled and overflowed again as you released into her and lifted her back onto bed, satisfied with her work. She wriggled uncontrollably in her unfulfilled state, hot liquid dripping from her mouth as she swallowed her controller's load for the second time. 

"Beg," you demanded, placing your hands on her hips and tracing small circles acrossher trembling body.

"Please," she begged, mewls of pleasure returning as her sex was teased.

"More."

"Please! I'm so close!" she squirmed.

"More."

"I made a mistake! I should never have thought about cheating on you!" she struggled to say in between throes of joy and expectancy.

"Closer."

"I can probably convince Yang to join us next time! I'll never think about going behind your back ever again! Now please let me!" she gasped out as you drew ever closer to her trembling womanhood.

"I'm fine with this, but I'm not letting you off — get off — that easy. You finish," the fulfilled said as you removed your hands from her quivering body. "And say my name for the camera. Don't worry, this is between us, unless you feel like lying again." You grabbed your scroll and pointed it at the ivory form as she trembled, capturing her gorgeous nude state, trapped in a begging non-climax. 

Attempting to stare in disbelief, Weiss resigned herself to her well-deserved fate, stared you in the eyes with a look of passion, lust, and regret, then moved her hastened hand towards her glistening thighs. Her other arm cupped her breast and started toying with her nipple as she reached a finger into herself, moaning in a now unrestrained masturbation. 

Your grinning form captured the perfect image recording of Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, pleasuring herself while screaming your name. She climaxed almost immediately due to her glyph enhanced sensitivity and speed, attempting to cover the brunt of her cry with her free hand. Taking full advantage of her haste state, she continued rubbing herself. Climaxing several more times, she screamed your name over and over again, all while maintaining eye contact with both you and your scroll. As her back arched for the final time, she plopped down onto the bed with tears of joy in her eyes before turning to you once again. She spent several minutes staring at your form as her body recovered from the overload of pleasure, naked body in a pure, unrestricted view, soft skin shining white, lower parts glistening.

"I'm done. I don't think I can go on," whimpered the nude figure before you in a pleasant tone as she adjusted herself to lay on her stomach and faced you, feet waving casually in the air and hands propping her face up. "I meant what I said; I'm not going to think about other people, especially not after seeing you so... Commanding. It felt good to be someone else's for a bit. And you were so powerful about it."

You tore your eyes away from her exposed body and stopped recording. You hiked up your pants, zipped up, moved a chair next to the bed and sat down. "I'm starting to forgive you, but it's going to take a bit more than you masturbating for me to trust you fully again."

"Would talking to Yang help? Seeing as she understands the situation."

"She would help a significant amount."

"I'll see if I can convince her. Want to make out?" 

"Considering the contents of your mouth, that can wait," you grinned as Weiss turned bright red and flustered. You laughed and began petting her hair lovingly, almost forgetting that she was naked on your bed in a moment of intimacy. Her current form was that of satisfaction, glory, and picturesque romance, yet felt comforting and surprisingly non-sexual with the context removed; the pair sat in a way that you wished could last ages more, least of all because of the nudity on one part. She finally snorted in response after fully grasping the meaning of what was said, embarrassed, but laughed regardless. 

"Taking it on the chin?"

"Watch yourself, boy."

You felt significantly better about your day and your relationship with Weiss.


	2. How To Win A Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss offered the services of her teammate, Yang, in order to apologize for her infidelity. She responds positively to the suggestion.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that," Yang responded, a step away from laughing.

"I did something bad," started Weiss, face significantly pinker than normal, "And I want you to help me fix it. By... You know..."

"By sleeping with him?" Yang pointed at you, grinning widely. 

"In... a threesome, yes," Weiss responded in a near whisper, completely incapable of looking at her teammate and nervously twiddling her fingers.

Yang eyed you up and down after laughing heartily at Weiss' embarrassment, lustful looks adorning her face as she finished scanning.

"A few conditions."

"Name them," you say, the first thing you've spoken since you and your girlfriend cornered the blonde before you.

"Condition one," she pointed at Weiss, still attempting to shy away from the situation. 

"You tell me how he is," moving her finger to your chest. "In detail."

Weiss burned ever stronger, but swallowed and nodded.

"Condition two," she started, finger still at your chest. "You tell me how she is," tracing back to Weiss. "In glorious, screamy detail."

Your face brightened as you thought of more ways to punish your girlfriend for her infidelity, which is what led you to the current situation the three of you were in. You turned to Weiss. With a smirk, you say, "Should I mention the video? That would expedite that part."

Weiss slapped you hard in the face with a crimson look of shame. 

"You said that was between us unless I deserved it!"

"Video, you say?"

"Oh, nothing," you say, intentionally unconvincingly, rubbing the handprint developing on your face.

Yang flashed a smirk. "Condition three," she said, turning her head towards Weiss, attempting to meet her eyes as she squirmed in the middle of the hall.

"No. No no no no," she weakly demanded, face shining compared to her white hair and otherwise pale skin. Her hands cover her face, concealing her repeated objections.

"I get to watch this video."

"Absolutely not! That's beyond private!"

"From what I gather, you don't have much choice. If you're coming to me for this, you must be serious about this whole forgiveness thing. Or did you forget that you cheated and are coming to me for help?"

"You're the one that told him!" Weiss gasped in flustered anger before realizing she had admitted to being unfaithful and that she lied about it. Yang stares at her disappointedly.

"I get to watch the video, and then you can help fix the mess you made."Weiss' face dropped in defeat and acceptance.

"And you!" declared Yang, once again bringing her attention to you with a dramatic finger to your chest.

"Yes?"

"Condition four," she says, grinning widely. "You and I make a bet."

"Okay... What would that be?"

"You make me scream."

Blood immediately rushes downward in excitement at the mere words. Despite currently organizing a threesome with your beautiful, willing girlfriend and her equally beautiful, significantly bustier and significantly more sexual teammate, only now do you feel your erection climb up. 

"Uh? Sure. This is a thing I am okay with."

"If you can't, and you won't, you have to..." Yang started, pondering for a second. "Wear her panties and make it obvious," she motions to Weiss, compounding this new info with her growing list of grievances regarding her life decisions. "I'm talking no belt, bending over a lot, everything."

It occurs to you how small a price to pay this would be if you fail to perform to Yang's likely absurd sexual demands, considering the chance. Either way, you still had sex with Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee at the same time, and this was not something a day of reaching for pencils in lace would stop.

You smirk as you feel the zipper on your school uniform begin to strain. "And should the impossible happen?"

"I could pleasure you with my tits?" she responded, jiggling slightly more than usual and with an extremely cheeky look.

Your pants tighten further as Weiss does a dry spit take. She made to say something, but notices the glowing look on your face and retreats back into her hands.

"And you go a day without a bra."

"Fine with me, but silly you, I never wear a bra~" she teased, darting her eyes downward, teasing incessantly.

Your eyes meet hers as you imagine your zipper exploding.

"Don't look don't look don't look you always walk in on her when she's changing it's not nearly big enough and it's canary yellow and it's glorious," your mind screams.

"Goddamnit."

You find yourself staring at Yang's chest, unable to heed the warnings your mind was yelling at you. As the voice in your head reminded you of, the outlines of her far-too-tiny undergarment showed through her uniform blouse, bright yellow whitened by the thin, widely stretched fabric. As it becomes more and more obvious that Yang has a preference for clothes several sizes too small, she grabbed your face, directing your head back up. Weiss glares at you before looking downward, blush starting to show even through her crimson face.

"Gotcha," Yang giggled, her lilac eyes staring directly at yours. "Ruby has a meeting at 7 and Blake's going to be studying in the library. Both of you stop by if you want to help apologize and if you want the real thing. We can all have a fun little viewing party, too! Toodles!"

"I can't wait to see what gives out first, your passion or your pride."

"We'll see." 

You and your girlfriend watch as Yang sashayed away in her dangerously short uniform skirt. Weiss is still standing off to the side, bright red with her mouth agape, attempting to muster any sort of complaint. 

"I enjoy this. I am satisfied with this arrangement," you say, turning to Weiss with the widest grin you've ever had.

"How could you mention the video!" she responded angrily. "You said that was between us!"

"Next time think before you cheat."

Her anger turned to shame as she eyed the ground and went quiet.

"...I come first."

"Naturally, princess."

"Cute. And after this, you forgive me?"

"I'm willing to believe you're sorry after this, yes."

She grabbed you and buried her head in your chest. You can feel the heat from her blushing red face through your uniform. You can feel the sincerity of her words burn far stronger. You've long since accepted that she made a mistake, but making her prove her devotion has been a pleasurable experience, and it would be a gross understatement to say the current arrangement that came from it was nice.  
_______________________

After a few hours pass, you knock on Team RWBY's door and are dragged in by Weiss at a hurried pace as it opened and closed in less than a second. As the door clicked shut and locked, you turn to see Yang standing proudly in her uniform, waiting with a gleeful look. She collapsed onto her bed and beckoned you to sit next to her, patting the area beside her. 

"Movie time!" she elated as Weiss weakly collapses into the center of the other bed, burying her face in a pillow. You're unsure of whether or not it was intentional, but her uniform skirt was just short enough for her comparatively conservative silver panties to peek out from her bent over position. Noting this, you grab your scroll and plop down next to Yang. Also staring at your girlfriend's rear, she piped up, "Sure you don't want in on this, Weiss?" 

Yang was met with a groan and nothing else sans miscellaneous embarrassed squirming. 

The instant the video started, Yang stifled a laugh as she sees Weiss twirling in lingerie, her ass prominently on display in her white thong and transparent skirt.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you own something that scandalous. What would your dad think!?" 

Once again, she was met with muffled obscenities. She continued watching, providing stunned, lascivious and genuinely impressed commentary as she saw Weiss Schnee, her teammate and normally royally pompous friend, engage in illicit and very explicit activities. With each mention, Weiss groaned into her pillow.

She watched as Weiss twirled around and removed her lingerie.

"Your boobs look super nice."

She watched as Weiss performed oral.

"Oh, so you swallow?"

She watched as Weiss cast Dust magic to lengthen your orgasm.

"Oh, you have got to do that with me!"

She watched as Weiss fondled herself after cleaning up.

"Was there a point to that skirt?" 

She watched as Weiss mewled as she was gently teased by your hands. 

"Not bad technique, lover boy."

She watched as Weiss was penetrated by you after desperate gasps.

"I never thought you'd be so wanting. It's cute."

She watched as Weiss discovered her lover had learned of her infidelity at the worst possible time.

"You're welcome."

She watched as Weiss had her eyes widen in shock and shame as she was instructed to perform oral again.

"You're a smart man."

She watched as Weiss begged for completion to no avail.

"I'd say that's cruel, but it's well earned."

She watched as Weiss offered up her teammate's potential services.

"Oh, so that's why I'm here."

And finally, she watched as Weiss brought herself to orgasm several times while screaming her partner's name until she became a glorious nude puddle of lust.

"Okay, that might just be the hottest thing I've ever seen."

The video ended as Yang wiped a tear from her eye, unable to stop giggling as she looked at her teammate still buried in a pillow. She belts out a laugh as she claps you hard on the back.

"Wow, you are far more horny that anyone would ever guess. And now that I'm in the mood..." Yang mused as she got up from the bed and walked towards Weiss. "Why don't we," she grabbed Weiss' skirt, vicing the plaid pattern in her hands, "Get started?" With a surprised eep, Weiss' skirt was torn off her body. You get a flash of Yang's surprisingly familiar canary yellow panties as she bends down to the floor, taking Weiss' skirt with her. In contrast to Weiss' relatively vanilla silver colored garment that properly covered her shapely rear that was now prominently featured, Yang's hid almost nothing, the thong exposing most of her ass as it hugged her hips. It revealed even more than Weiss' lingerie you had previously had the pleasure of seeing, and from the looks of it, this was her everyday wear. You would question who would wear such a combination of an incredibly short skirt and negligible at best panties, but then you remember that this Yang Xiao Long in front of you. At least, that's what you think until you see a pair of back short shorts flung lazily to the ground off to the side. It occurs to you that she has removed them for you for the express purpose of teasing you further.

"I really love this arrangement," you think to yourself.

As Weiss jumped up from her unexpected disrobing, feebly trying to cover her panties, both she and Yang turn to face you. Her face is redder than you've ever seen it. Yang moved her head between you and your girlfriend, waiting expectedly.

"Well? Are you gonna do her?" Yang asked, beyond bluntly. "She said she goes first and I can't wait forever. Oh, and no recording; this is a one time deal unless someone messes up again."

You meet your eyes with Weiss' and smile gently. Her face noticeably relaxed as she started moving towards you, unbuttoning the jacket of her uniform as you place your scroll to the side, somewhat dejectedly. She nervously turned back to face Yang as she removed it and places it gently on a bedside table. She kicked off her shoes and peeled her stockings off, looking between the two watchers the entire time. Painfully slowly, she started removing her blouse, shyly looking between her teammate and her partner, her pale skin coming into the light. After what felt like days, she had only gotten it above her stomach.

"This is for you, lover boy," Yang said, expediting Weiss' process of stripping by grabbing her ass, pulling her towards her until their bodies met, and placing her lips around hers. Now locked in a passionate kiss, you see Weiss nearly jump back in shock, look around wildly, then accept her newfound position as she fell into the moment. You watch as Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long make out before you, one clad in full Beacon uniform while the other had only a blouse and panties. Lips still locked together, Yang unbuttoned her jacket and slid it off before unceremoniously grabbing Weiss' shirt. Leading, she broke their kiss and lifted it over her head after a minor struggle. Weiss' hands drew to her tiny, pert breasts, now covered only by a frilly strapless bra that matched her panties. Her shirt softly hit the floor as Yang took in her teammate's pale, soft, toned body almost in full.

"Now, do you need me to do the rest, or do you have it?" Yang asked, somewhat impatiently as she eyed Weiss' perky breasts through her hands.

"Please stop talking," she responded in a hushed tone. Turning once again to face you, she closed the distance and straddled your lap, smiling lecherously as she drew across your stiffness, grinding ever so slightly as she bites her lower lip. Taking the initiative, she drew your face close to hers and related Yang's technique of kissing to you. Before you close your eyes to appreciate the gesture as it should be appreciated, you watch as Yang lowers her panties to the ground and steps out of them, leaving her skirt on. The burning in your heart increases along with your heart rate. As you wrap your hands around Weiss' hips, you feel her whisper moans as she brings her hands behind her back. 

Eyes still closed, you draw your hands upwards, tracing the hourglass figure sitting on you as you reach Weiss' newly exposed breasts. She gently placed her hands on your shoulders only for her grip to tighten as you draw circles around her nipples with your thumbs, feeling her breath hasten as she lost herself to your touch. 

She broke off her kiss and turned to face Yang. Her face is much less embarrassed and far more into the whole situation, her shame all but evaporated as she bares her body for the blonde. "Well, what would you like to see?" she asked, failing to maintain composure as her voice raised pitch sporadically. 

"Wow, that's a 180. Getting used to the idea?" Yang responded, a hint of pride and something else in her voice.

"For him." Weiss said, turning to you with unbridled lust in her eyes. She had gone from burying her face in furniture at the idea of sharing her sexual exploits with her teammate to asking for suggestions from her as to how she should pleasure you. Your already stiff erection hardens further at the combined efforts of the action of being straddled by a topless and extremely horny Weiss, being watched by a soon-to-join Yang, and the thought that the busty blonde with a lascivious look wasn't wearing anything underneath her skirt.

Yang eyed her teammate, gazing at her bare back as she sat upon your lap. As she scanned, her face broadened into a wider smile.

"Anything?" A coy look of curiosity overtook her arousal.

She was met with a darkened glare.

"Within reason."

"Then I wanna see your perky little boobs bounce."

There was a moment of tense silence before Weiss loosened her grip from your shoulders and climbed off of you. She hooked her thumbs around the waistband of her panties as she matched your eyes. Her face lowered from the demure, in control lust to a more normal desire.

"Do you want to?" she asked, motioning to her remaining garment. "Or should I?" 

Without giving an answer, you wrap your hands around her diminutive waistline and thread your fingers through the cloth. Weiss looked back at Yang as her panties were lowered to the ground. The blonde responded by lightly clapping.

With a deep sigh and a few brief motions, your belt is removed and your pants lowered by Weiss. Encouraged by her glorious nude figure and the expectant bystander, your erection springs forth to hastened breaths from your girlfriend and a delighted gasp from Yang. Whereas Weiss' face had been burning since the start, Yang's proud demeanor started to crack ever so slightly as her face reddened from the sight of your hardness.

With minimal effort, you twirl Weiss to face Yang, her knuckles whitening as Yang got an uncovered look at her completely nude body, her sex glistening from the foreplay. Half directing, half lifting, you move her body and lower her; with stifled moans, Weiss accepted your erection into her womanhood, sliding downward until your entire length effortlessly found its way inside of her. As her body began writhing in pleasure, her voice began to ring out through the room as she becomes unable to prevent her primal urges and began to give in to her passion. Before she completely lost herself, she motioned to a bag thrown onto the bed next to Yang. In a few moments, she held a few Dust crystals from the tossed bag and unceremoniously dropped it to the ground.

Raising her hand, Weiss once again cast her Haste spell on herself, the golden circle shooting up her body, dramatically increasing the pace of her breathing and her pleasure filled groans. 

Following Yang's suggestion, you tighten your grip around Weiss' waist and buck; her light frame is sent upward before gravity brought it down. Slowly, you begin to form a rhythm, matching Weiss' hastened voice as you spring her up and down your erection. Her hands find and tighten around your waist as she bounced, her soft body clapping as it meets yours over and over again. Her small but perfect breasts matched the pace, subtle jiggling in time with every thrust to the delighted eyes of Yang. You peek over the constantly moving frame of Weiss' back and see her reach a hand into her skirt, rubbing herself as she watched you roughly pleasure your girlfriend by bouncing her around your member. 

You feel Weiss' grip tighten dramatically as her vocalizations raise in volume with every thrust; you hasten your pace and feel your own orgasm incoming. Drawing your hands up her lithe frame, you draw your fingers across her breasts and squeeze, finalizing your girlfriend's climax as she screamed in joyous ecstasy as you empty yourself into her. After several more bucks, Weiss returned from her orgasm, her breasts bouncing in an uneven fashion befitting of her passion. With several deep breaths, she looked a masturbating Yang in the eye and smiled through a near exhausted look.

"How... How was that?" she asked as she raised herself off of your diminishing erection with heavy breaths. 

"Hot as hell," Yang responded, cupping a breast through her shirt.

Weiss turned back to face you, sweaty, panting, and satisfied. 

"Oh my gosh, I forgot to cast on you!" Her face turned to shock. "I'm so sorry!"

She raised her arm again and Hastes you, instantly helping you recover from your expenditure. You look at Yang pleasuring herself to your work and feel your erection start to climb up again almost instantly. Her face reddened further as you see her breath go unsteady and stand up. She started moving towards the bed, shoving the panting Weiss down beside you before positioning herself on the other side. 

"What was that fo-" Weiss started before being silenced by Yang grabbing her breasts and squeezing. Her annoyance was immediately replaced with high pitched squeaks as her teammate reached over you and rubbed the white haired girl's chest vigorously. Without a word, Yang grabbed your hand and placed it right below her skirt and repeated the process for Weiss' thigh. You begin circling both of their sexes as the pair surrounding you once again lock lips over your rapidly hardening erection. Between their shared moans, you move your fingers higher, brushing up to Yang's waistband and an unobstructed Weiss. Both of them hasten their breaths further, Weiss approaching climax again due to her casting.

By this point, both girls have wrapped their hands around their partner's breasts, Yang toying with Weiss' exposed nipples while she generally squeezed Yang through her blouse, taking the substantial globes in her delicate fingers. Every now and then, their lips separated to elicit pleasure as their other lips were stroked and circled by you. 

It didn't take long for the hastened Weiss to climax from the combined efforts of you and Yang. She barely managed to cast another spell to drag out her orgasm to melodious lengths, near screaming as you felt your hand dampen significantly. As she fell back onto the bed, you focus your attention on the blonde you were still fingering. With her kissing companion gone, she also switched her attention and moved your hand out of her, crossing over to your other side and gently lifting Weiss before placing her knees on the ground, leaving her in prime position in front of your groin. Her heaving pants turn to squeaks once again as Yang drops to the ground behind her, twisting her nipple between her gloved fingers while her other hand takes your previous place. As Yang began pleasuring Weiss with vigorous rubs to her most sensitive areas, she somewhat roughly persuaded her face forward, lowering it towards your lap. Her eyes widened as her mouth half accepted, half was forced into accepting your burning erection. Unbridled tears of pleasure and passion filled her eyes as you began thrusting your member further into her mouth, causing stifled noises of want as Weiss maneuvered her tongue as she attempted to vocalize either complaint or joy. You gleefully watch as Yang roughly pleasured Weiss while she performed on you. 

As Weiss had come to expect, you tap her softly on the side of her head to denote your incoming climax. She raised her hand, previously preoccupied by holding Yang's head that lay on her shoulder, and used more Dust to extend your pleasure as you fill her mouth with hot seed. Tears of joy dripped down her face, meeting the excess contents of her mouth as she released your member from it. She quickly swallowed, only to once again start screaming as Yang's rubbing pace increased in speed and ferocity. Casting on herself, she raised her body and shuddered as she belted out a final moan. Descending from her arch, she more or less fell back onto Yang and panted, her voice filled with satisfaction and met desire. 

You watch the oddly sweet spectacle of Yang supporting your nude girlfriend and her nude teammate as she came back into the world from her heightened climax. After her heart rate went back to relative normality, you once again feel the sensation of your internal clock moving at light speed as she utilized her Semblance. 

"Your turn," she said to Yang in the gentlest voice you've ever heard. She got up from the ground only to collapse onto the bed beside you, panting in a pure satisfaction. 

Eagerly, Yang rose from her knees and threw you onto the bed, your back springing up only to be pinned down as the blonde readied herself to straddle you. Her face now matched Weiss': burning red and full of lust, lacking only the satisfaction you intend to give her. Your thoughts return to the carnal bet to make her give into her passion, and feel like you can accomplish this. You place a hand gently onto Weiss', signaling her.

"Slow."

She responded by lifting her arm and causing a black circle to circle around your already recovered erection. With effort, she sat back up and reached for her clothes.

Yang gazed at the white haired mess of sexual gratification with an overjoyed look. 

"Oh, oh! Make me fast!"

Weiss flashed a smile as Yang's body sped up. The blonde turned back to face you, still hovering over your warmth. Her breathing ran at a mile a minute, hastening further with every second. Still, she managed to slowly lower herself onto your lap, gasping as her sex enveloped your erection. Her skirt still blocked your view of her womanhood, but as you feel your bodies merging, she finally reached for the hems of her blouse and began lifting. 

You watch as the canary yellow bra that was far too small for what it held plopped out from beneath her white shirt with a beautiful bounce. She left her top on, but in a way that still exposed her barely covered breasts, forming a perfect window for her cleavage between the cloth around her neck and the thin material making up her bra. The cups tightened around her silky soft skin, forming pillowy divets that no doubt left beautiful impressions on her breasts when released. The underside of her breasts were in view, small amounts of her under bust peeking out from beneath the tiny bra, also tightly contained by the garment. 

You feel as though you would have climaxed right there had it not been for the slowing of your body. You've been allowed odd peeks at Yang at this level of exposure before; when picking up Weiss for random outings and dates, she surprisingly commonly can be seen in the middle of her undressed state, just putting on a shirt or just clasping her bra together, usually to the annoyance of your girlfriend. Still, the completely unrestricted view of her barely covered tits was something to behold. Weiss' pair was soft, beautiful and amazingly sensitive to the point where your touch can instantly send her over the edge, but Yang's were the envy of all that saw her bounce between classes, jiggle as she fought, or tauntingly squeeze whenever she felt naughty. And here they were in front of you.

Fulfilling a longtime dream and no doubt earning the envy of most men and a seemingly disproportionate number of women, you thrust upward from your laying position, bucking up Yang as her hastened voice squealed with joy. You watch as your rhythmic bucking sent the barely contained rack upward and downward, upward and downward, moving with all the beauty and bounce that most can only imagine. Your hands gently wrap around her waist as hers grip your shoulders like a vice. You continue pleasuring Yang Xiao Long, heaving her up and down with every single movement, watching as her face turned an ever deeper shade of red as her vocalizations raised in volume. Her tits bounced in glorious synchronization, held back only by a partially see-through piece if yellow cloth that you hated. 

Speeding up your pace, you maneuver your hands up Yang's perfect toned body and reach behind her back. With a few movements complicated by your shared pistoning, you unbuckle Yang's bra and watch as she writhed out of it, finally releasing her legendary breasts; the huge, soft, perfect globes bounced freely, unrestrained by anything. With the pace the two of you are going, they move up and down in a unmatched rhythm, ripples of jiggle flowing through them as they slapped together, complementing the sonorous sounds of Yang's moans. Unable to stand not holding them, you grab each of her breasts and feel their softness, their silkiness, their erect nipples proving your conquest through pleasure, possessing them like so many wanted to. 

Looking to your side, you see the now dressed figure of Weiss Schnee, lazily flicking her sex beneath her skirt as she watched her teammate's face writhe with something akin to pride in her eyes. Looking in front of you, you see Yang Xiao Long, her only remaining secret covered by a plaid skirt while a white blouse was folded to her neck, revealing her perfect breasts as tears streamed down her face. You listen as Weiss softly moaned as she pleasured her womanhood while Yang continued to barely be able to contain herself. 

Choking back screams, you watch as a bouncing Yang lifted her hand to her mouth, biting down on the fingerless glove covering her hand with all her might in an attempt to maintain her pride and win her bet. Her back arched and a stifled shout escaped her as you feel the momentous climax you brought her, but thanks to your girlfriend's intervention, you aren't even close to following suit, and you have no issue with this fact. Not letting her rest, you continue pumping, thrusting, and bucking, never slowing your movements once as Yang continued to gasp into her glove with sped up moans. 

You feel her reach her boiling point again as you continue pushing your erection into her, over and over again as she bounced up and down with a jackhammer pace. Her tits continue to bounce in a hypnotic fashion as she climaxed again, more blocked noises managing to escape through her bitten hand. You don't stop. You will hear her scream unhindered. You will win the carnal bet you've made. You will make Yang Xiao Long cum as many times as she can handle until she can't block out her passion with her hand.

You continue making Yang scream into her glove. You sit up on the bed, further increasing your speed. The rhythmic thrusting is replaced by picking her up by her perfect ass and lifting her up before letting her down, allowing gravity to assist in pleasuring her. Yang's voice only ever continued to breach its muffler, growing ever louder as she became increasingly unable to cover her noises. You feel her body shudder as she climaxed a third time. You hear your name through her hand, but not loud enough nor passionate enough to slow your pace by any amount.

You feel Yang's legs wrap around you as you rise to a standing position, supporting the form you're inside of by lifting her ass, all while still making her slide up and down your now throbbing erection. You maneuver her burning form to the nearest unobstructed wall and pin her to it while tightening your grip. You slam her back into the wall over and over again as you roughly penetrate her, watching as the tears in her eyes flow like rivers made of pleasure. You finally feel your orgasm incoming as you see Yang spit out her hand and beg.

"Yes! You win! Weiss, now! Do anything! Yes!" 

Weiss gladly obliged, giggling as she raised her hand to summon a black circle that climbed up you and Yang. 

Yang Xiao Long, beacon of pride and sexual power, screamed your name as her entire body gave in to pure lust and pleasure as you emptied into her. Her eyes burned red as her hair flowed upward and whitened like a flame, further enhancing her orgasm with her Semblance. Her body shuddered endlessly as her climax lengthened due to her teammate's influence. Her legs tightened like a vice around your waist before becoming jelly, falling limply to scrape the floor. The only thing preventing her from hitting the ground in a puddle of lascivious joy is you holding her up by her ass.

You carry her limp, drooling body over to the bed and gently place her next to Weiss. She Hasted the blonde, and the both of you watch as she gradually gained her sense of self back. She eventually regained enough composure to flatten her skirt and lower her shirt, once again hiding her beautiful breasts, though they were still visible through her blouse, if just. 

"You win. But I might need a minute before my top goes again" Yang said, pausing every other word to catch her breath.

"Can I record?" you ask her through a grin.

"Fine, whatever," she responded. "Boy have you earned it." She smiled, shuddering slightly.

"Weiss, if you may."

"This is the last time, remember," Weiss noted, once again Hasting you. "You're all mine after this."

"Understood, though I'm sure I can convince you otherwise, considering how much you seemed to enjoy this." You reach for your scroll and prepare it to record.

"We can talk about it," she said, smiling with a knowing glance.

"Ready, Blondie?"

Yang took off her shirt fully this time, tossing it to the ground. Weiss looked away, somewhat embarrassed as her teammate climbed off the bed and positioned herself on her knees. She still had her skirt, but her tits moved freely as she settled in place. 

You record a wanting Yang as she positioned your hips in front of her. She raised her body off her legs and pressed her tits together several times, squishing them and making cute faces as she eyed your camera. You revel as she wrapped her silken breasts around your erection, her soft skin smothering your hardness with their warmth. You begin lightly thrusting as she rubbed her breasts together, squishing you with them, the feeling immaculate.  
After a few moments, Yang hastened you in the normal way by sticking her tongue out. You push forward, moving your erection up her body until it reached into her mouth. For the second time today, you receive oral from a member of Team RWBY, this time with the experience being recording. Knowing Yang's devotion to her hair, you gently brush her blonde locks and find no resistance. You gently grip her head and ease her back and forth at a far more manageable pace than when you were inside her.

You cheerily record Weiss pleasuring herself through her clothes before turning back to Yang's performance. Suddenly, there was a clicking noise that you swear stopped the hearts of everyone in the room. Weiss threw her hands to her side, but both you and Yang froze in place, the blonde sitting on her knees with a dick in her mouth while you stood recording her doing so right as you started releasing. The door swung open just as Yang started swallowing your seed, and Ruby walked in. You swear you see Yang pray as you all notice that Ruby's eyes are closed as she silently mouthed the lyrics you can all hear blaring from her headphones. Completely lacking situational awareness, she strolled into the bathroom, dropping the cape around her neck as she closed the door behind her. After several moments of stunned silence, the sounds of a shower started.

"Okay," you start, turning to a sputtering Yang, "I can't be the only one thinking it."

The last thing you remember before the world went black is Yang Xiao Long's tits bouncing as she drew her fist back while Weiss gasped, along with the words, "Worth a shot."


	3. How To Get Out of a Dorm Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in RWBY's dorm after your illicit activities with Weiss and Yang staring at a pajama clad Ruby. Your thoughts wander.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

You blink several times before drops of water rouse you to the point where you become aware that you are dangerously close to Ruby Rose's face. True to her name, her cheeks were a perpetual crimson, and her silver eyes looked deep into yours as you become aware that you're lying in one of the beds in her dorm room.

"Yes?" You sit up as Ruby pulls back from her invasion.

"Could you believe this idiot?" Yang Xiao Long asks, sufficiently annoyed for reasons that you quickly remember as your attention is drawn to her. "Just tripped on nothing walking down the hall and knocked his lights out! How do you date this guy?"

"Sometimes I just don't know," Weiss responds, shaking her head. "I guess he's cute."

"Well I'm glad to see you're okay!" Ruby says jubilantly, bouncing up with a laugh.

You don't have the heart to tell the rosy girl that you had been knocked out by her sister after insinuating adding the name Ruby Rose to the list of RWBY members you had slept with. It occurs to you that this event happened a few minutes ago at most after you finished a threesome with Weiss and Yang. Upon closer examination, Yang had put her bra back on, and her face was clean of your seed that had coated it shortly before you were punched. It also occurs to you that a blanket is your only form of clothing beneath the waist as your erection climbs up ever so slightly as you think of her bare bouncing breasts you had held so shortly ago, pushing up the cloth while your pants are still around your ankles.

Maybe it was the fact that you now have a new goal, but you notice Ruby far more than you ever have previously. What you had said as a poorly timed joke quickly became a reality you wanted to discuss with your icy haired girlfriend as you look at Ruby's short, red tipped hair, clinging delicately to her face, still wet from the shower she had just got out of. Beads of water still clung to her brow, slowly passing over her soft cheeks, caring eyes, and smiling lips. You follow one down her chin as it ran to her collarbone. You see that she is wearing her pajamas. They were cute. _She_ was cute. But you had never noticed the girl's body before; maybe it was because of her much fuller sister, but you had never noticed that the glistening wet skin of her chest was full, flushed, and very appealing. You had never noticed how the slight wetness of her skin made her top cling to her considerable breasts, morphing to show that they were larger than you had thought. You had never noticed how amazing her hips looked, how flawless her skin was, or how perfect her body was. You notice Ruby Rose for the first time.

You imagine Ruby, still dripping wet, lifting her tiny tank top off of her body, revealing her perfect rosy breasts. If her sister is any indication, and if the damp cloth clinging to her chest is for that matter, her boobs are big, round, and perfect underneath her top. They'd be a luscious pink color, flush like her face and matching the dark red in her hair. They'd be soft to the touch, pillowy just like her sister's, but jiggle just the slightest bit less than Yang's full blown rack.

You imagine that Ruby would be squeaky; she's young, sure, but she's a teenager, and one with a sister with a hell of a reputation, but you can't imagine she'd be experienced. She'd make noise. She'd make glorious, squeaky, pleasure-filled noise if you were to handle her sensitive breasts. You would love to hear how her uncontrolled voice would sound compared to Weiss' sonorous, near operatic orgasms and Yang's pain-fueled passionate screams.

You think about how if you were to take Ruby's rose covered pajama bottoms and slowly pull them down while she wriggled with ecstasy, you would reveal a cute pair of panties. She wouldn't wear a thong like Yang, but you could picture a picturesque pink garment covered with several red roses covering her virgin sex. You think about how easily you could picture the deflowered jokes you could make should you get past her roses and enter her...

Your attention from admiring Ruby's form and picturing her naked is split when you realize your erection is starting to show under the blanket. You fidget, trying to not let Ruby know that your manhood is exposed so that you won't have to get around explaining that you had just received oral sex from both her sister and her best friend, in addition to regular, very passionate, very screamy sex from the pair. Your attention is divided further as Yang plops down beside you, helping cover the area around your waist. Your attention is divided further still as you spy the blonde's thong haphazardly brushed under the bed across from you. You lose any semblance of attention on anything when you noticed your girlfriend looking at you, still annoyed at the joke you had made.

"I'm okay. I think. Just slipped, you know? Silly me," you say, looking between the three present members of RWBY. Weiss still looks displeased, but her face was still bright red from her multiple orgasms. Yang glares at you from her seat, inches away. Ruby happily looks at you, unaware of anything that had just transpired and how dirty it all was.

"You ought to be more careful," Yang starts, annunciating her final word with hints of malice hidden to her sister. "I mean, how dim do you have to be trip on nothing?" Her voice was caught between trying to sound playful versus conveying genuine animosity.

"Pretty dim I guess," you respond, not wanting to anger her further.

"So do you think you're okay to get up?" Ruby asked, reminding the room that you don't belong there this late. You, Weiss, and Yang are also reminded that you aren't wearing anything below the waist and that this needs to be changed before you can actually leave.

Thinking fast, you quickly pull a hand to your hip, pretending to frantically search in what would be your pocket for something. Ruby looks at you questioningly with her cute silver eyes, as does Yang with her back-to-normal lilac eyes and Weiss with her beautiful blue. You respond by saying, "I don't think I have my wallet. I must have dropped it outside."

"Ruby, why don't we go look outside really quick?" Weiss said, smirking as she looked behind Yang at your crotch region under the covers, understanding your plan.

"Ok. Yang, you got him?"

"Yes, _I do_."

You suddenly fear for your safety as Ruby and Weiss exit the dorm and step into the hall. You throw the covers off your lower body and quickly pull your pants back up as Yang pushes her full weight into one arm on your chest. She looks straight into your eyes, staring directly into your soul, angrier than you'd ever seen her.

"Hear me: _stay away from my sister._ Understood?"

"Understood." You understand that under no circumstance are you allowed to proposition Ruby Rose for another threesome, but you also understand that she looked really cute in her pajamas and that there was no way you could say no should she come onto you. You don't tell Yang this part.

"Now get up, fix your belt, and give your goddamn princess a goddamn kiss goodnight. She deserves everything now that she put up with 'forgiving' you." Yang's face changed from malice to a more caring look.

"It was a bad joke, and I'm sorry. Thank you for doing this for her."

"For her my ass, but you are both very welcome. And now I see why she puts up with you..." Yang says, smiling, her eyes gravitating downward.

"I'm nice, too. Sometimes. She likes it."

Yang's response is cut short by Weiss and Ruby re-entering the room.

"We didn't find anything, sorry..." Ruby looked disappointed that she wasn't able to help.

"Turns out I'm an idiot and it was totally in my other pocket, I'm the one who's sorry," you respond, retrieving your wallet and watching the soft, adorable, goal-inspiring smile on Ruby's face come out. You think about how hard Yang's warning will be to adhere to, assuming that Weiss would be okay with anything related to her rosy friend in regards to sex.

"Sometimes with you..." says Weiss as she looks at you with her adorable annoyed face. The face she makes when she's just the slightest bit put off is one of the things about her that you absolutely love. You are reminded how lucky you are to have such a perfect woman as your girlfriend, and how much she means to you.

"I'm still your idiot," you say, watching Weiss' face turn to the side, reddening as she makes another face that you love. You walk up to her, gently wrap your arms around her, and hold her tight in a goodnight hug. She reciprocates, returning the embrace and holding her face into your chest like she trusts you with everything.

You kiss Weiss, and Weiss kisses back. You leave RWBY's dorm happy after having had a threesome, receiving a heavy sucker punch, and knowing that your girlfriend is yours, even after making that ill timed joke about her best friend. You will still talk to her about it later, but maybe after the lump on your head disappears.

 


	4. How To Enjoy a Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang made a bet, and she's too proud to not fulfill her end now that she lost.

The day after enjoying hearing Weiss and Yang scream in ecstasy, you find yourself more than pleasantly surprised upon seeing Yang standing outside your shared class, very, _very_ tightly clutching a book to her chest, her face red.

"Glad to see you didn't back down," you say, looking her in the face before pointing your eyes downward. You remember that, in addition to a titjob, which she went above and beyond in doing, your bet with Yang also involved her not wearing a bra for a day. You smile before saying, "But that's kind of cheating," motioning to her attempt to cover her chest, preventing anyone from looking at her lack of anything under her thin blouse.

Yang looks around, checking if anyone noticed your conversation with her before begrudgingly lowering her book, revealing her large breasts straining against her uniform. Her nipples were not hidden in the slightest, and you and anyone else could make out every detail of her luscious chest. Your look is interrupted as she shyly says, "A bet's a bet. I still don't fully forgive you for that joke, though." She pouts, embarrassed.

You say, "I'm still sorry," and continue looking at Yang's barely covered breasts. "Class is starting, and no cheating. A bet's a bet, after all. Maybe have some fun with it?"

"Shut up." Yang straightens herself out with a scowl, letting her breasts summon attention as she walks into class with her cherry red face held high.

  
You follow behind Yang, watching as people turn to face the two people entering the door. You grin as you notice several people look at Yang, then look down at her prominent breasts, intentionally displayed with both pride and humiliation. You beam as you see some of those people stutter mid sentence, drop their jaws, or just blankly stare at the blonde's see through top. You see Yang sit down off to the side of the lecture hall, in prime position to be ogled.

You wave as you sit down next to Weiss across the room from Yang, looking at her face trying not to acknowledge the fact that everyone is looking at her. Weiss sees you, sees Yang, sees Yang's breasts, then sees you looking at Yang's breasts. She pouts.

"That explains why she lagged behind," Weiss says, angrily. "I can't believe you."

"Honestly, I would have been fine without this, but I'm not going to complain about your teammate's loyalty to promises," you respond, tearing your eyes away from Yang.

"You said you forgave me!" Weiss stifles as class starts.

"And I did. And part of that process involved Yang not wearing a bra."

"Pervert."

"It's your fault for getting her involved. But now I'm all yours, Princess."

"I guess I can live with that," Weiss finishes, smiling as she dropped her pillowy hair into your shoulder with a smile. "You get one day of looking at her and that's it."

"Works for me," you reply, maneuvering your hand under Weiss' skirt. She instantly jolts upward, squeaks a bit, but says nothing and relaxes after a glare.

Yang, still bright red and clearly flustered, looks at all the people in the classroom looking at her. Most of the students, including you, your red-faced and slightly-annoyed-at-your-leering girlfriend, Weiss, and a more intrigued-than-anything Blake watch as Yang puts a hand to her bright red face and blows a kiss at everyone. Ruby was paying attention to the teacher, but she was in the vast minority of the students that were in the room, as 90% were fixated on Yang and her breasts. Yang turns to the board and begins taking notes, again attempting to deny the eyes trying to burn holes in her transparent blouse.

Yang's nipples showed through her top, clear as day, even across the room from your seat. You think back to when you had her perfect breasts in your hands and how amazing they felt when you handled them, along with how doing so made Yang burn. Even considering that, you are more turned on by Yang's face; Yang, the blonde haired beauty renowned across the school as always being proud and powerful, along with knowing exactly what she was doing with her cleavage, was _embarrassed_. She was _humiliated_ being looked at like she was. Sure, she seemed to like it, but you've never seen her so flustered, and the crimson look of shame, pleasure, hesitation, enjoyment, everything adorning her face communicates that she both loved and hated having her tits on display. You _love_ how embarrassment looks on Yang Xiao Long's face.

To your pleasant surprise, that adorable look of humiliation never leaves Yang's face throughout the entire period. You, along with the majority of the class, spend the entire hour and a half looking at Yang's breasts beneath her top. There are maybe five people, one being her oh-so-innocent sister, Ruby, paying attention to the teacher, who was completely oblivious to anything preventing the class from listening.

To everyone's pleasant surprise, Yang got bored; ensuring that the teacher wasn't looking, Yang turns to face the class before moving her hands away from her notes. She raises both arms, positions her hands around the sides of her breasts, and squeezes them together, mashing her tits and letting everyone confirm the softness of her skin and the look of her nipples as they were handled.

Weiss sputters with secondhand embarrassment as Yang began alternating her breasts up and down, jiggling her chest beneath her top as she made a number of saccharine faces to her onlookers. The blonde's face grows to an even brighter shade of red, but continues playing with her boobs until the teacher turns away from the board and continued the lecture uninterrupted by anything.

"Oh my god, Yang..." Weiss whispers, staring at her teammate. "No..." She was caught in between arousal and embarrassment. Whether she approved of Yang's behavior or not, she was clearly getting turned on if her hastened breath was to be believed.

"Don't be such a prude," you say, keeping your voice down. "She knows what she's doing, and she's clearly fine with it."

"You are such a pervert."

"You seem to be enjoying it as much as I am."

"Am not!" Weiss' image of purity was quickly ruined when she noticed Yang wink at her. She hides her reddening face behind her hands in the way you've come to love.

"Sure you don't want to talk about having her again?"

Weiss refuses to respond outside of lightly slapping your chest.

The world sans a few people spent the best class period ever watching Yang Xiao Long flip between playing with her breasts and having her face in her desk, weighed down by humiliation. That beautiful image of a strong willed girl forced to come to terms with having her breasts unwillingly displayed never left Yang's face the entire period, and you loved every last second of it. The best part was that, while humiliated, Yang also loved every second of it; the bell signaling the end of class rang as the blonde caught her breath after twisting her now extra erect nipples, her face not far from the one you saw when you made her scream.

The teacher dismisses the room. Before you can move the trembling Weiss off of you to get up, Yang and her thin blouse find their way into your face. You are treated to a luscious close up of her breasts, not hidden at all, as well as a look at that perfect face of humiliation. Weiss rouses you from your lust induced stupor.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" you ask the bright red Yang.

"Shut up," Yang replies, her voice close to breaking. "I'm going to go put a bra on. This is too..." Both her and Weiss' breath was audible as she trails off.

"I believe you're looking for the term, 'invigorating,' but you're excused. Come talk to me if you feel like betting again." You smile as you take in her crimson face one last time. She slaps you. "I deserved that."

"You did," Yang replies, her mind clearly elsewhere. "But Weiss, you and I need to talk later about a few things."

Weiss buries her face in her hands once again, cloaking her matching crimson face behind her ivory fingers.

Yang leaves with a huff, exiting the classroom and allowing you to take your hot and heavy girlfriend in your arms as you walk her to her next class. You hold Weiss against your chest, letting her cool down and regain control over her arousal.

"Let me know how your chat goes," you say, smiling at Weiss as she sheepishly looks at the floor. "And let me know if you need me later."

Weiss brings her face back to your chest and hugs you tight. She doesn't say anything, but you feel her trust as you watch her enter her class.

You walk to your own class with a smile on your face as you think about that face Yang made that you _love_.

 


	5. How To Make A Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get cornered by Weiss and Yang.

Several days had passed since you enjoyed listening to Yang Xiao Long scream your name after you won the bet you had made with her. You think a lot about this event, and also how she held up her end of the bargain for losing; not a single thing was learned in class that day aside from the look of Yang's nipples peeking through thin white fabric. She had even started begrudgingly playing with her breasts, even if her face was still burning with humiliation. And you still remember that bright red face she had made that you love so much.

You think about your threesome with Yang, how loud she screamed, how magnificent her breasts looked barely hidden behind her top, and how cute her cherry red face was whenever your girlfriend, Weiss Schnee, gets in the mood, as well as when you see the promiscuous blonde in the halls of Beacon. You still think about a multitude of other things when you see the blonde's sister, the young and supple Ruby Rose, still unaware that you've slept with her sister in addition to her best friend. You also think about how she's off limits according to her sister, but then you think about how her corset bolsters her beautiful breasts. You frankly don't know what to think when you see Blake Belladonna in the halls, as you find her incredibly attractive, yet you're a little put off by her, considering she looks at you with something in her amber eyes that you don't quite understand. You noticed that she had started glaring at you the day after your experience with Yang and Weiss, but you're afraid to ask her what she knows and if she knows in the first place.

Your thoughts as a whole are interrupted when you find yourself with a gloved hand blocking your path while walking down the hall. You turn to Yang, smiling lasciviously with Weiss by her side.

"Hey," Yang starts as she looks at you.

"...Hey?" you respond, rather confusedly. Her tone implied that she didn't think of you as the man who joked about wanting a foursome with her sister. She hadn't brought up that night since it happened, but then again, you didn't speak with her too in general, mostly out of fear for vengeance regarding your joke about Ruby, or for causing her experience of putting on a show for class.

"So we've been talking..." Yang said, rolling her eyes towards Weiss, who seemed cuter, smaller, and more precious than ever for some reason. "And we want to have some fun. Together."

Weiss seemed to shrink into herself as she was pointed out. It was one of the most adorable things you have ever seen her do. You look back to Yang.

"Now when you say fun...?" You ask, counting every blessing and thanking every god, assuming Yang means what you think she means.

"I want you to bang me, genius," Yang declares, slightly too loud for the openness of the area. "And her," she finishes, pointing at your girlfriend, who was red in the face, as was standard when discussing threesomes with her, which happened too often and not nearly often enough.

"Really? Again? After what I said?" You hate yourself for bringing that part of the night up and not the part where you received a blowjob from both of the two girls in front of you.

"Yes?" Yang responded with a confused face. Quickly fixing her look, she asked, "Are you saying no?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground, impatiently staring at you with her vibrant lilac eyes.

You look into your silvery girlfriend's eyes, shyly looking away from both you and Yang. "And you're the one that suggested this?"

Weiss nodded, almost unsure of herself.

"I want you to know that I love you." You wrap your arms around Weiss and lift her into the air with a very enthusiastic hug. She seems lighter than air as you bring her off her feet with little effort. The look on her face is the definition of flustered, and you love it. You love _her_.

"So..." Yang starts with an, "Are you kidding me?" look on her face. "You free now, lover boy?" She watches as you place Weiss back on the ground and ponder.

Nothing is anywhere remotely important enough to warrant passing up another threesome with Weiss and Yang. You nod enthusiastically without giving a second thought.

"Great, we got an empty room!"

Before you have a chance to ask any questions, Yang grabs you by the arm and rushes you around several corners and into an small classroom before throwing you onto the teacher's desk. Weiss locks the door, smiling deviously as she flits in.

You notice that the room's floor is even, only having a dozen or so desks aside from the sturdy one you're now leaning on, as opposed to the lecture halls meant to fit closer to 80 students. You would notice more had Yang not been removing her uniform jacket with a hasty enthusiasm.

"Weiss?" you say, interrupting said girl removing her outer top as well, much faster than last time and without assistance from Yang.

Weiss' eyes meet yours before making a cute pout on her lips. It is adorable.

Your mind blanks temporarily at your girlfriend's picturesque face. Eventually, you reclaim enough composure to inquire, "Did you bring any of your Dust this time?" She continues to look cuter than you'd ever seen her. Her blue eyes glisten like the sky and her ivory skin looks like the softest thing in the world as her face points towards the ground, uncertain.

"Uhh... Spur of the moment, sorry buddy," Yang says after a second of silence, drawing your attention to her as she knocks a few buttons loose from her skirt.

You feel the slightest bit of disappointment that you may have to choose one girl to finish in, now that Weiss couldn't cast Haste and dramatically lower your recharge rate. However, you smile and say, "Old fashioned way it is," attempting to sound cool before failing in response to Yang dropping her skirt, who smiled as she revealed a glorious pair of jet black panties. You decide that you can just reciprocate their previous oral gestures and then release into whoever needed it more.

Yang's panties were nowhere near as revealing as her thong, but they covered her mound and little else, leaving her waist, stomach, hips, everything else completely open. Her creamy white skin was framed perfectly by her blouse, panties, and two long black socks that stretched to her thighs. She turned and cheekily pushed out her immaculately toned ass, putting her butt on full display. You're unsure whether or not this combination of clothes is better than her in just her skirt. Despite having her on top of you while you penetrated her, you hadn't seen beneath her skirt last time, so the immediate drop was more than appreciated.

"So, who first?" Yang declared, leaning against a student desk, making sure to show her long, beautiful legs and rear as much as possible.

You turn to Weiss before proudly declaring, "She always comes first." You look at your girlfriend, who followed Yang's example and dropped her skirt before removing her blouse. The imprint of her breasts were just visible beneath her shirt, lightly spreading the fabric, small but divine to the touch. Tracing her down, you see that her panties were a strawberry pink and very dainty, covered in excess lace that you knew graced every pair of her underwear. You hadn't seen her in this pair before in all of your private times, but the new flair fit her form immaculately, melting in with the flushness of her skin, yet drawing the eye to her waist. She also turns and models her cute butt, tight, lean, and perfect covered in pink. Looking down further, you wonder what genius designed the female Beacon uniform as you gaze at her pale white stockings that highlighted every detail of her legs before they fell into her shoes.

Weiss starts walking towards you, drawing closer as you welcome her into your arms. You grip her lithe shoulders and draw your hands downward, passing them over her chest. You play with her breasts, lightly squeezing them before you continue the trek down her body. Something about them feels the slightest bit different, but only in the best ways. You listen to her stifle her breath as you reach the waist of her panties. You duck down, lowering yourself. You lift her blouse upward and kiss her stomach, feeling her skin grow warmer and warmer as you hook your fingers through the pink covering her waist. The snow haired girl gasps as you move your face lower, drawing closer to her mound as you lower her panties ever so slightly.

Weiss stifles a loud moan as you remove your fingers from her waistband and move them to her hips. As if she was made of air, you lift her before placing her down on the teacher's desk. Her legs shudder as you spread them while she braces her arms from her new seat. You push the stockings away, giving you access to continue removing her panties. The soft pink garment slides off of Weiss like it wasn't supposed to be there, allowing you a perfect view as well as entrance to her sex.

You turn to face Yang. She couldn't be less aware of your presence; her eyes are closed while her mouth ekes out moans caused by her slowly running her fingers down the front of her panties. You don't want to keep her waiting.

You turn back to Weiss. Her face is that familiar shade of red, brought on by your foreplay. You want to see it _writhe_. You grip her thighs, making sure her legs couldn't interrupt as you dive in to her. You run your tongue up and down, massaging every inch of her you can. You feel her body jolt with every slight motion as you pass by her sensitive folds. Almost instantly she cums, releasing and shuddering as she claps a hand over her mouth. You look up to see tears welling up in her eyes, ready to fall at any given moment should you continue.

You ready yourself to continuing going down on Weiss before she grips your face and holds it. She points at Yang, quivering the entire time. Making it clear she needs a minute, she pushes you away from her and falls back onto the desk, eyes empty with bliss. You stroke her blushing face and leave her to herself.

You approach Yang, losing your gentleness as you roughly grip her waist. She responds positively, gripping your shoulders in response before somewhat forcefully persuading you downwards towards her core. Following her lead, your face meets her waist, and you repeat the process of coaxing her panties below her waist and nuzzling her stomach. With significantly more effort than with Weiss, you lift the blonde by her exceedingly firm rear and place her next to your girlfriend so that both members of RWBY sit with their thighs in prime location.

"H-hold up, lover boy," Yang stutters, already approaching name-screaming levels without even being penetrated as if she wasn't used to being handled. Rather than let you do the honors, she grips the band of her panties and removes them, letting the black cloth fall limply in her hand. You are reminded that this is the first time you actually see what lies beneath Yang's skirt, and you discover that what was in between the hem of her blouse and her thigh highs was her perfect sex, dripping with lust, just like Weiss'.

Yang somewhat rudely pushes Weiss away from her, giving you full access to in between her thighs. You repeat your process of circling every fold, flipping between gentle brushes and harder licks as you feel the blonde shudder with every massaging motion over her core. She lasts significantly longer than your girlfriend, who's beautiful, panting, passion filled face greets you every time you take a breath. You look up at Yang as her poise breaks, causing her to grip your head with both hands and preventing you from drawing your head away from her exposed sex. You double down on your strokes, feeling the warmth between her thighs before she shudders and releases, freeing you and letting you breath.

You ponder what your next course of action should be as you watch Yang fall back onto the desk next to Weiss. Both girls are panting and breathing heavy, already worn out after a single climax each. You think it's precious how they're lying next to each other like they are, wearing nothing but blouses and stockings, but your shocked at the disparity between the last threesome, considering the amount of orgasms each had had before tapping out back then.

You give Weiss and Yang a minute before you lean forward into them, snaking a hand up each of their blouses, caressing their stomachs before reaching their respective breasts. You listen as each moan softly as you reach their breasts and feel them through their bras. With some coaxing, they each help you remove their respective tops, freeing their bodies into the world for you to marvel at.

Yang's bra is predictably large and similarly as black as the panties still in her hand. Her breasts heave with every one of her heavy breaths, pushing against the fabric and jiggling in the ways you love and had previously loved. Weiss' bra also matched her former cover; her light pink bra was thin and silky, perfectly covering her light breasts and melting with her pale skin. In even more adorable motions, she crossed both of her arms over her chest and turned redder, embarrassed at being further exposed. You take a second to truly absorb how precious your girlfriend's hesitation is, even after all the times you've been with her.

You test Weiss and Yang's sensitivity as you toy with their nipples through their bras. Yang mewls, but Weiss instantly spasms, releasing once again as the touches reach inside her body. Egged on by the beautiful sounds of her orgasm, you leave Yang to gently pleasure herself while you return your attention to your girlfriend.

You bring a finger to Weiss' waist and circle just above her core, moving your hand downwards and inwards as you bring your face to her chest. You maneuver your free hand to the clasp at her back, removing her bra with minimal effort. Gently, you push her cover away as you attempt to bury your face in her minimal cleavage. Her breath hits you as you take her nipple in your mouth and suck, instantly sending her into more throes of passion. Her soft breasts heave with every minor motion, flushing her skin and burning with sensitivity. Your hand dampens as you kiss your girlfriend's neck, watching her climax again before pecking her adorable nose and nuzzling her, letting her know that she was still your number one.

Gently retrieving your moistened fingers from Weiss' mound, you lower her back onto the desk with as much gentle care as you can muster with your heightened arousal. You move on to Yang, not allowing her to feel left out as you stroke the leg closest to you, feeling the silkiness of her socks turn to the silkiness of her thighs. The blonde shakes as you insert your finger into her, her huge breasts bouncing as her body is forced back. You stroke her long golden locks with your free hand as you set your mission on watching her famed rack fall out of her bra. You slowly remove your finger before thrusting two into her, sending her shooting upwards as her face and voice glow with joy. She bites her lip and braces her arms against the desk as you continually force her body shuddering upwards with repeated pistoning with your fingers. You lose any semblance of thought as you watch her nipples grow closer and closer to popping out of her bra.

Yang manages to blurt out, "Slow down, slow down, SLOW DOW-" before she cums and shakes violently as she releases. Her chest heaves upward as you decide she doesn't need mercy. You continue thrusting into her, watching tears stream down her face before you finally accomplish your mission; with a final orgasmic buck, Yang's breasts are sent plopping out of her bra, the legendary globes once again showing their bountiful bounce as they rise and fall with another climax. You tear your hand away from her hair and attack her chest more than anything else. You grip an ire-drawing breast and squeeze violently after tearing her bra off, feeling the pillowy soft skin form around your hand. They feel somewhat different, but as amazing as they did last time as you remove your fingers from the blonde's sex and roughly handle her chest until she finishes again, all while trying to tell you to go slower.

Yang once again collapses into the desk, her breasts heaving next to the gentle form of Weiss. You look upon them, more than taking in the fact that neither are wearing anything aside from stockings, as well as a pair of gloves for Yang. By this point, your erection is bursting against your zipper, the strain visible to both girls as you start removing your belt.

You decide to let them decide which would receive you inside them, asking, "So who wants to help me finish both this and you?" Both Weiss and Yang look at each other before giggling.

"I've got an idea that you may like," Yang said, putting a finger to your lips in playful tease marred somewhat by her unstable breathing. "But no peeking." You watch her pull one of her long black socks off her leg, stretching both out and showing just how perfect her body was.

Yang ties the warm, perfectly scented sock around your eyes. You hear shuffling, residual moans, and cutely muted laughter that sounded somewhere in between sadistic and orgasmic. You haven't felt this happy in a long time. The feeling has surpassed the last threesome.

"Okay, you can look now~"

You open your eyes and see Weiss, composure regained but still undressed, kicking her legs as she hangs off the table. Her light frame trembles slightly and her breasts sway with the subtlest motions. You start hastily moving towards her before she shakes her finger and points across the room.

"You get her today."

You turn to see Yang Xiao Long, naked sans a single thigh high and a pair of gloves, straddled against the wall, presenting herself to you, ass out and ready for to be penetrated. You stand motionless watching her, unable to move thanks to the glory standing before you.

"What are you waiting for?" Weiss said, stroking you from behind as she wraps around you. She undoes your belt and unzips your pants. "Go get her. Go _finish_ her. Go finish that _whore_." Every word is laced with an uncharacteristic lasciviousness you hadn't seen before. You like the change.

Your desire takes control as your erection strains. You walk forward, breathing hard as you think about taking Yang as she was now. She was waiting. She was wanting. She was ready to be filled. You draw close to her before removing your pants, releasing your burning manhood to open air. You see her face turn redder as she looks at you, then your waist. You can't think of any way to describe her face other than desperate.

You grip Yang roughly by the waist, hearing her moan as you hurt her just enough with your grip. You had always assumed that the blonde liked it rough, given her Semblance. You learned this assumption was fact when you made her scream with joy by repeatedly slamming her into a wall while penetrating her. You move a hand to her face before coaxing it back to her hair, stroking both, wiping tears from her eyes before feeling her famed hair. Once again finding little resistance, you grow brave and lightly tug on her hair and force her body back. She offers no sense of displeasure as she continues to moan, feeling her blonde locks suddenly wrenched back. You see her hands' grip on the wall tighten as she struggles to maintain her presenting stance.

Yang stifles a scream as you maneuver her waist and hair, directing her presented sex until it envelops your erection. Holding her side, you start pulling and pushing her, forcing her into more spasms and stifled moans. You never asked whether or not she wanted to try betting again, but she still seemed to be making every effort to not make a noise, as if her voice refused to speak or scream. You decide to make her without letting her know. You can think of few things that sounded better than Yang's orgasmic screams, sans Weiss' cries that resound with the rhythm and pitch of her singing background.

You push deeper into Yang. Weiss encourages you from across the room as you press forward, feeling the warmth of her teammate's insides as the blonde bucks forward before lowering back. You think back to what made Yang lose her pride last time you entered her. You force her body forward, hearing a muted thud as her breasts impact the wall, cushioning the blow to the rest of her body. You decide you didn't push hard enough.

Yang gasps as her face presses against the wall, along with her breasts and waist. Her arms strain as you repeatedly force her forward, hearing her breath grow more sporadic as she stifles more screams. You turn to Weiss, watching with a brilliant smile as you rail Yang. You turn back, looking at the blonde's face pressed up sideways to the wall, adorned with a beautiful smile as tears stream down her face, brought on by pleasure and pain. You see the bliss she's experiencing as you continue driving harder.

You continue bucking faster, slamming Yang repeatedly into the wall, feeling your climax approach as you hear the blonde moan uncontrollably. Suddenly, Yang starts shifting, dragging her arms across the wall and shuffling towards the side. You slow down significantly, letting her crawl towards a window while you continue to lightly thrust into her.

"Don't slow down, idiot!" Weiss yells from across the room. You turn and see her rubbing her own sex and tweaking her small breasts. You listen and regain your speed, just as Yang reaches the window.

Your resurgence sends Yang forward, once again slamming her to the wall, only this time you realize that you're made aware that you're on the ground floor of the highly populated Beacon. You, suddenly understanding what Yang was doing when she started crawling, look at her; you see Beacon's best known bombshell forcefully pressed up deep against transparent glass.

"Finish that bitch!" Weiss screams at you from her perch on the desk. You still haven't ever heard her use dirty language like that, especially regarding her teammate. You still like it.

You see the soft skin of Yang's breasts push out from against the window, along with her cheek as her face is forced sideways, the pillowy pale of both lusciously squished up against the barrier. You can only imagine how picturesque the view looks from the other side; no doubt the multitude of people you see outside are staring at Yang Xiao Long's perfect tits flattened against the very, very transparent surface. They surely all see her face, painted with lust and tears, hit the glass over and over again as you rail her from behind. Every time you force her body forward, they have to see the busty blonde hit the glass, capturing her features and her face as she moans with joy. Her bright red face would naturally convey how she was being filled over and over again as you pump into her, her burning passion appearing clear as day with every soft thud.

You feel ready to burst at the thought of how the possibly dozens of people on the other side of the window watching Yang cum as you continue railing her. You _are_ ready to burst when she pushes back from her straddle and throws the window upwards, opening the room to the air outside. She sticks her body outside and grips the windowsill tightly with both hands, bracing herself to let you pump into her even more.

You watch Yang's perfect tits pendulum as you repeatedly buck her forward, feeling her heat increase exponentially as you see countless faces watch her get railed. Her entire torso rocks back and forth, in clear view of the outside world. You see her face as she rolls back, and you see that she doesn't care. You release.

Yang Xiao Long was loving being put on display. She was loving letting people watch as she was cum into. She was loving allowing a large number of students know firsthand that she had just came and came hard. She finally let loose a piercing scream of pleasure, letting the entire courtyard know that she had just accepted a load with unabashed shamelessness. Her entire body rocked and shuddered before falling limp, letting her head, hair, and breasts dangle over the windowsill as the rest of her body slumped back behind the wall, your seed and her cum dripping from her freshly filled core.

You peek through the window, mostly hidden by shadow. Yang Xiao Long could have just been finished by any random student aside from you, but you see the students in the courtyard stare at Yang's bare breasts and her mindless face, her tongue out and with tears of joy still falling. With effort, almost as if the blonde wanted to continue being an exhibitionist, you drag her back into the room and shut the window, moving her out of the sight line and preventing any onlookers from finding out who just made Yang scream or from taking even more pictures of the naked bombshell. You can't wait to see Yang's naked form slammed against a window before opening it and freeing her breasts from the dozens of other perspectives that were captured by the scrolls of lucky students.

Freshly released, you turn back to Weiss just as she shudders out a final orgasm. You pull up your pants and rebuckle your belt, switching your view to either girl to continue taking in their nudity and lust. You prop the rag dolled Yang against the wall to get her out of her undignified position of being a lump on the ground. Unable to help yourself, you squeeze her breasts one last time, enjoying yourself as she takes her time regaining consciousness.

"How was that?" you ask. She looks at you but doesn't respond outside of smiling. Her lilac eyes were half closed and barely remaining open.

"I think you did good, considering her current state of mind," Weiss says as she walks up to you and Yang. She had put her clothes back on while you were busy fondling the semi aware Yang, but her face was the beautiful shade of red brought on by her orgasms. "Why don't you go ahead? I'll make sure she doesn't leave with her tits out." You laugh at Weiss' uncharacteristic crudeness and stand up.

"Thank you, Weiss," you say, clutching your girlfriend to your waist. "You're probably the best girlfriend ever, you know." You brush her disheveled hair out of her face and kiss her nose in the way you know she likes. She sheepishly recoils in the way you like.

You take one last look at Yang, sweaty, messy, and pleasured to her loving favor. Weiss squats down close to her and starts murmuring something indistinguishable before giggling. You leave the room, carefully exiting the door so as not to let anyone peek in, though you're unsure as to whether or not Yang would like someone to see her like she was, considering she threw her naked torso out of a window to be stared at.

You walk back to your room, more than satisfied with your second threesome with your beautiful girlfriend, Weiss Schnee, and her seemingly exhibitionist teammate, Yang Xiao Long.

 

 


	6. How To Finish An Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Weiss work on an assignment together.

"And... Number 45 was Mountain Glenn, right?" you ask.

"Mountain Glenn, yes. No natural defense, so they couldn't support any long term business." Weiss responds, knocking a pen to her cheek. "And with that, I think we're done!" She closes her notebook and looks across the table, smiling with that precious smile.

"Wow, we actually used this room for what it's supposed to be used for," you respond, motioning to the private study room you and Weiss were sitting in, a surprisingly large area with a desk meant to be used for group projects and silent study. The two of you reserved it to have a quiet study date to finish a long assignment, which was now completed. "And with so much time left! I thought we'd be here for another hour or two." You remember you have a completely private room still reserved for an extensive amount of time.

Weiss grins as she puts her notes and papers away. "Shame. Now all we have is a soundproofed room to ourselves. What to do?" She reaches her hand out, rests it on your knee, and leans forward for a well accepted kiss.

"Well, I do have a paper for Port due in a few days," you tease, watching Weiss recoil with a pout. "But that can wait," you say as you snake a hand up her skirt, feeling her knee socks turn to her thighs. As she jolts up with a moan, you finish with, "I honestly expected us to not even bother with the assignment. Who knew we could be so productive all alone?"

"Daddy always told me to work before I play~" Weiss says, getting out of her seat and climbing onto your lap. You watch her turn red as she lowers herself onto your slowly climbing erection, pressing against both your pants and her panties. She moans a bit and bites her lip. "But I didn't get to play with toys like you when I was young."

"Well, the work's all done, and we have plenty of time to play..." You bring Weiss in for a kiss, holding her tenderly as you break it off and make for her neck. You snake downward, feeling her breath hit you as she raises in volume. You taste her collar as she pants in pleasure. "Did you bring any Dust?" You remember the second threesome with Yang, where she hadn't thought ahead to bring anything to help her hasten and draw out pleasure.

"I haven't left my room without any since we first tried," Weiss says between pants, contradicting your thoughts. "But I have a new type I want to try, all special." Your mind is still thinking about the inconsistency of her words, but your thoughts are interrupted as you hear the door to the library click.

"Oh my god, excuse me!" Weiss screams as the door slowly creaks open. She quickly pushes off of you and stands up, her hair a mess, her face red, and her collar pushed aside, her face flustered and angry. "This room is occup– Blake!?" The raven haired Faunus woman closed the door behind her and looked up.

"Hello," Blake said, acting as if nothing was wrong and she hadn't interrupted you and Weiss making out.

"What are you doing here! This is a private study room!" Weiss declares, attempting to discreetly fix her collar and hair.

"Right. 'Study.' I believe that." Blake looks at Weiss' sexual frustration and then to you closing your legs together to hide your erection.

"We actually did work, believe it or not. I promise," you say to Blake, earning a questioning look. "But really, you're kind of interrupting. Weiss was just about to help me on a paper."

"From on your lap?" Blake says, stepping forward after locking the door, clearly nonplussed and with no intention of leaving.

"...Among other things."

"Shut up! And you–" Weiss raged, pointing at Blake to emphasize her point, "–you need to leave. We had to reserve this room! You can't just waltz in here and–"

"I want in." Blake let her words hang in the air, instantly silencing Weiss and drawing out shocked expressions from you and her.

"Uhh..." Weiss was speechless.

"In on... What exactly?" you say, again praying that Blake meant what you thought she meant. You start to think about how you saw her glare at you in an off putting way, which you know hope was pure envy.

"I know what happened with Yang." Blake said, smiling lasciviously as she took a seat, positioning her pale legs towards you, her skirt shorter than you remember. "I want in."

"How did you learn that! That was really private! Yang!!!" Weiss stared angrily at Blake as she thought of Yang sharing the intimate details of that night, which involved a lot of moaning and orgasms.

"I... Uh..." Blake stuttered. You swear you see her bow twitch, as if it was an actual pair of ears. "Sort of... Heard you. I made Yang tell me about why I heard her screaming outside the door, and you with her. I got the message when it was locked, though." She crosses her legs, not so subtly bringing attention to her skirt line. "She told me why–" she stared at Weiss disappointedly to note her infidelity, "–and she told me about how you... Performed." She moved her eyes to you after making the red faced Weiss fume. "And I want to know. She spoke very highly of you, 'Lover Boy.' Said you were super romantic and cutesy the entire time save the end. Plus the whole thing about that class period; I'm sure she appreciated getting all that attention."

You stare blankly at Blake, trying to comprehend that Blake was asking to join the ever expanding list of RWBY members you'd have slept with. You look at Weiss, angry and flustered, but still clearly aroused.

"I'm afraid you'd have to ask her. I promised Yang was it." You point to Weiss, hoping she could sense your want. You didn't say anything resembling it, but she understood that you were begging.

Weiss looks at you dumbfounded, still shocked. Blake twirled the uniform bow around her neck, smiling knowingly at her.

"Well, Ms. Schnee? Are you willing to share your toy? Or would you ruin playtime for your friend?"

"Did you hear that, too!? Stop eavesdropping!"

Blake's bow twitched again, or at least you think it did.

"Make a decision, please. I want to see what all the fuss is about. I heard you agree with Yang the other day that he's good." Weiss emanated humiliation upon being told how immodest her orgasms were. "Honestly, I think the whole school heard... Then the video..." Her words remind you of how Yang thrusted her naked body out a first floor window and let herself get filmed as you railed her. You get hard as you think about being the one causing her that pleasure, and also later watching it from the other perspectives that littered the school's phone network. You wonder how Yang feels about that. You also wonder if Blake is referring to the original video of Weiss giving you multiple blowjobs after getting found out. Either one is more than fine.

"You know about the video!!!" An extremely embarrassed Weiss looks at your face, wanting everything Blake is asking for as she instead thinks about what Blake must think of her. She pouts, but quickly gives up as she sees you flit between her and Blake's skirt, positioned in just the right way to not show anything. You emanate want as your girlfriend emanates embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill Yang! You aren't going to let this go, are you, Blake?"

"I'll back off if you want, but I can see that you'd be breaking your boyfriend's heart. Plus, it feels unfair that Yang gets a turn and I don't..." You smile as Blake shifts into an uncharacteristic pout, adorable on her face.

Weiss stomps her feet and seethes. "Hmfph." She sticks up her nose into the air with a sense of defiance, crossing her arms. You hear her whisper something.

"It's rude to whisper, Weiss," Blake said, casually reclining in her chair.

"Fine." Weiss looks at you, blushing but still angry. "But next time, I get to pick one of your friends!" Her annoyed pout is adorable.

"That's unfair, you're gayer than I am and my friends aren't exactly lining up," you respond. Weiss blushes, unsure if you're right considering Yang's effect on her body during your time with her. "But fine." You're still wondering which video Blake meant. Weiss didn't even think about the dozens of videos of Yang cumming. You wonder if she had seen them, or even realized they existed. You wonder why she didn't stop her, as she didn't seem like she'd like her partner and friend to get recorded like that. You stop thinking about that as you remember the multiple perspectives of the blonde taking it and taking it hard.

"So, I heard you have the room for another hour or so? Plenty of time to play~"

"Weiss goes first." You look at your girlfriend's flustered figure, glorious and perfect. "As always." She shrinks, happy that she's always the priority. "So. You want to show her our little secret?" you say as you undo your belt, eying an intrigued Blake.

"Calm down. It's still weird with her in here."

"Yang had to help you take off–" you start, knowing you'll be cut off, thinking about how adorable Weiss' hesitation to get undressed without Yang's unwanted assistance was.

"Shut up! She doesn't need to know that!" Weiss replies, annoyed at the reminder of Yang stripping her.

"She told me." Blake's words were surprisingly blank, considering she was talking about her friend's sex life.

"Yang!!! I swear, I'm going to... I don't know, but it's going to be bad!"

You see Weiss reaching that level of hesitation you've come to love, brought on by her shyness around getting undressed for other people. You decide to press it. Rather than make a move, you watch as your precious girlfriend shrinks into herself, one of her best friends and her boyfriend waiting for her to initiate a threesome.

"Does it usually take this long?" Blake asks, cheerily smiling as she watches Weiss spend another minute undoing the buttons on her uniform jacket. "I can see why you need Yang to help."

"Shut up!" Weiss sneers, removing her jacket. "This is still really weird. You two are looking at me!"

"Weiss, we live in the same room." Blake motions to you as you nurse your erection. "This is your boyfriend." She lowers her hands, leans forward, and grins as she says, "You two have had _sex_. This isn't new to either of us. But it's still cute."

"It's still uncomfortable," Weiss pouts.

You decide to stop torturing Weiss and instead help her. Taking seconds, you remove your jacket and lift off your shirt, drawing close to your tiny girlfriend and bringing her to your bare chest. "Better? You can trust her." You rub her back lovingly, feeling the heat from her blush as she places her head against your heart. "It'll be great, just like with Yang." You kiss her forehead.

"You two are the most sickeningly sweet thing I have ever seen."

"Well this is how a real relationship works! Not like your filth, missy!" Weiss yells, undoing her bow tie, her confidence back.

Blake shut her mouth tight at the mention of her smut. She glanced to the side, suddenly embarrassed. "It's not filth..." she said, weakly and unconvincingly.

"Should I ask?" you say, questioning the Blake Belladonna you thought you knew. You would never guess the mysterious dark haired girl with her nose in a book at all times would be into _that_ kind of literature. You suddenly feel more blood rush downward. The idea that Blake was kinky was... interesting, especially after your thoughts about Yang and rough play were confirmed.

"Oh, she's just into reading naughty books late at night when she thinks we won't know." Weiss glares at now shrinking Blake, enjoying the role reversal. She stood taller and prouder now that she was the one on the attack.

You take in Weiss and her pride, loving how she was getting into the moment. You ask, "So, you had something special this time?"

"Why don't you show Blake that you're far better than any of that silly smut?" Weiss laughs as she looks at Blake, her... bow... perking up like ears as she changes from embarrassed to intrigued. Your icy haired girlfriend reaches into her bag and gives you something as cold as her hair and her default demeanor. "I'm sure you can figure this one out, sweetie." You examine a neatly cut, pure white crystal denoting ice Dust. You notice the shape is conveniently designed for prodding, or something far better.

"You don't want to go first?"

"I can wait. Plus, little miss Blake needs to learn not to interrupt people while they're working." Weiss winks and pecks your cheek. She draws in close, whispering, "Make her want it."

"You sure this wasn't your idea?"

"It may have crossed my mind at least once, but no. Go get her!"

You turn to Blake, who jumps up in her seat, nervous but waiting. You start motioning towards her, drawing close as she she looks up at your face. "Oh," she says, somewhat confusedly as you extend a hand. After a few seconds of delay, the girl grabs your hand and allows herself to be pulled up.

"Now, why don't you help him start, Blake?" Weiss looks over at you and Blake, her teammate blushing. "If you want in..."

In a complete swap from when she had first entered the room, Blake was now nervously fiddling with her buttons now that she was in the spotlight. Weiss mimed her previous action of twirling her bow tie to mock her. Taking your girlfriend's words to heart, you assist Blake in "starting," pushing her hands aside and undoing her buttons yourself. The dark haired girl looks at your exposed torso, then to your face. You move your hands under her jacket and slide it off her shoulders, meeting a bit of resistance on the way, but Blake ultimately allows herself to be controlled.

You smile as you hear Blake start to regret her actions, the telltale signs of labored breathing already starting to make themselves heard. You position your hands on her waist and start snaking up, feeling her soft stomach as you start to spread her blouse to fit under it.

"Wait..." Blake says, stopping your hands and making you back off. "I'm not– Oh!" she starts before jumping up, Weiss' hands wrapping around her from the back as she reddens. Your position is replaced by the ivory woman's slender fingers, caressing Blake's stomach area under her shirt. "Uhn," she moans, enjoying herself.

You watch Blake get silenced, her words failing her as she fumbles to form a sentence. Weiss' motions stop her, clearly more welcome than yours. You think that Weiss is starting to enjoy this more than you are, considering her sly smile as she rests her chin on Blake's shoulder. You watch her massage her partner, dragging her hands up her body before the wind behind Blake's back. You hear a click.

"Weiss!" Blake yells, pushing off of Weiss and holding her breasts, now that her bra was undone.

"If you want in, your going to have to, you know," Weiss mocked. "This is payback for barging in on us."

Blake huffs as she redoes her bra clasp. "Fine, but you don't get to undress me. It's–"

"It's weird. Yes." Weiss smiles at Blake's annoyed leer. "Almost like when someone interrupts you and your boyfriend while they're working."

Blake takes a deep breath, then lifts off her blouse, exposing a violet bra that felt like she chose it specifically for someone to see. You imagine she planned this meeting. Her cover is lacy, black lined, and very enticing to look at, especially since the raven haired girl's well proportioned breasts were now on display as well. You love the happy medium between Weiss' small but perky breasts and Yang's far grander tits, Blake's forming a sizable pair of soft skin and cleavage. She sees you staring, turns a deeper shade of crimson, and crosses her arms to her shoulders as she looks away from both you and Weiss. Her embarrassment is nearly as perfect as that hesitation Weiss feels whenever you admire her body and take in her perfect form. Yang's emanating pride about her naked body was enticing, but something about that face that your girlfriend and now Blake make when undressing is just divine to look at. The nervousness and unsurety, but want and need to finish made them so much purer.

Admiring Blake's looks and hesitation, you remember that a good remedy to your girlfriend's nervousness is to let her know how beautiful she is. You close in on Blake and slowly brush a lock of dark hair out of her face, causing her red face to look back to you in thanks. Her amber eyes look up to yours as you gently place a hand on her shoulder, letting her know that she deserves to be attended to. You look at Weiss, jealously looking upon your intimate handling of someone that is not her. Still gazing at her, you smile and decide to really start. You pool a bit of Aura into your fingertips in preparation.

"Oh! What!?" Blake says, shooting up from where she stood, nervously looking behind her as Weiss snickers. With her back now pointed to you, you once again prod her with the ice Dust, sending a jolt of cold straight into the small of her back. She jumps again, unprepared for the chill that you sent up her spine, tingling her body. She turns back to you, then to a widely smiling Weiss, then back to a widely smiling you, then to the pointed crystal emanating frost, understanding that the couple before her had decided to play. She responds, "Do _not_ do that again!"

"But think of the possibilities, Blake!" Weiss muses, walking up to her partner. "It's so much fun to experiment! You'll enjoy it, I promise." She nabs the Dust and waves in front of a stunned Blake. Without waiting for her response, Weiss maneuvers her hand around Blake's bra, edging her fingers and the crystal centimeters away from the area covering her nipples. Blake tenses up, but doesn't back away. Her face catches in between frightened and aroused.

"Ohhh..." Blake purrs as Weiss gently presses the ice Dust to her bra, sending a freezing shock to her nipple. She raises a hand and stops Weiss from continuing, but quickly lowers it as she feels the pleasure wash over her.

"See? Dust is super fun!" Weiss turns to her boyfriend. With an overly cutesy face, she asks, "Can it be my turn?" She places the Dust into your hand, knowing you have no choice and are fine with that reality.

"But first," you say, quickly pushing your hands under Weiss' blouse. Her surprise is silenced as you take vengeance for Blake and unhook her bra. You remove the strapless garment from under her top, holding it up before tossing it onto the table. As with most things your girlfriend wears, it's white, thin, and more for aesthetic than it is for wearing, and you appreciate every last bit of that fact. "Let's make it fun."

"Ohh, I like your thinking," Weiss cheerily says as she models her uniform blouse, her nipples just barely visible now that her bra was gone. Turning away from Blake, you trace Weiss' body with the Dust, teasing her as she feels the cold touch. You find her breasts and slowly dab the crystal into her nipples, alternating every few seconds after a prolonged press. Weiss throws her head back and tenses up, moaning in pleasure as you watch her nipples grow erect. Now sufficiently aroused, Weiss' chest now clearly shines out from beneath her top, not unlike Yang's had when she made well on your bet not to wear a bra in class. The sight of her mewling face and the thin barrier between her perky boobs was enough to cause a strain on your remaining garment. "Huuhhh..." Weiss pants, coming back to the world. "Blake, your turn." Your girlfriend raises her hands to her chest and starts playing with clearly exposed nipples, moaning as you turn back to Blake.

The hesitation that was painted on Blake's face had left, replaced with a desire, want, and an ever burning curiosity. She tenses up as you draw the Dust to her chest, radiating cold around her neck. Shuddering, she closes her eyes and bites her lip in expectation, only to stay that way as she feels nothing. You draw out another surprised yelp as you press the freezing crystal to Blake's exposed waist, teasing just above her core with the unexpected jolt. You draw rough lines just over the waist of her skirt, wanting to draw lower and lower, but you wait, listening to the dark haired girl moan instead.

With a pant, Blake opens up her eyes and looks at you, her eyes glistening. "More."

"Weiss' turn," you say, taking away Blake's ecstasy and forcing her to wait. Drawing the Dust up your girlfriend's chest, you again press the freezing crystal to her nipples, eliciting more joy before backing off. You repeat your treatment of Blake as you lift up Weiss' shirt ever so slightly, giving you access to her waistline. Feeling more comfortable with your long term romantic partner, you start at her stomach and lower the Dust, reaching the hem of her skirt. You place a gentle grasp around her neck and lightly squeeze as you dip the crystal below her skirt, staying outside of her panties as you playfully prod her. You watch as Weiss loses herself to the freezing touch as it reaches her mound, joy being turned into that beautiful sound of her operatic pleasure as she decides she can't wait much longer. She grips the arm around her neck and squeezes far harder as she starts to lower her skirt. You look down and confirm the glorious look of her thin white panties, already dampened as they hold her waist. You love how little she now cares for Blake staring at her with nothing but envy, wanting to be in as much ecstasy as her teammate.

You lean into Weiss' ear and whisper, "Just a minute," as you draw one last line down the front of her panties, hearing her almost start to cry as you release the hold on her neck.

Blake greedily grabs you free hand, hesitates for a second and not a second longer, and places it onto her throat. Looking at you with little but lust, she demands more than asks, "Hard. I can take it. Just like in the books!" You contemplate just how far her love of smut goes if she's this into your actions, but you fulfill her request, taking her throat between your grasp and choking just light enough for it not to harm Blake. Like a cat in heat, she shudders with joy, impatiently waiting for the cold, invigorating touch she deserves. You're shocked by how hurried she was, considering this is her first time with and Weiss.

You look at Blake's teary eyes as you drag the ice Dust towards her, in absolutely no hurry to make contact. The begging behind her amber gaze is one of the greatest things you've ever seen, the absolute need to be fulfilled making you love that you'll fill that need. Waiting until you're certain she can't wait a second longer, you touch the Dust to her waist, instantly causing Blake's body to rock. She slowly pulls at her skirt, lowering it to show off that her panties matched her bra, violet with black lace and meant to seen in all of the naughty glory. You decide she needs to suffer. You don't trace the intricate lace patterns on her panties. You don't follow the path up her thigh highs. You don't obviate the need for conservatism by going straight to her core. Weiss watches with lustful awe as you tear the Dust away, pick up the mewling Blake, and place her on the desk.

"You're next. Make her fast," you say to Weiss, grabbing the waistband of Blake's violet panties and lowering them as their owner uncontrollably pants, teased and ready. You take in Blake's sex, glistening with lust and absolutely perfect to look at as a golden glyph shoots up her shaking body. She grabs your waiting head and forcefully lowers it onto her core, causing her to writhe with hastened breaths.

You give Blake what she was waiting for. You give Blake the warm replacement to the freezing Dust. You give Blake the answer to what it meant to be, "in." You attempt to start gently, drawing your tongue over her folds, but you can tell immediately that she needed all of it. You skip straight to the finish, roughly pleasuring her with your tongue, feeling Blake's thighs squeeze your head as you taste a rush of her fluid, brought on by her sped up body. She slackens, allowing you to leave after hearing her scream with ecstasy, failing to cover the sound with her hand. You turn to Weiss, who looks to be burning with every passionate feeling except satisfaction. You look at her nipples, still poking straight through the transparency of her top.

You leave Blake to recover and grip your girlfriend roughly by the waist. After your enthusiastic display with Blake, you feel you need to show her she's still your priority in all of this. You put Weiss next to Blake and lift up her top, pulling the fabric over her perfect breasts and freeing them to the outside but leaving her top wrapped around her neck. As she struggles to breathe, she summons another glyph to speed herself up, her voice raising in volume and pitch. You remove her panties, kiss her thigh, and unzip your pants.

"Ohhhhh, yesss," you make out as Weiss sees that she won't have to wait for her main event. She raises her hand, drawing out another Dust to summon a black glyph to dramatically slow down your biological clock. With her fast and you slow, she'll be able to ride out several orgasms before you can finish inside her with one last burst.

As Blake turns to look at her functionally naked teammate, you release your erection. You smile as you side eye the dark haired girl's interest peak as she sees your length. She looks at it hungrily as you pin Weiss down by her shoulders and kiss her cheek. She whimpers as you enter her, instantly writhing with pleasure as her voice rings out like bells. You feel her every single movement as her hastened body shudders, vibrating like mad. You push, furthering yourself into her. Lightly thrusting, you inch back and forth, back and forth, listening to your girlfriend scream with pleasure several times over. You're really happy that this room is soundproofed, especially since one of your last escapades had an eavesdropper. You look over to the woman in question, Blake watching with awe as her teammate came, Weiss' light breasts jiggling as she shuddered and shouted.

"I see why she likes you," Blake muttered, more than surprised as she watched Weiss' pleasure reach multiple climaxes. Even slowed, her complete loss of self in your arms quickly readies you to finish as she had so, so many times.

Unable to respond, you tighten your grip around Weiss' shoulders, stopping her body rocking from back and forth as she bit her lip in an attempt to quiet herself. You reel back as you finish, unloading into her as you feel your orgasm extended by Weiss' glyph. The woman herself breaks, screaming one last pleasured cry before turning to jelly as seed fills her. A mix of fluid drips out as you remove yourself from her body, caressing her teary face and turning to Blake.

"Yang said the same thing," you say to Blake, panting after your release, letting her know how proud you feel about that fact being true. She jolts, up, excited at the notion. "I swear I'm nice sometimes. She likes it. Now, your turn."

Sweat drips drop from Blake's face as she looks at you, biting her lip in anticipation. "So quickly?"

You once again caress Weiss' face as she lays sprawled out on the table, her arms lazily crossed over her body in an attempt to hold herself together. You lean in, kiss her cheek, and say, "When you're ready."

Weiss smiles, and with a concentrated effort, casts another glyph to recharge your body. You look smugly back to Blake as she becomes intimately aware of the multiple glorious sexual applications of Dust, especially with paired with talents as diverse as Weiss'. You both gaze downward, you to her glistening thighs and folds, and her to your erection as it steadily climbs up again after a golden circle disappears off your body.

Blake watches the scene before her, amazed by what her teammate got up to in her spare time. Never would she think of Weiss as being so... naughty with her Semblance. She looks at her ivory body as the woman sat up, pulling her shirt down over her breasts. Weiss looks back, satisfied and smiling as she watches her boyfriend step towards Blake.

You reach Blake, who stares back up at you. Grabbing her shoulders, you lightly rub into her before going behind her back. She shudders as you unhook her bra, sliding it off of her arms and exposing her breasts in full. Unsurprisingly, her nipples are erect with arousal, the rest of her pillowy skin soft and warm to the touch. Blake's eyes close as her mouth curls upward, her smile made all the better as she feels your hands caress her body in full.

You gently lower Blake onto the table and thread your fingers through hers, feeling her grip grow impossibly tight as she accepts your hold. She pushes your hands back as you lean over her, keeping you at her perfect distance to look up at. Turning her head to the side nervously, her face reaches the peak of crimson, her hesitation keeping her from looking you in the face. You struggle to think of something more precious to look at as you inch forward. You _find_ something more precious to look at as the girl winces upon having her body entered, her face quickly shifting from discomfort to a locked moan, the noise of her pleasure temporarily outshining Weiss'. Blake's cries quickly become unintelligible as another glyph shoots up her, her body speeding up as you thrust.

Blake's poise breaks as she cums instantly; her eyes widen and her mouth opens further as she releases, but you don't slow down. You keep going, listening to your girlfriend's words of encouragement as you cause her teammate to climax over and over again. Her body going wildly, you take in the sight of Blake Belladonna as her breasts jiggle with every movement, as her hair spreads across the table beneath her in an uncontrolled mess, and as her face defines passion. You lose count of how many times she finishes as you keep going, forgoing finishing as you burn Blake's face into your memory forever. Not since you first took Weiss in your arms as you made her a woman have you seen such a beautiful sight. Yang's pleasure was glorious, but the purity, inexperience, and unfamiliarity with being allowed to feel such amazing highs made Blake and Weiss angels.

You release, flowing into Blake as she pants without end. As you release your hands from her grip, she tightens them into her chest, trying to hold onto the joy coursing through her as she feels bliss. You back up, knowing the satisfaction you provided for both Weiss and Blake as the black haired one finishes shaking while the white haired one holds her boyfriend from behind.

You and your girlfriend watch as Blake comes down from her climax, her breath steadying and her skin returning to normal color. Seeing Weiss and her boyfriend stare at her almost lovingly, her blush quickly returns as she feebly covers her breasts, her face showing signs of humiliation about what they might think.

"So? How did that compare to your filth?" Weiss asked, grinning as she ignored Blake's embarrassment. She still only had on her blouse, barely long enough to serve as a passable skirt and still almost entirely see through.

Blake sat up and better covered her breasts with one arm and lowered the other to her mound. Still having trouble looking at her friend, she said, "T-the books don't do it justice. And they don't have Dust..."

Weiss giggled, summoning another glyph to speed up your internal clock. "Well, I can think of something they probably do in your books." She looks down at your erection, climbing up once again as you look at Blake's naked body and her far more attractive feelings towards you doing so. Looking back up, she asks, "Want one more?"

"I love you," you respond enthusiastically. "I really do."

Weiss claps and grabs Blake's hand from off of her breast. Surprised, the raven haired girl is dragged off of her seat while you get pushed to replace her. Weiss removes her top, leaving you to look at two beautiful women as they stand completely naked before you. Speechless and in love, lust, and multiple other things, you watch as Weiss roughly persuades Blake to follow her down onto her knees in front of you. You feel warm to say the least.

"Weiss...?" Blake asks, almost worried as she looks at your manhood, rising at the sight of her blushing body and you girlfriend's expectant face. She recovers her breasts and sex, her bow drooping with nervousness.

Weiss smiles as she says, "I'd say he deserves it, considering he did it for you. Or did you not enjoy yourself?"

Blake weakly responds with a, "Yes... But I've never... Not like... I don't..."

"Yang enjoyed it," you say, looking down at Blake, hoping to every god that she follows your girlfriend's lead.

"Yeah... She mentioned that..." Blake's attention is divided as she stares at the length before her, almost as if she was measuring her mouth against it. "And what happened." You remember the situation where Yang swallowed your seed right as her little sister walked in, albeit with zero situational awareness.

"You're the one that interrupted this time," Weiss said. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

You love your girlfriend more than you ever had before as you watch Blake gulp and close her eyes, nodding. You feel bliss as Weiss leads, taking your length in her hand to direct her mouth over it. She takes in the tip, kissing and drawing her tongue over the end as she raises a cautious Blake's hand. As if it might burn her, the one not enjoying her boyfriend's manhood in her mouth hesitates as she hovers over your cock. As Weiss squeaks from the enjoyment of performing a blowjob, Blake swallows her hesitation and grips your shaft, compounding a stroking motion with Weiss' lips.

Now being blown and jacked off at once, you struggle to maintain composure until Weiss casts a final slowing glyph to prevent you from finishing before you finish your mission. Weiss pulls out a bit, removing all but the very top of your shaft from her mouth as she nudges Blake. The bow on her head perks up as she removes her hand and cautiously inches forward. Her bare breasts sway in a heated movement as her warm breath reaches your manhood. Sensing the throbbing, she slowly opens her mouth, lowering it onto and kissing the thing that had provided her with so much pleasure.

With a pop and a giggle, Weiss releases your shaft from her mouth, grinning devilishly as she watches Blake's interest peak as she releases her mouth. She points your manhood towards Blake, her touch feeling second only to her lips wrapping around it. Blake stares for several seconds before arousal overwhelms her; she opens her mouth once more, mewling like a cat as she accepts your cock into her mouth.

You watch as a naked Weiss Schnee massages a naked Blake Belladonna as she performs oral sex on you. You can't quite describe the immaculate look on the dark haired girl's face, but it seems to be caught in between overwhelming bliss, an unending curiosity, and an infinite need to satisfy. Bake bobs back and forth, quickly learning what ministrations and tongue movements result in the best results. Your groans cause her to hasten as she continues, her face burning as the tears well up.

"B-Blake..." you communicate as you feel yourself ready to burst. Weiss, understanding the message, finalizes Blake's pleasure as she squeezes her breasts. Starting to vigorously pump, you take Blake's head and draw it to your waist so she accepts your entirety into her mouth. She chokes as she finishes, choking more as your seed fills her mouth. She draws back, sputtering as she gleefully swallows while you shoot the last strings over her face. Body going limp, Blake falls back into Weiss' tender care.

"How was that?" Weiss asks Blake, who is incapable of response. "I told you you'd like it." She looks up to you, smiling as she says, "Why don't we clean up. I have materials in my bag."

You, Weiss, and Blake after she returns to lucidity clean up as best you can with a few wipes and some cloth, getting dressed and leaving the study room as good as anyone could expect. No one would know there had just been a threesome that had just taken place, and Blake was cleaned of any sort of remaining expenditure on her face, the bulk of it now in her stomach. You finish packing away your homework and turn to Weiss and Blake.

"So, do you plan on telling Yang?" you coyly ask, instantly causing Blake to regress to her embarrassment. "What's up with you two, by the way? I've been meaning to ask..."

"Excuse me!" Weiss retorts, interrupting you. "That's rude." She turns to Blake, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Blake."

"Thank you, Weiss. I did really- OH!"

You and Weiss laugh as you withdraw the ice Dust from the small of Blake's back. She huffs and walks out the library door with a damaged pride.

"You're so terrible." Weiss smiles and waits for a final kiss.

"And you're the best." You provide Weiss with what she wants.

"You think she'll be angry at me?"

"Leave this on her bed." You pass Weiss her Dust. "If you don't mind getting a few chills."

"I guess it's better than making her mad. Come on, I think we're out of time and you need to walk me back."

You escort Weiss back to her dorm room and wave to a slightly annoyed Blake. You smile before reeling back, a sharp burst of cold sending a jolt through you. Weiss giggles, Blake smiles, and you grin and walk away.

 


	7. How To Dial It Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss thinks it's unfair that you got to sleep with Blake and Yang along with her, but she's too embarrassed to proposition a boy to make it even. You instead treat her to nice day on the town.

"Pfph..." You sputter, bored out of your mind. You're on your... seventh... eighth? You're probably up to the tenth store on the shopping trip you promised you'd take Weiss on. You suppose you can't really complain; after all, she loved you enough to not go through with asking a boy for a threesome out of understanding that you'd hate it. Watching her begin to attempt to try asking her choice was easily the most flustered you had ever seen her, and it was beyond adorable. She soon caved, and you suggested a day out with her as the lead instead. You're happy, but you've been following her around all day while she shops for new clothes as makeup for getting to play with Yang and Blake in bed. You suppose a day wasted checking your scroll a million times makes up for the carnal pleasure of multiple threesomes, but you'll probably be a lot more thankful for your girlfriend's consideration after you leave... whatever store this is. You stopped paying attention to where Weiss was leading you after the third Fall Line. All you know is that it's been hours and she has a single bag.

"So... How do I look?" Weiss says, pushing her way out of the changing room.

As irritated as you are regarding your girlfriend's day long shopping trip, you tell her, "You look amazing," and mean it. She pouts, not understanding that despite you saying that for the hundredth time today, you still mean it every time. The soft pink dress she filled out flowed past her knees and splayed out, highlighting her beautiful pale skin, her silvery hair (which she had let down for once), and her actually silver necklace. Her shoes were just as dainty as her, being icy heels that made her stand just that much prouder. She looked beautiful, as always. Above all, you like that she's branching out; while she does look absolutely transient in white, a little variety in color never hurt, and pink suited her well, plus the well maintained braid down the side of her shirt looked amazing.

"You've been saying that all day!"

"Not my fault you're gorgeous." You smile as Weiss blushes.

"I haven't tried on something that you didn't like by that logic," Weiss replied, staring at you with a pleasant smile. "I can't look good in EVERYTHING."

You'd beg to differ, but you jokingly say, "Well, that green top about five stores ago..."

"I knew green wasn't my color!" Weiss huffs, chiding herself. "And it was two, at Beacon Boutique."

"Is there a difference between that and Vale's Finest?"

"Not one you'd understand, but yes." Weiss' smile grows. "Well, if you're so bored, why don't we have some lunch? Then I have a few more stores to check out, okay?"

You can't say no to how cute Weiss' face is. You nod, and she quickly ducks back into the changing room. She pops back out wearing a black top marked with a handful of snowflakes off to the side along with a long white skirt that fell into fractal patterns at her knees. Holding out her hand, she waits to be escorted to lunch.

You greedily grab Weiss' open hand up, letting her lead the two of you to a fancy cafe. Her choice is quaint, unbelievably lush, and after a small bit of, "Do you know who you're talking to!?" _Ms. Schnee and her acquaintance_ are seated at the nicest outdoor table overlooking downtown Vale. You're turned on by her display; since you've known her, she's been using her status as an heiress less and less in order to come into her own, but she still knew how to get what she wanted when she wanted it. The look of pride and strength on her face is second only to the look on her face when she's whimpering from pleasure.

You and Weiss enjoy an array of fancy foods that cost way too much for what they are, but do so while reminding each other of why you're dating. She loves you, you love her, and you thank her countless times for choosing your feelings over a threesome with another man. The rest from running around downtown as Weiss goes through every single outfit in her size is a very refreshing break as well, but after some coffee, she leads you to another store.

As soon as you see Weiss trail off looking at racks of clothes, you take a familiar feeling seat over on a small bench off in the corner. You're perfectly fine spending time with her, but the only thing she'd let you say is your thoughts on the tops she picks out, so you think it's back to scroll time. She knew you'd love her in anything, so she didn't need an opinion that meant next to nothing. Your chat at the cafe sated you, anyhow, and you don't know enough about branding or designer or whatever Weiss looked at to be of any help.

Running out of things to do on your scroll again, you decide to check any messages that may have come in. None have, but you go through some old ones just to kill time. You come across the message Yang had sent you all that time ago, the one telling you about the man you saw Weiss kiss in the park. You feel a slight twinge of pain as you remember Weiss' infidelity, but you can't thank Yang enough for her thoughtfulness. After all, that message had led to Weiss giving you multiple blowjobs and masturbating until she physically couldn't any more to ask for forgiveness, and then later two threesomes with Yang, and after that, indirectly led to another threesome with Blake. You look around, hoping no one can see your erection grow at the thought of Weiss' squeals when you denied her an orgasm, the screams that Yang had made when you forced her to burst, and the moans Blake had made as you filled her. You love your girlfriend so, so much.

Trying to shut out three RWBY member's O-Faces and failing dramatically, you tighten your legs together to hide your erection. Thankfully, you receive a message to help distract you from the thought of the three breast sizes you had handled and how each felt between your fingers. It's from Weiss, which you find strange, considering she's about twenty feet away at most. You open it, quickly slam your scroll down to your leg, and notice the bras next to your shoulder. You realize that the main thing this store sells is lingerie.

Exhaling a deep, long, pleasant breath, you look at your scroll again and see a picture of Weiss in the changing room, lifting her shirt to her neck with one hand to expose a thin red and black bra. As you understand and appreciate how the colors clash excellently with the pale skin of her nearly exposed breasts and her top, you look up to see her face; you fail to comprehend the expression on your girlfriend's face before you realize that she's begging. You can only assume that her luscious, wanting pout is calling for you to please her as you trail down her exposed body. Her perky breasts looked divine in the strapless bra she now wore, and as you follow her skin downward, you see that she had lowered her skirt and a matching pair of red and black panties just enough to cover her mound while revealing everything else. You see every last line of her waist and thighs, but her sex remained hidden behind a lacy black triangle that you wished you could tear off from her. You feel like you have never been warmer in your life. You feel like Weiss has never been hotter in her life. This level of lewd and willingness to display was unheard of, but you think it may be the greatest thing you have ever seen.

You send Weiss a message that fails to convey just how much you love her. You think you write something along the lines of, "Oh, my god," but your mind is far too gone to connect your brain to your fingers and back again.

Hoping no one is around to see, you open your legs and let your pants bulge out, your erection harder than ever at Weiss' selfie. Never in your life had you seen her display such a burning lust; even when she had first started playing with Dust, she had gotten bolder, but to send you something like this was an unprecedented taste of heaven. As you look the ceiling and think of an angelic chorus, you get Weiss' response.

"Well? Are you coming in or not?"

You feel your zipper set to burst. Standing up with pure determination in your eyes, you make your way to the changing rooms in the back of the store after grabbing Weiss' bag of clothes. You about slap yourself when you realize that there are nothing but panties and bras lining the racks. Based on the heavy breathing that can be heard coming from the largest changing room, you discern where Weiss is and burn with lust as you notice that no one else is in the store save the cashier at the front. You go in and lock the door behind you.

"So? What did you think, Sweetie?" Weiss asks, back to her modesty in the outfit she had worn into the store. The red and black lingerie was neatly folded as best as lingerie could be off to the side on a large bench. Her face is bright red, her breathing is unbelievably heavy, and her movements are completely shaky.

You give Weiss her answer in the form of the longest kiss you had ever given her; you taste her soft, warm lips against yours as you hold her tighter than you ever had before. You don't release her gentle body until you are satisfied with her lack of breath. As she sputters to take in air, you look her in the eyes and say, "I love you so much."

"And I love you, which is why I've been practicing something." Weiss, blushing in her adorable way, reaches into the purse on the bench and pulls out a rainbow of Dust. You see an unfamiliar multicolored glyph shoot up, encompassing past the changing room with you and Weiss inside it. You think it resembles a musical score, or something of that ilk. "Now, no one will bother us."

You enjoyed the rainbow opera that circled you, but you're still confused. You ask, "What did you do?"

"I call it, 'Mute," Weiss giggles devilishly. "We'll be completely silent in here! No one can hear us!" She draws in close to your chest and places her burning face to your pounding heart. "So?"

You would ask what this woman did with your girlfriend, but Weiss is holding you like only Weiss does. You feel this is definitely out of character for her, but so was the Dust, so were the threesomes with Yang, and so was the study session with Blake. Weiss had grown far more bold since that first time after her slip up, and now she was propositioning you to have sex in a public changing room. You love your girlfriend. However, you have an idea you think that she'll love.

"No," you say in a very curt manner.

Weiss gives looks a precious look like she's about to cry. "What!?" she says, pouting.

Today was about your girlfriend; Weiss loved you enough to not go through with a threesome with another man because you didn't like the idea. You had had her friends three times now, so it was only fair that she gets what she deserves. You intend to give that to her.

"Because–" grabbing a confused Weiss' hips and maneuvering her to the wall, you continue with, "–I'm going to do _this_." As she feebly tries to protest, you reach your hands underneath her skirt and feel every part you want. Weiss trembles, closing her eyes.

"W-what are you– OH!" Weiss questions as you move from her waist to her thighs. You push your face into her collar, kissing her neck and sensing her heat rise. "Ahhh..." she moans as you trace down to her shoulder, pushing the hem of her shirt line away as you find her panties.

You lower yourself to one knee and take a second to lift up Weiss' top. Moving the obtrusive black cloth out of the way, you kiss her stomach, feeling it rapidly cycle between inflating and deflating as her breath goes crazy. Putting both hands under her skirt again, you trace her legs once more, teasing her before lowering her panties to the ground. They're, predictably, a soft blue with hints of violet, and carry the telltale signs of Weiss' lust as you let her step out of them.

"This is your day," you say, earning Weiss' favor. She lets you lead her body to the bench, where you seat her, but not before she places a spare shirt down to act as a pillow. You lower your other knee and position your face in front of her skirt and watch as Weiss shifts her knees apart, her face scarlet and her breath immeasurable. You command her to, "Go slow."

Panting, Weiss reaches into her bag and summons a black glyph, slowing herself with the help of her Dust. While she usually Hastes herself to get as many orgasms as possible and Slows you to let you ride out a single bliss, this time, you'll let her experience the feeling of having her pleasure immeasurably extended. You're still hard from taking in her selfie, but today, you were second. You can't imagine Weiss wouldn't pay you back later tonight, though.

Counting every blessing and thanking every god, you capture Weiss' face as she moans and lowers her gentle hands to your head. Her slowed expression is a moment of bliss captured, but you intend to twist it with unbelievable passion. Burning that lust into your mind, you slide your hands under Weiss' skirt.

"Ahhh..." Weiss draws out as you brush your fingers over her thighs. She forcefully persuades your head to follow your hands, pushing it between her legs. Opening her legs wider, she lets you lift her skirt. "Uhn..." she cries as she feels your breath on her core.

You take your time. You see Weiss' mound, ready and waiting to be satisfied, but you wait. You know she's nervous about her body. Everyone is. Even after exploring each other so many times, you know that what she's doing is probably very hard for her, and that being in public made that feeling worse. You let her skirt on for that reason, even if it was a bit in the way. Anything to make her more comfortable. Instead of going straight in, you decide to make your girlfriend suffer in the best way possible to help ease her hesitation; very slowly and very gently, you press your lips to her thigh, flipping between the areas just far away enough from her core to make her squirm.

Continuing your pace, you follow Weiss' squeals to her waist. You push her voluminous skirt upwards to give you more room as you kiss that blissful spot that she had exposed in her selfie. She had shaved very recently. That gentle skin that rested right about her mound was now yours, and Weiss rocked as you made sure she knew it was. You continue to move at a glacial speed as your girlfriend cries out in pleasure.

"P-please..." you understand as a slowed Weiss whimpers. You feel her body tense up as you lower your face, touching your tongue to her most sensitive areas. Immediately, your girlfriend breaks her poise, releasing a long moan from her stimulation. The noise fills you with bliss, but this was just the start. Assuming her Muting held, you wanted to hear her scream.

Words fail Weiss as you gently brush your tongue over her folds. Noises fail her entirely as you reach her clit. You feel her rock to a rhythm that you quickly start to follow as you continuing brushing over her. You love how much your girlfriend is enjoying your tongue; you imagine that she's still relatively unfamiliar with every feeling associated with her core, so showing her this new world of pleasure is enough to send her skyward. Letting her know just how much you love her enthusiasm, you take a quick, deep, satisfying breath to inform her that you wanted to taste her more.

Weiss moans uncontrollably as you continue going over her clit. Her voice starts to resound throughout the changing room as she continues to rock on the little bench not meant for sex but damned if it wasn't working. Without her Mute glyph, you imagine the city would soon start to hear her. You can't see her face, but you can picture the bliss that's painted all over it. It inspires you to go further.

Experimentally, you pull a hand away from Weiss' knee and draw it over her thigh until you meet your face, still buried in between her legs. While continuing to brush over her folds, you very gently maneuver a finger inside of her, just breaching her entrance to test her waters. Weiss shudders in shock, making you stop for a split second until she continues rocking.

"D-do it," Weiss forces out between moans, letting you know that she wants your fingers inside of her. You take another breath and return to your massage, feeling your girlfriend's heat continue to rise as more pants break past her lips. With far more confidence, you slide your finger into Weiss. You take ages to completely breach her, only putting in centimeters of your index finger in at a time, letting her truly feel the bliss of penetration.

You continue to lick Weiss' clit, losing yourself in her taste as you slide your finger out of her. As she whines in disapproval, you quickly silence her as you breach her core with two fingers, again starting slow. Over the course of minutes, you slide two fingers into your girlfriend while massaging her with your tongue. Slowly, you repeat the process over and over again, gaining the slightest bit more speed each time.

"Ahh... Ahhh!" Weiss continues to scream as she rocks forward, guiding her boyfriend's tongue as you continue to pleasure her. You remove two fingers from inside of her only to thrust them back in at a slow but respectable pace. Now that you've confirmed that she loved it, you continue to speed up your thrusts as you feel your girlfriend start to reach her boiling point. Very subtly, you differ your strokes and your ministrations, letting her experience more new sensations.

After a while, Weiss throws her hands down onto your head, gripping it through her skirt. Taking in all the information you had ever heard regarding going down on a girl, you do not change your movements in the slightest. Weiss' grip tightens as you continue doing what you have been doing, only for her to persuade your head closer to her core.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOOOOOOOD!!!"

You feel a rush of fluid as Weiss releases, her body quaking from the force. Compounded with her glyph slowing her systems, you let her ride out her extended orgasm with a few more gentle brushes over her clit mixed with the last soft thrusts of your fingers. Only when Weiss' body stops rocking and her pants become clear do you move out from under her skirt; the transient white cloth brushes over your head and falls to reveal a very satisfied, very red, very teary Weiss. While you were preoccupied rocking her world, she had lifted both her top and her bra, revealing her perky breasts that she had no doubted played with as you tasted her. Her face was streaming pleasure as she caught her breath, gasping for any and all breaths. You have never thought she looked better.

Weiss comes back to earth and nervously closes her legs, pointing her knees away from you as she shyly looks away. Her very immodest orgasm is still visible on her crimson expression, and you love it more than anything you had before.

"I love you," you say in your most reassuring voice. Weiss responds by returning to face you, meeting your eyes and letting you know she feels the same. You still love how shy she is after she cums; her usual demeanor of always being proper shattering always leaves her in this vulnerable state, and you love everything about it.

"I love you," Weiss says, still shrunken into herself.

You sit down on the bench next to Weiss and hold her tight. When she finally returns to her usual, confident self, you both rise. You take the initiative and grab her panties, helping her slide back into them while insinuating that they'd only be there as long as she wanted them to be. Weiss breaks her Mute glyph, and sneaks you out of the changing room when she ascertains that there isn't anyone to see you. The two of you leave the store, taking Weiss' bag of new clothes, her new favorite set of lingerie, and a burning desire with you.

You feel like you're in for a good night.

 


	8. How To Deal With Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang corners you to talk about what you think of her.

"Bye, Sweetie!" Weiss says, grinning as she leaves you with a peck on the cheek. You turn and leave her to her class while you head off to the lunchroom. It seems everyone else is currently occupied with something or other, so you sit at a random table off in the corner and set about eating the meager meal the cafeteria prepared.     
  
Left with little else than your thoughts and a milk a bit too close to spoiling, you consider your life.  Weiss was happier than ever after your stint in the changing room; she'd been a lot more open about her life, not just to you, but to everyone.  She actually opened up to people outside of RWBY and you, and no longer seemed to be the spoiled brat she had been when she first got here. While she would never tell anyone that you had gone down on her in a public area, she seemed a lot less adverse talking to people about your relationship, and hadn't shied away from mentioning the previously nonexistent side of her that liked sex. She had always been a bit secretive about the side of her that wasn't Ms. Schnee, the perfect student, but she seemed to smile more and let the world know that she was more than grades and priss.    
  
If you had to guess, sex was sort of liberating for her; her asking Yang to be part of a threesome was a hilarious thing to watch, but then the two of them cornered you without your input. She accepted Blake as a shared partner with little complaints, and then that led to her idea of equality. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, dragged her boyfriend around Vale with the intent to have sex in a public area.     
  
_ Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, dragged her boyfriend around Vale with the intent to have sex in a public area.   _   
  
Weiss was a changed woman. Ever being her boyfriend hasn't prepared you for such a change. Her revenge for her boyfriend getting to sleep with two of her teammates along with her (one twice!) was to do something you would have thought she considered unthinkable. You had decided to make it a true equalizer when you put her first and blew her, but that still meant that she hadn't thought of it; she had just wanted more sex, and in public this time, not even that concerned that you had another woman twice over.     
  
When you went down on Weiss, you exceeded her expectations by making what she thought would be fun for both of you all about her, but you think you still owe her at least one more fantasy.  You _loved_ being in the changing room and hearing her mewl, but she had expected straight sex rather than receiving oral. The first threesome with Yang was because she had cheated and begged for forgiveness, but going on a "date" with her as the star was in response to Blake. You've let her know she has another pass to bring you along with whatever she wanted to do to make up for Yang.  She told you that it wouldn't be another trip to the shopping district, and that, "That will happen again, regardless~"  You're interested to see what her mind will come up with that she equates with a threesome, seeing as her first idea was an all day shopping trip followed by public sex, which now appears to be a thing she wants to do every now and then.     
  
You love your girlfriend. You trust she'll think of something nice.    
  
Your thoughts about Weiss' thoughts regarding her sex life are interrupted as Yang comes into your vision. You look up at her as she sits down across from you, with an expression that looks... shy?  Nervous?  Dare you think it, _weak?_  All words that very much did not describe Yang Xiao Long. What's more is that her mannerisms carry the same weakness as she tries to meet your eyes. She's fiddly, wringing her hands around constantly, as if she's expecting punishment.    
  
"Uhh... Hi?" You say, more as a question than a greeting. You've always been on reasonable terms with Yang, but you've only really talked with her with Weiss around and you feel she considers you a friend, but not much more.  She had made it very clear that your relationship hadn't changed after you made her scream, and that she liked you because Weiss loved you.  You remember that she said she only slept with you because of Weiss, and that she wanted to help her friend.  She had grinned and said that it was a shockingly good experience, but that you shouldn't think that it meant she was suddenly in love with you.  She wanted to help Weiss, and getting some highs out of it was just her thing. The video of her blowjob was a bonus, but she swore she'd kill you if you ever let anyone see it. Even after the last one of her out the window went online everywhere, you kept it to yourself.    
  
It occurred to you that the only time you had interacted with Yang since she made well on her bet to go braless was when she and Weiss had cornered you for the second threesome.  She hadn't talked to you at all after that, so you assumed she just wanted another go with someone she knew would make her feel good, plus her one of her best friends.  That was also the point where she had led you to push her out a window and let everyone see her get cum into while she broke. It was definitely a send off, but you sort of wish she would mention it. That feels like something people would talk about. As you look at her nervous face, you feel like it might be that time.    
  
Yang looks back every few seconds before she decides to speak. Face red, she asks, "C-can I talk to you?"    
  
You're still caught off by her nervousness and shy demeanor. That wasn't like her. You didn't talk to her much, but everyone at Beacon knew Yang as the confident bombshell.     
  
"Seeing as we are...  Yes."     
  
Yang looks at you a little angrily, but shies back into her fidgeting. "I mean...  talk-talk."   
  
You feel a slight relief come off your shoulders. You wanted to be friends with your girlfriend's friends, especially one of her closest, and Yang always just seemed like a fun person to be friends with. You wish she would have approached you a bit less... out of character, though. She was clearly opening up to you, which you guess is a start.    
  
"Sure. Is it about what I think it is?"     
  
Yang looks down at the table, still avoiding true eye contact. She sighs, then lets out, "Do you think I'm a slut?"     
  
You are caught very off guard.    
  
"Umm... What?  No.  No!"  You stumble through your words, trying to instill the confidence back into Yang.  "What is this about?"  You do not instill much confidence.     
  
You genuinely don't believe that Yang is a slut; she made it abundantly clear that she was only willing to join your threesome because she trusted and loved (as a friend) Weiss. You think she'd have said yes if Blake asked her, and maybe even those JNPR members she seemed to hang out with frequently, but only them. Still, Yang Xiao Long was definitely sexual, and then the video...  But you believe that that's just who she is: a pleasure seeker that liked sex.    
  
"It's about the pictures..."   
  
For a split second, you're brain splits; one part goes to the dark side of you that recently spent far too much time looking at Yang Xiao Long's nudes for someone that had a long term girlfriend, and the other going to the light side that felt incredibly guilty about having looked at the images of the girl in front of you's shapely curves as she peeled off her uniform.  You guilt is the slightest bit alleviated when you remember that you have had sex with her twice, but the pictures of her stripping, playing with her legendary boobs, and toying with her womanhood as she mimed blowjobs had surfaced shortly after the second threesome.  They were definitely explicit to say the least, and you thought that she wasn't like that. Again, she let you take the video of her blowjob, but she said she'd kill you if you released it. Though, the nudes coupled with the other video meant that you imagine almost the entirety of Beacon has seen Yang Xiao Long in her perfect entirety, but that doesn't explain why she was asking you if you thought she was a slut. At least you can say that you had seen her naked before, and she had given you a blowjob, but now the world could see her whenever.    
  
The world could see Yang Xiao Long, the top heavy blonde famed for her cleavage, as she stripped for the camera. The first of the set online was simply of her in her uniform, looking strangely cute rather than overtly sexy; her face was a precious beg, asking an unknown viewer if they wanted to be part of the fun. The second turned to the familiar look of thrills, lust, and passion that usually followed Yang, with her taking a provocative pose on a bed. Her legs were kicked up as she padded a pillow, asking for someone to join her. The next picture was getting to what made the pictures what they were; her back to the camera, Yang Xiao Long giggled over her shoulder as she began removing her uniform jacket. The white of her blouse framed her powerful shoulders as the next picture had her drop the jacket entirely, brushing her hair out of the way. The next picture, on first glance, was back to the first, being just a cute wink to the camera. A closer inspection revealed that her fingers drew attention to her nipples, which were visible through her top.  The braless Yang blew a kiss to her scroll in the next image as she turned around and raised her butt.  As you think about the next few pictures, you catch Yang watching you process and decide to move the conversation forward.    
  
You look back at Yang, trying not to show that you had stared at those pictures with hunger in your eyes. Weiss wasn't always in the mood, after all, and a glorious reminder of your time spent sharing Yang felt good. As blank as you can manage, you respond, "What do you mean?"  You couldn't pretend you didn't know they existed; you had been there when a dozen videos were taken of her getting bent over a window, so denial was impossible.    
  
Yang looks back.  You realize she's probably looking around to see if people are looking at her like she is what she's asking about. You take advantage of the situation to continue thinking about the pictures she released.    
  
You remember Yang's flawless rear point towards her camera, framed underneath her micro skirt.  Black thong clearly visible, the next image had her lifting up her skirt to show off her panties more before she lightly slapped it.  You think of how well composed each shot was, perfectly capturing her every motion with the timed camera shots. Next, Yang was back to facing the camera, but this time with less conservatism; her large, perfect, immaculate breasts were visible in full as the blonde lifted her blouse to her collar, holding it in her mouth. The next several pictures were of her grabbing, toying, twisting, or otherwise violating her nipples and breasts, each image hotter than the last.   
  
Yang looks angry with you, probably for admitting you knew about, and therefore more than likely had fun with, her nudes. "I'm only talking to you about this because of what we did together, okay?  Weiss won't talk to me, and it's hard to with someone else..." You nod, fighting the urge to take pride in the fact that she trusted you in matters of sex. She stops for a second, seemingly thinking about her next words. Your mind wanders as you glance and her breasts, taunting you in her tight as ever uniform.    
  
Yang's breasts sufficiently teased and her nipples sufficiently erect, Yang had seen fit to remove her top in full, leaving her completely topless for the camera. She wasted no time pulling down her skirt in the next few images, peeling it down to show off her thong as she ran her hands over her perfect body. Wiggling in her tiny black panties, Yang had shown off her amazing ass in addition to her breasts. The next series of images was her on the bed, rolling around and pushing her breasts into it to show the softness and cuteness of tease. Finally, after several dozen images of lead up, Yang set about removing her panties, covering her womanhood for a single frame before the reveal.  She was clearly wet with lust as she broke her fingers to show off every man's end goal with her, turned on by her own display. And then, she went and did it; Yang Xiao Long masturbated for the camera, countless images spent on her rubbing one out. You, and everyone else with some want for sexual gratification, watched Yang pleasure herself, frame by frame until she gave out, leaving several more shots of her sweating naked body as she came.  You're somehow divided on which was hotter, Yang's very explicit nudes of her alone time, or actually having sex with her.  She was just that good at taking pictures of herself.   
  
You try to make your expression say that you'll have to talk to Weiss about abandoning her friend rather than say you're thinking of Yang pleasuring herself. It seems to work, and the blonde finally breaks the silence asking, "Promise you'll believe me?"  You nod. Yang takes another sigh and says, "Those... aren't me.  None of them are me!"     
  
"Okay..."   
  
You take a second to process this information.     
  
"Wait, what!?"   
  
Her eyes flaring red for a split second, Yang looks as if she's about to hit you. She calms down before making a move, but her face turns to a glare.  You're unsure if it's better for her to be depressive or angry. Angry Yang was more normal, so you guess this must be better.  Returning to lilac, she breathes a bit.    
  
"Those pictures aren't me.  I've never taken any nude photos!  And that one video was just for you!"  Yang's expression is caught you between pouty and angry, still annoyed at the hesitation when you thought she shared her nudes. Blushing again, she looks to the side and whispers, "...Thanks for not sharing that. It was just because of Weiss, okay?"   
  
To be quite honest, you wouldn't quite believe that, but Yang sounded extremely serious. Nudes seemed like something she would do, but you guess sharing them with the world was a bit different. Before you can comfort her, she notices your expression of clear disbelief.    
  
Angrily, Yang shouts, "No, I haven't!"  She quiets down when people start to look. "I've taken sexy photos and a few naughty selfies, but nothing like those ones!  And I'd never show them to everyone!"  She blushes, making her adorable in a somewhat disconcerting way. She looks like Weiss does when someone mentions your relationship with her as she stares at the table.  "That kind of thing is only for very special people...  And now everyone thinks I'm a skank because of that video..."     
  
Something clicks in your mind.  Something about what Yang was saying was just... wrong, wasn't it? If the girl in those pictures wasn't Yang Xiao Long, and that wasn't her in the video getting filled...   
  
"Wait..." you mutter, putting pieces together.    
  
"What?" Yang says, still nervously looking around.    
  
"Yang, I ask this in all seriousness," you start, feeling the need to clarify, "How many times have we had sex?"  You get slapped. You deserve it.    
  
Yang looks at you incredibly angrily before saying, "What are you talking about!?"     
  
Cradling your now reddening face, you say, "Please answer.  Please."  Something wasn't adding up.    
  
Returning to fidgeting around, Yang looks down and says, "With Weiss.  That's it."   
  
"Once?" you ask, a realization dawning upon you.  You feel your face start to reflect your horror.   
  
Slightly confused and seriously starting to get angry, Yang replies with an annoyed, "Yes.  Just that time when you and Weiss came up..."  She trails off, looking up at your face. You feel the gears begin to click in her head as well, confirmed when she asks, "W-why?"   
  
You look at Yang, your face painted with a regret you can't help but feel.  "Yang, I've slept with you twice."     
  
Shock fills Yang's face as her mouth falls open. "N-no...  We haven't...  I didn't..."   
  
"You and Weiss cornered me, brought me into a classroom, and then we had another threesome. And then, at the end, I...  You...  The window..."   
  
Yang's face falls flat. Her eyes close before flaring up red, her hair following as it whitened.  "What!?"  She readies herself to deck you, but stays her hand. You feel like you would have deserved it, though you only put together why now.    
  
You confirm your realization that you did not have a second threesome with Yang. That Yang was someone else, and the Weiss probably was as well.  You had sex with two strangers, one looking to tarnish the reputation of Yang Xiao Long and beyond succeeding. Thinking back, inconsistencies start to pop up from that time in the classroom: Weiss hadn't brought Dust despite saying she never left without some after her first use, your girlfriend seemed far lighter when you handled her, both her and Yang's breasts felt slightly different, both girls had cum far faster than before, in the shockingly few times Weiss had spoken (she only started talking after you were blindfolded, too, which coincided with Yang being reduced to whimpers...), she had called one of her best friends a whore and a bitch, and then Yang had thrown her sweating naked body out of a window.  You were far too overwhelmed with lust at being invited to share Weiss and Yang, but you now knew neither girl was who they said they were.    
  
"I had a threesome with someone pretending to be you and Weiss.  I was the one pressing you– whoever– out the window. "Weiss" was there, too."  You look at the shocked blonde before you, your face showing genuine regret and shame. "I had no idea."   
  
Yang looks at you, speechless. Her eyes looked sad, but her face was absolutely furious. Eventually, she mumbles out, "I can't believe this. I just can't believe this. I just can't– MOTHER GODDAMNIT SON OF A BITCH YOU'RE TELLING SOME SKANK IS IMPERSONATING ME!!!???  AND YOU–" She stops herself from finishing her statement, looking the slightest bit pleased at the numerous people looking at the two of you, happy at the doubt she filled the room with.  She slams the table with all of her force, then looks ready to remove your head from your shoulders.  Again, she stops herself, calming down as she seemingly regains her confidence. You're happy that Yang seems to be going back to her usual, non depressive self, but you'd be happier if she wasn't so on edge.    
  
"I didn't know!" You say just loud enough to be urgent and just quiet enough to not continue gathering a crowd of onlookers from Yang's outburst. "I didn't know!"     
  
Breathing a long, long breath, Yang cools herself off and looks at you.  Clenching her fist tight enough to cause her knuckles to whiten, she says, "I REALLY want to blame you. I'm so goddamn pissed at you right now, but I'm going to fight every single thought in my mind that wants to break your stupid dick."   
  
You feel your heart skip a beat. "Thank you thank you thank you!" you say, basically pleading. You're impressed and frightened at how she turned around this conversation. Even if some wouldn't believe her, she had just filled the entire cafeteria with doubt over the fact that SHE had posted HER nudes. She had managed to turn your shared revelation into a way to clean up her name and get set on the path to not being labeled a slut.    
  
Yang, back to her fiery self, looks you straight in the eye and says, "I'm not to de-man you for two reasons: one, Weiss would never forgive me if I broke her boyfriend's dick off, and two, unless you suddenly became the world's best liar, you didn't know something was wrong."  You nod vigorously, trying your best to let her know that you had zero idea that you had slept with two unknown girls. "You do deserve a haymaker to the freaking jaw for thinking I'd want to be screwed out of a window by some guy who only got lucky because of his girlfriend's amazing and understanding friend, but I can only imagine what went down in your head when you saw my– some bimbo's tits asking for a good time."     
  
"I was not under my best judgement," you continue to plead. "I promise, I'll do anything to help you figure out who did this so you can deal with them.  I'll do anything to make it up to you!"  Yang looks at you, greedily.    
  
"Careful what you say, lover boy," Yang says with a thankfully genuine smile. Her attitude back, you feel incredibly happy that she was willing to make light of the situation. "You do everything you can to help me figure out who those skanks are so I can knock some heads around, and then I'll think of a fitting punishment for you."  Suddenly, Yang's mood depletes and she looks down at the table again.  "But...  Can you please start by telling Weiss I'm not a slut?  She thinks I'm just a skank now and I want her to be my friend again."     
  
You have another realization.    
  
"Oh, god..." you say, looking through Yang.    
  
Back to her normal demeanor, albeit somewhat frightened, Yang asks, "W-what?  What is it?"     
  
You look Yang in the eye and say, "I have to tell Weiss..."   
  
  


  
  



	9. How To Ask For Forgiveness For Things You Didn't Necessarily Do Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss forgave you, but that doesn't mean you don't have make up work to do.

 

Miraculously, you're alive and breathing. More miraculously, Weiss doesn't hate you or hold the fact that you unknowingly probably technically cheated on her against you.  She was willing to admit that she messed up all that time ago with that boy in the park, but, with the much accepted help from Yang, your girlfriend understood that you had zero idea that it wasn't her but still felt blame was deserved.  You feel insanely guilty, but after a tight hug and a trusting kiss, she left with Yang after apologizing for thinking she was a slut and not talking to her. Her secret parting words let you alleviate the weight on your shoulders as you consider how much she still loves you.     
  
_ "I guess I'll just have to think of some ways to get you back, okay?  We'll find those two fakes and have our fun with them, alright?" _   
  
You're a bit ashamed to admit it, but the second part of what she said really got to you.   
  
_ "No other boys.  Yet.  I have a few things in mind, though.  I love you!" _   
  
You've now had, including your girlfriend, five girls in bed; Weiss, Yang, Blake, and two unknown girls had all been made to cum by your hands and other relevant anatomy.  While you think it's super unfair that Weiss doesn't have equal stats, she seems content to experiment with her own fantasies rather than make you uncomfortable. You love her for it, but you still intend on making it up to her in every way you can. You've both agreed to give up on actual numbers; before, the threesome with Yang was payment for her cheating, the "date" in the changing room was payment for the threesome with Blake, and you had intended to give her another pass to do what she wanted because of the second threesome with not her and not Yang.  Now, you've agreed to just make her happy without any sort of system, but she'll get her wishes without question for the near future.  That struck you as fair.   
  
Not that you'd have any problems with what Weiss wanted.   
  
Things were wrong in all the right ways, to the point where everything was better for it; Weiss, the stuck up Schnee snob was now proudly wearing her sexuality on her sleeve, parading around Beacon holding tightly onto her boyfriend and not at all shy about what you did behind closed doors.  Girls actually would go to her for advice on sex and relationships, and she'd give genuine tips and not try to deny that she'd even been naked before a man like she had previously.  Even better, she was smiling more; she had more friends since she had let that part of herself loose, and they weren't just tied to the other members of RWBY.  And, for your benefit, she branched out a lot more in her dress and attitude; she slowly stopped wearing heavy jackets, prudish skirts, extra layers, everything that hid her features from the world like she had been raised to do.  Weiss shined in her fashionable dresses, her diverse hairstyles, and her "lewder" clothes, as she put it out of spite with her father.  Sometimes, on days when the sky threatened to break open from the improbability, people could see her bare shoulders, simply unheard of before recently.  There was an unbelievable disparity between Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, and Weiss Schnee, friendly Beacon Student and your loving girlfriend. She had never been more beautiful, personable, or approachable, and you love her for it more than ever.   
  
Conversely, Yang was happier as well.  While Weiss took it upon herself to fill the resulting power gap, Yang had just... stopped being the sexual beast she had always been known as. After being labeled a slut and only partially instilling doubts, she had decided to just... tone it down. Yang Xiao Long no longer wore miniskirts that were inches from showing off her panties, didn't stroll round campus with the lowest neckline one considered possible, and donned clothes that actually fit. In addition, she was single, and didn't look like she was going to move from that spot; where she normally spent her free time surrounded by throngs of people, she now spent it around friends and not faces. Now that you were on great terms with her, she shared that she felt like she had cut off a ton of unnecessary people from her life that only filled a void. Instead, she focused on bettering her relationships with the people that she cared about, making better friends rather than more "friends."  You were one of them, and you saw her smile genuine, pleasant smiles brought on by joy and love, rather than mindless fun. She seemed happy to see you from across a room, pleased to see the one that helped her better herself.   
  
It was as if Weiss and Yang had swapped roles; your girlfriend was now the sexual one, and Yang was more subdued. While Ruby required a bit of explanation, Blake greatly appreciated having more open talks with Weiss about unexplored subject matter and having more personal conversations with Yang without an array of blank, uninterested faces.  Everything was just... better.    
  
As you dwell on all the things going right in life, you remember you're in class.  Admittedly, it's boring as hell, and nothing matters considering the subject after had been covered three times over; Grimm attacking people for as of yet truly unexplained reasons still doesn't come as a shock, so you're free to continue thinking about how Weiss told you she hadn't worn panties today, explaining her extra long skirt. For whatever reason, she left you with this information and elected to sit as far away from you as possible in your lecture. You keep chancing glances at her to see her similarly caught up in her own world rather than negative emotions affecting Grimm patterns. Pr. Port decided to go off on yet another tangent, parading around yelling of his exploits doing whatever magic tall tale he chose today.    
  
Your thoughts on Yang wearing actual pants rather than booty shorts and how it made countless single minded, single focused men stop paying attention to her is interrupted as you spy movement on your desk. Torn from you daydream of Weiss in booty shorts (which she would now actually wear. They were tight), you look down next to your notebook and see a pink circle spiraling above the desk, interlocked with fractal patterns and what looked like flower petals. You look at Weiss, who ignores you and types away on her scroll. You're not shocked to receive a message from her seconds later.    
  
"Go on."   
  
You think it's a strange and frankly unclear demand. You look back at Weiss, who giggles as she says something to Yang sitting next to her. Yang eyes you with something you're not quite sure of, but it looks strangely like... admiration?  You haven't been able to reliably read her face since her shift into subtleties. Before she stopped wearing thin shirts, she had always worn her heart on her sleeve along with the literal one on her chest, but now she kept to herself outside of conversations. It was strange to see her so quiet, but it also allowed a lot more depth to be revealed when you spoke with her.   
  
Experimentally, you touch your girlfriend's glyph.  Unlike most, it's solid, not letting your finger pass through; usually, passing through one was what usually led to the effect becoming apparent, but you're uncertain of what this one did. You tap on it a few times out of curiosity and don't feel any different, which isn't normal.    
  
"Ms. Schnee, is something the matter?" Pr. Port asked, looking at your girlfriend.   
  
"No sir, I might have a cold, that's all," Weiss responded, as collected as ever. Yang giggled.    
  
"Well, please don't strain yourself."  Port went back to chalking up meaningless equations.    
  
You glare at Weiss, who avoids your eyes and retreats into her notes. Yang also goes out of her way to ignore you, but you can see her smile from across the room.  You touch the glyph again; as you finger presses gently into the pink light, you see your girlfriend jump up in her seat.  You drag your finger across the circle, watching as your motions seems to cause electricity to run through Weiss. You start to put two and two together, but you can't believe your first impression, even with Weiss' recent openness.   
  
It just couldn't be what you think it is.    
  
You go back to the top of the glyph and press two fingers into it. Weiss tenses up.  You see her grip on her pencil tighten like a vice as her face twists. You glance at Yang, looking at her teammate with what is clearly envy.  You gently drag your fingers down the circle, watching as your girlfriend struggles to breathe and keep quiet. She clasps a hand to her mouth as you see her start to shake.  You realize that you're fingering Weiss Schnee in the middle of class.    
_   
_ _You realize that you're fingering Weiss Schnee in the middle of class._   
  
You figure out that this is probably one of Weiss' ideas for your make up work. Despite loving her more than ever, you decide to make your girlfriend hate you. Completely forgetting the lesson in favor of far more important matters, you set about torturing the exhibitionist. Letting the glyph guide you, you round your fingers around the circle, barely touching the solid light image; Weiss quivers as you occasionally flick your finger over the flower patterns, deflowering both her glyph and her. She mouths something you can't understand. You drag three fingers directly across the center and smile like the devil.   
  
Weiss bites her sleeve as she undoubtedly cums, her entire body struggling as she tries not to make noise. Dropping her pencil, she falls apart in her seat as you continue brushing against her remote sensation, climaxing over and over again.    
  
Miraculously, only Yang seems to notice Weiss cumming, being in on it.  You lock eyes with the blonde before she gleefully looks to Weiss. As your girlfriend finally cools down for her orgasm, she pulls her teammate's head closer and whispers something indistinguishable into her ear. Both giggle incessantly, trying to stifle any noise as they look away from you.    
  
You start edging around Weiss' glyph, toying with emotions as you gently brush surrogate skin before removing your touch. Not too surprising, Yang is the one now linked to the pink circle, and acts accordingly with your tease. Reduced sexuality or not, you guess you can't change what's in a woman like Yang's... heart. Yeah, heart...  She was still a thrill seeker and a pleasure lover, and no amount of heavy duty sports bras would ever change that, and Weiss' newfound comfort with sex made sure Yang felt comfortable enough to ask to share. Feeling daring, you decide to fill her heart with the touch of five fingers; as you slowly drag your palm down the glyph, Yang's face instantly goes scarlet as she tries not to scream. Even resorting to her biting tactic, a quick yelp escapes from her mouth through her hand.    
  
"What was that?" Port asked, catching up with the rest of the class as they looked in the direction of the noise.     
  
Weiss raised her hand and stated, "Sorry, sir, that was my fault."  Yang tries to laugh in between fits of low key spasms.    
  
You think it's adorable how she isn't lying.    
  
"Very well, Ms. Schnee."  Port looked back at the board, continuing his discussion of nothing. "In that case, would you mind coming up to the board and finishing this problem?"  You realize that there's an equation on the board regarding Grimm herds. It looks simple, but you look back to see Weiss whisper something to Yang.    
  
"Yes, sir!"  Weiss gets up and makes for the chalkboard. Yang furiously taps at her scroll.     
  
She can't expect you to–   
  
"Do it!" Yang interrupts your hesitation with a scroll message. "Do it do it do it!"   
  
You're in love so much it hurts.    
  
Weiss grabs a piece of chalk and starts solving the problem on the board. The entire class of about 30 people plus Port look at your girlfriend trace numbers.     
  
If Weiss wanted this, you were going to make her suffer for it.    
  
You press a finger onto the light's surface where you assume Weiss's clit corresponds to, then start rubbing as you would your girlfriend's nub. Kneading the glyph like the world demanded of you, you watch Weiss begin to completely lose her composure as her mound is stimulated in front of her unknowing classmates. You're reminded that your girlfriend isn't wearing panties as you spy her lust dripping down her leg as her knees begin to buckle.  Glancing at Yang, you see her hands shoved between her thighs, her voice breaking as she tries to hold her trembling body together.  You guess she still loves her thrills, even if she doesn't dress the part as much. Either way, you can't believe that Weiss and Yang are literally under your thumb as you quicken the pace.  You look around and see that nobody notices that anything is completely abnormal; everyone is ignoring Yang and instead focused on Weiss as she struggles to stand, let alone finish the problem on the board.   
  
You figure your girlfriend wouldn't have let it get this far if she didn't intend to see it through. You spy Yang launch out of her chair as she sees your evil grin; as she makes for the back door, you double down on your strokes, demanding that both girls cum.   
  
Yang makes it out the back door drawing minimal attention, but all eyes remain on Weiss as her mind goes as white as her hair. You, and only you thanks to your knowledge and control of the situation, see tears well up in Weiss' eyes as she approaches bliss. You wish you could see that face paint Yang as you'd seen in the past, but you decide to end it here; you go hard.    
  
"Ahh ahh ahh ahhhhh AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Weiss shatters. As her legs fail and she falls to her knees, she lets out an adorable, "Choo!"  As the class wonders what exactly just happened, Weiss recovers and wipes her nose, still in a haze and barely cognizant. You hear Yang's faint exclamations from down the hall.    
  
Both Yang and Weiss had just cum hard, and your girlfriend did it in front of everybody, even if she possibly managed to convince a few it was a bad cold.    
  
"Ms. Schnee!" Port says, rushing as fast as his frame would allow to her side. "Are you alright!?"   
  
Weiss pushes Port away, disgusted and scarlet faced. "I'm fine!  I'm fine!"  She climbs up without his assistance and braces herself against the wall, her knees still weak. "I-I guess I'm just a bit sicker than I thought..."     
  
Port looks stunned. He scans the class and asks, "Would someone mind escorting Ms. Schnee to the infirmary?"  You're already up and by her side. "Oh, thank you.  Ms. Xiao Long, would you– wait, where's Ms. Xiao Long?"     
  
Blake eyes you as she gets up, caught somewhere between jealous and disbelief. "I think she just left for the bathroom."  She steps towards the board.  "She may be sick as well.  I'll finish the problem."  She's scowling.  You'd like to think it's because she didn't have any fun with your fingers, but you imagine she's just angry at you.    
  
You smile at Blake as she passes by. She huffs as you essentially cradle Weiss until she can stand on her own. You grab your stuff and collect hers and head out of the classroom, the woman you love in tow.    
  
"I cannot believe you just did that," you say, still shocked that Weiss would willingly cum in front of thirty odd people.    
  
"You helped!" Weiss smiles, cheerily. "And it's not like I was alone..."  She shies away for a moment, her voice becoming soft and serious as she says, "Hopefully Yang will forgive me for not talking to her now..."  The two of you come across the blonde, sitting against the wall, panting.   
  
"Oh, my god, you are good with your fingers," Yang says between breaths. "Thank god nobody was out here...  Don't need more rumors, but GOD, that felt good!"  She reaches out her arm, red in the face.    
  
Helping Yang up, you say, "Thank you.  Now, since you two are sick, I need to be a gentleman and escort you to the infirmary."   
  
"What, we're sick now?" Yang asks.    
  
"Yes, sick," Weiss confirms. "Terribly ill.  Ill enough to make us weak at the knees and sneeze uncontrollably."   
  
"I see.  Oh, god, you just did that in front of the class!"  Yang claims Weiss on the back. "And you passed it off as a cold!?"   
  
Weiss laughs and starts strolling down the hall. You follow, Yang behind you. You reach RWBY's dorm and part ways, happy with how class turned out.    
  
You can't wait for Weiss' next idea.    
  
  


  
  
  



	10. How To Serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks of Weiss being too busy to spend time with you, you have a date night.

You haven't seen Weiss as much lately. You'd be a bit more opposed to this if she was doing it without reason, but her recent forays into having a larger number of friends also led to to her spending time with them. That, coupled with classes and a trip back home for a bit meant that the two of you haven't seen quite as much of each other in the past few weeks. It was only by a small amount; it's not like her having friends meant that you didn't get to go to events with them. Your friend level has also increased since Weiss broke out of her shell. Still, while new friends were nice, Weiss was still always on your mind, and the sparser alone time made you long for her more.

It's not exactly the worst situation you'd been in. Weiss' time away meant that she held you that much closer when you were together, and she was happier overall.

Weiss caught on to your heartache when she's away. She made sure to clear her schedule one day, and make sure you did as well. Soon enough, you're back at your shared favorite restaurant, the one overlooking downtown. Last time you'd eaten here with her, you talked about why you were dating. Shortly after, you went down on her in a changing room. The place carried good memories.

While once again talking about your relationship, Weiss keeps giggling to herself. She also made sure to tell you that she told her team that they might want to practice their team moves all night. You imagine she has something in mind for later this evening. Then, in the middle of her flirting and implications, you start talking with her about her recent relationships. Your girlfriend smiles as she tells you all about that quiet guy from JNPR, the titanic guy from her history class, and that girl with the hat from Dust Theory.

You think it's great how close she's become with some people, and how you're still clearly at the top of that list.

Once you and Weiss finish up with dinner, she leads you back to her room. You sense her intent clear enough. She'd clearly been waiting for more things to experiment with since her last adventure getting fingered in class.

"Okay, Sweetie, I have something I've been wanting to try, okay? I've been thinking about it a lot."

You think it's adorable that she's nervous, seeing as she's repeating herself.

"Of course, Princess." Weiss loves being called that more than anything.

Fidgeting with excitement, Weiss hugs you. "Yay!" Letting her face rub into your chest, she continued with, "It's going to take a little bit to set up. Is that okay?"

Of course.

"Of course."

Weiss pulls herself away from your chest and heads into the bathroom, doing whatever she needs to before she tries out her idea.

Weiss was clearly ecstatic about whatever it was she was planning. You wonder if she had more Dust to try out, or maybe something with her glyphs... She was versatile, after all. It had started with Haste and Slow, but the ice Dust and the Mute... And she later explained after that class with Yang that the glyph with the interlocking hands was a two way system that summoned a hand from her Knight that was remotely controlled by your touch. That meant that you had, via proxy, actually fingered both girls at the same time, not just sent feelings over. That was nice to know, but it also showed more of her improved life; even summoning a tiny sword was difficult for her a few months ago, but now she was practiced enough to use her most complex ability for sex. She attributed it mostly to you, along with her supportive team and her new friends. All the practice in the world back when she was home with her creepy tutors and overbearing father couldn't help her improve her summons. You're proud of how far she's come, and of yourself for helping her get there.

Weiss was right; this is taking a minute. You're honestly shocked she hasn't sent you another sexy selfie. Ah, well, unless she really felt like testing you for something, you'd get to make her happy by helping out with whatever she was planning, and considering her teammates were told to keep busy, it involved intimacy.

In the midst of your scrolling through photos, you hear a peep from the bathroom. "Are– are you ready?" This must really be something if Weiss is this nervous about it; her flourishing and comfort with sex had started when she walked out of the door in frilly lingerie, so you wonder what could involve this much stuttering.

"Yes," you say in your most comforting voice, stern enough to push through the door. "You can come out."

You swear you hear Weiss' breath hitch as the bathroom door creaks open.

Out steps Weiss Schnee, your princess, dressed the part.

Still nervously fidgeting in an adorable way, Weiss tries to present her outfit as best as she can. She's wearing a very fancy, regal dress that wouldn't look out of place in a fairytale; shades of blue fused together, lighter colors forming the gown that passed over white heels and baby blue socks while darker shades made themselves apparent as ribbons, frills, and flowers passed along the rest of the outfit. There was even a cloth corset, tied together with white string to improve Weiss' bust. Her shoulders, neckline, and classy levels of cleavage are exposed, her delicate skin pure ivory underneath a silvery gorget around her neck, shining like a queenly collar. Covering her arms are baby blue gloves reaching past her elbows and tapering with a lacy pattern near her shoulders. Topping everything off was a silver tiara, glimmering in the soft lights of the room.

Contrary to her extremely blue outfit, Weiss was scarlet. You don't remember a time when you've seen her cheeks redder; it drew out her scar, but her clothing choice made her seem even more regal and tall because of it, as if she understood the pain of the subjects she'd have. She looks absolutely stunning and leaves you completely speechless. You're suddenly aware that nothing in your closet isn't nearly fancy enough to stand with her on equal ground.

Weiss looks at you silently stare and covers her face. "Ohhh... this is silly, isn't it?" she whines. "It's just... you always call me, 'Princess,' and I remembered a cute story my mother used to read me..." She makes as if to go back to the bathroom and close the door, but you stop her.

You look Weiss deep in the eyes and hold her. "It's not silly. You look absolutely gorgeous! Like somebody out of a storybook!" You let her go and look at her outfit again, audibly marveling at her regality and beauty. "Just... wow..." The surprise of her outfit and her appearance is just overwhelming with how gorgeous she looks.

Weiss looks meekly up to you, saying, "Do you really think so? I thought it might be weird..."

"Of course," you reply, unsure of how to drive in the point more. "You look amazing."

Weiss blushes for other reasons now that you've convinced her that her fantasy was precious. "Do you remember that girl I was telling you about, Coco? She's been teaching me how to sew clothes; I haven't done any sewing since I was a girl, but I wanted to make this for you!"

Suddenly, Weiss' time spent hanging out with friends didn't seem like it was taking her away from you. She went out of her way to do something like this just so her boyfriend can see his, "Princess," and it made her even more lovable.

"I love you, my Princess," you say, putting your hands on Weiss' shoulders and kissing her. Weiss shakes with happiness as you remind her of her position in your mind.

As you let go of your kiss, Weiss twirls, showing off her craftsmanship in her dress. "Coco thought you wouldn't like it," Weiss says, now giggling. "She said it was too much and that I should try something sexier. Proves her wrong."

While Weiss wearing a homemade sexy outfit does sound appealing, letting her live out a fantasy, especially one based on what you call her, is far better. You can see the glow coming from your girlfriend's face as she smiles, dancing in her dress.

Weiss' parading around suddenly makes you conscious that you're still way underdressed. She hasn't asked you about your measurements recently, so you imagine she didn't sew you anything.

"So," you say, interrupting Weiss humming a beautiful tune as she danced. God, you always forget her singing background until it makes her even more beautiful. "Is this the part where I kneel down and say, 'My lady,"? As beautiful as she is, you imagine part of the reason she made the outfit was for roleplay, considering her team was out.

"Not yet..." Weiss looks nervously at the ground again. "There's... there's another thing I wanted to try first, and this might be a little strange."

You're interested to say the least. Your mind is filled with thoughts of what she could be considering. Maybe another friend gave her another idea?

"Anything, Princess." Weiss smiles at your words.

"Well... I want to be the princess!" Weiss said, excitedly.

"You have that covered," you point out, motioning to her tiara, dress, heels, everything.

Weiss huffs. She does that when you're cheeky. "And every princess deserves her knight in shining armor!"

You look down at your decidedly not knight armor. You're wearing upscale clothes because of your date, but that isn't shining nor is it armor. Barely anyone even wore full armor thanks to Aura, anyway. You guess you're her knight, though Weiss can easily protect herself. The sentiment was there, at least.

Weiss sees you looking at your clothes and nervously giggles. "I... I think I can help with your outfit. Trust me, okay?"

Did Weiss actually make a suit of armor? You're impressed that she made a dress with no visible flaws, though she might have had help with it, but armor? And that fit you?

Your thoughts are interrupted by a glowing light coming from behind you. As you turn around, you see more flashes of white as Weiss does whatever she planned.

When your eyes readjust from the flash, you look down to see that you're wearing a softly glowing white set of knight armor, sans the helmet. Paying attention, you realize it's the same armor as Weiss' knight summon. Coupled with your new cape, you now can play the part of Princess Weiss' knight in shining armor better than anyone ever could, as the armor followed every motion on your body, as if you had picked it up from a smith. It's a strange feeling, but Weiss sounds so, so happy.

More pride surges through your heart as you understand that the summon that was once Weiss' greatest challenge was now being used for her simple desires. And you get to do it with her.

You look up from your sudden wardrobe change, clenching your newly gauntleted hand, then meet your gaze with Weiss. She looks ecstatic, and she can't seem to get a single word out. You decide to set her fantasy into motion by kneeling.

"My Princess," you say, sternly, as if you were addressing a real princess, or at least one that had subjects. You hear Weiss squeak with delight.

After a moment, Weiss says, "Stand, my loyal servant," in a soft, caring, sweet tone. You stand to meet her gaze as she continues with, "Tell me, do you wish to serve your princess?"

"Anything for you, my fair lady," you say, the fact that Weiss liked the cliched lines apparent by her smile. "My only wish is to serve you."

Weiss puts out her gloved hand, daintily holding it for you to take. "I wish to retire to my bedchambers. Escort me." She's struggling to stay in character as she holds her free hand to her mouth. She can't contain her smile.

"As you wish," you say, taking her hand and leading the excessive distance of five feet until you reach her bed. Weiss doesn't sit down. "We've arrived, my lady."

This whole experience was silly, precious, adorable, everything of that ilk. You and your girlfriend are pretending to be knights and princesses and the both of you agree that it is the cutest thing ever. If Weiss wanted to be a princess, you'd make her feel like you were her most loyal knight. You both clearly feel a bit childish spouting lines from old books, but it made Weiss seem fit to burst with joy. This was love.

"My knight," Weiss says, her decidedly soft eyes suddenly turning sharp. Her beaming grin turns to a more subdued smile, one you're familiar with. "I wish for you to join me. I long for attention from such a loyal subject during the cold hours of night." She pulls your hand towards her bed and moves you to a seated position.

You reacquaint yourself with your fair lady's look of desire. Now admiring Weiss' dress again, specifically her bust, you respond, "Anything for you, Princess." Weiss tilts her head and smiles then sits on your lap before turning to the side, delicately laying in your arms. You cradle her, ready to reassure her of her royal status.

Weiss seems to shrink as she nestles her head into your armored chest. She closes her eyes and seems to take in the moment, relegating it to her favorite memories. In this instant, she is your princess, and you, her knight, holding her in your arms and taking away all of the bad things in the world. You stroke her hair and remove her heels.

"The kingdoms won't approve of this," Weiss says, quiet as can be. "They all believe I should marry a prince."

"No one can make you as happy as I can. That's what matters." That was saccharine, but this whole situation was. Weiss holds you tighter, still. "The kingdoms will see."

"I wish to know how happy you can make me, then." Weiss has that look on her again, the one that says she's excited. "I wish to be happy enough to silence the kingdoms."

You continue to stroke your fingers through Weiss' hair as you rap your fingers along her back with the hand keeping her in your cradle. Even with just that, you can hear her start to coo softly, reveling in her knight's touch.

You're almost sad to see all of Weiss' work go. You feel less sad as you lift Weiss and lower her onto her bed, sprawling her out upon it. She looks up at you, lust becoming more and more dominating in her eyes. There are few things better in life than the sight of Weiss Schnee staring up at you from her bed as you loom over her. The sense of lust that decorates her eyes as her face curls into a sly smile motivates your every move as you unwind her princess corset with your knight gauntlets.

"It is my honor as your knight to serve you, my princess," you whisper, loud enough to see the joy in Weiss' eyes as a result. "I will keep your bed warm as long as you will have me."

Smiling wide, Weiss replies, "And have me you shall." She tenses up as you touch her shoulders, but quickly relaxes enough that you feel like she'd accept anything you'd do to her.

Taking great care to treat her as if she was royalty, you run your hands gently across Weiss' skin before you start to unwind the backlace keeping up her dress. As you finish, she wriggles up so you can start pulling it down off of her, exposing what lay underneath.

You were wrong. A better sight to see than Weiss Schnee laying on her bed was Weiss Schnee, wearing a silver tiara, a silver gorget, baby blue elbow gloves, blue panties, and light blue knee highs. Lying completely topless, the princess nervously starts trying to cover her bare chest, acting as if she'd never been seen naked. It's beautiful.

"My princess," you say, wishing to comfort Weiss.

Shyly looking up at you, Weiss says, "Ravish me, my knight."

"As you wish." You decide that Weiss wearing gloves, knee socks and jewelry is insanely hot when she doesn't have anything else on, so you start sliding off just her panties. You fumble with your pants for a moment thanks to your phantom armor, but Weiss wordlessly dissipates it, allowing you to lower your pants and see Weiss high at your erection.

This feels like in any other context there would be a joke to be made about your sword, but Weiss looked like she was far too into her fantasy to appreciate any immersion breaking. You decide against it to keep this intimacy.

Weiss' eyes shoot open as you penetrate her, filling her core with your shaft, her vision taken up by you in your armor and cape. You, the powerful knight, make a woman out of Weiss, the subservient princess, her only wish to be yours. You grip her hands tightly as you began pushing into her, hearing the results of your motions as Weiss moans. Missionary felt like the right position for this for whatever reason. Weiss was making it seem as though the princess was a virgin, and that tended to be a good starting position from what you've gathered. Plus, it let her get a full view of your armor, making her fully experience making love with her loyal knight, and you get to look down at your princess as she writhes with pleasure. Holding her gloved hands with your gauntlets just added to the intimacy.

Weiss was always quick to cum, and sings out her orgasm as you continue penetrating her. Her legs wrap around you as you slide back and forth, trying and failing to hold as she loses herself.

"Princess..." you say, breath ragged as you ravish Weiss as she had wished.

Stopping herself from biting her lip, Weiss replies with a loose, "Keep going! Y-You're princess is– OHHH!!!" She hitches again, her legs tightening around your waist before falling limp again.

You feel as though Weiss won't be using Dust this time around, but it's clear neither of you need it. Her breath is failing her, and you feel this moment is far too special to try to artifice. You can see the pleasure on her face as you quicken your pace.

Feeling your moment come, you lean in close and whisper, "Weiss!" dragging out your girlfriend's name into her ear to let her know. You bring her waist to yours and shoot inside of her, filling her with your seed as she finishes again with an immodest moan.

Weiss' eyes shoot open as she accepts your expenditure, her heartbeat skyrocketing as she cums for the third time. Her body spasms before she falls back onto the bed, exhausted, satisfied, and no doubt with her dreams fulfilled.

Your knight armor vanishes as Weiss looks up at you, unable to hold her Semblance any longer. You pull out, leaving your girlfriend a gorgeous sweaty mess on her bed, still wearing her tiara, gorget, gloves, and socks. She's precious as she moans softly up to you.

After spending a few minutes recovering, Weiss redresses into her princess outfit, and you and her climb into her bed after a bit of clean up. With you against the wall, Weiss leans against you as you hold her, treating her like the princess she is.

"Did you like that, Princess?" You did. It was the perfect mix of cute, saccharine, fun, and love. Letting Weiss live out her fantasy felt like it was your dream come true, in addition to hers. It was beautiful intimacy.

Weiss nestles closer into you before saying, "That was everything I wanted it to be! Thank you, so, so much!" You stroke her hair some more, passing over her tiara.

"You know I'd try whatever you wanted to." You love Weiss. That's enough reason to at least let her indulge. This wasn't even about makeup work because of those imposters anymore, this was just about Weiss and love.

"Forget about that. Let's just keep doing this for right now."

You oblige and continue cuddling with Weiss. Eventually, she climbs off of you with one final kiss citing she doesn't want Yang to see that she played dress up. You agree she'd never let the princess thing go if she found out about it. She lets you watch her playfully strip it off piece by piece before she changes into her nightdress and lets her hair down. She climbs back into bed and you return to sappy touchy feely stuff. It's cute and you love it.

You only decide to leave when the rest of RWBY comes back and sees you and Weiss cuddling together on her bed. Yang makes fun of the two of you for PDA despite being alone and in her room, Blake sort of looks longingly (or at least you think/hope she does) at you, and Ruby kind of giggles at how embarrassed Weiss gets over her intimacy being interrupted. You decide to give her one last kiss, one upping her team into shutting up.

"Goodnight, my Princess."


	11. How To Deal With Mood Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss misinterprets romantic advice from Coco.

Weiss has been absolutely ecstatic lately. Helping her live out her princess fantasy had put a huge smile on her face, and it hasn't left even a few weeks later. She's been far more affectionate, even more than her initial shift into PDA. She says your shoulder makes an excellent pillow when you walk her places, and frankly, you think that's an adorable place for her to be.

Weiss decided to save her dress for really special occasions. She loved roleplaying as the princess, but she wanted that to be special, more so than everything else. She did tell you she was aching to use it again, so you wonder if she means special occasions like an anniversary, or special occasions like her really being in the mood. In the mean time, you've been searching for some more noble clothes so she didn't have to strain her Semblance.

You notice that your girlfriend has been acting a bit weird today. Weiss seemed almost hyper critical as you exited class with her, uncharacteristically calling the class a waste of time. That wasn't really like her, nor was her defiantly walking forward in the hall, forcing people to make way for her. It was a bit off putting, especially since she's been a lot bubblier lately.

Class had been boring, but no more than usual. You can't think of any major dashes against Weiss. Maybe when Yang started talking to you? She's been friendlier to you since your conversation about the impostors made her improve her relationships. Nah, Weiss isn't the jealous type anymore. Yang had helped with that, actually, considering she shared you.

"You feeling okay, Weiss?" you ask, hoping you hadn't messed something up. You managed to remember her birthday a few weeks back, so that base was covered.

"Of course I am!" Weiss said, huffing. Using her forceful step, she caused people to split apart. "Why wouldn't I?" Her nose was pointed upwards.

"It's just..." you start. Weiss hasn't been like this since first year, back before she had friends. You try to think of a way to phrase that without sounding like a prick. "Usually you're on my arm when we walk."

Weiss gives you a mean look. "What, like I can't walk by myself?"

"No, of course not."

"Then? What?" Weiss' pace speeds up. You follow.

"I... uh..." There aren't a lot of nice ways to say Weiss is being kind of mean just in general. "Is it Yang? We've been talking lately, and–"

"Is there something about Yang?" Weiss asked. "Is she going to steal you away from me?"

Something was definitely up with Weiss.

"No! No, of course not!" You plead, shaking your hands at her. "We've just been better friends lately, and you seem... I don't know." You break Weiss' path by getting in front of her. "You know I love you."

Weiss' dark expression barely shifts, but she blushes like she does every time you say that. That's a good sign.

"And I love you," Weiss states, a bit not in the mood. "And maybe I want to do something with you a little later." She looks up to you, her face lustier than it usually is. There was a strong forwardness to it. She runs a finger down your chest. "Everyone's busy today; why don't we have some fun later?"

That wasn't like Weiss. You would ask if it was Weiss and not that impostor, but she blushed like only Weiss did. An impostor wouldn't know RWBY's schedules, nor have access to their room, either. You decide to truly test her validity and mixed signals.

"Okay, Princess."

Weiss' cold exterior is betrayed by her cute face and her fidgeting. That's a good sign.

You grab Weiss' boob.

"Excuse me!" Weiss shouts, tossing your arm aside.

Yep, it's Weiss. She'd hold your hand in public all day long, but she didn't like that level in public.

After chuckling, you grab times and part ways with Weiss before heading out to class.

\------

Knocking on RWBY's door, you still wonder what's gotten into Weiss. You didn't like to see her mean side now that she's grown so much. If it keeps up, you'll talk to her about it, but tonight was "date" night. Her idea.

"Come in," Weiss commands you with a harsh tone. She sounded angry, or at least put off. You push your way in to her dorm and see her sitting prim and proper on her bed. She isn't looking at you.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Yes," Weiss says, pointing her nose up and away.

You're getting mixed signals. Why invite you to her place when her team is gone if she clearly didn't want to do things without them? And she sounded uncharacteristically horny earlier, too. But now she's pissed off at you?

"You forgot our anniversary!" Weiss shouts, still looking out the window.

Whelp. That'd do it. You remember that your anniversary for dating Weiss was shortly before her birthday, so you guess that sort of usually overshadowed that. You remembered that, and she seemed more than pleased then. Do people even celebrate dating anniversaries anymore? Weiss had never said anything implying she'd care, anyway!

"Is that why you've been..." You hesitate to finish. "You've been a bit of a brat today, honestly."

"Excuse me!" Weiss shouts, her eyes now locked onto yours.

You've fought with Weiss a few times, but it's usually a bit pettier and not about how she treats people.

"I'm angry with you." Weiss' face turns back to that seductive lusty look, her eyes lidding as she smirks. "But I think it might be YOUR turn to ask for forgiveness this time."

Weiss, "asking for forgiveness," was blowjobs and orgasm denial. You can live with the gender swap version you guess. And if that was what it took to make her happy, you'd be more than happy to do it.

"Then I humbly ask for forgiveness, my Princess." You get on your knee, looking up to Weiss.

Weiss looks almost condescending as she sees your kneel. "No." Her smile twists upward when your confidence shakes. "Today, you will be calling me 'Queen.'"

No problem there.

"My Queen," you correct.

"I want you to close your eyes and wait until I say you can open them."

You oblige Weiss' command and receive a pat on the head as she passes. You hear her bathroom door close after hearing the front door click locked.

After a few minutes, you hear Weiss exit the bathroom. You kept your eyes closed, but you can hear her hesitation in her breath. Maybe she's trying out a new outfit?

"Up. Stay closed," Weiss says, touching your chin until you're standing. You let her push you to your feet. "Shirt off." You remove your shirt and hear your girlfriend purr at your hunter-honed chest. You like where this is going, and you're starting to like Weiss' seductress voice.

Weiss harshly places her hand against your chest, producing a loud sound. You wince instinctively. She pauses, though you're unsure why.

"O-open," Weiss commands.

You open your eyes and _goddamn_.

You quickly become aware of what Weiss meant by, "Queen," as you take in her outfit; well placed leather rounds itself around her body, forming what you can only recognize as a Schnee flavored BDSM outfit. Around her neck is a collar, a small snowflake dangling from the front. Her perky breasts are held up by an impossibly tight black corset, white strings tied beyond any expected limit as they idealize her waistline. Needlessly complex straps cover her arms, decorating long gloves reaching far past her elbows as she holds a small whip in her delicate hands. She's wearing an infuriatingly short skirt, the silky blue cloth just barely covering her panties. Even from the front, it's clear that it doesn't fully cover her ass. Underneath it are garters holding up stockings, drawing out these legs you love so. Drawing them out more are long, long heels, nowhere close to the kind she usually wears.

Nothing, however, is quite as alluring as Weiss' face. Her hair was up, though it was directly behind her head instead of off to the side; that invoked order, control, and restraints, though the dark flower she had set in it defied that. Her eyes carried something like the look she had when she expected sex, but different; it was hungrier, more demanding. Her sly smile only completed the look, her lips curled devilishly.

Weiss was Queen.

You break out of your stupor to realize that Weiss Schnee wearing BDSM gear is not a dream. Your girlfriend intends to try playing dom.

You are more than fine with this.

"...Brothers Grimm, Weiss..." you mumble, staring at how authoritarian and striking Weiss looks.

"Queen," Weiss states, though she's still breathing hard. "Queen Weiss. Or Mistress. Whichever suits you."

Weiss doesn't seem to be amazing at being in control, though this is her first time of it. She's incredibly submissive in bed, and very easy to please, so you imagine this is brand new territory in such an illicit setting. You had no idea she'd be down for it. She really liked being pinned down and made into a woman, but you guess that might get old every once in a while.

"You look amazing, my Queen."

Weiss giggled and put a hand up to her mouth. "Hmm... Mistress. You will call me Mistress."

"Yes, Mistress."

You begin reaching out your hands to hold your scantily clad girlfriend, but find them stuck.

"Ah ah ah!" Weiss tuts. You notice she's summoned two glyphs around your wrists. She motions upwards with her whip and you find your arms locked above your head, supporting your weight. Putting a finger on your chest, Weiss slides down your body, smiling. "No touching. Not until I say so."

This might be harder than you previously thought.

You reconfirm the difficulty of being restrained as Weiss gives you a light lash across your chest with her whip. The air cracks as your aura starts covering up the smarting wound. You wince, but that wasn't too painful.

Weiss' eyes shoot open. "Oh, my god, I'm sorry!" She looks panicked. "Oh, this was stupid... I made this outfit because of Coco, but she doesn't know I did and it was for you and I wanted to try... oh, I don't like hurting you! It makes–"

"More."

"Hmm?" Weiss stops her freakout. It's a strange sight, her in her Queen gear but still all sheepish.

You intend to make her feel like she needed to. You're a Huntsman. You can take the hits. And it feels good in far too many ways. If she wanted this, anything would be worth it.

"I want more."

"Y-you do?" Weiss limply pulls her whip up a bit, readying herself for a weak attack.

"I want more, _Mistress_."

You get a dash across your chest with a bit more power than before. It feels amazing coming from Weiss, especially as she starts regaining her courage. You wince again, but smile lustfully.

"You've been a bad boyfriend." Weiss winces at her own words.

You can tell Weiss didn't believe that for a second. You realize that she was probably acting bitchy today was just to earn your ire and help her form her persona. If she needed to be angry to enjoy herself, that would be worth every dash across your skin.

"I forgot our anniversary, Mistress. Please, punish me."

This is more like it. Aura flaring, you feel Weiss' synthetic wrath tear across your bare chest several times before she stops. Her breathing is even more ragged than before, and you can tell she looks almost scared. Your breath itself is pretty fast from hitching. Weiss is struggling to look at you.

Weiss tosses aside her whip and hugs your chest, putting her face against your new marks. As they fade with help from your aura, you feel her breathing slow. You steady your heart rate to help her calm down.

"Promise me you'll tell me to stop?" Weiss whispers.

"I trust you." That calms your girlfriend down by a significant amount. "I can take it, I promise. You can try other things if you want."

With a long exhale, Weiss comes off of you. She turns to rifle through her bag, pointing her rear towards you, but her damn skirt is blocking the view. You can't reposition yourself with your arms as they are, so you're forced to watch her wiggle without the ability to do anything. You wonder if she planned this. You see her wiggle and decide she planned this.

"Your Mistress has decided she doesn't like whips. This will be more familiar."

You see Weiss' hand wrapped around something that you do recognize. Even as you brace your body, you feel the chilling aura of her Blake-teasing ice Dust tear through your body as she touches it against your skin. The jolt turns to burn turns to pleasure as she drags it all over your chest, teasing your abs, neck and chest all with a lascivious smile. This was clearly more Weiss' pace, and as she followed up a trace against your neck with a warm breath and a kiss, you decide that this is nice. Maybe you could convince to bring out the whip again after she gets more confident.

"Do you like that? Do you like when I touch you like this?" Weiss' eyes sparkle. You're unsure of whether or not it's a rhetorical question.

You do enjoy the scantily clad Ice Queen using Dust, so you answer, "Yes."

"Yes..." Weiss' eyes harden.

"Yes, Mistress." Weiss revels at your submission.

"You need to learn to treat me better."

You casually eye the discarded whip. Weiss momentarily looks conflicted, but doesn't go for it.

Dragging her chilled hands across your face, Weiss kisses your cheek. "Tell me if it's too much." Wiggling around in her purse, she returned with a sparking crystal of electricity Dust. Depending on her aura injection, that meant anywhere from a tickling sensation to a taser. Weiss did have excellent control, though.

"Mistress." You nod, wondering how much fake anger Weiss was harboring. Hesitating for a moment, Weiss inches closer to your body with the crystal.

You can feel the crackling of the Dust from the inches away, but when she touches it to you, it's no more than a mild pain. Your girlfriend looks worried at your wince and draws back again. You smile, bringing her back in to deliver a heartier jolt, enough to cause you to exhale. It's still no worse than any minor blow from another Hunter, plus your aura is already numbing the pain.

"Hmm..." Weiss whimpers. You see the sparks on her crystal grow fiercer as she holds her breath, but they peter out as she exhales. You try to give her a look saying you can take it, but she nods no.

"I have another idea." Weiss puts her Dust back and looks to you. With a dark smile, she bends over, reaching her hands beneath her skirt.

You struggle as Weiss lowers her panties. They're the ones she bought when you went down on her in the changing room. Despite how hard you thrash and how much aura you pump into your arms, you're powerless to do anything but watch as Weiss stretches out her panties in her hands, right in front of you. Her laugh is tortuous, but she seems to vastly prefer this to hurting you.

"You're awful, Mistress," you say through gritted teeth. You couldn't look up her skirt before thanks to your locked position with your arms above you, but now there was more to see. Weiss decided to torture you in a non physical way that was much worse than the whip.

"Meaner," Weiss giggles, dangling her panties in front of your face. You can just sense her scent on them, and she knows that far too well. "Say that again, but meaner. I'm being naughty."

You hold back. Dirty talk wasn't really Weiss' thing typically, but neither was light BDSM. You take a breath and say, "you bitch." Weiss' face lights up in response.

Smiling devilishly, Weiss gives you a very light slap on the cheek before kissing it better. She places her panties down on the bed and gets that hungry look. Kneeling down in front of you, she looks up. "Stop looking down my cleavage, pervert."

You weren't before, but you sure as hell are now. Weiss' bolstered breasts look spectacular in her corset, and her kneel just put them into the effect viewing position. You can't look too many other places, plus she seemed like she was leading you, so you stare down between her breasts.

Weiss stands up, anger on her face. "Pervert. I've seen you stare at me. Looking at my breasts and my butt. I bet you're thinking of doing all sorts of nasty things to me." She huffs.

"Can't blame me, Mistress." Weiss huffs again.

"You stare at Yang all day. That hussy–" Weiss stops, remembering how she ignored her friend for thinking that way. Recovering, she takes a breath. "Even though she dresses more conservative, all you do is stare! You think about when you slept with her when you're with me! Admit it!"

Weiss again seems leading you. If she wants to punish you some more, you'll grant her that.

"All I think about is her jacking me off with her tits." You make sound as filthy as possible. "And her face as I penetrated her." You make a sickening, lustful face as you enunciate the words.

Weiss looks furious and excited. "And Blake? What about her?"

"How she mewled like an ca–" Weiss slaps you, much harder than before. Your cheeks stings as it warms up.

"You stared at Ruby, too." Weiss changes to look a bit kinder, but her eyes betray her intent. "Do you want to ruin her, too?"

"She grew up in all the right places." Weiss' eyes burn through you as you lech. "What I wouldn't give to put it between her perky little–"

"Pervert!" Weiss grabs the whip and cracks the air as she strikes your skin. You grit your teeth and continue grinning like you're about to spit in her face. "Well! I know just how to punish you!" She unbuckles your belt.

You suddenly feel a bit of fear as she looks at your bulge. This next part might suck.

A glyph appears around your throbbing erection as Weiss lowers your pants. It's blue, inlayed with circular patterns, and you can only guess what it does.

"You." Weiss looks up to you. She looks far too innocent for being mouth level at your erection, but her face looks jubilant. "You are not allowed to finish until Mistress says so."

Yep. It's gonna suck. Hopefully Weiss doesn't.

Struggling against the glyphs binding your arms, you find they're even tighter, further limiting your movement.

"You can guess, but my glyph ensures you're in my hands until I say so." Weiss looks sickeningly sweet as she continues. You do feel something up with your cock, though nothing unpleasant. Your girlfriend touches your tip, and you can feel pressure immediately build. "Now who's turn is it to ask for forgiveness, hmm?"

Twinging as Weiss starts stroking your cock, you realize Weiss is getting far delayed revenge from when you denied her orgasm back when she kissed that guy in the park. You brought her to the absolute edge before making her beg, and that also involved her lips around your shaft.

"I'm s-sorry, M-Mistress," you say, feeling the conflict of Weiss' handjob and her glyph.

"What are you sorry for?" Weiss' voice sounds almost condescending, like she's talking down to someone. "Apologize properly, and I'll treat you."

"I-I'm sorry for s-saying..." Weiss' hand slows as her interest peaks, letting you speak freely. "I'm sorry for saying I think of other girls."

"Go on," Weiss sings, drawing her face towards your shaft. You feel it throb, but you can't do anything about it. The struggling is a conflicting feeling.

"I'm sorry for implying that anyone is more important to me than you."

"Closer."

"I love you more than anyone. I didn't mean anything I just said."

Weiss sneers. "Of course you did. I think of Yang's pride and sexuality backfiring on her every time we're together. It was amazing watching someone as forward as her be turned to a screaming wreck. You loved it. Same with Blake."

"You are always my princess, but yeah, you got me." You relax as Weiss releases her grip from your shaft. "Hard to forget making someone scream like that."

"Ruby is news to me." Weiss nonchalantly fixes her hair, making sure it's all back behind her ear. "Aside from your little joke that one time."

"Yang threatened to de-man me if I went after her little sister, so she's not on the radar. Still, can't control dreams."

"It's crossed my mind at least once, but then, so have a lot of people."

You'd retort, but Weiss places her lips over your shaft, instantly sending more pressure. You'd have finished long ago, but her glyph is really making you start to hate her. Given, this was a bit overdue. Your body is wrecked with pleasure and discomfort as your girlfriend continuously bobs up and down, taking your cock in her mouth. You sputter as you look down to see her BDSM outfit start to come undone as she unwinds strings.

Weiss takes her glorious time testing your resilience as she gives over your shaft with her lips. Over the past few months, her technique had improved dramatically thanks to a lot of practice, but that was backfiring now that she was preventing you from coming. Even as she removes her top and displays her pale, perky breasts, you can't do anything but struggle against her magic bonds.

"W-Weiss..." you sputter intermittently as Weiss refuses to break her seal. Finally, she removes her lips from your shaft, freeing you of her massage, but you still feel all of her teasing pleasure built up.

Even while looking at your pained face, Weiss just giggles, infuriating you. Getting up, she turns to her bed to rifle around more in her purse. Though topless, her damn skirt still prevents you from seeing everything, only adding on to your frustrations. You struggle against her bindings more.

You realize that one of Weiss' glyphs binding your arm isn't as strong as before. Her cast must be beginning to weaken. And if she has her back turned to you, then she can't see. With a concentrated effort, you break her glyph by force, freeing your arm and giving you some control. Using your newfound mobility, you silently free your other arm as Weiss continues digging around in her bag. You realize she's wiggling far too much to not be waiting.

"Ahh!" Weiss yelps as you grab her waist and turn her to face you. "My glyphs!" She sounds worried, but she's smiling. She wanted you to break free.

You grab Weiss' shoulders and push her down onto her bed, looking up at your face, still carrying the frustrations from her glyph preventing your release. As she quickly resettles back into her usual submissive-in-sex self, she gazes into your eyes, enjoying having her body controlled.

"I've decided I don't like this. I don't like hurting you, and I don't like telling you what to do in bed." Weiss shrinks. She loves giving you control and following your lead, stating she feels safe and that you'll take care of her and her needs. You let her know constantly that you will take care of all her problems when you're in bed. She revels in you shouldering her stress during sex. "And I don't think I like orgasm denial, either."

You're happy about the last part, but you still feel Weiss' block preventing you from finishing. You may have liked a bit more play with her whipping and using Dust playfully and lightly painfully, but you'll live if she doesn't like it. You're a little disappointed in that regard.

"That DOES means I won't be needing this skirt~" Weiss sings, a pure smile of lust on her face.

You tear Weiss' skirt off of her body without hesitating, ruining its integrity and reducing it to scraps. Now, both naked, you enter Weiss, pushing your shaft inside of her core. Whether she'll want to do BDSM-type stuff later or, the more likely option, not, she's well prepared for your throbbing cock to enter her body. Her fluids allow you to easily penetrate her, and she instantly starts squirming in that way you love.

"J-just a little more and I'll let you finish!" Weiss cries between pants. You're very thankful she's easily pleased, though your wanting motions are greatly expediting the process. You roughly handle her chest, tweaking her sensitive nipples and cupping her breasts and kissing her neck. She moans, losing herself to your dominance as you feel her nails dig into your sides. It's somehow more painful and more pleasurable than her whip strikes.

As you hear the starting notes of Weiss' greatest song, she releases the her glyph from your shaft. Immediately, the pressure is released as you pour your cum into her; her eyes shoot open as she feels it fill her completely, compounding her belting out more screams of joy. The block increased your supply, so you give her far more than she was expecting, but it's clear she loves it.

You pull out, watching Weiss' eyes return to their original size. You quickly clean up and get dressed before any of her team returns to see the remnants of kinky sex lying around.

You and Weiss shack up in her bed, cuddling. "Hmm. I definitely don't like hurting you. I had to force myself to whip you, and even then I held back." Weiss looks up from your lap.

"That's fine, really. I'm more than happy to entertain any other ideas you may have, though."

"Really?"

"Of course, Princess." Weiss squees as you remind her of her princess dress. "I don't like you acting so mean, though. Mostly outside of your bedroom, though."

"Blech, I didn't either. When Coco was teaching me to sew the dress, she kept suggesting stuff like tonight's ensemble, and that I had to... what was it? 'Rock it like a queen bitch that demands her satisfaction,' or something like that. I thought I'd like it better if I was actually angry with you and if you were angry at me."

"Well, I did like it, so she's on to something." You brush Weiss' hair. "So... what other outfits did she suggest?" You feel like leading her.

"She doesn't know I made this one, and I want it to stay that way." Weiss climbs closer into your embrace. "But she went through about every single fetish I've heard of, and at least two I didn't. She is... open about sexuality to say the least."

"Well, as a man, I can see why she'd suggest a number of outfits to wear exclusively for your boyfriend. She knows what works."

"Oh, I have definitely considered her options, but I need to see about making more outfits. These take time, and I don't plan on you tearing the next one off."

"I look forward to when you want to experiment some more."

"Yay!" Weiss' cheer is one of the cutest things you've ever heard. "So, question: which do you prefer based on just the words, rope, or lace?"

You look forward to Weiss' next idea. 


	12. How to Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attend Ruby's birthday party. Blake and Yang are busy right after, and you and Weiss are sure Ruby will be in the workshop all night once she opens your present, so you decide to take advantage of an empty room.
> 
> Bonus at the end!

"Happy birthday, Ruby!" everyone shouted as Ruby blew out the candles on her cake, taking several unsuccessful breaths to blow out one stubborn pillar of wax. There was a cheer as everyone celebrated Ruby's 19th birthday. It wasn't really special, considering it wasn't an important age, but get togethers were always nice; your girlfriend was Ruby's best friend, and over the past year or so, you'd grown... intimately close with the other two members of RWBY, so hanging out was actually pretty nice.  
  
Everyone had been getting older, and with that, had less time, exemplified by how Blake and Yang had important meetings to attend to that they couldn't skip, so both had to duck out right as Ruby passed them some cake. You and Weiss weren't busy, so you're taking the opportunity to take advantage of Blake and Yang's absence to orchestrate some alone time for some fun together; between some presents filled with comic books, clothes, a cape, and some random assorted junk, Ruby opened your and Weiss' present, a large collection of weapon parts and modifiers specifically designed for Crescent Rose.  
  
Ruby's eyes opened wide as she fumbled through the box of weapon parts.  Being her best friend, Weiss knew exactly what she'd want, and she hit the nail on the head, or the bolt in the screw, or the Dust in the case, or anything else related to a high velocity sniper scythe.  It wasn't entirely for Ruby's benefit, though; as you figured, Ruby wouldn't waste a second heading straight to Beacon's workshop to begin modifying the love of her life, giving you and Weiss clearance to do whatever in RWBY's dorm.  You had let Blake and Yang know your present, so they knew they shouldn't feel guilty about missing the tail end of Ruby's party, so everyone won in the end.  
  
After some cake and a lot of Ruby repeatedly thanking you and Weiss, things started wrapping up. JNPR and a few other people were the only other people besides you and Weiss, and they gradually started filtering out of the room everyone was occupying.  Before you could offer to help, Ruby grabbed all of her bags and boxes and started heading back to her room to drop off her presents so she could get to work. You and Weiss were a little bit more casual, taking your time to walk through Beacon's garden for the sake of it. You have time before anyone gets back, so now was a rare time for non-sexual intimacy, because not everything about the story of you and Weiss was about sex. Just most of it.  
  
"I think Ruby liked her present," you say, letting Weiss grab onto your arm. She'd been even more handsy since her stint as a leather queen, possibly out of guilt for harming you. Though you didn't mind, and enjoyed everything up to the sealing glyph, she was still very against intentionally causing you harm. She seemed interested in the prospect, but she said she'd like to wait a bit and maybe do some research rather than jump head in; she learned shortly after her time binding you that that was supposed to be a bit less sudden and involve a bit more communication of intentions. Weiss apologized for it, plus added that she wouldn't mind some revenge at some point.  
  
Weiss giggled. "I'd think so. She'll be in the workshop all night. That was a good idea."    
  
It had been Weiss that suggested weapon parts for Ruby's present. Considering how much the Rose loved her Crescent, it was only natural that she'd like some upgrades. You'd made jokes about how her dirty magazines resulted from gun catalogs, and Ruby really loved her scythe.  
  
"Gifts are one thing, but you have to know a person. And you, Little Miss, know her and know her well."  You pet Weiss' hair as you feel her cheeks redden. "You're such a good girl."  
  
Weiss snickers and loosens her grip on your arm. "We're already going to my room together to play around; you don't need to butter me up."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I didn't say stop."  Weiss used her more demure, commanding voice. You have no choice but to oblige.  
  
"You're the prettiest, smartest, most thoughtful girl at Beacon and everyone wants to be you."    
  
"And for that," Weiss sang, "I think I'll let you have the honor of undressing me."  
  
"You're the best."  
  
"And so are you~"  
  
After a bit more cheesy back and forth, you and Weiss find your way back to her room to take advantage of everyone's busy schedules.  Yang and Blake were out, and Ruby wouldn't be out of the workshop until someone dragged her out. Weiss had said she didn't have any outfits prepped, but she'd just been really wanting the feeling of being conquered by you.  
  
Given you have the time, you decide to prioritize really getting Weiss into the mood. Taking a seat on her bed, you beckon her to straddle your lap to which she obliges. You can feel her thighs through your pants, her dress riding up around her waist and spread legs. She'd worn a neat black outfit for Ruby's birthday despite it being just a casual affair in a place near campus, so you assume it was mostly for you, and you appreciate it. Gently, you start rocking back and forth, giving your girlfriend something to grind on as you start slinking off her coat. Burying your face in the crook of her neck, you hear her start to moan, the song reaching deep into your ears.    
  
"Mmh.  Ahh," Weiss serenades, her breath hitting above you as she digs her nails into your back. Her delicate frame shifts back and forth as you break your hold over her collar, the taste of her silver necklace in your mouth.  Gliding your hand up her waist to her back, you bring her in for a deep kiss. You feel her shudder as you explore both her leg and mouth, caressing her thigh and tasting her tongue.  
  
You can feel Weiss' disappointment as you break away, only for her mood to heighten as you whisper, "I love you," into her ear. She drags you back in for another kiss as you move your hands through her hair, releasing her immaculate ponytail.  You run your fingers through her ivory silk, feeling the care she puts into her routine as you make out more moans in between fits of kissing.  
  
"I love you," Weiss cries as she starts sliding her arms behind your jacket, removing it. You pick her up, taking a good handful of her butt as you sit her onto the bed.  Again moving your arms towards her legs, you start at her thighs, teasing her core as you brush her white panties.  You take your time going down each leg before removing her heels and freeing her feet. She gracefully lifts a leg while drawing the other in, ivory skin drawn out with a dancer's gentle movement.    
  
You give Weiss' legs one more round of attention before you go behind her back; finding the zipper on her dress, you give her another kiss, this one a bit more playful. Weiss grabs onto your back again as you switch places once more, her dress staring to go with her.  As she stands, you help her sensually slink her way out of her little black dress.  
  
"Mmh, yes!"  Weiss' body starts shaking as she prepares herself. Her quivering ivory body is the perfect complement to her ivory bra and panties; they aren't anything too fancy, and nothing near her BDSM outfit, but they're still as if they were crafted just to make your girlfriend all the more gorgeous. "Ahh!"  You decide to torture her a bit more as punishment for having such cute underwear, and direct her legs to straddle you again.    
  
"You just love to tease me, don't– Ahh!" Weiss gets out before you shock her body with a grope of her butt. You start exploring her mostly exposed body, reveling whenever she tenses up.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"More!"  
  
"Right there!"  
  
"Hngh!"    
  
A loud burst of noise cuts out Weiss' sensual song of arousal, sending both her and you into a hunter's defensive reflex. The source of the noise was the closet door, which had exploded open to reveal–  
  
"RUBY!" Weiss screams, throwing her arms around her chest in a poor effort to cover her bra. She leaps up and scrambles to pull your jacket over her body to more success. "What are- Were you- How did- WERE YOU SPYING ON US?"  She drags you in front of her so she can put on your jacket as a semblance of an outfit. "Ruby Rose, what on earth are you doing?"  
  
Ruby looks up from the floor, scarlet, then scrambles up to her feet, trying not to look at Weiss attempting to dress. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!"  She waves her arms all over the place, fending off invisible threats. "I'll leave I promise! Forgive meeeeeee!"  
  
Weiss, now in your jacket, big enough to fit her as a mini dress (and she looked so cute in it!) steps out from behind your cover, scarlet as a Rose and absolutely livid. "You are not leaving!  You are going to explain why you were watching my boyfriend and I... get close!"  Her finger threatens to break Ruby as she wags it accusingly towards her with the force of a whip.  "I can't even begin to comprehend what would be going through your mind to think that anything as filthy as that should ever be done by a decent human being!  Oh, lord, what is wrong with you?"  
  
Ruby continues to stutter and stumble in an attempt to counter, but Weiss' attacks keep cutting her off.  
  
"Weiss, let her talk," you say, grabbing Weiss by the shoulder in an attempt to calm her. It doesn't, but she does step back to allow Ruby room to breathe.  Your voice deeper than normal, you say, "Explain yourself."    
  
Ruby takes a deep gulp and looks off to the side, twiddling her fingers. "I...  uh...  I got back with my stuff...  and..."  Her face gets significantly redder as she shrinks even further into herself, trying to sink into her hood.  
  
"..."  
  
"Go on," you say, as calmly as possible.  
  
Ruby looks up into your eyes, her silver ones glowing. "I... hoo...  I wanted to ask Weiss if I could...  it's just... she's so much less stuffy..."  
  
"Hey!" Weiss cries.  
  
"I wanted to know if it was... because of..." Ruby's fingers go into overdrive as she twiddles them.  "Well, I wanted to know if it was because you two...  you know..."  She struggles, but forms a circle with her fingers on one hand, hesitates, then thrusts a finger through the hole. "Have..."  
  
"You didn't give any reason!"  Weiss pushes you aside and points down Ruby, fuming. "You tried to watch us have sex because you think you can ask us how it was?"  
  
Ruby jumps back and protectively waves her arms in front of herself to fend off Weiss. "I didn't want to spy!  I knew you two coming back and I wanted..."  Her face goes crimson as Weiss tries to push her hands down. Throwing her hands back, the red haired voyeur covers her face. "I WANTED TO ASK IF I COULD JOIN AND I GOT SCARED AND THEN THE DOOR OPENED AND I HAD TO HIDE AND THEN YOU STARTED AND AND AND AND I'M SO SORRY DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEE!"  Ruby turns to the wall and squishes to the ground in a red puddle of cape.  
  
"You WHAT!?" Weiss screams, jumping back a bit. "You were going to ask WHAT!?"  
  
You begin to detect a pattern.  
  
Ruby, still hiding against the wall, meekly states, "I'm 19 now!  I want to be a grown up!  I've never had a boyfriend!"  She gradually starts sliding up to a standing position.  "You have one and you're so grown up..."  
  
You've joked about wanting to have sex with Ruby before, but it was never fully serious. Still, Ruby was right; she was now 19, and you now realize that it shows, especially with her unintentionally thrusting out her dramatically increased bust size. Maybe it's because you've spent quite a bit of time around her thanks to Weiss, but only now do you notice that, since you've known her, her chest size had probably tripled, she wore shirts with cleavage, had traded her stockings for thigh highs, and had hips that rivaled her sister's. Even her current outfit, a low hanging cream top and dark skirt/corset combo, was leagues more sexually appealing that anything she'd worn when you and Weiss started dating. She'd gotten sexy, and it took her admitting to want to sleep with you to realize it.  
  
Still, Ruby always had that air of innocence around her that sort of made you think she was young. You also remember Yang threatened to shotgun your dick off if you ever took advantage of her little sister. But this was different, considering she is the one offering. Right?    
  
If your cards play right, you think there's no reason to mention anything to Yang.  
  
But before any of that, lines need to be uncrossed.  
  
Ruby looks from Weiss to you and back, still shaking uncomfortably. "W-Weiss, can I..."  
  
"Have sex with my boyfriend!?" Weiss says, indignantly cutting off Ruby. "B-but...  you're still so... so... that's not right!  Even ignoring the fact that he's my boyfriend, you're still way too childish to be saying things like that!"    
  
"I am not a child!" Ruby said, childishly, huffing and crossing her arms in a manner befitting a child. "I'm 19!  You're only two years older than me, and you've been with him for that long!  Stop thinking I'm a baby!"  
  
"This isn't about being a baby!" Weiss retorts, uncomfortable at being confronted. "Being in a relationship isn't something you can take so lightly!  And sex isn't supposed to be treated like that!  Why do you even want to want to have sex?  You can't even say it!"  
  
Ruby takes a deep breath.  "It's because you're a better person!"  
  
Weiss blinks, taken aback, her face red.  
  
"Ever since you've been with him–" Ruby starts, directing her finger to you to highlight her point– "You've been nicer to people, and you talk to people, and you're less stuffy and mean, and you're better at making friends, and you talk to girls about their boyfriends and sex and love and I want that!"  
  
"I..." Weiss stutters, stepping back a few feet. She looks to you, lovingly, before her face unsettles. "I don't know what to say..."  
  
You'd like to take credit for making Weiss into a better person, but you can't take all the credit.  Relationships were two way, and you weren't the only person in her life. Still, Ruby attributing Weiss' growth to you was rather pleasant.  
  
"Ruby," you start, stepping forward, finally out of shock. "I'm not solely responsible for Weiss acting better; she's a lovely woman, and wanted to be a better one all by herself. I just helped, and you did, too."    
  
"I know that!  But I want to have a boyfriend and experience what it's like!  Weiss is always so happy when you're around, and I know what you two are doing when you tell us to leave!  She's so happy when we come back and you two are in her bed!"  
  
"There's more to it than just sex, you dolt!" Weiss says, stamping her foot.  "We're in a relationship!  We go on dates, we talk to each other, we listen to what the other has to say!"  
  
Ruby turns to the side shyly and looks down. "T-then, what does he have to say?"  
  
Your hormones flare.  
  
Weiss looks to you and remembers that Ruby is offering her boyfriend a threesome. She also realizes what most men would say in this situation. She huffs.  
  
"Is it a bad time to mention you told me you thought about it?"  Weiss looks at you somewhat angrily. Might have been bad timing.  
  
"I don't think she's ready!" Weiss replies, pointing to the ever-shrinking Ruby.  "We'd been dating for months!"    
  
"I'm scared, okay!" Ruby squeaks. You and Weiss look to her. "I'm scared of having sex!"  She pulls her hood over her head. "It's scary, but I want to do it!  Everyone says it feels good, and I know you do to!  But I'm scared to do it alone!  That's why I want to do it with you, Weiss!"    
  
That's... an interesting outlook on the situation. Also, pretty non-heterosexual, and you'd pinned Ruby as... well, she seemed more likely to marry her scythe than a person, but she seemed straight otherwise.  
  
"That's absurd reasoning!" Weiss cries, now heated.  
  
"I want to do it safely, where I can trust people!  And I like you, Weiss!  Not like-like, but like-like!  I'm scared if I do it with someone I'll be too scared!"  
  
Everyone goes silent with Ruby's declaration.  A very pregnant silence creates an air of awkwardness in the room; Ruby had just admitted to having some sort of feelings for Weiss, and that she wanted to have group sex because she'd feel more comfortable.    
  
Weiss looks between you and Ruby, who passes between you and Weiss, everyone waiting for someone to make a move.  
  
After several painfully silent moments, Ruby finally peeps up, "Weiss, I've thought about this a long, long time. I want to have sex with you and your boyfriend.  I know he wants to, too."  She looks to you, drawing Weiss to your face. It very clearly indicates that you want to add Ruby to your list despite struggling to stay neutral.  
  
"I still don't think that that's what you should do.  I think you should wait until you're in a healthy relationship and then–"  
  
"For a birthday present."  Ruby just played that card, and you watch as it strikes Weiss.  
  
Weiss looks torn, and waits before looking down to remember she's just in your jacket. She looks to you, already knowing the answer to her question. "You want to, don't you?"  
  
"If you don't think that she should, I will not pressure you.  We've..." You look to Ruby and remember sleeping with her sister and ramming her into a wall, and then Blake. "We've had enough fun."    
  
A crimson Weiss looks to a crimson Ruby and ponders. "Hoo, I already told you I thought about it, didn't I?"  She closes the gap to you and hugs your side, hanging off your shoulder. "But only because I'm your princess.  And because it's fun~"  
  
You kiss Weiss, taking pride in your actions as you hear Ruby whine her lack of being kissed.  "I love you.  Anything you ask, next time."  
  
"Oh, I like that," Weiss muses. "Now, though, the fun part."  She turns to Ruby, her confidence and tact back. Pointing, she declares, "Undress."  
  
Ruby's eyes dilate as she perks up. "Wat?" she says, blankly, blinking multiple times.  
  
"If you're going to barge in on us, you're going to play by our rules. And those rules are that you listen to me, and that you undress when I tell you."  
  
Ruby takes about a year unpinning the metal rose from her cape to let it drop. Weiss smiles brightly, enjoying making a teammate strip once more. With Blake, she had reveled in the power being the best girl gave her, and this was even more enjoyable with Ruby's hesitation.  
  
Even with how arousing it was to see Ruby strip over the course of eons, it seemed overly cruel, considering this was likely her first time undressing in front of a boy.  
  
"Weiss, I think we should take it a bit slower. I WAS just getting to undressing you when we were interrupted, or did you not like the foreplay?"    
  
"I did, but I want to punish her for spying."    
  
"Casual reminder how long it took you to undress when it was our first time."    
  
"She doesn't need any more information about our love life!" Weiss huffs, looking back to the closet Ruby had burst out of. "But I see your point."  
  
You hear Ruby's confidence rebuild as she hears the note to take it slow. She'd unpinned the black bracers from her shirt and discarded them, but she'd been edging around her corset for minutes, and had just barely removed it, leaving her with just the top to still your view of her breasts.  
  
"That does mean one of us gets to help her," you say, leaving the invite open.  
  
Ruby squeaks in fear of the intimacy of being undressed, especially as Weiss states, "It's your favorite part, isn't it?  Go, make her regret coming to us."  She giggles.  
  
You take a long, slow lecherous step towards Ruby, driving in fear along with an attempt to be comforting. She steps back, but braces and gains confidence once she sees Weiss' haughty, demeaning smile. You reach out and brush a hand through the rose's hair, gently caressing her head as if she was Weiss.  
  
You realize you are literally in the position to dictate how Ruby believes sex should go; denying on what you do, Ruby's future boyfriend should already be thanking you.  
  
"I'm not going to kiss you," you whisper to Ruby, feeling her cheeks as you cup her head. "Weiss would hate it, but I am going to teach you at least what a man should do before getting to the fun part."  
  
"F-fun part?" Ruby asks, looking up to your eyes. She looks precious, innocent and hungry for something she doesn't yet have the taste for.  
  
You just sort of laugh as you direct Ruby to replace Weiss in your earlier arrangement, her straddling your lap. After you feel her adjust her mostly bare thighs against your straining erection, you start pushing aside the collar of her top, freeing her neck for kissing. Taking an almost apologetic look at Weiss, you set about teaching Ruby about foreplay, and how good it feels to gave someone intimately explore a body. As you taste her rose scented collar, you run your hands along Ruby's stomach, hearing her questioning inquiries turn to deep, stunted breaths.  She starts lightly rubbing back and forth, scratching the itch she’d never truly known.  

 

Weiss takes her place next to you, jealously watching Ruby be touched instead of her.  She keeps your jacket on, but watches intently as you take your time on her teammate.  
  
Snaking your hands lovingly up Ruby's shirt, you feel her bare skin.  Clearly unused to the sensations of being touched in such a way, Ruby lets out a sharp gasp of air. She starts shaking as you draw closer to her bra, then stops.  
  
"H-hey!" Ruby yelps as you let her know that her bra is about to be undone. "Could I ask you to do something?"    
  
“Not too late to back down,” you respond, trying to sound like you’d allow that to be an option.  “Or would you rather Weiss handle you?”

 

Ruby eeps at the mention of her (combat) partner getting her hands on her body, and shakes her head.  “No… It’s not that…”  She trails off and looks to the side, having stopped any sort of grinding.  

 

“...”  

 

“Well?  What is it?”  

 

Ruby takes a deep breath, grabs your shoulders, and looks you in the eyes.  Her soft features peer out against her crimson skin, marking her youthful beauty.  While Weiss has a very regal elegance, Ruby was cute, and just inspired warmth and smiles as you look at her lips curve and her breath escape.  She bites her lip, but starts rubbing her thighs along your lap once again.

 

“Will you choke me, Daddy?”

 

You suddenly are struck with an incredible disparity of sexual feelings towards Ruby.  On one hand, you had always looked at her as sort of a kid, what with being a bit younger than everyone, though her cleavage betrayed that.  On the other, _Brothers Grimm what did she just ask?_   _What did she just call you?  Just what is Ruby Rose?_

 

Whatever your disparity says, god damn you are hard.  

 

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Weiss’ eyes shrink, her surprise only trumped by yours.  Your girlfriend would never call you anything resembling, “Daddy,” what with her relationship with her father.  Ruby calling you that was something even more unbelievable, but her she was, straddling your lap and _asking to be choked._

 

Ruby senses the surprise on both you and Weiss’ faces, and smiles.  “That’s what boys like to hear, right?”  

 

You liked hearing those words.  Other boy’s opinions didn’t mean jack.  

 

Ruby again senses the moment, and her face starts to show that she is a bit more familiar with intimacy that either you or Weiss would have guessed.  “I want you to choke me!”  

 

Weiss’ previous confidence of watching Ruby undress had turned to abject shock at what she was hearing.  The girl with a highly surprising kink takes note, and says, “What?  I told you I’m not a child!”

 

You, on the other hand, were going to take Ruby up on her offer.  “No, you are not.  But you asked for it.”  You quickly send Ruby back to being a virgin as you unclip her bra, then move your arms out from under her shirt. Ruby still forces her hands to bring one of yours to her throat, and you start to lightly squeeze.  

 

“Hah~” you make out as Ruby’s eyes turn to the ceiling, her grinding beginning to start moving faster.  “H-Harder!” She tightens her grip on the hand around her throat.  You tighten your grip, and watch as any remnant thoughts of Ruby being sexually deaf dissipate into moans.  

 

You take a look at Weiss’ adorable surprise and try to communicate, “This is unexpected, but I like it,” to her without words.  She stares back, still in shock over Ruby’s highly sexual request.  

 

Ruby’s well defined hips start swimming over your lap as she goes into overdrive.  Being choked as she was was really setting her off, so you decide to hurry things along.  Still questioning whether or not she’d go for it, you set about grabbing the bottom of her top with your free hand.  

 

“Are you ready, Ruby?” you ask, still getting mixed signals from the girl’s disparity of emotions.  One second, she was shy and nervous, the next, hornier than you’d ever think she’d be.  

 

“Ahh!” Ruby blurts out, her hands glued to your wrist.  Looking down, she give you all she needs to confirm that she’s ready to take the step.  

 

Slowly, just to be safe, you start lifting up Ruby’s cream top, waiting to hear that you can’t.  You watch her substantial cleavage disappear under her top before you take your hand away from her neck.  Ruby audibly whines, shies back, but takes a deep breath before looking at Weiss and lifting her arms above her head.  

 

You think back to when you had a threesome with Yang and Weiss.  You think back to how Ruby came in at the last possible second, you cumming into Yang’s mouth.  You think back to how you had joked about wanting Ruby to join the three of you.  You think back to when Yang knocked you out for saying that, to when you had woken up to a pajama clad Ruby, and how you had started thinking of her taking off her tiny little pjs to reveal what was now in front of you.  

 

You stare at Ruby’s breasts as she straddles your lap.  They are big.  Way bigger than they were only a few years ago.  The were almost as perky as the person they belonged too; Ruby’s chest was firm, pale, and flushed around her nipples, matching her pale but blushing face.  The embarrassment and hesitation on her face made her even cuter as you take in Ruby’s immaculate boobs, located inches from your face.  

 

“Stop staring at me…” Ruby said, weakly, as she began to cover her chest with her arms, denying you the view that you had wished for for far too long.  She was everything you had wanted and more, and her crimson face made it all the better.

 

“You know,” Weiss says, finally out of her shock.  “That won’t be the only thing you’ll be taking off.”  She waits until Ruby gulps and looks at her.  “You wanted to be part of this, so you have to be ready to go all the way.”  

 

“Eep,” Ruby gasps, covering her skirt with one arm and her chest with the other.  You can still see hints of her beautiful nipples beneath her pillowing skin.  

 

You decided once again to make Ruby’s first time a bit more comfortable.  “Now you get something.”  Ruby looks back to you, squeaks like you had always imagined her doing, and recovers her chest a bit more thoroughly.  You stare at her chest a bit more, loving how her skin divots into itself.  “Weiss, your turn.”  

 

“Excuse me!” Weiss complains.  “I didn’t say-”

 

“Doesn’t matter.”  You stare down at her, lust overtaking all emotions.  “You’ll join her soon enough either way, plus you’re already close.”  You look down to how your jacket is riding up her legs, threatening to reveal her panties.  

 

Weiss begins to speak, but is interrupted by Ruby.  “C’mon!!!  My boobs are out!  That’s not fair!”

 

“This was your idea!  It’s fair if you interrupt a couple!”  Weiss pouts, the jacket making her look even smaller than normal.  

 

“Shut up!  You said yes!”  

 

“I said yes for my boyfriend, because I love him!”  

 

This is a conversation you never thought you’d hear, but you are glad that you’re hearing now.

 

“And we might as well continue on without arguing.  The last thing we need is the rest of your team coming back and interrupting.”  You look at Weiss, making her remember the times you’ve slept with Blake and Yang.  

 

“Oh, fine, but it’s my turn!”  Weiss beckons Ruby to get off of your lap so she can take her place.  You waste little time warming her up as Ruby retrieves her cape as a form of cover.  It’s somehow better knowing that she’s topless under her flimsy cloak, and you can still see a grand line of her bare skin, neck to waist.  

 

Feeling a bit more amped now that you were explored familiar territory, you lean back into Weiss’ ear and whisper, “I love you.”  She readjusts her straddle before beginning a grinding motion.  Now accepting the fact that Ruby is joining in on the fun, she looks at her and gives her a look saying, “This is mine, and I’m only sharing for a little bit.”  You like that look.  You like it better when it interrupts when she starts heating up.  

 

You help Weiss out of your jacket, re-exposing her bra and panties.  Still wanting to accelerate the process of crossing off the final name of team RWBY off of your list, you wait until you hear Weiss’ panting noises before unhooking her bra, which falls away due to not have straps.  Ruby squeaks a bit as she looks at Weiss’ breasts, you assume for the first time aside from her changing.  Ruby’s breasts were big, but you’ve long loved caressing Weiss’ perky breasts; she gets set off so easily when you play with them.  

 

Now faced with two topless girls, one in a skirt and one in panties, you decide that, of course, Weiss goes first.  

 

“Get up, Sweetheart,” you say to Weiss, disappointing her as she’s forced to come to terms that Ruby is seeing her play with her boyfriend without a shirt.  She follows Ruby’s lead and shyly covers her breasts; the sight of a girl being nervous in such a way is one of the greatest things, and this marked the fourth time, even if Yang really didn’t seem to mind all that much.  Still, all were glorious in their own ways, and all you will carve into your memory forever.  

 

You look at Ruby and motion to your shirt.  “You want to?  Or should I?”  

 

“Mmm…” Ruby says, staring down to your hunter-honed muscles.  While you’re still confused over her sexuality, she seems to like the idea of you without a shirt.  “N-no…”  

 

Well, Ruby’s too scared.  Not that big a problem.  

 

Going a bit out of your way to make it even manlier than normal, you rise before removing your shirt, exposing your toned chest.  You instinctively flex as Weiss purrs her approval and Ruby awes.  

 

“You ready, babe?” you ask.  “The usual for this sort of situation?”  You hope Ruby doesn’t inquire further, but the, “usual,” for threesomes was blowjobs followed by sex.  

 

“I’ve got my bag.”  Weiss looks to Ruby, having flipped back to proud of her sexuality rather than nervous.  “You are in for a treat, though I’m scared nothing will compare after this.”  


Ruby stares blankly, but you see her start to get excited.  

 

“But I go first.  He always says I’m first.”  

 

Weiss grabs her handbag and pulls out some Dust.  You undo your belt and get even harder as Ruby’s eyes dilate, realizing she’s about to see a man’s throbbing erection, and moreover, what he’s going to do with it.  

 

Weiss brushes her downed hair over her neck and waits for you to remove your pants.  She again voices her approval as she you drop you pants and giggles at Ruby’s shock upon seeing a man’s boxers strain.  

 

You hear Ruby mutter something under her breath, something about katanas as you lower your boxers to reveal your erection, hard and throbbing, to the world.  Weiss prepares herself to accept it into her body by Hasting; Ruby studies the glyph as it shoots up Weiss’ naked body as she removes her panties.  Breathing rapidly, she casts Slow on you, and you feel ready to show Ruby that her sex life will not compare to what you and Weiss can do together.  

 

Weiss steps forward and lowers herself onto your erection, instantly starting to spasm with pleasure thanks to her haste.  Ruby looks on, her hands moving as if she didn’t have control to her skirt, rubbing the front.  As Weiss starts moaning, Ruby starts pleasuring herself.

 

You thrust, sending Weiss’ fragile frame upwards.  You hold her waist as her beautiful breasts jiggle upwards before falling, the pale skin a sight to behold.  You press your face into her chest and you push her back forwards, smothering yourself in flushed boobs.  This is a nice place to be, and Weiss responds by increasing the volume of her moans.  

 

You feel Weiss heating up, your face between her perfect breasts.  As you let yourself out to breathe, she grips your back and clenches tight, her hands digging into your skin as she experiences her first climax.  Her voice screams out her pleasure as she turns to face Ruby, only for her head to go skyward as she blisses out.  She keeps going, and so do you thanks to her glyph.  

 

You move your hands away from Weiss’ back and help her along, wrapping one around her cock for her to grind on easier, moving the other to cup her breast.  She rubs her sex across your knuckles and breathes out, unable to control herself.  As you lightly punish her nipple, her voice grows again.  Singing out that song you love, you make love to Weiss Schnee, pushed forward by Ruby Rose masturbating to you before it becomes her turn.  

 

Deciding to give Ruby a hell of a first impression, you hold Weiss’ frame by her butt and lift her, only to put her onto the bed.  Now laying down, she wraps her legs around your waist as you thrust in from a standing position, drilling into her.  You manhandle her chest and watch as she bucks up and down, her chest pillowing in on itself from her back position.  You pay attention to her clit, earning Weiss another orgasm as you gently rub.  Her Haste sends her into overdrive, and you begin to feel your own finale coming soon.  

 

You lean over, towering Weiss as you start kissing her.  She tries to reciprocate, but her hasted self and your speed prevent her, so you instead assault her chest and neck with pecks, letting her know that you’re hers.  You feel your seal start to weaken, so you wait for the opportunity to finish.  

 

Weiss pants and pants, growing ever faster as her hair flies everywhere.  Ruby stares, her hand having moved into her skirt to get at her core easier.  Taking some advice from the kinkster, you put a hand to Weiss’ throat and gently squeeze.  Weiss’ eyes shrink as she reaches climax a fourth time, and you decide that now is the best time to end this.  Hastening yourself without magic, you thrust into Weiss’ sex with increased speed, helping her ride out her orgasm while also shooting your seed into her.  Tears well in her eyes as she’s filled with your cum.

 

Breathless, Weiss lays, her back on the bed, her core filled with her boyfriend’s expenditure.  “Haa…  Haa…”  

 

You love how Weiss looks post-orgasm; she’s so vulnerable looking, and you love that you made her that way.  You pull out and turn to Ruby, smiling with a proud lust as she takes in what you just did and what it means.  

 

“Princess,” you say, gently.  Weiss returns to the world and looks up to you, then to Ruby.  

 

“I love you,” Weiss states, her voice softer than a pillow.  Her shyness returns, and she covers her chest, moving her hair in front of herself to help.  She sits up, takes a second, then casts Haste to help your erection speed forward until you’re nice and hard all over again.  Ruby watches in amazement as your cock instantly gets erect after having just emptied itself.

 

“And I love you.” You lean in and brush Weiss’ hair before kissing her.  

 

You and Weiss both look to Ruby with darkness in your eyes.  She looks amazing with a good portion of front exposed, along with face after realizing that people are looking at both her body and her hand down her skirt.  She sheepishly lifts her fingers out from her waistband and starts looking fearful again.  

 

“Your time now, Ms. Birthday Girl,” Weiss says, smiling at her regained dominance.  “And then we do something special for him, okay?  But first, something special.”  Weiss lifts her fingers and casts another Haste glyph on Ruby, sending her already shaking body into a vibrating mess.  

 

You rise, then move over to Ruby’s side of the bed.  She looks up to you, fear, excitement, and anticipation in her eyes as you take in her body.  Restraining yourself from tearing her skirt off, you put a hand on the hem and begin pulling.  

 

“O-okay…” Ruby says, her heart not in her voice.  Accepting the consequences of her actions, you start pulling off her skirt, revealing-

 

 _“Ohhhhh, yesssss…”_ you think, finally seeing Ruby’s panties.  As you had expected so long ago, they’re bright pink, somewhat childish, and covered in swirls of red roses.  They’re exactly as you had pictured them being so long ago, and the fact that you’ve confirmed your suspicions makes you all the harder.  This was more than a dream come true, and you make it better as you brush Ruby’s cape away, again revealing her perfect, squishy breasts.  

 

“O-okayyy,” Ruby nervously mutters as you feel that legendary area of skin around the tops of her thigh highs; her skin pillowed against the thigh band of her torn, rose pattern stockings, and that was a feeling that was glorious.  You snake up her thigh and thank Weiss for her Hasting abilities. “Ahh!” Ruby cries, pleasantly, as she feels the effects of you touching her sped up hundreds of times.  You edge around her panties, teasing her core as she covers her face with her hands.  

 

“Does that feel good?” you taunt, seeing the answer in Ruby’s rapidly expanding chest.  Her breasts jiggle as her stomach inflates and deflates, her breath doubly out of control thanks to her excitement and Weiss’ glyph.    
  
“Y-yessSSS!”  Ruby’s voice fluctuates as you run your fingers over the front of her panties, torturing the poor girl for interrupting your time with Weiss.  Remembering her request that had got you hard in the first place, you move your hand up her stomach, caressing her soft body before finally squeezing the fourth set of RWBY breasts, finalizing the list of best things to touch.  Ruby screams as you play with her nipples, and she writhes in climax as you move one hand to her throat. Her first time proved to be too much, especially with Weiss’ help, and she came without even learning what it felt like to have a cock enter her.  

 

All the better to teach her, then.  Ruby will be made to experience the highs of joining in on the relationship between you and Weiss.  

 

Finding no resistance now that Ruby had come, you hook a finger into her panties and begin dragging downward.  She instinctively raises her body to allow you to slide them out from under her butt; you take a second to ignore her panties and get a good handful of Ruby’s delightfully squishy ass, just the right amount of soft.  Lifting her off the bed, you watch as she struggles to take the penultimate step, loving every second of it.  

 

Her hand the only thing blocking her precious secret, Ruby finally relents and lets her panties drop to the ground before stepping out of them.  With one final, laborious breath, she lowers her arms, and exposes her entire naked body.  It is a sight to behold; pale, flushed with humiliation and lust, bouncy breasts, erect nipples, and a soft, wet sex ready to accept the thing that would finally make her into a woman in her own eyes.  

 

“Y-You’re staring,” Ruby says, shaking.  

 

“Because you’re beautiful,” you respond, easing Ruby’s mind a tiny bit.  “You’re a beautiful woman.”

 

“You’re just saying that because I’m naked!”  Ruby screams, stamping her foot.  

 

Your eyes grow dark as you realize you can issue a challenge. Ruby sees the ferocity in your eyes and yelps.

 

“Why don’t you let me show you how I feel about your body?”  

 

“Ohhh, I like that,” Weiss says, watching intently, looking at her boyfriend ready to conquer another girl.  “Let him, Ruby.  It’ll feel good~”  Her voice tried to convey just how much she loved accepting your seed into her.  

 

“Uhh…” Ruby mutters, stepping forward, as slow as possible.  

 

“It’ll make this all worthwhile, I promise.  I’ll be gentle.”  

 

Ruby gulps, then puts her hands on your shoulders.  You direct her waiting sex over your cock, primed and pointing up.  Without much effort, you lower Ruby onto your erection and penetrate her.

 

“OHHHHH!!!” Ruby squeals with pleasure as she feels her body get penetrated.  Her hasted body goes crazy with motion as she immediately starts grinding, so you move you hand to circle your cock, allowing her to rub against it. Before you could even move your hand to her throat, Ruby reminds you and Weiss that her Semblance is speed, and her rocking goes even faster than you thought possible; Ruby lets out a cry as she cums again, her body in an absolute overdrive of pleasure.  Every last one of her pleasure centers are firing on all cylinders at beyond max speed, and her body vibrates to a new level of singing.  

 

You try to hold Ruby in place, but the mix of her Semblance and Weiss’ glyph make it so that she won’t be stopped by anyone but herself.  Bouncing up and down, you gaze in awe over how amazing her bouncing breasts are, but nothing could beat her face; Ruby Rose was a being of pleasure, and her crying eyes told the tale of a girl becoming a woman harder than any woman had before.  

 

And it all felt _great._

 

“OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!!!!!”  Ruby’s bucking never stops, and her body’s motions feel nothing but amazing as she moves up and down your cock.  Even with Weiss Slowing your clock, Ruby’s speed, enthusiasm, and face were driving your finishing point faster than you could believe.  You feel her tighten again, her thighs squeezing as her legs turned to jelly.  

 

You decide to _really_ make Ruby Rose suffer for interrupting.  You grab her boobs and push your face into them, feeling the glorious softness of her skin as you play with her nipples.  Her voice goes even higher as you return to choking her, you hand struggling to keep up with her motion but doing it anyway.  

 

“MOREDADDYMOREMOREMORE!!!”  

 

With nothing but encouragement from Ruby’s voice, you send her over the edge once more, and then once more again as you cum.  Ruby’s body finally slows as she feels your seed enter her body, the warmth giving her another new experience in pleasure.  Finishing her spasm from being filled, she goes mostly limp, almost falling onto your shoulder as you pull out.  

 

Letting her rest against the bed, you place Ruby down and look at Weiss, who looks like a hurricane had just hit her.  

 

“I love you, so, so much,” you say to Weiss.  “You are the greatest girlfriend ever.”  

 

Weiss blushes before chuckling.  “Lord, I feel like you just did that to me…  Well, the… human storm part.  I had no idea she was like that!”  

 

“Neither did I!”  You and Weiss exchange looks of disbelief at how hard Ruby went.  Looking at her, she appears to be holding herself in an attempt to not fall apart.  

 

“I guess I should speed her up…”  Weiss casts another glyph to Haste Ruby into waking up in a reasonable amount of time, along with one to build up your erection again.  “Ruby!  Wake up!  You have one last thing to do!”

 

“Whuh?” Ruby groggily murmurs, finding her head among the clouds.  “Oh, my gosh!  What did I do!?”  She looks down to her naked body, realizing she had a boy’s cum inside of her.  

 

“You had sex,” Weiss stated, matter of factly.  “Congratulations!  By your standards, you’re a woman.”

 

Ruby stares blankly at you and Weiss, trying to make sense of what just happened.  “Oh, my gosh, THAT’S what sex is!?”  

 

“Yup.”  

 

Ruby shivers, excitement running through her.  “Oh, my gosh, oh my gosh that was amazing!”  

 

“Well,” Weiss says, smiling.  “We aren’t quite done yet.”  

 

Ruby looks frightened again.  

 

“Don’t you think my boyfriend deserves a reward for all the work he’s done?”  Weiss turns to you, Ruby following.  

 

“Like, cookies or something?”  

 

“No, not like cookies, Ruby.”  Weiss slouches.  “I should have expected I would need to clarify.  No, you know what else boys like?”

 

“What?”  

 

“Let me show you.”

 

God, you love Weiss.

 

As you’ve come to expect during threesomes, Weiss leads Ruby down to her knees.  Two naked girls in front of you, you stand at attention, and wait for your beautiful girlfriend to show Ruby what men like.  

 

Weiss places a hand around your cock and gives a few beginning strokes before putting her mouth over it.  You look down and watch Weiss give you a blowjob, her lips wrapping around your throbbing erection and feeling second only to her riding it.  Her technique was more or less mastered by this point, having had plenty of practice over the past several months, and from experience, you knew it worked well.  

 

After getting you started, Weiss pops your cock out of her mouth and directs it towards Ruby.  “It feels good, I promise.  You control him however you want!”  

 

God, you love Weiss.  

 

Ruby takes a look at your shaft, the thing that had driven her insane only a few minutes earlier, and hesitantly follows Weiss’ lead.  She places a soft hand around your cock and strokes it, a bit rough at first before gathering a rhythm.  With some coaxing from your girlfriend, she opens her mouth and begins doing what you’d only dreamed she’d do.  

 

It occurs to you that you finally deflowered the Rose, as you have wished to do so much earlier in your life.  And now, she was sucking your cock, and it felt amazing.  Weiss’ technique felt spectacular, but something about how Ruby brushed the hair out of her face when she stopped for breath really got you going.  Weiss hadn’t Slowed you, but that didn’t matter.  It felt amazing either way.  

 

After a few glorious moments that will forever be ingrained into your mind, you feel the end of Ruby’s blowjob coming.  “Ruby, I-I’m about to finish,” you say, feeling the pressure build.

 

Ruby panics, unsure of how to finish a man when sucking him off.  Weiss helps her along by holding her head, preventing her from removing your shaft from her mouth.  You finish, filling Ruby’s cheeks as she struggles to free herself from Weiss’ grasp. You pull back to allow her to swallow and sputter.

 

Ruby coughs a little bit after swallowing your cum, unsure of what she thinks of it.  “Blegh.”  

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.  At least, you should if you want to have as much fun as we do,” Weiss states, reminding you why you love her.  

 

Ruby wipes away the spare cum from her mouth, still sputtering.  “I’m not sure I like that part…”  

 

“Sooooo,” Weiss says, changing the subject, “How was it?  Do you feel like a woman now?”

 

Ruby perks up.  “Yes!  Yes I do!”  She remembers she’s naked and covers up.  “Thank you, Weiss, and you, too. I was so scared it wouldn’t be good, but…  I’m really happy that you two helped me find out that it feels so…  good.”  

 

“And now you’re prepared for when you have a boyfriend!”  Weiss cheers before turning to you.  “Though, I’d say you might be welcome to join us again one day.  Maybe after you’ve grown up a bit.”  

 

“Hey!”  

 

“Oh, hush.  Now, we should probably get cleaned up before anyone decides to kill my boyfriend.”  

 

After some rushed cleaning up, Weiss sends you on your way with a final kiss, so she and Ruby can spend some time washing the scent of sex off of them.  You head home and do the same, satisfied with the completion of the list of RWBY members slept with.  

 

You go to bed thinking of nothing but how to treat Weiss for being so amazing.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imgur.com/a/rQDoz
> 
> Thought I'd try this. Let me know your thoughts!


	13. How To Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss wakes you up early. You don't complain.

You get woken up earlier than usual by a text from Weiss. She asks if you're free later today, and if you wanted to do something. That had pretty much become code for her wanting to be spoiled, so you decide to take some extra time after classes to finish a project to clear time for her.  You wonder why she's up this early; there's still have plenty of time before classes start, so she could still sleep in, and let you do as well.    
  
You realize you need to stop wondering about things as Weiss sends you a selfie. It's of her smiling, slightly reddened face, but also of her collar and shoulder area; considering her overly cutesy wink and a lack of straps, she's completely topless, though hiding it from you. You receive a message while you draft a reply.    
  
"I won't spoil anything! <3"   
  
"I love you. You're also the worst."   
  
"Be patient!  ^-^"   
  
God, Weiss is cute. You're tempted to remind her you still have the original video of when she had first learned about her sexual preferences while being pinned down, but you think better of it.  Though, since she woke you up early and you have nothing to do, you decide to watch Weiss give you a blowjob and pull up the video you took so long ago. Might as well prepare for the inevitable later.   
  
After enjoying memories of Yang putting your cock between her breasts, you head off to class, and are greeted by an enthusiastic Weiss.  Strangely and unlike most days, her ponytail was completely centered, though it was complimented by an absolutely adorable blue bow, long ribbons mixing with her hair trail. She looked younger than usual, and even cuter than usual, though that might be because she was currently holding onto your arm.  You'd question why, but you see her team close by; all three members of Team RWBY not dating you had participated in a threesome with you and Weiss because they wanted to be part of such a good relationship. Or, at least, that was the best description. Ruby had asked because Weiss had been so much happier since you were together, Blake because she wanted to see what the fuss of a real relationship was about, and Yang was the result of a bet, but you've noticed she gets a little jealous when you and Weiss are together.  Again, that was more a hope;  _ Yang _ being jealous of you and Weiss' relationship has some impact. Whatever reason, they seemed to react to PDA.   
  
You play with Weiss' cutesy ribbon. "What's this about?  I like it."   
  
Weiss stops herself from giggling by snuggling further into your shoulder. "Thought I'd try some new things today."  You can almost hear the wink. "Plus, Blake had me thinking about ribbons.  Isn't my bow cute?"  She looks up, her face glowing, and her eyes carrying a hint of something you've come to love.    
  
Noticing RWBY was watching, you decide to rub it in his great a boyfriend you are. "It's cute, but you're cuter," you say, kissing the top of her head.     
  
"Ugh," Yang said, intentionally loud.  "Get a room, lover boy."  The blonde was mostly joking, but she did have an air that asked, "Really?  Here?"     
  
"Does that mean you're offering up your dorm for the night?" you say, impressed with your own quick wit. Yang hitches.   
  
"Dude.  _ Dude _ .  Too much."  Yang laughs it off and looks at Ruby, trying to gauge your question corrupted her.    
  
You remember you already did far too much for that sort of thing to corrupt Ruby. You still wonder if she thinks calling her partner, "Daddy," is her thing, of it she thinks it's an all boy's thing.  Either way, you've gotten a BJ from the, "innocent child," Ruby Rose. If only Yang knew.    
  
Oh, god, does Yang know!?     
  
No, you'd be castrated if Yang knew you had sex with her sister. Best keep that to yourself.    
  
"Anyway..." Blake hummed, breaking the silence.  "Class is letting in."   
  
You notice the swarm of sleepy students slugging into the classroom. Port just had a way of draining everyone of all energy with his lectures, but no one paid attention anyway; even Blake had realized that her book about ninja sex pirates or whatever was more historically accurate, so you mostly flirt back and forth with Weiss.    
  
Five minutes into Port's fabrications of his glory, you wonder why you aren't flirting with your girlfriend. She directed you to sit in the back while she sat on the opposite side of the room. You could see her and her cute bow, but you couldn't talk to her.    
  
You really need to stop wondering what goes on in Weiss' head as you receive a text.    
  
"I lied.  ^-^"   
  
That's... not very indicative of anything. You send a, "?" back and watch her smile, then type.    
  
"Well, I guess not. I said I wouldn't spoil anything.  I didn't say I wouldn't do something else..."   
  
You scroll up and look at the implied-topless selfie Weiss had sent you that morning and smile.    
  
Port interrupted your daydreaming by saying, "With that story done, would anyone like to volunteer?"    
  
"One moment."     
  
Weiss, being the only one somewhat paying attention, raised her hand. "I would like to, sir."  Your attention goes to her.   
  
"Ah, yes, Ms. Schnee.  Hopefully you're feeling alright this time."   
  
You smile. Last time Weiss went up to the front in Port's class, you were proxy-fingering her and Yang, and your girlfriend had cum in front of the class. Yang escaped to the hall, but Weiss finished in front of everyone, though she passed it off as a bad cold. Some had to have guessed or assumed, but Port was fooled.    
  
You watch Weiss secretly press send before standing. As she walks up to the chalkboard, your phone pings with a message. You'd open it, but you see a few armed attendants wheeling a cage into the room. Weiss leaves the classroom, but returns a few minutes later with Myrtenaster. You piece together this is another fight demonstration to test practical knowledge; it's the only interesting part of Port's lecturing, though this was the biggest cage you've seen brought it, and Weiss was to fight what was inside.    
  
Addressing a newly interested class, Port coughed. "And, through a series of battles, determination, and a small bit of luck, some of our former students here at Beacon have managed to capture an Ursa Major for use in study."  There was an interested series of gasps from the students for once, egging Port on further. "Ms. Schnee has volunteered to display her fighting skills and her knowledge of Ursa weaknesses.  This is a rare and challenging opportunity, so pay close attention."   
  
Weiss was prepared. A calm look was on her face, her weapon was set, but she hadn't even changed out of her uniform; all students usually changed into their combat gear to fight, and this was an Ursa Major!  Just what did she have planned?   
  
You need to stop doubting Weiss. You see a very uncharacteristic smirk breach her lips as the Ursa is released. Immediately, it starts charging towards her, recklessly tearing forward through the classroom arena.    
  
"Ursa, Major and Minor, are prone to rather headstrong assaults," Weiss says, gently stepping out of the way of the Ursa without misplacing a hair. The Grimm crashes into the wall, startling the students sitting a bit lower in the amphitheater seats; roaring, it recollects itself and turns to Weiss. "They can be easily dodged if one recognizes their charging posture."   
  
A bit slower than before, the Ursa moves towards Weiss, being a bit more careful.  "Majors, Alphas, any high class subspecies really, have been known to display higher intelligence," Weiss states. "Some learn through failure and battle, and grow stronger and wiser with age."  The Ursa begins charging again, gaining speed and losing composure. "Some."     
  
Stepping out of the way again, Weiss twirls, taps Myrtenaster on the ground and produces some ice on the ground right where the Ursa was charging.  One back leg of the Grimm was pierced with an ice spike while the others were tripped up by the slippery ice. "A good strategy is to debilitate the Ursa, such as targeting the back legs."  The Ursa struggles to clamber up to its feet, but flails due to its injury.    
  
"Once stopped," Weiss says, daintily lifting her sword.  Above the Ursa shined a summoning glyph. "It is best to dispose of it with a sufficient amount of force."  From the glyph came an arm holding a large, thick blade. With one motion, it stabbed straight into the Ursa, dispersing it into a cloud of shadow. "It is recommended that Dust ammunition or combat-type Semblances be utilized at this point.  Anything with high kill potential.  Sometimes, even a barrage is a good option."   
  
After everyone took a minute to process that Weiss had just danced around a high level Grimm, a cheer erupted; Ruby, especially, raised a raucous scream celebrating Weiss' accomplishment. Port stopped them with by saying his own piece," "Excellent, Ms. Schnee!  Absolutely perfect display of knowledge on Grimm, and with such elegance!  Class, I hope this was a truly beneficial experience for all of you. Take what you've learned and apply it, and you'll go as far as Ms. Schnee here.  With that done, we can finish our lecture with a reactive assessment of her performance."   
  
And just like that, the class was gone again. Everyone had dropped Port faster than Weiss had slain the Ursa, though all lacked the grace of it. You included in that number, you had plenty of time to watch Weiss strut back to her seat, see you staring, they blush uncontrollably.  With her hands occupied covering her face, you had a moment to actually check her text from earlier.    
  
You look at your scroll. You look up to Weiss. You look at her realize that you saw her picture, and you look at her freaking out. It's adorable.    
  
Weiss' photo that she sent, on the other hand, is anything but adorable. No, what she had sent was just plain sexy.    
  
The photo shows Weiss, with a very uncharacteristic smile and lustful eyes, staring at her phone camera's reflection as she holds it up in the ever-classic mirror selfie position. As you trace downward, you see that, sans her necklace, she was completely naked.  Not a scrap of cloth covered her, but she had decided to torture you by denying any glances at her breasts or mound. No, instead of pure nudity, there were hands over her sensitive areas; the armored gauntlets of her knight summon were placed in just the right locations to wrap around her body, hiding away her secrets in an absolutely stunning tease. Plenty of her body was still exposed, the arms of the knight only denying looks at the sensitive bits; you could see half of her lower body, the arm only wrapping around one side, leaving her waist, thigh, and pelvis bare. Her breasts were only barely hidden, the arm covering only what it needed to, letting you see the rest.     
  
Weiss' face in the picture, aside from being scarlet, proved how difficult it had been to take. The hand not holding up her phone was clenched white, born from her hesitation and nervousness, but it made her all the more beautiful. Despite her fears, Weiss had saw fit to pose a bit; with her coverage taken care of, she had stood in such a way so as place the low bathroom lights in the perfect positions to highlight her perfect body. She was an angel, wrapped up in another angel's arms.    
  
Weiss gets out of her red-faced funk and furiously types away at her scroll.    
  
"OMG DELETE THAT!!! >_<"   
  
You begin typing, but are interrupted multiple times.   
  
"DELETE IT."   
  
"DELETE IT."     
  
"DELETE IT."   
  
Finally finding a lull in Weiss' assault, you type away your reply.    
  
"You do realize that's not the worst thing I have of you on my phone, right?  You look amazing, btw!"  As you just reminded yourself of earlier, you still have a video of Weiss dancing in lingerie before blowing you and masturbating, plus one of Yang's titjob, which also had Weiss masturbating in it.  Like a naughty censor would top that. Plus, she'd just sent you a slightly less explicit selfie that morning.    
  
Weiss sees your text, then begins typing.  You watch her shoot up, likely remembering something, delete what she'd written, then retype something.    
  
"YOU STILL HAVE THAT!?" You feel Weiss may have forgotten about the Yang video.  You'll need to tell her about that. Later. "OMG!!!"   
  
Weiss puts her head to her desk and mopes.    
  
"And, sans Yang, nobody has seen it. So you don't need to worry about a couple of gorgeous selfies."  You decide not to mention the fact that you had, "accidentally," let it slip to Yang that the video existed originally.  Instead, you can turn Weiss to your side.  "You looked perfect!  And you're not even struggling to summon!  Congrats on the Ursa, btw."   
  
Sighing with some relief, Weiss breathes out a few times. "I guess I earned that video, didn't I?  But you forgave me for being the best girlfriend!  So no showing anything!"   
  
"I won't, I promise."   
  
"Good!  And if you keep calling me beautiful, I may just have more pictures for you.  Though there's still a secret!  There was a reason I beat that Ursa like that!"   
  
"Wait, so there's a reason you could twirl around an Ursa Major besides the fact that you're the greatest and cutest and strongest girl at Beacon that everybody wants to be like?"   
  
You watch as Weiss gets your sugarcoated message. She does that preciously embarrassed huff she as a habit of doing when you fluster her. She quickly sends a message.    
  
For your adulation, you receive another picture from Weiss. This one has her before she got out of her pajamas and fixed her hair, though she'd already done her makeup. Both hands were holding up the camera while she looked through it, but the knight hands were ready to deliver; on either side of her nightgown were the summoned arms, and they had had the pleasure of pinching the sides of it and lifting up. Above the waist, it was a cute just-got-out-of-bed selfie, but the full view revealed that her dress had been lifted to her waist to reveal a naughty pair of pink and blue panties.  They way the colors intertwined and melted with her pale skin made you think they were hinting at something.  You send a message.   
  
"I have a sudden craving for cotton candy. ;)"   
  
Weiss' eyes widen and her pupils dilate as she reads your text. She covers her mouth to stop from vocalizing something lewd in the middle of class. After taking a moment to recollect and satiate Yang's growing curiosity, she types back.    
  
"I hate to break your heart, but I'm not wearing those anymore. :(  Though now I know how to play with you!"  Weiss looks at you with a smile. "You'll find I have better plans for tonight."   
  
"Oh, do tell."     
  
"I said no spoilers!"     
  
"I can't wait to reward you for beating that Ursa in such a beautiful and amazing way that made all your friends jealous."     
  
You get a ping alerting you to a picture of Weiss smiling in the mirror. She was fully dressed in today's ribbon-centered outfit, and wasn't showing anything or implying anything.  She was just plain gorgeous, no sexy influences or anything.    
  
"Best one yet.  <3"   
  
"Be at RWBY's dorm at 5.  Love you!"   
  
Later on, you and Weiss head to town, have dinner, explore a bit, and get ice cream. You unsubtly get a cotton candy flavor and tease Weiss about her choice of panties this morning; every time you imply going down on her, she freaks out due to being in public, but never says anything against it.  Her answer, after getting her face out of her hands, is to tell you that Yang did agree to let the two of you have the dorm until around 10 with a bit of bribery. Weiss bought her and Ruby movie tickets, and Blake accepted that she'd be reading in the library, so Weiss was free to enact her plan.    
  
You eagerly await Weiss' plan as she pulls you into her dorm.  She clearly had been dying to tell you the secret she'd been keeping all day, but she'd managed to keep it together.  Excitedly, she looks at you.    
  
"So, what did you think of my outfit?"   
  
For her date night, Weiss themed around her large bow; she had on a sky blue dress with several ribbons and smaller bows all around it, up to her neck and accentuating everything.  She'd even prepared a more tidy version of Blake's arm ribbons with her own delicate sky blue patterns.    
  
"You look amazing as always. Though you did mention your bow was part of your master plan?  What was that about?"   
  
"Well..." Weiss turns to the ground, a bit red. "I told you I've been thinking about ribbons...  Blake gave me the idea with her arms, and I happened to take a peek at her book at the proper time. Just a peek, though!"  The heiress turns to you, trembling with excitement. "Oh, my gosh, I did something you'll love!  Trust me for a second, okay?"     
  
Unable to say no, Weiss procures another blue ribbon and ties it around your eyes, blinding you. "J-just unzip me!  I can't stand it anymore!"  She guides your hands to her dress' zipper, moving her ponytail out of the way.    
  
Following Weiss' lead, you grab the zipper on her dress and quickly pull it down.  You hear Weiss shimmy out of her date night dress, brush her hair, and pose.  "Okay!  You can look!"   
  
You hear Weiss' breath hitch as you move to take off your blindfold. Removing your cover, you see your girlfriend and what her master plan of the day was.    
  
You see Weiss Schnee, wearing a bondage style rope dress; from one long, continuous, sky blue ribbon, she had wound it over her body to form a harness doubling as underwear. Her breasts were outlined by two holes defined by knots of two coils, pulled to her sides behind her back, while her mound was  _ just _ covered by the wideness of the ribbon's two ends. Her slit was hidden by a line stretching to a knot over her stomach, but everything else was in full view; she were to open her stance by an inch, anyone could look at her lips parting.  Her backside was the same, the two ends of the ribbon formed a thong going all the way to her neck before becoming the knots holding her breasts. It, along with Weiss herself, were a work of absolute art.   
  
Weiss Schnee had themed today's outfit around the ribbon keeping her ponytail centered. She had gone all in on that theme.    
  
Weiss Schnee had been wearing a infinitesimal coverage of a ribbon harness rather than a bra or panties the entire day without anyone's knowledge. She had a  _ bondage harness _ on the entire day!  Suddenly, you understand why Weiss had danced around the Ursa that morning in class; had she not down it with such little movement, she would have risked the entire class seeing underneath her skirt and having everyone see just about everything there was to offer down there. It was both a challenge, and you imagine, an exhibitionist thrill. Weiss confirms your thoughts after shying into herself and trying to cover her exposed breasts.    
  
"You can't believe how hard this was to wear!  I've been practicing tying, and I woke up early to put it on when my teammates were still asleep.  Oh, my gosh, knowing that there's so little under my skirt was just so... so...  AH, IT WAS SO AMAZING!!!"  Balling her fists up, Weiss charges into your still stunned chest. "I've been so turned on all day!  In class, at the restaurant, I even met with Winter earlier today!"  Looking up to your eyes, her sparkling diamonds gleam with pleasure.  "The thought that something might happen, t-that-that the wind would pick up, or I'd mess up against the Ursa just– OH, TAKE ME!  TAKE ME NOW!!!" Your chest is assaulted by kisses through your shirt.    
  
Weiss hadn't even asked your opinions on her ribbon dress and subsequent exhibitionist thrill, though anyone could fell the lust emanating off of you by this point. Everything was at top marks, from her selfies earlier, to her actual gorgeous nude body in an artistic masterpiece of ribbon, to her overwhelming arousal, to her self discovery as an exhibitionist. Weiss had never been this horny, and with her in her harness, you were probably just as turned on.  You begin to unbutton your shirt and remove it as Weiss continues to writhe in her ecstasy.    
  
"No!  No no no!  Wait!" screams Weiss, suddenly back to freaking out. "Not yet not yet!"     
  
You finish removing your shirt and look to your girlfriend.  "Um...  yes?"   
  
"I had more!  Hold on!"  Weiss grabs her purse from the ground, giving you a nice view of her ribbon showing off her ass. Perking up immediately, she holds out her hand.    
  
Still a bit distracted by Weiss' exposed breasts, you fumble with what she handed you. Taking a second to register, you find several more sky blue ribbons in your hand. Without your input, you feel your hands clench, then move to a neutral position; looking to them, you see that Weiss had summoned her knight's hands over yours, though she had control this time.    
  
Weiss turns away from you, exposing her mostly bare back and shivers. "Just let them guide you!  I told you, I've been practicing!"     
  
You feel your hands get dragged by Weiss' summon, but don't object as she crosses her arms behind her back. With her directing, you tie her arms together, locking them behind her and preventing her from using them. Stepping over a bit, the restrained heiress turns and sits down on her bed, spreading her legs and making her ribbon struggle to keep her slit covered.    
  
Through heaving breathing, Weiss says, "What are you waiting for!?" referencing you just standing there, watching her spread her legs on her bed, her arms tied behind her back to make it impossible to resist. "You aren't done yet!"   
  
You step towards Weiss and let the knight guide your fingers. They place your girlfriend's legs close to her body and tie her ankles to her thighs, completely removing her ability to even move properly. The ties are comfortably tight, loose enough to not intrude on blood flow, but still removing control.    
  
Sitting– wait, not the proper word...  Presenting before you is Weiss Schnee, her arms and legs completely bound and waiting for you to ravish her. Before you can properly thank her for being the absolute greatest and cutest and strongest girlfriend ever, the knight's hands use one last ribbon to blindfold an heiress struggling to breathe. Now, in addition to being unable to move or resist, Weiss now has no idea of what was even around her. She was finally finished preparing herself to be completely conquered.    
  
"Ahh..  Ahh..." Weiss breathes, her heart audibly thumping. "Tell me you love me.  I need to hear your voice.  I'm ready for you."  Her voice is barely above a whisper, mewling every syllable between purrs and gasps; completely cut off from where you were, she was in the heaven of the unknown, not knowing where you'd come from.    
  
Seeing, hearing, and feeling the ecstasy from Weiss, you decide to really make her enjoy her blindfold.    
  
Quickly, so as not to waste this chance of Weiss being so into it, you move your hand, free of the knight, to her chest. You touch the side of her arm, feeling her hitch just from that. You can't imagine they feelings going on in her head; her sensory deprivation combining with her state of undress, plus her day-long aches seemed to heighten everything past a breaking point.    
  
You slowly drag your hand up Weiss' arm, up to her face. No eyes look back at you from behind the blindfold, but you get close enough that Weiss could feel your every breath. You feel your warm air hit her ear as you say, "I love you so, so much."   
  
Weiss loses her remaining composure as she falls back onto her bed. You see her exposed stomach rapidly rise and fall and her mouth whimper.  She tries to move or flip over, but she can't even come close. She was all yours.    
  
"Don't make me wait any longer. P-please..."    
  
Sensing that you won't be allowed to take your time this go around, you think back to Weiss' second selfie from class. To her pink and blue panties that had made you starve. To how hungry you were for her cotton candy.     
  
You take one last moment to caress Weiss' side before pushing her ribbon away to expose her mound, folds, slit and all. You feel Weiss whimper as the sounds reach you. Experimentally, you touch around her waist, above where she had freshly shaved; instantly, she shivers and begs, "Please!"  Taking her advice, you move you hand down, stretching out two fingers to open her up.    
  
You hear Weiss sing as you place your tongue inside of her. Unable to properly move, you feel her shake around, forcing you to steady her legs by grabbing them, restricting her further.  Weiss' hums turn to full blown, unrestricted screams as you give her her reward for being the best girlfriend ever; she did all of this, the selfies, the harness, the exhibitionism, for you, because she loved you and wanted to make you happy.  It was only right to show her how much you loved her.   
  
You replace your tongue with two fingers, gently pushing back and forth, fingering your girlfriend as she continues to scream. Rarely does she lose her composure this much; even when climaxing, she usually just increased in pitch as she sang out angelic tones, but this was uncontrollable.    
  
Fumbling behind you, you find Weiss' purse.  Fumbling around more, you find her Dust supply and retrieve the one that helps her cast Haste and Slow. This was clearly her night, so you reach around and put the crystal in her restrained hand.  Removing your fingers from inside of her, place you lips against her stomach and climb upwards, giving the heiress a chance to breathe. Taking a bit of extra time feeling the knits around her breasts, you move further until your kissing your girlfriend's neck. Lovingly, you instruct her to, "Cast on yourself.  You deserve it for being the best."     
  
Weiss whimpers her approval and sends a black Slow glyph to where it matters. She was already on edge, so when your tongue returns to its original position, you feel her quake continuously, aided by her casting. Weiss cums with the force of a day's want, and screams your name into the room, uncaring of who might hear.    
  
Unable to hold back any longer, you wipe away Weiss' fluids from your face, stand, and unbutton your pants. Taking a second to test her sensitivity, you feel the side of her stomach and watch lovingly as she nearly climaxes again. Going once again to her ear, you whisper, "Are you ready, Weiss?"     
  
"Ahhhhh..." is your only reply, Weiss furiously nodding. Placing one hand on her breast and one hand around her waist, you enter the heiress and begin thrusting.    
  
Even Slowed, Weiss is already ready to finish again almost immediately. You move a hand to her clit and begin rubbing in time with your penetration, and you hear Weiss scream her approval. Unfortunately, while you love her enthusiasm, you imagine that normal her may regret having the campus hear her again, though you figure you could make it work; placing a hand over Weiss' mouth, you lean in and whisper, "C'mon, Sweetheart, those are for me."  You feel her warm breath hit your hand as she tries to restrain her voice, eventually quieting down enough to keep her volume room-level.    
  
After feeling several more quakes from your girlfriend, you feel your own release coming.  You take Weiss' blindfolded face in your hands and bring her in for a kiss, being careful not to interrupt your motions. You finish, giving the blinded heiress a sensory overload from the shock. She tenses up one last time, then collapses as best she can while restrained.    
  
You remove Weiss' blindfold and look into her crystalline eyes. Wet with pleasured tears, she gazes longingly back at you before whimpering, "I love you so much."  She struggles with her restraints and embarrassingly looks away.  "C-could you please untie me?  I want to cuddle."     
  
Of course.    
  
"Of course."   
  
You remove the restraints on Weiss' arms and legs, freeing her body. She uses her newfound freedom to undo the bow on her harness keeping it together, and it unwinds to leave her naked. After a bit of cleaning up, you and a pajama clad Weiss rest up in her bed together, her head on your chest.    
  
"Sooooo?" Weiss asks, singing out her note. "How does it feel to know I was wearing that all day and you didn't know?'   
  
"You are amazing, and I love you, and I hate you so, so much."   
  
"You won't when I send you the videos of me practicing."  Weiss smiles.    
  
"What!?" you say, suddenly aroused all over again.    
  
"Yep," Weiss bluntly stated. "I thought ahead and recorded me learning to tie that harness together. And maybe I had my knight hell me with my hands and feet~"  She nuzzles into your chest. "I about had a heart attack when I heard my team rustling around.  Oh, and there's plenty more selfies lying around if you promise to be good."   
  
You look into Weiss' eyes. "Sweetheart, I will be the best boyfriend ever if it means I get to see more of my beautiful girlfriend."     
  
"Oh, I know.  I'm not worried. Though, now feels like a good time to ask about that video you have of me."   
  
Damn. Well, if the video was soon to be replaced, that works.    
  
"I still have the video of when you put on lingerie for the first time." You didn't remind Weiss it was because she had been unfaithful, though you do consider something else. "There's also the one with Yang, and you're enjoying yourself in that one, too."  Best to be honest.   
  
Weiss contemplates. "And nobody else knows about them?"   
  
"Nope.  Just useful material when you feel like going home for a bit."   
  
"Hmm. I guess it doesn't hurt to give these videos some company. Just promise not to show anyone!"   
  
"I promise.  I'll put a password on the folder or something."   
  
"That reminds me, though...  it's long overdue that you meet my family; I told you Winter was in town.  Maybe you should come back to Atlas with me next time and meet my parents and brother?  They're awful most of the time, but it's still necessary."   
  
"Sounds alright with me.  We can grab lunch with–"   
  
"And when he knocks on my door asking where you are, I can tell him you're in the garden, but really, you're between my legs."   
  
"I love you."   



	14. How To Lose Your Girlfriend (Lose as in misplace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss won't answer her phone. Luckily, Yang might have a solution.

You wonder if something is up between you and Weiss. She'd promised to go to dinner with you today, but she missed the meet time, and isn't answering her scroll. That wasn't like her, plus you can't remember any major slights that would lead to a complete cutoff like this.  After the third, "Where are you?" text, you decide to investigate a bit.    
  
Walking the oh-so-familiar route, you turn and knock on Team RWBY's door. After a moment of silence, you hear a muffled Yang say, "Come in!"     
  
Following the instructions given to you, you push the door open and step into RWBY's dorm. You see Yang bent over in front of her dresser, deep into a mirror; looking down, you see that she's in a little black dress that was oh-so-little, plus some stockings and heels. That, mixed with her applying some boykiller lipstick gives you the impression she was going out.  She realizes it was you that just entered as she spies you in the mirror.    
  
"Oh, hey. What's up?" Yang said, putting her lipstick down and moving to light makeup.    
  
You take the slightest moment to stare at Yang's ass, considering how small and short her dress is, plus it's literally pointed right at you. Weiss CAN'T blame you for just looking; it's not like this was the most you'd seen of Yang, anyway. Regardless of Weiss' opinion, you watch Yang finish her touching up, turn around to lean on her dresser, then eye you. Considering her outfit and makeup, plus her better-than-average maintenance on her hair, she looked drop dead gorgeous. Her dress was even smaller when viewed from the front; the cleavage line was more of Yang's regular style, pre-imposter video deep.  Plenty around the hip and back is missing, showing off her stomach and hourglass. It fit her figure perfectly, nothing wasted in highlighting just how much of a woman she is.    
  
But you're in a committed relationship, so you force yourself to ignore how hot Yang looks in favor of actually doing what you set out to do.    
  
"Weiss and I were supposed to go to dinner, but she never showed, and won't answer her scroll.  You see her?" you say, your eyes where they should be.    
  
"She didn't text you?" Yang asks, knocking her head to the side. "She was going off on how something popped up last minute that she needed to take care of.  Should be back in like an hour, I think, anyway.  She mentioned that she'd have to tell you that, but I guess she forgot?"   
  
Well, that's a bit annoying, but it's not a long time to wait.  Still, you'll have to check why Weiss didn't let you know she'd be delayed. Probably just a miscommunication. Or this school's godawful wifi...   
  
"Oh," you hum. "Guess I got an hour to kill.  Later!  And thanks."  You turn to exit the dorm.   
  
"Oh, um..." Yang interrupts before you get past the door. "Actually, if you have a sec..."   
  
"What?" you ask, walking back in to the dorm.    
  
Yang looks down at her insanely hot outfit. "I'm sure you've guessed by now, but I'm going out in a bit. Gonna dance, gonna drink, have some fun, you know." She looked really happy, if a bit hesitant. "Sorta getting back into it after...  Well, you of all people know."     
  
You figure out what Yang is referring to. "I was going to say, you haven't rocked an outfit like that in while.  You look great!" The blonde hadn't dressed as explicitly since her fake nudes leaked by that impostor, so it was nice to see her back to her regular self. Easy on the eyes and mind, for sure.    
  
Yang beamed. "You think so?" she asked, twisting back and forth a bit to model.  "My club friend picked it out, and she knows what she's doing.  You know Coco?"  She motioned to a nonexistent hat and shades.    
  
You smile. You personally don't know Coco Adel all that well, but you know her work, or at least the results of her work; Coco was the one who had been teaching Weiss how to sew clothes.  Those skills led to two of the best nights of both of your lives, as one was the beautiful and saccharine story of the Princess and the Knight, and the much different story where Weiss played dom.  You loved Weiss in those outfits, even if she didn't like being a queen.  Still, Coco's teachings led to good times, and more to come from Weiss' hints.    
  
"Yes, I know of Coco."  Yang will never know why that name makes you so happy.    
  
"She's the one taking me– or, I guess, I'm taking her out since I have the bike.  Anyway, I wanted to ask your opinion on this dress."   
  
Considering you were told to never say anything bad about a woman's outfit, plus Yang looked incredible, you wonder. "I'm dodging bullets saying this, being in a relationship and all, but you look stunning.  The dress, the stockings, everything."  You motion to Yang's entire body. You think maybe to add in some non-appearance related notes. "Plus you seem really happy with it, yourself. That's a bright smile."   
  
Yang blushes. That wasn't really like her, but you guess she didn't get too many compliments about her smile, especially dressed as she is. "Thanks. It's just... I don't know..."   
  
"What's wrong?  I'm sure every guy at wherever you're going is going to be all over you."   
  
"That's the thing..." Yang sighs, then looks dejectedly at the ground. "I kinda think it's too much?  I don't know.  Since I stopped wearing all those flirty clothes, all the assholes who just wanted me for my tits have gone away. This dress is like, back to that, isn't it?"  She looks back to the mirror, brushing aside some hair to check on the amount of exposed skin.    
  
You hadn't considered that...  Though Yang had always been the party girl, since her fake nudes leaked, she toned it down.  The major change was that she stopped wearing clothes that were a few sizes too small, but she'd also toned down her sexuality in general. She was right, though; a lot less neckbeards had been bothering her once they discovered she wasn't a slut.    
  
Yang sees you deliberating her choice on dress. "I'm not picking up Coco for like, another hour or two. I was trying this dress on... to check if it was too much."  Brushing her hair back into place, the blonde huffed. "I'm really glad you showed up, being in probably the best position to tell little old me what you think and all."   
  
"Putting on a sexy dress doesn't make you any more loose."  You realize your wording is probably poor. "Uh...  there's nothing wrong with wanting to look good!  You'll be getting everybody's attention, sure, but you can figure out who cares about you versus your body pretty fast, right?'   
  
Yang takes a second to think. "Gah...  Look, you're a dude, right?"   
  
You don't think this is the appropriate time to mention you have had sex with Yang, which, yes, confirms you as a man.    
  
"Y-yes?  Yes, I am."   
  
"I know you're dating Weiss, but you have opinions on women, right?"   
  
Thin ice, but honesty is the best policy.    
  
"Yes.  I can appreciate the female form outside of my girlfriend.  Don't tell her I said that."  Weiss can't expect you to not at least think of other attractive girls, especially when Beacon is full of stunners. You've made it clear she's allowed to gush over all the broad-chested boys around campus, and she's appreciated a fair number of men.    
  
"Can...  Can you... Look, I know you and Weiss go dress shopping all the time, right?"   
  
If by, "dress shopping," Yang means you go down on Weiss in a changing stall, then yes...  Though there is lead up involving actual clothes vetting. Sometimes at least.    
  
"You want me to...?"   
  
"I want to try on some of my other outfits for you, okay?"  Yang sheepishly looks to the ground. "I want a boy to let me know if I'm...  if I look... easy.  I don't want the attention of a bunch of pervs.  Not now, at least."     
  
On a list of things you were not expecting to take place today, Yang trying on clothes for you was somewhere up high.  You guess this is an upgrade from her asking you to judge if she was a slut because of the nudes, but this doesn't feel like something you should be doing.  You were friends, but she was a girl, and you were dating one of her best friends.    
  
More than a bit conflicted, you ask, "Is that a good idea?  Like, I know I'm a guy, but what if Weiss finds out?"   
  
Throwing her head back, Yang scoffs.  "I'm sure she won't think much of it, Lover Boy.  Or did you forget you already got the whole show?"  She motions to her body, which reminds you of when you pinned it to a wall.  "We had sex, you know."   
  
As if you'd forget the fact that you had a threesome with Yang and Weiss. The blonde, in addition to having the night of her life, was now also recorded giving you a titjob into blowjob.  You guess that memory vastly outranks Yang doing a bit of modeling.    
  
"Fair, but still..."    
  
This has, "test," written all over it, but Weiss trusts you to be faithful and you trust her. Still, the whole situation is a bit shady. But if Yang needs you, you don't have a choice.    
  
It hits you: it's better to ask for forgiveness than for permission. Funny how that phrase comes up a lot in your life. Weiss trusts you to be faithful, and Yang can explain why you needed to be the one to help her.    
  
"Just turn around and let me change."   
  
Well, this still has the air of a test.   
  
You turn around and over-dramatically cover your eyes. "You know you have, like, a bathroom, right?  I AM dating someone."  If this is a test, you assume you must be passing. "This scenario usually either ends in the girlfriend bursting out of the closet screaming about how she knew I was trash all along, or her coming back and we start making a cheap porno."   
  
Yang giggles in an absolutely adorable tone. "Yes, this is all a test so Weiss can discover our ongoing love affair."  You hear the shuffling of her clothes as she removes her dress, but you keep your eyes covered.  "Dude, I put your dick in my mouth. You can not comprehend his little I care about you seeing me in my underwear."  You hear what you assume to be her dress hit the ground. "They're really cute, you know!  All matchy matchy for going out~"   
  
You fight yourself. Yang is basically offering to let you see her in her sexiest pair of bra and panties.  However, you have a girlfriend, plus a video of the blonde going way further than this on your phone. You should probably let her know that, actually, considering you were good friends and all...  Gah, friendship is complicated.    
  
You also remember there's a mirror in front of you, which would allow you to freely peek at Yang. You keep your eyes covered like a good boyfriend. And one that knows she'd easily be able to look into the mirror herself and see you peeking.    
  
"I'm not looking. I love my girlfriend and she is the cutest and smartest and best and prettiest girl in school and I will never be swayed by her friends or anyone else."  You say that in the most, "You better hear this," tone manageable, in case Weiss really is here.    
  
Yang laughs again as you hear her pull on her dress. "How noble. I didn't know Weiss had you whipped."   
  
You wish you could say, "As a matter of fact, she doesn't like using whips," but you feel that Yang doesn't need to know about your sex life as long as it doesn't involve her. What you do say is, "I'm still waiting for her to bust open the door. But I guess now is a good time to mention that I still have that video of you."   
  
"Aforementioned dick-in-mouth?  Yeah, I figured."  Yang seems to be finished changing, but you wait until that's confirmed. "Go ahead and keep it; I said you earned it, and boy–" Yang audibly shudders, cooing– "you earned it.  More reasons why I don't care if you watch."     
  
You hear Yang get closer to you, then promptly feel her throw her arms around you. In what is easily the most seductive voice you've ever heard from her, you hear, "We can even make a new video right now if you like. Weiss doesn't have to know~" as she presses her chin into your shoulder.    
  
You feel Yang's moist breath on your neck. Your heart skips a beat as you try to step a bit further away from her, but her arms are around you pretty tightly. You feel you need to leave before mistakes start being made.    
  
"Look, I–"    
  
Yang bursts out laughing as she lets go of you, causing you to let out a sigh of relief. "I'm joking, Lover Boy!"  She snickers as you stop shaking from a mix of excitement and conflicted lust. "No, this isn't some test, you're just being noble.  Now, look at my pretty dress."   
  
Thankful your love wasn't about to be tested by a very aggressively sexual woman, you turn and gaze at Yang's new outfit. She's ditched her heels, but left her stockings on, which complimented her much more conservative dress. This one was also black, but has a lot of gentle golden linings and patterns, plus covers her cleavage with a sheer mesh. It managed to be even shorter than the other, though, and gave an immaculate look at Yang's absolute territory; you swear you've seen her thighs pillow around her stockings in that soft way before, probably in a very pleasant dream. She had also accented it with a golden cloth belt that wrapped around her waist to highlight her hourglass figure. She looks slightly less like someone a bunch of pigs would consider an easy lay, but in your eyes and those of the redeemable, she looks as stunning as ever.    
  
You try to think of how best to appease Yang's criteria.  You can't exactly say, "You look less like a slut," without leaving the room in a stretcher, but that was what she wanted to hear, if not phrased a bit differently. After a moment complimented by Yang posing with a few winks, you decide to say, "I feel like I should be across the room buying you the best glass of wine they have."  You watch as Yang's smile warms your heart, melting any residual ice of having to wait for Weiss.    
  
"You don't think it's too short?"  Yang looks down and lifts a leg, threatening to part her dress in such a way as to show off the panties she was so happy about. "Oh, and I prefer a Strawberry Sunrise.  Wine is too fancy for my blood."   
  
You think Yang's dress is short, but not unmanageable. "I think you're fine, unless you have another outfit.  This one is conservative, but still sexy."     
  
"I got one more, then you're free to go.  Or, I guess stay here; Weiss said she'd be heading straight back to grab her stuff."  Yang motions for you to turn around, which you follow. As you hear her zippers come down, you close your eyes.  "You know? We should."   
  
You're confused.  "Should what?"     
  
Yang's voice fills your ears, heightened from lack of sight. "Get drinks together. You, me, and Weiss!"  You hear her dress hit the ground and force yourself to keep your eyes closed. "It'll be fun! We can go downtown, do some shots, maybe make out with Weiss if we're tipsy enough..."   
  
You would not be opposed to watching your girlfriend make out with her incredibly hot friend. Weiss, however, had an opinion, though you can't imagine she'd be vehemently against it. That said, "Weiss isn't much of a drinker.  I don't think she's had anything outside of some of that rich-blood wine back at one of her dad's parties.  She told me she got tipsy after one glass, too; she's... petite."   
  
"Margaritas, then," Yang rectifies, messing around in her dresser. "Oh!  Or maybe cocktails!  Weiss would like a cocktail."   
  
That... actually does sound like something Weiss would like; your girlfriend would probably never drink beer, but cocktails sounded like just the right amount of social drinking she would be down for.    
  
"I'd be down for it, but Weiss is pretty busy these next few weeks."   
  
"Oh, yeah, she is...  Oh!  Wait!  Aren't you going with her?"   
  
"To Atlas for the weekend, yeah. She wants me to meet her family and then never meet them again until necessary."   
  
"Well, on one hand, her family sounds... not great. Hell, she was a brat until you and Ruby showed up, so there's that. The other hand, you get to be rich for a few days."  Yang paused for a moment. "Okay, you're good."   
  
You turn around and analyze Yang's third outfit. This one was a soft yellow, and considerably more conservative than either of the ones before it. It had short, somewhat poofy sleeves, plus a fiery pattern going down the sides. It was longer, for sure, but the blonde's cleavage came back, better than ever; her breasts were perfectly positioned to look their absolute best, and there was plenty to go around. As with the rest, she looked incredible, this outfit making her seem like a Phoenix turned woman. Though, with that in mind, it didn't quite look appropriate for a club. Maybe a dance, but not to let loose.    
  
"Honest opinion, you look incredible. Shocker, I know."  Yang giggles at your sarcasm. "But the other one seemed more ready for a club.  This one...  you... you're going to a formal where you want to upstage every other girl."   
  
Yang smiles as she looks down.  "You think?  I guess it's a bit much for drinks with the gal pal."    
  
"I'd say second one. Just tease the legs a little and you'll look fantastic."   
  
"Alright, then!"  Yang claps a few times as she bounces, making her breasts irresistibly jiggle. "So that's settled. I hope Coco doesn't mind if I change."  The blonde stretches and waits for you to say something. When you don't, she starts thinking. "Hey, I got... well, not a dress, but another outfit I kinda wanna show you.  It's not for clubbing, but something's going on soon."   
  
You reason that you have plenty of time. "Sure, why not?"  You turn around and close your eyes again, waiting for Yang to undress.    
  
"You into cons?" Yang asks, shifting out of her Phoenix dress. "One's coming up soon, and I grabbed a ticket."   
  
Weiss wasn't into cons. It had to do with the fact that she was kind of a celebrity in the regular world, being a famous singer and all. There were too many eyes focused on her father's little princess, rather than Weiss, the huntress who could sing.    
  
"Haven't gone to any lately.  They sound fun, but I don't have the time."   
  
Yang huffs. "I know what you mean. I'm going to suffer for it when I'm pulling an all nighter for that Port paper, but the Achieve Men are doing a show, plus I like walking around and seeing all the hype stuff.  I got a sweet poster last time."      
  
You hear the click of Yang's scroll's camera go off during the interim. Turning, you open your eyes to look at her special outfit she's taking a picture of.  Instead, you gaze upon what Yang had taunted you with earlier; her arm was held up, pointing her scroll downward to capture her perfect form in her bra and panties as she winks to the camera. As she told you, they match perfectly, and she looks absolutely incredible, only partially thanks to her underwear. Both garments were black with plenty of fancy gold trim; her bra was massive, strapless cups holding up her bountiful bust to the ideal height while her skimpy panties hugged her hips in just the right way to show off a good amount. Mixed with her pose and her smiling, inviting face, Yang looks immaculate.    
  
Due to Yang being stunning, you find yourself momentarily stunned. True to her word, after the underwear-clad blonde realizes you accidentally looked at her, she smiles, not at all concerned with you seeing her as such. In fact, she shifts poses and snaps another picture.   
  
You quickly turn away after wrestling control back from your lower half. "I'm sorry!  I heard a camera go off, and I thought you were done!  That was an accident!  I didn't mean to, Weiss!"  You close your eyes as you realize you can still see Yang in the mirror. She looks incredible, but you will remain faithful, and you close your eyes.    
  
Yang bursts out laughing. "Clearly you don't know me well enough."  You hear more camera clicks go off. "I saw myself in the mirror and thought, 'Man, I look hot.'  Gotta take a picture, right?"  She giggles, still recovering. "And I told you, Weiss isn't here. Plus, you're totally right, that was accidental."   
  
Blushing, you point out, "Though she can totally just walk in here at any moment. You'll have to do the explaining."   
  
"And I'll say, 'Your noble boyfriend kept telling me to use the bathroom, no matter how much I told him it was fine.'  I won't ruin your relationship for the hell of it.  Though, if you decide to be a hypocrite and cheat on her, you WILL die."   
  
And now, in addition to being horny, Yang has also made you fear for your life. It also occurs to you that she probably still doesn't know you had sex with her sister, which would ALSO spell your death.    
  
"You're the one testing me, you know!" you whine, again covering your eyes in an exaggerated manner. "I know we're friends, but that doesn't usually involve me seeing you in your underwear so casually."   
  
"Oh, how awful it must be," Yang laughs. "Anyway, and... done!  For realsies, you can look."   
  
You turn around to see Yang's special outfit and hope Weiss isn't anywhere close to you.    
  
Before you stands Yang Xiao Long, wearing a green leotard.  You notice that it's a thong leotard, mostly because Yang's perfect ass is pointing directly at you, as she's posing; her back is turned, but her head is looking behind at you, and she's giving you a thumbs up. In addition to her leotard, she'd put on red gauntlets that weren't her usual Ember Celica, plus a red beret with a pin in it. As she turns around, you see that her leotard is incredibly tight, forming around her bra and not hiding any detail of it. She's left her stockings on, but you assume those aren't part of the outfit.    
  
You are taken aback. Yang in her underwear was a well-appreciated forbidden fruit, but this was Yang wearing an outfit she was clearly intending to wear in front of others.    
  
"You like it?" Yang sarcastically asks, looking at you staring. Girlfriend or not, Yang wanted your male opinion. "It's Delta Red from Savage Streets!  She's this cool special agent and totally kicks ass!  She's my main, and Coco said she'd help with all the gear."   
  
Yes, you like Yang's outfit. It definitely reminds you of the old Yang, the one that wore mini-miniskirts to tease everyone in the world. This, however, was a whole new level of tease; you guess Yang was more or less fine with being seen as a woman with a hell of a body, if not at a club.    
  
You stammer a bit trying to find the words. Yang giggles and continues to pose. "You look...  Brothers, you look hot..."   
  
Yang bounces happily. "I know, right!  I've always wanted to dress up as a video game character, and I love Savage Streets.  I look a bit like her, too!  I guess in that I'm blonde and have an amazing ass, but you know."  She shrugs a bit, but goes back to being excited.  "I still gotta get the boots, plus, judging from your jaw, I need a heavy duty sports bra. And do my hair a bit; she has it in little pigtails. But otherwise, BAM!  I'm gonna wear this to the con and it's gonna be awesome!"     
  
"Well, you'll certainly be popular, that's for sure."   
  
"Yeah. Clubs are one thing, but all the cute girls at cons dress up in sexy outfits, so I feel better showing off there."  Yang kicks her feet, still in her stockings. Suddenly, her face lights up. "Oh! Oh!  I've been practicing a few of her moves!  Just in case someone thinks I'm a fake gamer girl, I can accidentally drop kick them to prove them wrong. Wanna see!?"   
  
Yang is far too excited about her demonstration for you to say no, so you don't. Instead, you say, "Go for it."   
  
Yang takes a second to get ready, first taking a very bouncy fighting stance. Her high energy idling is currently making her breasts go up and down, up and down in a hypnotic fashion. Jabbing, the blonde follows it up with a hook to an uppercut, then to a downward swing.  You assume it's a few of Delta Red's moves from the game, and Yang looks like a fierce fighter, though that IS normal.   
  
"And the finisher!" Yang cries, doing a flourish to denote her final attack. Lifting her leg up to the highest point, she prepares to do an ax kick to start.    
  
As Yang readies her move, you realize that one of the key differences between fighting games and reality is that clothes work vastly differently. You realize this when Yang's leg reaches about as high as it can go; with it in that position, you see her leotard struggle to cover her mound, and it conforms to show you just about everything. Even with her panties outlined underneath her outfit, you get a good look at Yang's entire lower half, back and front.    
  
You see Yang realize a second too late that a thong does not allow one to perform a high kick without showing off a little too much. She throws her hands down to her mound, sending her body off balance and to the ground. You barely catch the blonde before her head hits the floor hard.    
  
You place Yang back onto her feet.  She sheepishly takes a step back, putting her hands over her pelvic area, her leotard still showing a bit too much thanks to the ride up. "So...  Underwear?  Cool, no big deal. That...  Yeah, don't speak of this again..."   
  
"I wouldn't recommend doing her special moves..."   
  
Yang sighs, embarrassed. "Ugh, I guess I'll have to disappoint everyone. One game has this outfit, but she has leggings on.  Oh, well."  Yang turns around as she readjusts her leotard, giving you her butt to stare at. "I am SOOOOO glad you came over; while I'd have preferred you NOT getting a look at my lady bits, I'd much rather you than to a bunch of creeps at the con."   
  
"Always here to help."  Yang giggles again. Looking at the time, you reckon Weiss will probably be back soon, assuming her hour statement was factual. "You should probably actually go use the bathroom to change. I don't care what you think, but if Weiss comes in while you're stripping, I'm the one who'll get punished."   
  
Yang's cheery face turns into an exaggerated pout. "Fine, fine, Lover Boy."  Starting towards the bathroom, she looks back and throws in, "I'll talk to Weiss about drinks later, probably when you two get back."  With that she disappears.    
  
After a short silence, Yang comes back out of the bathroom in her second dress. Messily, she throws her costume in her drawer and sits down on a small stool in front of her mirror.  As she starts fixing her makeup and hair, she starts telling you all about Delta Red, her role in the game, and why a special forces operative needs a leotard.    
  
Eventually, Weiss interrupts Yang as she explains the story behind Savage Streets. Walking in, everyone quickly figures out that Weiss' message never sent for whatever reason. With a bit of hesitation, you begin to explain what you did during your wait; Yang quickly interrupts, ripping the bandaid off of you telling Weiss you saw her teammate in her underwear, plus saw her costume ride up in places it shouldn't have. After damage control, Weiss says she'll be ready in a few minutes to go to dinner.  Yang also brings up going out for drinks sometime, and Weiss says she'd love to when their schedules lined up.    
  
Soon after, you and Weiss are walking towards a restaurant.    
  
"So..." Weiss whispers, holding onto your arm. "I'm sure you liked Yang’s little outfit, right?”  She gets a coy smile on her face, the one denoting that she has an idea tat you will enjoy. “Would you like to see me dress up as one of Yang's video game characters?"   
  
You are glad you are friends with Yang. 


	15. Bonus: Yang Goes to a Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang realizes she's in a dry spell at an inopportune time.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy RTX!

“Message sent.”   
  
Yang smiled. Looking at her scroll, she saw the little image denoting that her photos had gone through to those she'd sent them too.  Blake, Weiss, and Weiss’ boyfriend would look to their scrolls to see that Yang was having fun at the con she'd told them about.  Her version of having fun was looking sexy as hell with her cosplay, and enjoying the company of other cosplayers and con-goers; the pictures she had sent to her friends were of her, dressed as Delta Red, the leotard-wearing badass from Savage Streets.  All of them were of her doing Red’s victory poses, which meant that Yang Xiao Long’s ass was all over the screen in a thong leotard. One was even of two other girls squatting and praying over her butt, signifying that it required contemplation. However, thanks to Weiss’ boyfriend, Yang had on leggings, which let her keep her modesty while still maintaining her sex appeal.   
  
“ _ Thank you so much, Lover Boy _ .”  Thanks to him accidentally getting an eyeful back when she showed off at the dorms, Yang had opted to wearing leggings.  She'd flashed him pretty much her entire lower half while showing off Delta Red’s moves, so she fixed that problem before coming. As thanks, she'd sent him the photos of her cosplay butt, hoping Weiss wouldn't disapprove. Yang had sent them to her, too, because she wanted it to be apparent that her boyfriend wasn't alone.    
  
And of course, Yang had sent her butt pics to Blake.  Though she wasn't even sure why anymore.     
  
Yang loved being at the con.  She loved walking around the booths, checking out the sights, playing early versions of games, some lady had even carved a Grimm statue with a chainsaw!  Another thing she loved was getting attention. Yang hadn't realized how big the community for cosplaying was, as all around her were other cosplayers wanting to take pictures.  The other group of people giving her attention was one she hadn't realized she'd been missing; due to her wearing a tight fitting thong leotard (even with a great sports bra), Yang was getting attention from men.    
  
Since her fake nudes leaked, Yang had dressed a lot more conservative, and that in turn meant fewer boys tried to lech on her thinking she was easy.  In fact, since her talk with Weiss’ boyfriend, she hadn't gone on any dates, had only gone out once or twice, and hadn't been approached by anyone.  Yang had been happier after cutting out all the grimy pervs from her life, but with all the cute boys and girls asking for her picture, the blonde realized she'd been missing it, or maybe that was something else.    
  
“ _ I can't believe I'm actually lonely _ …” Yang thought, waving goodbye to a guy who got a picture.  She hadn't thought about it in a while, but she'd been in relationships pretty frequently since she was younger, and when she wasn't, she was open to them. Now 21, she'd been single for a long while, or at least the longest in a while.  Being in a condensed area with tons of very attractive people dressed as her favorite video game, tv, movie, cartoon, whatever heroes was reminding her of why she liked wearing her skimpier clothes; she liked cute people, and she liked attention from cute people.    
  
As it turned out, cosplaying an attractive character as a cute, busty blonde with a butt brought a lot of attention from cute boys and cute girls. For the first time in months, Yang had felt like her old self, sexy, confident, and, thanks to some very hot cosplayers, a bit hot and bothered. She'd always enjoyed the thrill of showing off her boobs and butt in her clothes, and Delta Red’s lack of shame meant everyone saw her figure. Add in cute girls in tiny skirts, bikinis, and short shorts, plus hot guys in swimsuits, regular suits, and open shirts meant that Yang was feeling the heat.    
  
All of that didn't help the fact that that the last time Yang had had sex was months ago.  And it was a threesome with Weiss and her boyfriend.    
  
Yang was really, really horny.   
  
One thing Yang also hadn't been thinking about since her swap to be more conservative was her lack of partners. She hadn't been with anyone in months, and since she hadn't really been… open with her sexuality, she had also started masturbating considerably less.  She was still no stranger to self care, but when she wore short shorts, she was always converting her light exhibitionism into orgasms.    
  
Thanks to every circumstance she was in, Yang was ready to burst. As another guy with an absolutely stunning chest walked up to her, the blonde was ready to jump him.    
  
_ “Oh, god, I want to be used _ ,” Yang thought, posing with the hot fan of her outfit. “ _ I need to do something before I drag someone into an alley _ …”  In the state she was in, plus adding in her dry spell, she wanted something inside her, boy, girl, dick, tongue, cosplay prop, anything.    
  
But Yang wasn't about to do that. Weiss’ exemplary relationship made her crave a real one for herself, not just a one night stand or a fling.  Suddenly, she was reminded of Weiss’ boyfriend; he was the start of her path to a better life. He was also amazing in bed. Feeling dirty about thinking about the time her partner’s boyfriend pinned her to a wall and made her a woman, Yang dodged between the con masses and ducked into one of the personal bathrooms, ready to explode.    
  
Yang decided that she was a mess, and needed to take care of herself before she did something the new her would regret. She locked the door and looked at herself in the mirror. Already sweating from the heat mixed with the close proximity to everyone and her libido, the blonde cleaned up a bit to cool off.    
  
“ _ I need to get off _ .”  Yang was panting as she looked at herself in the mirror. “ _ Aww, dammit, this is going to be a process…” _ __  
  
Still not fully accustomed to wearing what amounted to a one piece swimsuit, especially one without any cleavage, Yang turned her back to the mirror. Her hair in pigtails, she was able to see her butt behind her thong and leggings; she wiggled, giggling. With some effort, she found the zipper Coco had seen in, then with more effort, drew it down. Removing the Delta Red gauntlets, Yang slid her arms out of the leotard and freed herself. Dragging downwards, she felt her boobs breath as they were freed of the tight garment, and then felt her butt get more exposed.    
  
“ _ And that's why I prefer bikinis _ …”  Yang wondered how people habitually wore one pieces, or at least how busty girls did. She exclusively rocked two pieces that were on and off in seconds. “ _ Gotta show off what I got! _ ”  No matter her state of wearing skimpy clothes or not, Yang had always loved her body, and for great reasons.    
  
Yang was currently showing off her reasons for being proud of her figure at the moment. In the mirror, Yang saw her reflection staring back at her, wearing her best, heaviest, most conservative sports bra, plus her leggings covering a skimpy thong and going up to her belly button. Again thanks to Weiss’ boyfriend, Yang had learned that most of her bras would be completely visible in the one piece, which ruined the look, plus looked kinda slutty.  To counter, she wore the sports bra to both bolster her chest and make sure she wasn't peeking. In contrast, the thong leotard naturally meant the bombshell had to wear something that would stay hidden, lest she have a panty line. As she pulled down her leggings, the small canary yellow triangle made sure to cover her secret, but completely left her ass out.    
  
“ _ Ah, crap…  Well, didn't think about that, but crap _ …”  Yang looked down at her panties and remembered that they were the ones she had worn before having sex with Weiss and her boyfriend. She remembered because she had gone far out of her way to tease him, removing her shorts under her skirt to let him get some flashes.  She had even made a show of removing them. “ _ Stupid pride _ …” Yang smiled, remembering how she hadn't taken off her skirt, but still ended up losing her bet not to scream.    
  
Now, in addition to everything else, Yang was taken straight back to that night when she had blacked out from her orgasm, and now wanted to relive it. Before thinking, Yang’s fingers were pushing past her panties and rubbing her clit. She took one last second to double check the door was locked, then returned to fantasizing.    
  
Yang felt guilty. She was thinking of Weiss’ boyfriend as she put the toilet cover down and planted herself on it. She was thinking of her partner’s boyfriend as she was masturbating, and she was dreaming of having him again. She'd fantasized of a lot of people while masturbating before: Blake, first and foremost, Pyrrha, Ren, Sun, Weiss, even Jaune when he happened to look hot in jeans, but this felt wrong. It was Weiss’ boyfriend. None of her other fantasies were dating her partner at the time!  She guessed it was okay since she HAD had sex with him before, with Weiss.    
  
Yang’s rubbing intensified as she covered her mouth. She wanted someone she loved to pin her to a wall and enter her. Taking a sharp, cutting breath, Yang pushed her thong down and breached her core with two fingers. She hadn't realized she had needed something inside of her this bad.  She began thrusting, eventually adding another finger as she gasped for air.   
  
“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod yes yes yyyyyeeeEEEEESSSSS!!!” Yang forced to keep inside as she came. Her thighs clenched together as if trying to hold her body from falling apart.  Her legs trembled as they lost any and all control. Her mouth threatened to tear open, but her hand managed to stifle her scream. “Oh, god, yes…”   
  
“Ahh, lord that was good…” Yang muttered, recovering from her stupor. Glad she'd brought some stuff in her bag, the blonde did some cleaning up, embarrassed that she'd been reduced to this state of mess. Pulling her thong back on and her leggings over it, she stood up. Still feeling the residual shocks from her orgasm, she decided to hold off from going outside for a bit.    
  
Yang spent the next 15 minutes or so putting her costume back on and making sure she didn't look like she had just cum.  Brushing her hair back into place, she decided that she wouldn't mention that she had spent her alone time fingering herself to the thought of Weiss’ boyfriend to her.    
  
__ “That is NOT a conversation I want to have…”


	16. How To Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accompany Weiss to Atlas for the purposes of meeting her family.

“Weiss, dear sister?” Whitley said, knocking on his sibling’s door.    
  
Weiss huffs, annoyed but at the level for her brother not to hear.  “Yes?”   
  
“Well,” Whitley says with a disgusting chuckle.  “I was hoping to speak with you. It's been months since we last saw each other. And I can't help but notice that your door is locked…”   
  
Sighing, Weiss responds, “Catching up will have to wait; I'm trying on the dresses I left here to see how well they fit.”   
  
“Oh, I understand of course.”  There is a noticeable condescending flair in each of Whitley’s words. “I'm also very interested in meeting your little associate. Have you seen him around?  I know father has been eagerly awaiting his arrival.”   
  
“He's not my associate.  He is my  _ boyfriend _ .  And I haven't– Ow!”   
  
“Are you alright, sister?”  There's almost a hint of concern. Almost.   
  
After a quick breath, Weiss responds by declaring, “Just a pin, I'm fine. Tell father I'll be ready soon. Otherwise, my  _ boyfriend _ is currently exploring our home; assuming he doesn't get lost, he should be wandering the halls.”   
  
“Very well, sister. I'll speak with you soon.”  Whitley’s footsteps continue on as they echo down the enormous hallways.    
  
“Man, you really can't sneak around here, can you?” you say, listening to Whitley turn a corner several halls away.    
  
“Easier than you think, actually.  Nobody really pays attention to anything not involving them, save Klein.” Weiss kicks her feet around. “Come on!  Don't keep me waiting!”   
  
“You're fine with it-”   
  
“Yes!  I got a little surprised is all.”   
  
Smiling at Weiss’ embarrassed tone, you tilt the candle in your hand.  Feeling Weiss’ anticipation, you watch the wax gather into a large drop before it cascades onto the small of Weiss’ back.   
  
“Ahhhhh~” Weiss hums in a long, satisfied draw out of her beautiful voice, feeling the light burns from the wax as it gathers into a pool on her body.    
  
Something you've come to love about Weiss is that she has become an amazing liar and a better exhibitionist. Your girlfriend wasn't trying on her old dresses.  In fact, she couldn't be further from putting on clothes; currently, Weiss is lying down on her bed, wearing only a small, naughty black thong with red trim.  Around her is a glyph designed to capture any wax that would otherwise stain her bed should it not fall on her. Said wax is coming from the candles she purchased so you could let it melt onto her body and watch as she feels it's burn.     
  
Another thing you love about Weiss is her desire for adventure.  A while back, Yang had offhand postulated that Weiss would be a bit of a deviant in bed due to her very vanilla upbringing; it was something about her desiring to not conform to being daddy’s perfect princess and was an act of rebellion. You're unsure if that's exactly it, but Weiss’ latest sexual desire was wax play.    
  
Weiss, unlike when she surprised you with BDSM, had actually done research on this form of play. She'd purchased special candles that had a low melting point so they wouldn't hurt more than they should, had prepped some ice as a failsafe, and given you a smock so you'd stay clean while she got messy. Your favorite part, even though you only just started, was applying lotion to Weiss’ body; it was supposed to ensure no wax clung to her hair, but it involved rubbing oil over your girlfriend’s bare back, plus on her perfect butt.  Now, you hold a lit candle, this one colored blue, and you just let the first drip fall to the base of Weiss’ spine.    
  
You let more wax begin to coalesce into a droplet before positioning it closer to Weiss’ neck. With a soft plop, it descends onto the center of the expectant woman’s back.  Again, she takes a deep breath as her purposely-lowered aura lets her feel the heat from the melted wax. You've started by raising the candle a bit higher, as Weiss told you it gave the potentially scalding drops time to cool a bit. At the moment, your girlfriend was experiencing the safest, least painful pleasure possible; she informed you that she definitely wanted the more painful experience, but it's safer to take it slow.    
  
Weiss purrs as she feels the heat from the wax. “Ah~ This is amazing!”  Another drop kisses her lower back, far faster than the last. “OH!  I love this!  It's just a second, then it starts to feel like you touching me!”  She shifts her head a bit to gaze at you slightly better; as she needs to be on her stomach to start, she's resting her face on crossed arms, but she was free to turn her head. “And you're so mean!”   
  
“You said to go all over the place,” you reply, noting that the info Weiss cited recommended not sticking to one area when dripping. Wax play, in addition to being about light pain, was all about anticipation; Weiss, the receiver, has zero idea of when the wax will fall, and less idea where.  Her appeal is the sensation of waiting for the wax to grace her skin and leave little burns to just the right areas with no knowledge of when it would come.  She couldn't prepare her body at all for the impact due to not knowing how the melting progress was going, making it always effective.  The irregular pattern of when the drops fell also ensured their wasn't even a rhythm to follow. Even without aura, the wax she bought would never be hot enough to cause any bad injury, and to her, the feeling was magical. Your appeal, in addition to getting revenge for when Weiss played dom and smacked you around a little, was letting her writhe in pleasure, not to mention the fact that she was lying face down on her bed in a thong, oiled up and expectant.    
  
With her heightened state, Weiss swims in pleasure as you continue to cascade hot wax over her back. Getting creative, you decide to play artist and make a facsimile of the Schnee Dust Company logo/Weiss’ emblem.  Remembering your girlfriend’s place as nearly naked beneath you, you singe, “MINE,” into her back as you continue forward. Weiss squirms as you begin to lower the candle’s drip height, making the drops hotter, and it tells you that the Schnee heiress is completely yours to do with as you please; Weiss is at your mercy, and she's, “MINE.”   
  
And Weiss couldn't be happier with her position.    
  
“Ahh, more~” Weiss says, tensing up as you send a low altitude attack, the hottest one yet. You were still a few feet up, so you have plenty of room to heat your girlfriend up. “God, this so fun!  How's your picture coming along?”   
  
You've branched out to adding white to the canvas that was Weiss’s naked back.  Combined with blue, you've made a passable snowy landscape scene adorning her lower back, plus a poor imitation of a silhouette of Weiss next to her logo on her upper back, though it was barely recognizable as a human.  You've also splashed her butt with plenty of white flecks, giving you the imitation of you having finished on Weiss’ ass. You don't inform her of that. Yet.    
  
“Let's see, there's a rabbit in a snowstorm, and either a girl in a dress or some kind of tree.  I'm new to drip art.”  Weiss giggles at your humor. “I've also labeled you, though you don't get to know what I said.”   
  
“Well, I'd say you'd be getting a lot more art practice in the future…” Weiss sighs. “Ugh, we might want to start thinking about… you know…”  Weiss pushes herself up a bit so as to face you better. “I mean, we've been dating a while now…”  She looks uncharacteristically awkward; you've seen her nervous and embarrassed before, but this was a lot different.    
  
“Yes?” you ask, piecing together what Weiss is referring to.    
  
“I know the second my father sees you, he's going to ask what you think of me.  And since we've been together for this long, he's going to ask…”  Weiss pushes her face back into her arms. With her voice a bit muffled, she says, “ Should we move in together?”   
  
Yep, that's where this was going. You're already visiting the family, so of course the relationship between you and Weiss was going to get some new attention.  You imagine Weiss’ dad is interested in you more as a potential heir than as his daughter’s potential husband.  The chances of him asking about marriage were reasonably high.  Even though you've been with Weiss for so long, it's hard to think about that far ahead.    
  
Whether or not it turned out well, Weiss had cheated on you. It was just a kiss, but she was unfaithful.  She hasn't slipped up once since, and she genuinely loves you, just as you love her. Still, that will remain as a stain on your relationship. It was entirely possible that she wouldn't be in love with you one day, and you wouldn't be in love with her.  You don't want that to happen, but you don't exactly know everything.   
  
Whatever the reason why it was coming up, it probably wasn't the best idea to talk about marriage and moving in together when your girlfriend was in a thong covered in wax. That  _ might _ just influence a decision.    
  
“We’re still stuck in the dorms with our teams until the end of the year at least,” you point out.    
  
“Technically, we don't need to stay there.”   
  
“Weiss, no matter how much it pains me to say it, we’re not getting an apartment just so we can play around without having to worry about your team.”   
  
Weiss huffs. “Apartment?  Gah, I was thinking a tiny little house. There's a two bedroom not too far from our favorite restaurant!”     
  
“This probably isn't the best time to talk about this.”  You realize you've been holding a candle this whole time without dripping it, so you place it down. “Why don't we talk after dinner?  Until then, you said you had plans on a bit of a schedule.”   
  
Taking a deep breath, Weiss drones out, “You're right. If my father asks, just say I'm amazing but it's a little bit too early to commit.”  Kicking her legs around playfully, she inquires, “So do you think it's dry?  Maybe you should take a picture and I can turn over.”   
  
You brush Weiss’ hair lovingly as you ready your scroll. Snapping a photo to best capture your lack of artistic ability and the facsimile of cum on Weiss’ butt, you hand the device to your canvas. Scanning it, she sees that you marked her and her legacy as yours.    
  
Smiling, Weiss playfully swipes at you.  “Oh my gosh, you're awful!  I can't believe you!”  She'd sound angry if she wasn't laughing. “I guess I am yours, though~  Nobody else gets to write that on my back, after all.”   
  
“God, you're cute when you're like this.”   
  
Giggling, Weiss notices the white flecks all over her ass. “Oh, getting ahead of yourself, are you?”  With a chiding tone, she sings, “Not today. It's too messy to clean up in time for dinner.”  Switching straight to seductive, your amazing girlfriend sings, “Okay~ I think it's time to switch!”   
  
“Of course, princess,” you say, grabbing a scraping tool. Due to being blunted, you can draw it across Weiss’ skin freely without fear of harming her. You attack the sides of your wax painting until you can start peeling it off in a large image.    
  
“Ahh~” Weiss hums as you delicately remove all of the coalesced wax from her body, exposing her sensitive skin.  You finish removing your piece before getting far more intimate removing the errant specks on her butt, making sure to make her suffer as you toy with them. You draw the blunted blade back and forth, back and forth, letting Weiss get tortured by the sensation.    
  
Using her newfound sensitivity, you decide to reward Weiss for her patience and begin rubbing her back.  Weiss stops you momentarily, raising her glyph to remove any last specks of wax, then lies back down and moans. Her skin felt extra soft thanks to both the wax and the oil, making rubbing your fingers across her skin all the more pleasurable. Weiss purrs as you knead into her shoulders, forcing out any stress she might have.    
  
After several long, pleasant minutes of massaging your topless girlfriend, Weiss let's out a long, satisfied moan to signal you to stop.    
  
“Alright!” Weiss hums, propping her body up on her arms. “I've been hogging all the attention, so it's time for your reward~”  Reaching back, she boops you on the nose. “For always being so thoughtful and willing!”   
  
You feel any blood not already concentrated around your waist flow there as Weiss makes every effort to look as sexually appealing as possible. With several long, drawn out motions, she climbs up, stretches out, then flips onto her back, exposing her bare chest. She playfully splays out her hair, doing her best pin-up pose to highlight the fact that she was only in a thong.    
  
“Well?  Are you going to stare all day?”   
  
You stare at Weiss’ bare breasts.  You stare at her flawless, porcelain skin, unmarred by any scar or blemish (barring the beautiful one on her face, of course). You stare at her waist, her body lines directing you to how low-hanging her panties were. You stare at the centimeters of skin still covered by her thong, wishing it could leave your sight.    
  
Weiss draws a finger down her body, tracing a path across her bare skin towards her skimpy panties, purposely lowered just to tease you more. “Come on, please~” Her voice is sugar.  Shifting, she lays in wait, savoring the effect her body has on you.    
  
After realizing you weren't currently in the best dream of your life, you apply a good amount of lotion to your hands and get to work. Seeing as she's already turned on from before, Weiss’ soft moans breach through pursed lips and fill the air with ease.    
  
You start at Weiss’ neck.  Rounding your hand around like you aim to pull her close, you apply the lotion to her.  You take your sweet time assuring that Weiss’ hair won't cling to her luscious breasts, continually playing and squeezing to her soundtrack.  As you hear her start to really heat up, you flick her nipple, toying with her only to break away and go lower. Moving yourself closer, you lower your face to right above Weiss’ panties; pursing your lips, you blow warm air onto her skin before nuzzling her waist, inches from her mound.  The scent of her body fills your nostrils as you breathe in the scent of her skin; you smell a mixture of frozen forests, snow covered sidewalks, and the overwhelming aroma of an apple tree.  She always did love perfume. Weiss bites the bottom of her lip, but sadness takes her eyes as you again leave her to apply more lotion. You trace circles as you lower, eventually reaching the area your skin graced.    
  
“I h-hate you sometimes…” Weiss mutters, aggravated by your decision to toy with her.  You finish applying the lotion to right above her mound, then back off. “You always knew when I'm close…”    
  
“You wanted this,” you remind Weiss. Torturing her right as she's about to finish is a regular occurrence since she first experienced edging back when you made a video of it. “Besides, I haven't even started painting.”  You watch Weiss’ eyes shrink as you ready a candle. This one is bright red, guaranteed to make an absolute mess of your girlfriend.    
  
“Make me something beautiful, okay?” Weiss flirts, her eyes sparkling. Closing her eyes, she tenses up and rests her head, ready to be burned.    
  
Ignoring the pressure, you try to decide what to mark Weiss with. With red, making a silhouette would result in Ruby over Weiss, so that was out of the question. Lacking full creativity considering most of your brain power is occupied with the sight of a topless Weiss, you start by letting a drop strike her belly button.  Weiss flinches, but moans as the liquid coalesces; you let it drop from a good distance so it'd be relatively cool and wouldn't form anything painful where potentially scalding pools could form.    
  
“I thought you'd go for my breasts~” Weiss hums, her eyes still closed.    
  
“Can't be that obvious,” you reply.  You decide to cup one of Weiss’ breasts and tease her for just a moment.    
  
Trying to figure out where to strike next, you watch the candle pool liquid.  The liquid shines, ready to bring pleasure from the unknown.  Deciding to truly test Weiss’ desire, you lower and tilt the wick so its only about a foot off from her skin.    
  
The second the burning droplet kisses Weiss’ skin, she jumps, squeaking out a cry of pain. The second after, she relaxes before you have time to worry, then moans out, “Yesss~”  Her lips curl into a sly smile, the kind brought on by doing something so filthy in her former prison of a home. Weiss was yours, and Weiss was burning away the control and order that plagued her life.  “Hurt me, sweetie~”    
  
Goddamn, you love Weiss.    
  
Deciding to play to her design, you loose another drop of wax directly over her nipple and watch as the splash covers her breast. The only bad part of the scene before you was that you were blocking out the view of your girlfriend's breasts; however, sensitivity reached a maximum after the wax was removed, and Weiss already could climax from careful boobplay.   
  
As time moves forward, the only clock ticking turns to a rushed image of apples formed from chronal drips of wax; her scent reminded you that one of Weiss’ favorites were apples, and they shared the same crimson as your candle, making them perfect. In the meantime, her breasts have been coated in an amazing layer of red, apples (or red blobs) forming pasties while a larger one covers most of her stomach. Errant flecks spread across the rest of her exposed skin, and another phrase labels her waist; right above her panties, you loosed low, burning drops to eventually spell, “Eat me,” next to another apple.  That one looked far cleaner and like an actual bit of delicious fruit, plus you've added specks of green to form a passable leaf.    
  
Weiss squirms in pain as you exhaust about all of the remaining usable wax from your candles. The final drop is mere inches from her skin, immediately over her panties and the area that was the most sensitive.  Still unprepared for the burn, Weiss hitches with pain before falling back onto her bed with a coy grin.    
  
“I think that should about finish my masterpiece,” you say, looking at your remaining stumps. Weiss had only procured four in white, blue, red, and green, as she hadn't been positive she'd enjoy the experience. Next time, assuming that Weiss wasn't lying about loving every second, maybe you can practice a more detailed portrait.    
  
Blinking her eyes open, Weiss adjusts to the light. Stretching to loose the stiffness from her body, she attempts to look at her chest and see what you've made. “That last one, OOH~”  Scanning, she attempts to decipher your art from upside down. “Oh, umm…  It's… roses?”   
  
Chuckling, you respond, “Close, actually. Hold on.”  You withdraw your scroll, to which Weiss responds by looking off to the side and striking her best pose.  Her alluring side glance would be attractive enough in its own right, but her being almost naked and covered in melted wax made the absolute perfect image to capture forever. You hand the scroll to Weiss.    
  
Taking a moment to prop her head up on a pillow, Weiss admires her lewd.  Her eyes light up as she realizes, “Oh, my gosh!  I love apples!  They're so cute!  She checks her body again, looking at the image upside down from a strange angle. “I love how you decided to hide my boobs. You really do love me.”   
  
Without thinking, your eyes turn dark as you say, “Well, I do intend to pick some fruit~”  It comes across as actually somewhat suave, plus you do intend to remove your work. Your line seems to work, as Weiss giggles.    
  
“Oh, stop!”  Weiss returns to the image of her on your scroll. Absentmindedly tracing her canvas, she spies your message at the bottom. You notice she reads the part where you wrote, “Eat me,” because, like every time performing oral sex is brought up, Weiss blushes, covering her low gasp with her free hand. “Oh, my god, stop!”  Slightly redder than before, Weiss’ eyes narrow before she eyes the clock. “Though, it is about time~”   
  
Your face excitedly lights up. Weiss never actually informed you what sort of schedule she had planned, only that she had one.  Regardless, her face tells you it will be enjoyable.    
  
Weiss sits up, then starts seductively crawling towards you, every part of her nearly naked body not coated in wax shining from lotion.  Hanging her arms over your shoulders, she whispers, “Why don't you pick some fruit?”     
  
You plant a quick kiss on Weiss’ forehead, surprising her.  Before she can recover, you've pushed her back onto the bed and drawn the scraping tool.  Pinning her, you draw the blunt blade over her body, letting her feel the very visceral touch of steel on skin. Weiss’ eyes carry excitement as the tool starts at the largest apple, located on her stomach.  You quickly remove it before removing the majority of he smaller flecks. Next, you peel away your message before taking your time familiarizing yourself with the apples you dripped onto Weiss’ breasts.    
  
Weiss winces as you peel off the crimson wax pasties, freeing her breasts completely and leaving her in just her panties. She quickly removes any remaining drops of wax with a glyph, the eagerly awaits your assault.    
  
As you draw a finger over Weiss’ skin, she immediately lets out a long moan. Thanks to the wax and the subsequent removal, every last bit of skin that had been covered was at a heightened sensitivity. Using this knowledge, you trace a pathway up from Weiss’ waist to her nipples, gently taking one between each finger. You hear an encouraging, “Aaa,” as Weiss’ body shifts in pleasure.    
  
“Ah,” Weiss squeaks, waiting patiently for her stimulation. “Don't make me wait!  Not when I'm l-like THIS!” Her voice raises as you tweak her nipples, twisting them between your fingers. “M-more like that!”     
  
Drawn forward by Weiss’ words, you lower your face closer to her body. Slowly climbing from her waist, you memorize her scent before reaching her breasts; taking a moment to enjoy being between your girlfriend’s boobs, you release and place you mouth over a nipple.    
  
Weiss immediately seizes as you gently bite her nipple, using your tongue to send her into overdrive. Cupping her breasts, you knead them together as you torment your girlfriend with your tongue. Eventually, you release and begin working on her other nipple. You feel Weiss shudder out an orgasm as you punish her chest.    
  
With one final nip, you bring your face back from Weiss’ chest and stare down at her panting form. Her breath has long since left her, so you give her time to recover. Looking up to you, she whispers, “Almost done, Sweetie.”  She touches your face and smiles warmly. Taking a look at the clock, she pushes you away from her and raises up from her bed.  Climbing down, she takes a minute to stretch and adjust her thong so it’s proper on her hips.  She looks once again at the clock and jumps up with a clap.  “Okay!  Lie down, okay!  Just trust me!”   
  
Listening to instructions, you recenter yourself onto Weiss’ bed and put your head onto a pillow, stretching your legs forward. You're still unsure of what her plans are, considering you're still fully dressed. Clumsily, you decide to remove your wax smock and throw it off to the side.    
  
“Alright!” Weiss cheerily hums.  Waiting until she has your full, undivided attention, she begins removing her thong, playfully lowering and raising it until she steps out of it. Completely naked, she poses several times while your erection continues to grow. “Hold on just a moment,” she says, pulling herself onto the bed. You watch as she straddles you, climbing atop your chest and giving you the godly sight of her entire body right in front of you. Summoning two white glyphs around her wrists, she pulls herself forward.    
  
You lie on Weiss Schnee’s bed, in her Atlas home, in the same building as her family, as she sits on your face.  Your vision is taken up by Weiss’ skin, and as she positions herself to hang from her glyphs, you realize there is only one thing to do; as Weiss gives you just a moment to breathe, you feel her body become subservient to your tongue.    
  
With each and every stroke of your tongue, you feel Weiss quiver with joy. Thankful she weighs next to nothing and is hanging via glyphs, you ensure you utilize your entire face to pleasure your girlfriend; nose, tongue, chin, all is used to go down on her as she straddles your face. Finding your arms free, you stumble around blindly until your hands find her chest. Once again, you abuse her overly sensitive body to twist and play with her nipples, kneading her perky breasts between your fingers as Weiss vibrates.    
  
“I love you I love you I love you~” Weiss sings as she rocks across your face. Your tongue occupied with her clit and your hands with her nipples, her heightened sense of touch burns her hotter than the wax ever did. “Once we're done, we can–”   
  
There's a knock at the door.  _ There's a knock on Weiss’ door.  _   
  
“Weiss?” says the voice that you assume belongs to Jacques Schnee, resident asshole billionaire slave driver and Weiss’ overbearing father. Even muffled through Weiss’ thighs, you can hear the tone that no doubt infuriates your girlfriend to this day. “Are you in there?”    
  
You attempt to look up at Weiss before remembering all you can see is her waist due to being inside her. Worried for your life, you try to vocalize.    
  
“Y-yes, father.” Weiss’ tone holds only a slight contrast with her normal, non-orgasming voice. “Is it almost time for dinner?”   
  
You can't believe it. Weiss just answered her father while facesitting. Your tongue is inside of her, and she just acted like nothing was wrong. You aren't even supposed to be inside the room with her; assuming he knew that you were, “wandering the halls,” you definitely weren't supposed to be performing oral.     
  
“Yes. I've also been searching for your companion. I sent out Klei–”   
  
“Father, he is my _ boyfriend _ .  I know it may be a bit early, but you need to start thinking of him as more than a fling,” Weiss says, panting after each slight pause. Her breath gets increasingly heavy as your strokes continue; you also continue attacking her chest, but quickly move your fingers downward towards where your tongue is located. “He's an amazing person, and it's entirely possibly that he will be the heir to the SDC.”     
  
Weiss’ thighs tighten around your face as she forces herself to cum silently. You hear her whisper, “Oh, my god, oh, my god…” as she shakes.  She stifles pants as she recovers.    
  
There's a pause as Jacques ponders you usurping his position as king of the billionaires. “Well, I guess you are correct. I do hope he knows his financials!  I'll have to speak with him about that, actually; do you know where he is?”     
  
Weiss takes a breath and pulls herself off of you using her glyphs, your fingers still inside her. You take the time to breathe freely and admire Weiss’ messy face looking down at you with carnal desire in her eyes.  Everything about her is in ruins from her orgasms, and she's lost all of her composure.     
  
All of that makes it all the better when Weiss tells her father, “He just told me a moment ago he was exploring the gardens.”  She does so while climbing off of you, panting, then unzipping your pants. “He should still be there.  Why don't you collect him, and I'll be ready for dinner in about 15 minutes?”  She swings your legs off of her bed and removes your pants, releasing your throbbing cock right next to her face as she kneels.   
  
“A capitol idea. I'll go pay him a visit.”  You begin to hear Jacques’ footsteps barrel down the echo chamber hallways.    
  
You turn to Weiss, then open your mouth to say something.    
  
“It should take him about ten minutes to get down to the garden,” Weiss says, her face scarlet and her eyes lustful. “You can climb out my window and ride a glyph down after cleaning up.”  She squeezes her breasts before wrapping them around your cock. “Let me know when you're ready, Sweetie!”    
  
You revel in receiving a titjob from Weiss Schnee in her own room after she just spoke to her father. You realize that she'd planned this from the start; her schedule was put in place just so she could speak with her father while riding your face, and boy, did it make you hard. Weiss’ motions wrapping her tits around your erection feel amazing, especially after the hours-long lead up of waxing her. The long wait quickly brings up your finale, and you find yourself ready to burst.   
  
“Weiss,” you say, reaching out an arm to brush her hair.     
  
Weiss looks up to you, a glowing smile on her face. She squeezes out several more strokes with her breasts before you finish.  She shies back, but closes her eyes to accept your load onto her chest. Cum shoots onto her boobs, flecks getting everywhere and dripping down her body to truly mark Weiss Schnee as yours.    
  
You shoot out the last of your seed onto the waiting Weiss, who graciously accepts her coating with pride, or at least, as much pride as a nude woman with cum all over her chest could look. She traces her finger down a trail of white and licks it off with a coy flick of her tongue. Smiling, she says, “Get cleaned up!  You need to go!”   
  
You remember that Weiss said that cumming on her ass would have been too much work to clean up. You guess her chest is somehow better, but you take a quick step into the bathroom, wash up, and redress in fresh clothes. After making sure your hair is in order, you jump out the window onto one of Weiss’ glyphs. It carries you down the walls, the shifting circle only stopping upon reaching a foot off the ground.    
  
You hop off Weiss’ glyph and find yourself surrounded by plants, gorgeous in the captured snow reflections. You sense a presence coming up to you and take in the scent of a white rose covered in flecks of ice.    
  
“Ah, hello!” Jacques says as you turn to face him. “You must be Weiss’ comp– er, boyfriend.  I've heard a lot about you, you know.”  He extends a hand.    
  
“I'm sure you have,” you say, smugly.  Satisfaction pours out of you as you grab his hand with your own. You grab Jacques Schnee’s hand with the hand whose fingers were just inside of his daughter. The ones that just grabbed his daughter’s hair as you came onto her chest. The ones that toyed with her breasts until she struggled to breathe.    
  
You shake Jacques hand with the hand that made his legacy bow to just your touch.    
  
“Nice to meet you.”   



	17. How To Spend the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help Weiss live out two of her fantasies.

You give RWBY’s door two quick, quiet knocks.  Expectantly, you wait outside in the hall, awaiting Weiss’ exit so the two of you could depart. After a moment, the door quickly opens, and your girlfriend slips out with a silent grace. Turning her back, she gently closes the door without a sound and returns to you.    
  
“Are you ready?” Weiss says in a hushed tone. Her voice is calm, but it was still clear that she's nervous even in the dark halls.    
  
Reminding her that this was more of a concern for Weiss, you ask, “Are you?”  You would have no trouble at all, but she might find it a bit more difficult, considering.    
  
“Y-yes!” Weiss says in an uncertain whisper. “Come on, let’s go already!  I'm tired of waiting.”   
  
Stepping out of the way, you let Weiss take the lead and ask, “Are you sure you're not just tired?”  You gaze out a window as you traipse down the hall, spying a fractured moon that sheds the majority of the light around you. Looking back to your girlfriend, you see her neat step as a long white coat trails behind her, her color accentuated by moonlight.    
  
Weiss fake yawns before saying, “As if I would have difficulty staying awake. I'm more alert than in Port’s class, for sure.”     
  
Checking your scroll, you remind yourself that it's currently 4:02 in the morning, two minutes after the exact time Weiss told you to knock. Hushed tones were shared because it was before daybreak on a school night, when everyone was most likely to be dead asleep: after all, it was important for no one to be around.    
  
Weiss had done the math, diligently learning her teammate’s sleep schedules. Blake retired to read at 12 for an hour, Ruby tended to hit it around 1 give or take, and Yang was in bed playing video games until 3 most nights. As Weiss discovered, not once had any of her teammates ever stayed up until 4 sans a rare occasion. That made it the perfect time to quietly sneak out of her room without fear of them realizing; your teammates couldn't give less of a damn what you do related to Weiss since it was obvious, but the heiress preferred her team not inquire about her leaving the room so early.    
  
Weiss pushed the door outside open, letting you step past her into the frigid outside; as it was before the sun rose, there was a slight chill in the air, easy enough to ignore but harsh enough to notice. The silent stillness was striking, as the central plaza of Beacon always was bustling during the day.  Even at night, there were usually people around, but this early meant no one was anywhere near the two of you.    
  
“Alright, do you want to start?” you ask, now in your normal speaking voice.    
  
Weiss put a finger to her chin and hesitated before saying, “No, there's something I always wanted to do, but people were around.  Now that it's quiet and we're alone~” Pulling out her scroll, she flicked a few times before settling on something. Extending her hand, she presented herself as a lady asking for a knight to take it.    
  
Following her lead without knowing her plan, you politely bow and grab Weiss’ hand. Pulling you slightly, she directs you to the edge of the fountain before stepping up on the ledge. Summoning a white glyph, she expands it until it matches the circle of water, passing through the Huntsman Statue. Further leading you, Weiss steps onto her new floor over the water and brings you with her.    
  
“I want to dance!” Weiss exclaims, putting her arms on either of your shoulders. Quickly removing them, she clicks her scroll, places it and her purse in a crook on the statue, and starts a slow song with a delicate cadence. “Come on!  It'll be fun!”  Looking up with a bright, loving smile, she returns her hands to behind your neck.    
  
Seeing as you have to, you place your hands on Weiss' hips and begin swaying. A bit clumsily at first, you follow your girlfriend's choreography as she begins slow dancing around her glyph.  Not unlike some sort of movie, the two of you improvise a sort of ballroom dance on the fountain, the scene exactly as cheesy as it sounds.    
  
As the music dips into a slower tempo, Weiss rests her head on your chest and muses, “I have been waiting for this for four years.”  Her glyph begins rotating, letting the two of you gently turn as you slow dance. “Ever since I saw this fountain, I knew I had to at one point; it was too scenic to not deserve it.”  Her head nuzzles comfortably into your chest, empowering the moment of silent rotating.    
  
Feeling like the moment would be ruined otherwise, you decide to keep quiet, instead embracing Weiss.  The slow song she played began to wind down until it became silent; knowing it'll score brownie points, you wait until the last note peters out to kiss Weiss’ head.    
  
Holding each other in your arms, you and Weiss stand above the fountain feeling like you just took part in the last musical number in a romance movie; the genre shifts to comedy as Weiss’ scroll auto plays the next song on the playlist, which is a moment-killing pop number that makes both of you jump. The two of you share a momentary pause before you fall into fits of giggling, because that was exactly the sort of story to tell one day.    
  
As you and Weiss recover from the transition of sweet-romantic to fun-romantic, your girlfriend recovers her scroll and pauses the song.  Stepping off the fountain, you hold Weiss’ hand as she takes a large step off the stone bench and back onto familiar ground.    
  
Now with cheeks flushed from both the chill and laughter, Weiss looks to you, waiting for instruction. Seeing it was clear she needed the order to actually go through with it, you ask, “Are you ready?” Enjoying the response of her knees beginning to buckle and a twiddling of thumbs, you await her response.    
  
Currently fascinated with the look of the smooth stone surrounding the fountain, Weiss says, “Y-yes.”  Looking around, she double checked the area to ensure no one else was around.    
  
Again taking advantage of the situation, you lift up Weiss’ chin until she faces you, then grace her lips with yours. Immediately, your kiss calms her trembling, letting her mind act in accordance with her body.  Pulling out your scroll, you set it to record; as practiced, Weiss summons two glyphs, one holding the now hovering scroll about a foot away from your shoulder, the other anchoring it so that it moves with you.  Setup complete, you test the camera movement and direct it towards your girlfriend. With a practiced calm, you say, “Okay, go.”     
  
Weiss looks nervously at the camera before smiling. Winking, she mouths, “I love you,” and makes a heart with her hands.  Shaking slightly once again, Weiss gives you her purse, kicks off her sandals, and moves her hands to the edge of her long coat. Untying the cloth belt holding it together, she hesitates, looking meekly at the camera pointed at her.  Forcing her nervous face into a smile, she parts the garment, revealing what her intentions for the early morning were.    
  
As Weiss took several extra minutes to discard her coat, she slowly reveals one of the reasons you loved her. Today, under the fractured moon, your girlfriend would be engaging in exhibitionism, and you'd be right at her side to record it all, not to mention being present in the first place. With shaking, unsure hands, Weiss hands you her best form of protection against the elements and her modesty; the heiress now stands in Beacon Academy’s courtyard, wearing nothing but a nervous smile and a set of skimpy lingerie.    
  
Weiss’ ensemble was a light blue, and did little to hide away her pale skin, which stood out like a beacon in the low light. Even with scant street lights and frail moonlight being the only thing illuminating the immediate area, Weiss’ ivory skin near shone in the darkness, and it would be clear to any passerby that she was underdressed; thin lace covers her trembling skin, the cool air and terrified mood causing it to shake uncontrollably.    
  
Weakly waving at the camera, Weiss whispered, “Hello!” to the hovering scroll currently recording her streak. Turning to you, she inquires, “Well?  D-do you like it?”  Doing her best to cover herself, she turns her head every which way in hopes no one appears this late.    
  
Seeing as your girlfriend is currently wearing nothing but lingerie, and that fact is causing her to squirm with anticipation, you enjoy yourself. Watching her nervous body try to hide itself away was immaculate to behold, and the frail look Weiss had taken on was triggering every male response it should. The best part, above everything else, was that this was her idea; Weiss had done the research, planned the best time, and had decided to execute a night where she'd strip down and wander around campus in a sexy outfit.    
  
“I love you, so much.”     
  
Weiss blushes at your words and gives you a pose as a reward. Pirouetting, she shows you her tiny thong, barely covering her otherwise bare ass; it was made all the better knowing that it was in a place people walked at any other time. Even now, despite the time, it was possible somebody would get to peek at Weiss’ body.   
  
You'd seen the changes in behavior for what felt like over a year, where the uptight, daddy's girl Weiss Schnee turned into a woman that loved sex and her boyfriend and what she could do to increase the stakes. So far, she's tried everything from BDSM, sex in a public area, threesomes, costumes, and now, she was experimenting with her exhibitionist side.  As she's told you, she's had thoughts about spotlights; for so long, her family used her as a tool to garner face, but now she had shared that she had fantasized about a different spotlight, one where there was a lot more on display. Weiss Schnee, the dirty little beauty, had wanted people to look at her body, but knew she never could in good faith. Her compromise was to instead test fate with her boyfriend and streak around campus.    
  
Weiss took her first steps away from the fountain, reclaiming her purse as she passed you. Clutching it tightly to her exposed chest, she shivers as she begins a nervous path around the main circle. You follow, lightly treading to ensure any sounds of passerby would be caught. Adjusting the floating scroll to better frame her butt, you record Weiss’ walk as she tiptoes her way towards Beacon’s garden.    
  
Turning back to face you, Weiss whispers, “I can't believe I'm doing this. I-I just can't believe I'm doing this!”  The hesitation and fear in her voice were crystal clear, especially in the otherwise silent knight; save buzzing from the streetlights and an errant bird, nothing hushed Weiss’ breaking voice.  Loosening her vice-like grip on her purse, she lowers it and begins to add a bit more effort into her movements. Her ass shakes from side to side in a manner resembling a model on a catwalk, only with a thong instead of any sort of fashion.    
  
Wanting to encourage every action involving your girlfriend and public nudity, you aim to soothe Weiss’ rapidly beating heart.  “You're doing great, sweetheart!  You have no idea how hot this is!”  You mean that, considering the bulge that had been somewhat uncomfortably pushing against your zipper; to most, this sort of situation was more than a dream come true, and your hormones agreed.    
  
Smugly, Weiss adopts a seductive look as she turns back around. With a devious smirk, she glances around before settling on a streetlight pole; now posing not unlike a stripper, she speaks sugar, “Oh, I think I do know~” Understanding exactly what she was doing with her body, she hung off the pole clad only in skimpy lingerie and smiled for the camera. Waving, she playfully flirted for future you looking back on the video, singing, “You want to touch, don't you?” before turning back to current you.    
  
Looking first at your erection and second at Weiss’ nearly naked body, you mutter an enthusiastic, “Yes, yes I do.”  You draw closer, again embracing your girlfriend in your arms, letting her stop fearing for her modesty for just a moment. Rubbing up and down her bare back, you feel her frozen skin, chilled by the night air; you can't tell if she's shivering from the cold or from her bursting excitement at her exhibitionism, so you hug her tight and warm her up.    
  
Weiss loses herself in your heat, mewling for a moment before remembering her location and state of dress. Again embarrassed, she draws back and covers herself as best she can with just her purse. Like a safety blanket, her purse is drawn to her perky chest and held like dropping it would mean the end of the world. Aware she's directly underneath a streetlight, she shambles out of the glow, her breath hitching.    
  
God, you're turned on. Watching Weiss traipse around Beacon grounds in her lingerie was one of the most arousing things you've seen her do, and that had a lot of incredibly stiff competition. Her nervous love of it meant she was constantly flipping between a confident exhibitionist and scared woman fearful of being seen, and that was a sight to see as the one person allowed to watch. Instinctively focusing the camera on Weiss’ swaying hips, you return to recording her strut along her improvised catwalk.    
  
Again, Weiss takes on the role of a model. Looking back at you with gentle love in her eyes, she accentuates her steps as she reaches a crossroad; stepping towards the center, she shifts around until you and the camera are staring at her pose in such a way to best show off her breasts and the front of her thong. The fragile lace hiding away her body was the perfect amount of tease, and the heiress knew just the way to make looking at it as infuriating as possible. You could see her skin tremble as she feared discovery, and that quivering was driving you up a wall.    
  
Aiming first towards you and then towards the camera, Weiss began a glacial dance to highlight her figure. Of course, the heiress was well trained in ballroom dancing, but this was far more in line with seductresses; her hands glide over her exposed body, playing with her breasts and teasing at her core. Once finished, she outstretches her hand, again waiting for you to grab it.    
  
With a gorgeous glee locked in her crystal eyes, Weiss announces, “I'll lock the camera in place!  Come here!”  As you take Weiss’ hand and purse, your glyph-controlled scroll breaks away from the anchor above your shoulder, now refocusing on Weiss herself. Encouraging you to stand there, Weiss begins pawing at your body, letting you know firsthand how frisky she was feeling.    
  
Though you stay still, Weiss begins playfully teasing you with her dance.  Circling around your frame, you watch the heiress get sensual, rubbing up against you in some very uncharacteristic flirting.  It finishes as she gives you a kiss on the cheek, and then she takes your hand and leads you onto a nearby bench to sit you down.    
  
Bring her glyph closer, Weiss repositions the scroll behind you, pointing it at her. You would think it surprising given the person doing it, but Weiss begins an improvised lap dance, though it carried a bit more class; your girlfriend, rather than act like she wanted more dollar bills thrown at her, instead focuses on posing and shaking around, letting her body talk. The words it said were along the lines of, “Look how hot I am.  Look at what your wonderful girlfriend is doing,” and it was all on camera for you to enjoy at your leisure. You need to spoil the hell out of her at every given chance; she's earned it so many times over.    
  
Pausing her show, Weiss looks around the grounds, searching and listening for any signs of life. Even seeing nothing, she was quickly going back to nervous, especially as she turns her gaze back to you and flashes a somewhat-worried smile.  Unable to feel safe, your girlfriend turns her head to the side to watch for pedestrians as she hooks her thumbs under her bra straps. Trembling with the mix of excitement and fear, Weiss shimmies her shoulders so that only the back strap was keeping her breasts hidden. “I-I love you,” slips out as she pauses her watch to gaze at you, enjoying every second of life on the bench. Taking a deep, deep breath, the exhibitionist reaches behind her back and undoes her bra; holding it up for just long enough to infuriate you, you watch as your girlfriend exposes her soft, pale breasts to the outside world, in full knowledge that she was in danger of having other people see.    
  
Her face crimson and her heart no doubt beating faster than Ruby at her finest, Weiss hands you her bra and comes to terms with the fact that she was topless in public. The sheer, tactile thrill of stripping in a place were people could be permeates throughout her body, making her shrink despite the early morning. She violently grabs her purse from your grip, then uses it to attempt to cover her chest; her safety blanket fails to cover much other than her nipples, and you still are fully aware of how erect they are thanks to the chilly air and no doubt her raging hormones.    
  
Ducking behind a trash can, Weiss spouts, “Oh, my god! Oh, my god, oh, my god, oh, my god!!!  I'm really doing this!”  Even with no evidence of a person approaching, she continues, “I-I think I heard something!  Someone's going to come and see me!”  Were she not forcing whispers, the topless woman would be screaming. “They're going to see and I'm going to be online and everyone will have seen my-”   
  
“Weiss,” you interrupt, silencing your girlfriend's crisis. “No one is here. We haven't even heard anything, and you did all the research.”  You still hear Weiss' panicked breathing, so you add, “You're safe. I'm here.”  That calms her down, and she stands back up from behind her semblance of cover.    
  
Again, you take in Weiss’ bare breasts, even blocked somewhat by her purse. Growing more excited, you watch her fears dissipate thanks to your presence and reassuring words.    
  
“We can stop when I say so, okay?” Weiss mumbles, still scared.    
  
“Whatever you want.”     
  
Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Weiss looks up at the camera, then gets embarrassed at the fact that you have her freaking out on film. The side of her wanting to be seen returns at the reminder of her being recorded, though, and she looks down at her negligible panties before looking up at you and passing over her purse. Scanning the area for the hundredth time, Weiss looks for intruders on your private show; as you nod an enthusiastic, “Yes,” she takes another breath before smiling and lowering her panties.    
  
Weiss Schnee, your girlfriend that you love so, so much, now stands in the middle of Beacon’s grounds, completely naked. To top it off, there was a camera pointed right at her, capturing every moment of lust, fear, love, resignation, thrill, regret, and sheer joy. She wordlessly hands you her panties with a whimper and more area scanning, then forces her body to present for the camera. You swear you can hear her heartbeat as she playfully hides away her breasts and mound with her trembling fingers, alternating between winking at the camera and checking the corners.    
  
Hearing what must have been a bird, Weiss nearly jumps out of her skin and covers herself, less teasing, more, “Oh, my god, someone's going to see me naked.”  Looking to you, she demands, “G-give it to me!  Now!”    
  
Calmly standing up, you put aside Weiss’ things and remove your coat.  Giving it to the shivering exhibitionist, she snatches it with a furious speed before wrapping herself tightly in it; you being much larger than her, it easily hides away her secrets from the world, allowing her time to breathe.  It's also just short enough to be exciting, and the sleeves hang over her hands and leave plenty of material to hang over, making it look adorable on her.  Women wearing their boyfriend's clothes, especially only one garment, was always a stunning look; Weiss’ tiny frame in the much larger jacket keeps up the trend no problem.    
  
Weiss presses her overly large sleeves to her face, inhales deeply, then breathes out a long sigh filled with your scent.  “OH, oh, my god, I think I'm actually going to explode.”  Reveling in the warmth of your jacket and the modesty protection it provides, Weiss gleams, now finally clothed. “Like, actually ready to burst!  Oh, my god!  I'm really doing this!”  Covering her face from the camera, she brightly bounces around and reattaches it to follow your shoulder.    
  
Ensuring the camera had plenty of Weiss in the frame, you say, “And I love you for it. I assume you're enjoying yourself?”  You're not entirely sure, considering her absolute fear of being caught, but it's safe to lead her a bit.    
  
Without a word, Weiss looks to either side, and, upon seeing no one, pulls open the coat you gave her, flashing everything.  Giggling, she lets you stare at her breasts and mound for several blissful moments before she closes her cover. “Yes!  I love it!  I'm so, so scared, but it's so exciting!  I almost want someone to walk by!”  Upon seeing your unsure face, she clarifies, “Well… I mean I'd still probably scream and hide, but imagine if someone walked by not knowing I was there!  They'd pass by a naked girl and not even know!”   
  
Man, you love Weiss.  Even if she was terrified, her kink even made her want to just barely get away unseen. It was an amazing thought, someone walking past and only seeing you while a nude Weiss scrambles to hide. She's only for you to see, and nobody else would get the privilege of witnessing Weiss’ pale breasts, or her bare mound. That was putting you on edge; so far, you've only gotten to watch as Weiss ran around naked for you. Maybe it was time for that to change…   
  
“So, what do you want to do now?” you ask, hoping for something exciting.    
  
“Well…” Weiss sings, seductively rolling your jacket off of her shoulders.  Letting it fall away, she returns to being naked in public before handing your coat back. Pecking you on the nose as you watch her, stunned at her beauty, nudity, and forwardness, she looks at the camera. “Why don't we walk around?”  Knowing the answer, she slides her arm in around yours. In a fashion befitting you walking her around town on a date, you take a stroll with your shivering girlfriend.    
  
With a still-raging erection, you and Weiss wander around aimlessly as she enjoys the nipping air on her exposed body. Whether from a romantic want, a climatic need, or a fearful desire, Weiss snuggles in close to your arm, resting her head on your shoulder. Immediately, her body gains some semblance of normality as she stops shaking like a leaf; humming a quiet tune, the two of you traipse around the grounds of Beacon, almost forgetting Weiss was currently naked. The night passes wordlessly as you return to the fountain with Weiss on your arm.    
  
As the two of you settle before the fountain, Weiss looks up to the statue overlooking the courtyard before frowning. Turning to you, she says, “Let's go somewhere else for the end; I want to have our little dance to be a memory, and I think it would be a bit more romantic if we didn't muddle it with something naughty.”     
  
That was fair reasoning. Weiss didn't want the cutesy moment of the two of you dancing over the fountain to have to compete with what was coming. It would definitely be something to reminisce about, but in a much different context than what was to come; that moment would be for lovey-dovey time, but Weiss’ final idea when she had laid out her plan would be better suited to moments of passion.  Not wanting to tarnish the romance of the ballroom dance, Weiss scans the area for people before searching for a new place to go.    
  
Thoroughly checking her corners, Weiss leads you to a bench not too far from the main courtyard. Even now, you're still amazed that she was wandering the grounds without a stitch on her; you could still feel her intense heartbeat pulsing through her palm, but she was loving it. You were loving it. Your girlfriend was being a naughty little heiress and was in danger of exposing herself to a stranger– or worse, her team; apparently reading your thoughts, Weiss’ grip tightens around your hand.    
  
Still checking every possible area, Weiss returns to covering herself. Sitting you down with a significant amount of haste, she lets you look up at her naked body. Noticing your height in relation to her body, she gives you a hug, pressing her soft breasts directly into your face.    
  
Ignoring the threat of choking, you feel the direct line to Weiss’ heartbeat as she smothers you as best she can in her modest chest; it's a good feeling. You're almost sad when she releases you. Remembering what was coming, you readjust your scroll to better capture it.    
  
Grabbing her coat from your hands, Weiss folds it before placing it on the stone path in front of the bench. “We got to be quick!  It's getting close to when people will wake up!”  Clumsily maneuvering you, the heiress undoes your fly and kneels down onto her coat. Licking her lips, she releases your throbbing erection to the night air and waits for you to grab her head; Weiss’ last action of the early morning would be a blowjob, as she was too afraid of the noise she'd make were you to have sex. Oral obviates her fear of screaming, didn't take terribly long, and Weiss could swallow any mess there would be.    
  
Placing down Weiss’ clothes and purse, you run your hands through her hair and take hold of her head. Encouraging her downward, you direct the woman to begin fellating you as she kneels, completely naked, on the grounds of Beacon; Weiss Schnee indulges in her exhibitionism by sucking off her boyfriend, and does so where people would be in mere hours.    
  
In the interest of time, Weiss goes hard. You're already aroused, considering you spent nearly an hour following your girlfriend around as she stripped off her clothes, and now her lips were around your cock. In mere minutes, you're sent over the edge; tightening your grip on Weiss’ head, you pull her down to the base to deep throat your manhood as cum shoots into her mouth.  As her cheeks swell with your seed, you pull out and watch as Weiss gleefully swallows the evidence of your encounter; anything else would be too messy for someone trying to stealthily go back to bed, plus it's incredibly pleasing to see her open her now-empty mouth and prove her love.    
  
“Ahh,” Weiss vocalizes, winking as she opens her mouth to show she swallowed your cum. Grabbing her coat from the ground, the heiress hides her bare body and stands. Holding her cover tightly, she says, “Alright!  Time for bed!”  Accentuating a yawn, she laughs. “Glad we have a lecture from Port tomorrow… or… today I guess. I'm going to be so tired!”     
  
Handing Weiss her purse, lingerie, and sandals, you reply, “But was it worth it?”  You're definitely happy with the result, considering you have everything on film. Experiencing it was one thing, but now you can look back on this magical night whenever.    
  
Pocketing her panties and bra, Weiss slips her sandals on. “Oh, my god, yes!  It was so exciting!  And scary!”  As you stand, she wraps herself around you.  “But you're here, so it's okay!  I love you, honey!  We can do this again sometime!  But… maybe when it's a bit warmer?”     
  
You return Weiss’ hug and brush her hair. “I love you, to.  And I am SO fine doing this again.”     
  
After a long, quiet, slightly chilly embrace, you lead Weiss back to her dorm. Well aware of the fact that she'd wasn't wearing panties under her coat, you carefully creak the door open and let her silently slip in. Once you hear a very calculated click, you turn around and head back to your own dorm; grabbing your scroll as Weiss’ glyphs disappear, you sneak back into your dorm and crawl into bed.    
  
You wake up in a haze only a few hours later, exhausted from lack of sleep. Finding the fatigue totally worth what caused it, you trudge into Port’s lecture class and promptly fall back asleep.    
  
You still don't understand how morning people exist.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://k-inesis.tumblr.com/post/166728215494/weiss-commission-for-how-to-ask-for-forgiveness
> 
> Featuring art by K-inesis!


	18. How To Hold Your Liquor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Weiss finally find time to go out for drinks with Yang. She is far better at drinking that either of you.

“I'm telling you, you're going to love it!” Yang says, shaking her arms in disbelief. “There's barely any alcohol in it.”  She looks to you, then puts her hand over Weiss’ head, measuring her shortness.    
  
“Yang, I've been drunk before,” Weiss says, not noticing Yang’s teasing.    
  
“Wh–”   
  
“Yes, I have. Twice, though I've been tipsy multiple times. And yes, I'm aware I'm petite, but I know my limits.”     
  
Yang looks off to the side in disbelief. “When did you allow yourself to get drunk?”   
  
“I made sure to sneak in a few extra glasses of wine when I went home last summer. It made the days go by faster, and you weren't there, Honey, so it was torturous enough without being sober.”  Weiss tightens her grip around your arm, nodding her head to your shoulder. “I was actually able to enjoy my last visit home, thanks to a certain someone.”   
  
That was putting it lightly. When Weiss had brought you along to her family home in Atlas, her first actions were to have you drip wax onto her back, sit on your face, and pleasure you with her breasts, all while talking with her family members. The majority of the trip was her demanding to do various lewd acts in various locations in her father’s mansion as a way of revenge, and because it meant she belonged with you, not to him. In Ruby’s words, you were her more of her daddy than her actual father. Not that you'd let Weiss hear you refer to yourself like that. Not that you refer to yourself as such to begin with.    
  
Yang smirked. “I'm sure meeting the family was all cushy and romantic.”  Seeing the pleasant look on Weiss’ face, she asked, “But for real, how much did you actually see your family?”   
  
Weiss smirked, her eyes doing that seductive knowing look. “Barely at all. You see, I was tragically ill most of the trip. Terribly so, enough to make me weak in the knees and sneeze uncontrollably.”    
  
Yang’s eyes widened. The last time Weiss had referred to herself as terribly ill was when you had proxy fingered her in class and she came in front of everyone. Your girlfriend passed it off as a cold, but it was probably pretty obvious to anyone present. Yang definitely knew what had happened, considering you'd also proxy fingered her, though she managed to escape the classroom.    
  
“You're a brave soul,” Yang said, patting Weiss on the back.  “My damn walls are too thin to have any fun back at home. Luckily, all I need is to blare music when I take a shower.”   
  
“Yang,” Weiss stated, disappointedly.  “I would appreciate you not talking about your… self care habits. Ever. Especially in front of–”   
  
Yang shrugged, stopping Weiss with, “I'm sure your little boyfriend wouldn't mind hearing about how I spend my alone time.”  Sidling up to your shoulder, she asked in a teasing voice, “Well, would you?”   
  
Thankful you wouldn't have to answer, you say, “This is the place, right?”  Pointing, you draw attention to the sign reading, “Junior’s,” one of Yang’s favorite bars/nightclubs. A bit overdue, you, Weiss, and Yang were going out for drinks; she'd put the offer up back when she presented her cosplay outfit to you, but your schedules finally lined up.    
  
Tonight, you get to parade around with two cute girls in cuter clothes.  Following Yang’s ego-enhancing suggestion, you have her on one arm and your girlfriend on the other, making you look pretty damn important. Weiss was wearing a very appealing, form-fitting white dress with snowflakes lining one side, silver heels, and some of her finest jewelry to show off. Yang had specifically worn the gold-trimmed black dress she'd shown you that was the impetus of her asking to go out for drinks. Showing a glorious amount of thigh further accentuated by black heels, she had a gold cloth belt and covered her substantial cleavage with an alluring mesh.  You had some nice clothes, but the look was really hammered home by having an arm around Yang and Weiss’ hips as you went up to the counter.    
  
“Hiiiii~” Yang sings to a disgruntled man with dark hair and a beard. The man does not look pleased to see her. Fake pouting, Yang says, “Aww, c'mon Junior!  You're going to have to forgive me one of these days!”   
  
“You beat the crap out of everyone in my bar and ruined almost $1,000 worth of alcohol, not to mention half my furniture. Twice.”   
  
Yang puts a hand to her chest in mock offense. “To be fair, you shot me with rockets and sicked your hot bodyguards on me.  And like, guys with axes and stuff.  Not my fault you need to hire better help.”   
  
“Ughhh.  What do you want?”  Junior looks to you and Weiss, then asks, “What, you're a groupie now?”     
  
“We came for drinks, of course!” Yang says, ignoring Junior’s negativity. “You should recognize Ms. Schnee, and this is her boy toy.”  You'd interject to say something about Yang’s wording, but it's too entertaining to watch her talk with Junior. “Just wanted to show my friends my favorite place to drink!”     
  
Junior analyzes Weiss more than just a glance. “Oh, you ARE a Schnee. Never thought I'd see the day where a Schnee graced me with her presence.”   
  
Weiss opens her mouth, but Yang interrupts her before can speak. “Don't be like that!  This is the good one!  Look how cute she is!”  Weiss blushes and closes her mouth, not sure what to do in this situation. Yang gives the answer, “Why don't you put an order up for three Blue Sunshines and some chips to start?  We're planning on sticking around and I'll make Weiss leave a nice tip.”  Tapping Junior on the nose, the blonde beckons you and Weiss to a table.    
  
Having enjoyed Yang’s little show, you and Weiss follow Yang to a table in the back of the bar. While the tipping thing might need to be addressed, it was very entertaining to watch Yang be so… Yang, especially since she'd been a bit more reserved as of late. You and Weiss take one end of the half circle booth while Yang sits across from you.    
  
“Do you want to explain to us what your friend was talking about?” Weiss asks, still smirking.  “Or is that supposed to be off the record?”   
  
Yang smiles, recollecting her previous adventures.  “It's not a long story. Just came in here one time and left after wrecking the place. Standard Tuesday back before Beacon.”  You see her cheery smile fade for a moment as she remembers something, though she quickly fades back to bright.    
  
You notice something weird about Yang’s statement. “Wait, before Beacon?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“But you said you took out his bodyguards?”   
  
“And him,” Yang corrects, cheerfully accepting a tray of drinks and a bowl of chips and salsa. Passing two of the neon blue cocktails to you and Weiss, she continues with, “And like, 20 dudes?  I dunno.  And two cute twins.”   
  
You look to Weiss, who seems as confused as you are. “Wait, you did that before you went to Beacon?”   
  
“Yeah?  Why?”   
  
“You beat that many people before you got any training!?” Assuming Yang wasn't exaggerating, that number was kind of insane. She couldn't have been more than 17, and most people that got to Beacon had only rudimentary training; Yang was always one of, if not the strongest at Beacon, but to take out that many people… “That's amazing!”   
  
Weiss, similarly impressed, says, “And you never brought that up?  That is amazing!”   
  
Yang blushes, trying to hide away in her drink for a moment.  “I guess I didn't…”  Seeing Yang flustered was always a treat; she looks really cute when she's embarrassed, her rosy cheeks and subtle smile capable of melting any heart. “I mean… they kind of sucked, but I guess it was good for a rookie.”   
  
You tend to forget most of the time, but RWBY was easily one of the best teams at Beacon. Yang’s only competitor for top fighter was Pyrrha, but the rest of the team made up for the gap; Weiss’ glyphs and training made her a powerful fighter, and while Blake and Ruby weren't as strong on paper, their skills were enough to warrant being a force of nature.  You remember that the four of them, with some help, managed to take out Roman Torchwick multiple times, and Yang even took out of Atlas’ Paladin prototypes, which were designed for mass Grimm defense. To think the blonde was that good at 17…   
  
“That's seriously impressive.”  You take the moment of Yang’s flustered face to sip the drink she'd ordered for you. The cocktail tasted fruity, with only a hint of alcohol; Weiss would definitely like it and it was pretty good tasting, plus it wasn't too strong. Yang wanted to have a few rounds before heading back home, so it was good to start.    
  
Done sipping her cocktail, Weiss agrees, “I never knew. You said you got into trouble a few times before coming to Beacon, but I never would have thought you could do that.”     
  
“Ugh, stop, you're embarrassing me!” Yang says, sipping her drink. “You two are pretty good too, ya know.”     
  
“Yes, but I had an overbearing father that wouldn't accept me until I could hold my own.”   
  
“And now you can summon big ass Grimm Knights and you have a cute boyfriend, so I guess it worked out.”  You smile, your ego inflated even more. Yang winks at you, acknowledging her compliment.    
  
Weiss leans into your shoulder and smiles. “Yes, I guess it did. Though I could have done skipping to the boyfriend part back when I was young.”  You decide to say nothing and run your hand through Weiss’ hair. Yang looks at you doing so and kind of pouts, finishing her drink. She flags down for another round and starts eating chips.    
  
Once Weiss gets off you, she finishes her cocktail and says, “You were right, Yang; that was very good. What was it again?”  She swirls the little umbrella that decorated the glass, smiling.    
  
“Blue Sunshine. It's only here, and if I remember correctly, it's a special syrup, liqueur, and rum. I'm glad you liked it!  I've been having it since I could drink, which is to say I've been having it longer than I should have.”   
  
“Yang, no,” Weiss whines.    
  
“My dad was cool with it!” Yang replies, defending her underage drinking. “Mostly!”   
  
“Didn't your uncle get into a fight in the middle of the courtyard while hammered?” you ask, remembering a shaggy man fighting… “Wait, yeah!  It was with Winter!”  You point to Weiss, shocked by the connection her and Yang had.  “Doesn't seem like a great example if I'm being honest.”   
  
Yang shrugged. “Alcoholism-wise, no, I don't plan on carrying a flask. Fighting-wise, Uncle Qrow’s awesome!  He taught Ruby everything she knows, and I picked up plenty to.”  She dwells on the thought for a second. “Yeah, it was him and dad that taught me to be a badass.”   
  
Weiss grins and eats a chip. “Maybe so, but please don't try to pick fights with Atlas military personnel.  And please don't do so while drunk.”   
  
Yang’s smile widens, noticing the hypocrisy, “Says the girl accepting her second drink.”  The second round of cocktails had come, and Weiss had readily accepted hers and begun sipping after her speech.  “I won't forgive you if you throw up on our ride back.”   
  
“You're the one who offered to take us out,” you say, pointing out that Yang was being unfair. “And it's not like we're planning on fighting anyone today.”  Yang puts on a devious face, a plan formulating. “No, we're not.”  The blonde puts on another forced pout.    
  
“God, I just remembered the time we all went out that one time, Weiss.”  Yang’s expression shifts to one of revulsion, and Weiss shortly follows.    
  
“Oh, yes, that,” Weiss recollects. “Ruby had just… turned 19 a few days prior,” she says, pausing. You imagine she just remembered how Ruby spent her 19th birthday, which was with her legs around you. Skipping back, she continues with, “That weekend, Yang wanted to be there when Ruby had her first drink; she didn't bother going on her 18th for whatever reason. Blake ended up going a little crazy and threw up all over the door of our taxi.”  Another pause denotes her remembering the time Blake joined you and Weiss in your intimate time.    
  
“The three of us cleaned up the door, paid the driver like, three times extra, and had to carry Blake to our dorm.”  Yang snickers between gagging. “Now, it's hilarious. Especially, what was it you said, Weiss?”   
  
Weiss turns to you, puts on her, ‘I'm cleaning vomit off a taxi,’ face and says in the most sarcastic, disheartened tone, “Gooooo, Team RWBY.”  In any other instance, it would have been a cheer, but Weiss’ delivery got the point across that that night would be brought up often in RWBY’s dorm.  Your girlfriend giggles, Yang following in their shared memory.    
  
“Happy birthday, Ruby,” you sarcastically say, lifting your glass to Ruby’s first experience with drinking. “Did not think Blake was the type to get hammered…”  In the back of your mind, you mirror your girlfriend's thoughts and think about Ruby’s 19th birthday, when she surprised you and Weiss by asking for a threesome. Sharing a worried glance with your girlfriend, you remember you've been keeping that from Yang; though you were close friends with her, she once threatened your manhood if you poisoned her baby sister. To your credit, Ruby was the instigator, but that might be difficult to explain.    
  
Weiss nervously laughs, also worried about the safety of your genitals. “Yes, Blake is actually kind of a wreck sometimes.  She's…” Weiss pauses, you notice to carefully choose her words, “… had an interesting life.”   
  
Yang raises an eyebrow, also noticing Weiss’ weird pause. “He…  He doesn't, does he?”  The blonde looks to you, legitimately surprised. “Huh. I would think he'd know.”   
  
Looking somewhat nervous, Weiss hushes Yang, “He doesn't. He doesn't know Blake all that well all things considered, so I don't think he needs to.”  Looking you, she says, “Blake's a secretive person.  If she trusted you enough, she'd have told you at least one by this point.  I didn't want to step on her toes.”     
  
This information doesn't particularly surprise you. Blake was pretty quiet, especially when talking about her past; you've gathered after years of dating Weiss that she was a vagrant at one point, but the dark-haired girl never elaborated. You don't need to know if she doesn't think you do.     
  
“That's fine. She's allowed to keep secrets from me.”  You nod, stating that Blake was fair in keeping things from you. Even though you and Weiss had been together since you started at Beacon, she was still reclusive. Aside from HER surprise ask for a threesome, of course. Pleasure was one thing, you guess.    
  
“Given she's already let you in on her other secrets I guess, but whatever,” Yang says. “Hey, wanna do a shot together?”  Before you or Weiss could answer, she flags down a waitress and asks, “Can we get three Fireballs, please?”  As the waitress jots the order down, Yang glances at Weiss and adds, “And some waters.”  Nodding, the waitress leaves as Yang munches on more chips.    
  
“Fireball?” Weiss says.  “Shouldn't you ask before making us do shots?  I've never done one before.  I'm not sure I can.”     
  
You're sure you'll be fine. You hadn't had much in the way of alcohol despite being three years past the legal age, but Weiss was both a lightweight and an inexperienced drinker. Even now, her cheeks seem a bit redder than normal. You think back a second before that and notice what Yang had said about Blake and secrets. Before you can say anything, Yang starts.    
  
“You not having taken a shot is exactly why you're doing one now,” Yang smiles. “And Fireball is, of course, my favorite. Cinnamon-y!  It's like that hot candy I get all the time.”   
  
Weiss’ eyes narrow. “Yang, I hate that candy.”     
  
“You'll be fine. I'll get you another Sunshine if you don't love it, how bout that?”  Yang takes a second to dip a chip in the salsa. “You'll live either way.”   
  
Weiss huffs, but begrudgingly accepts Yang’s conditions and eats a chip. Now that there was a pause, you find the time to ask, “What did you mean about Blake?”   
  
“Hhm?” Yang grunts between a mouthful of chip.    
  
“You said I already know Blake’s other secrets?”  Again, you only know Blake from the few times you and Weiss had been with her entire team. You've had only a few long conversations with her, and most of them were about school.    
  
Yang coughs for a second before eagerly accepting the water a waitress handed her. Distributing the shots and the glasses of water, she points, alternating between you and Weiss.  “Yeah?  You two’ve slept with her, right?”     
  
You and Weiss jump back simultaneously.  Yang… knew about you, Weiss, and Blake.  You guess that's not… terribly surprising, but still, for her to say it so offhand. “You knew?”  You were under the impression that that was a secret.    
  
Yang cocks her head. “Yes?  Was I not supposed to?”  Barely understanding that she should care, she plays with her shot glass. “We dated, you know.”  She pauses for a moment. “N-not at the same time. We weren't when she… with you…  Ah, words.  Before.”   
  
You and Weiss share a shocked lock, then Weiss says, “We didn't think you knew. It felt wrong to… kiss and tell?  You know what I mean.”   
  
Yang raises an eyebrow. “You're telling me you–” she points to you, “–don't go around telling people you had a threesome with me?”  Scoffing and shaking her head, she follows up with, “So noble. So, so noble. Anyway, we gonna take these or what?”  Yang motions to the Fireballs.    
  
Still shocked, you decide you need an answer to a question you posed long ago.  “Hold up; first, like… how did she tell you?  How does that come up?”  Weiss tries to put her arm up to silence you, but you get the question across.   
  
In a response you wouldn't expect, Yang frowns, looks down at the table, and rests her head on her arms.  In a somber tone, she says, “I told you, we dated. We were close, and she told me like, the day it happened.”   
  
You're trying to piece together when exactly Blake and Yang dated, as the timeline was really vague.  Yang had been single since before she'd joined in in a threesome with you and Weiss, but Blake was there before that. There was a large gap, but you never really noticed them act differently if they had been dating. “You had an idea of it?”   
  
Yang sort of lifts her arms and adjusts her spot. “Made sense, she was a bit awkward around you, I can tell when she's acting weird, that sort of thing. Could. Did. Whatever.  Not so much any more.”   
  
Before you realize you shouldn't, you let slip, “Any more?”  You're definitely in the prying territory, and Yang’s depressive pose meant you were dredging up bad memories. You hope Weiss would interrupt, but she looks like she really wants to know as much as you do.    
  
Yang puts her forehead to her arms and lets out a long sigh. “I love…  loved… still but not really…” Sitting up to make her voice clearer, she continues, “Blake's bi, as you know, but… we talked; I loved, like, love-loved her, but she came out and said she couldn't see herself… settling down.  With me.  She’s attracted to girls, but I don't think she can fall in love with them, get married, that sort of thing.”   
  
“Oh, my god…” Weiss says, genuinely hurt. You mirror your girlfriend; Yang was describing someone she loved who didn't want to be with her. For the girl who always got what she wanted, that was depressing.    
  
“She… Blake…  She doesn't love me the way I love– loved– her.  Dammit.  She's with Sun now, and she told me it feels… right.”   
  
“Yang…”    
  
“That was right before you two asked for a threesome. Like the pathetic little sad sack I am, I said yes. I wanted… I wanted to be wanted and if I'm being honest, you got me as a rebound. I was sad and lonely, and you two were so happy together.”   
  
Though hearing this was a bit hard, you feel the need to say, “You're not pathetic.  You're Yang Xiao Long!”  It started to feel like you had accidentally taken advantage of her when you convinced her to join you and Weiss.    
  
“The girl who took breaking up with her middle-school obsession by sleeping with her best friend and her boyfriend?  And then sent her pics of my butt in cosplay?”   
  
Rather harshly, Weiss said, “Shut up. You are not sad, and you are not pathetic. You might have been in a rough spot and we fed a bad impulse, but that doesn't make you any less of a proud woman.”   
  
“Sure feels like it does.”   
  
Pointing out what you would hope would help, you say, “Look at you now!  Be honest, you dated half the school early on, and now you've cut all of the fake friends out.  People called you a slut, but you dropped all of them and you're single by choice.  You aren't just sleeping around to fill a void.”   
  
Yang’s darkness lightens up as she begins to realize she wasn't a pathetic slut for sleeping with you. “But–”   
  
“But nothing,” Weiss interrupts. “You are not a slut, and you are a beautiful, confident woman. I know Blake must have meant a lot to you– must still mean a lot to you, but you aren't desperate. We can't choose who loves us in return, but I know Blake still cares very deeply about you; you two are still best friends, and that's a relationship no one else can have with her. And she wanted to sleep with us, to. She was probably just as lonely and made a mistake, and saw us as the relationship she wanted.”   
  
Yang’s drained expression begins to turn into a small smile.  Raising her head off of her arms, she takes a sip of water.  “Ah, I have needed to hear that for like a year.  I never even considered that she slept with you two looking at it like that.”     
  
Weiss takes her turn to look sad and says, “Though I hate myself because if it, I kissed another boy when I was with him.”  Pointing to you, she continues, “I could say it was because my parents didn't love me, but it was because I was selfish, and I had a lapse of judgement and I was frustrated.  I made a mistake, and I did it while I was dating someone; you helped a friend out after you broke up. I wouldn't be with my boyfriend without you, and I couldn't be more thankful.”  Your girlfriend pauses to take a deep breath. “Thank you, Yang. I didn't know what you were going through back then, but… I would have ruined my relationship forever it wasn't for you; I could still be a selfish brat who didn't care who I hurt.”  Weiss puts her hands on Yang’s and holds them tight, her eyes teary.    
  
Yang’s eyes start to tear up in response to Weiss’ declaration. Her voice trembling, she says, “T-thank you, Weiss. I… I really needed to hear that. I've been trying to get over Blake forever now, but…  I never realized…”  Swallowing a deep lump, she wipes her eyes. “I guess… maybe it worked out for the best. She's happy, you're happy, you two are happy.  I'll… I'll be happy to.”   
  
Both Weiss and Yang dry their eyes as you silently look on. It was something special watching them figure out all of that together, though you wish you could have done a little more to help. A few words of your encouragement meant nothing to Weiss saying how Yang turned her life around by accident. You almost forgot that Weiss became a lot nicer, a lot more empathetic, and a lot more open after she was humbled before Yang. You never knew Yang was living a tragic story, but hopefully this helps her get past her love of Blake; if not now, it was a great first step.    
  
After some quiet moments, Weiss hastily raises her Fireball. “So… cinnamon?”     
  
“Cinnamon.  Careful, it does pack a bit of a punch.”  Yang’s perkiness had all but recovered now that she was back to your alcohol. The talk with Weiss definitely helped a great deal.    
  
Weiss waits for you to pick up your shot. You yourself can smell the aroma as you raise the tiny glass, signaling you to the taste, if not the punch. Yang cheerily raises hers and raises it; as you clink them together, she says, “To moving forward!”     
  
Following Yang, you and Weiss tip your glasses and feel the shot run down your throats. It's a rush of warm, almost spicy flavor; it was almost candy-like in its sweetness, and tasted exactly like something your fireball friend would love. After downing it, you feel the cinnamon kick in and spice up your throat. The experience was slightly painful, but pleasant, and quickly faded.    
  
“Ahh!” Weiss shouts with a start, grabbing her water. Taking a long drought, so breathes out a long sigh. “That was… powerful.”   
  
Yang smugly giggles and says, “Too hot to handle?”   
  
Weiss considers. “No…  It's just very… different. I-I think I liked it!”  Turning to you, she asks, “What about you?”   
  
“I think it was pretty good.”  It was powerful, but tasted good and the sensation was harsh, but pleasantly short-lived. “Glad you picked it!” you say to Yang.    
  
“So now after all that, you're going to tell me I'm not supposed to know about Ruby?”   
  
You and Weiss experience another bout of surprise. Blake telling her close friend about her experiences made sense, but Yang knew about Ruby!?  And you weren't dead!?  She had threatened to de-man you if you touched her sister, but she seemed completely indifferent about it.    
  
Yang sees Weiss’ shock and your joy about not becoming a eunuch. “So…  Wasn't supposed to know that, either, huh?”  Not at all feeling anything similar to your emotions, she sips her water as nonchalant as ever.    
  
“You threatened my boyfriend for making a joke, then knocked him out,” Weiss says, breathing a sigh of relief. “I… We thought you…  I don't know…”   
  
Yang thinks back for a second, then drops her face. “I did say I'd rip your dick off or something, didn't I?  Well…  I'm not mad. And I'm not mad you didn't tell me, though you didn't need to; as if I wouldn't notice my sister jumping every time you got brought up. She can't even say, ‘penis,’ without a struggle, you think she can act normal after actually having sex?”  Looking down at her water, the blonde concludes with, “She blabbed about it once I cornered her. But… she was happy.  She came on to you, and she's like… legit been happier since.  I don't know if it's like the pressure is off, but she's more confident for sure.  I guess I of all people don't have room to complain, considering we've already done it.”   
  
You and Weiss blink. Not only was Yang not angry at you for sleeping with her sister, it almost sounded like she was thanking you.  This was far from the outcome you thought would come of that experience, but it meant you get to live. You notice Yang’s quiet smile as she stares into her water, clearly lost in thought.    
  
“Yeah, as if I have the right to complain about my sister sleeping with you after I… w-well, you know.”  Something you and Weiss immediately catch onto was Yang stopped mid sentence and looked off to the side as she said that. Her face turned a bit redder, though she'd been pretty unaffected by the alcohol so far; she was embarrassed about something, and seeing as you and Weiss already knew about the threesome, it couldn't be that. Spying you two analyzing her, a flustered Yang says, “H-hey, what?  I'm just a bit drunk, okay!  It's weird saying that.”   
  
Weiss’ smile widens, seeing cracks in Yang’s usually impenetrable armor. Rarely did she get embarrassed about things, especially in a context where what would normally be the major secret was already known. “What exactly do we know, Ms. Xiao Long?”   
  
“T-that we had sex!  Y’know…”  Attempting to pass off her skip as a joke, she points to you and Weiss and says, “You were there, and you were there…” Uncharacteristically nervous, she eats a few chips and gulps them down with water.    
  
You didn't know Yang could be so easy to read, at least about what she usually kept secret. Most of the time, she was an open book, but this appeared to be a major slip up. Hoping to lighten the mood a bit after Yang's reveal about Blake, you say, “I think she's keeping something from us.”  You're glad the blonde is at least a little tipsy, otherwise she'd be sealed as always.    
  
“I agree,” Weiss says, placing her head in her hands in a sort of, “Gotcha!” pose. “Now, is there something you want to share with us?”   
  
“Not really if I'm being honest. We can just order–”   
  
“Or,” you interrupt, forcefully blocking Yang. It was rare that she was the one on defense. “You could tell us what it is you're keeping from us?”   
  
Yang puts her forehead to the table, this time in a, “Goddammit,” way as opposed to her earlier depressed version. “You're not gonna drop this, are you?”   
  
Cheerily playful, Weiss says, “No, we're not.”  She forms a bridge with her fingers and makes herself look even more eager.    
  
“Well, I… uh…” Yang pauses, swearing to herself.  Wobbling as she raised her head and put it to her hands, she said,  “Crap, I can't think of a cover.”   
  
“We're waiting,” you taunt, loving the schadenfreude.    
  
Yang covers her eyes, though her blushing cheeks burn out against her pale skin. “I…  I may or may not have… you know…”   
  
“No,” Weiss lectures, “We don't.”   
  
“I… got off to the thought of you railing me…” Yang hurriedly says, pointing her covered face to you. “Oh, I just admitted that. I just freaking admitted that. Stupid Sunshine…”   
  
You and Weiss (yet again) jump back and share a surprised look. Yang had just admitted to masturbating to you.  To be fair, you'd enjoy the videos of Yang giving you a titjob when Weiss wasn't available, but the blonde had pleasured herself to just the thought of you! That was a major, major confidence boost, but you feel the need to feed your ever-increasing ego. A bit stunned, you say, “G-go on.”   
  
Yang sinks further into her hands, hiding behind her hair. “In public.”   
  
Weiss gasps. “Oh, my god!  Don't tell me you're an exhibitionist!”   
  
Yang groans.  “It was at the con I went to, in a bathroom. Everybody was so attractive, and I felt pretty, and I hadn't had sex since you two, and I was so turned on…  I… kinda lost myself and thought about when you pinned me to a wall and I just…  Ugh.”   
  
“Well, this is information I'm glad I know,” you say, reveling in Yang’s embarrassment and her dry spell lust for you. Deciding the blonde had earned a break, you turn to Weiss and say, “And you, pot calling the kettle black…”   
  
Weiss immediately shushes you, throwing her arms up to cover your mouth to no avail. Yang perks up from her hands upon processing the words. “Hmm?  What was that?”    
  
“N-nothing!” Weiss says, unconvincingly. Slapping your shoulder, she pouts, “Why, you-”   
  
Yang's eyes light up as she interrupts with, “Oh, my god, you did it!?”     
  
Hanging her head, Weiss begrudgingly nods. “Yes.”   
  
Yang turns to you and explains, “She came to me a while back and said she had a thought about walking around campus naked for you!  I never thought you'd actually go through with it!  Oh, my god!”   
  
“It was super hot,” you say, switching your pleasure to Weiss’ embarrassment. “All on video, too.”   
  
“Hey!  Don't tell her that!  Again!” Weiss cries, remembering how your relationship with Yang started because you let slip you had a video of your girlfriend twirling around in lingerie.    
  
Yang’s grin returns in full force as she sings, “My little deviant!  I'm so proud of you!  I never thought you'd be able to do it!”   
  
“She was embarrassed the whole time, and she couldn't have done it if her boyfriend wasn't there protecting her.”     
  
“Oh, my god, stop!” Weiss feebly cries, growing increasingly frantic. She quickly realizes that this wasn't ending, but you pat her on the back and start massaging her. This helps slightly.    
  
“We also had a super romantic dance over the fountain. It was super cute and romantic.”   
  
Weiss sinks into the table, taking Yang’s former position.    
  
Yang, now glowing with joy, gleefully absorbs the information you're providing her. “Oh, my god, that sounds so cute!”  Though she'd been on the verge on tears not to long ago, she was now in a giggle fit.    
  
“And at the end, she got down on her knees and-”   
  
“That's enough!” Weiss cried, bright red.  Covering her face, she says, “That's all that needs to be said!  Yang got hers and I got mine, we can be done!”   
  
Yang clutches her stomach, trying to silence her laughter. Eventually, she cools down as Weiss shies into her water.  Finding the words between residual giggles, Yang asks, “So, now that we've cleared ALL that air, you guys want another drink?”  You're pleased to see her mood change to a much happier one.    
  
“Just to make it fair to Weiss, I'm going to remind her that you fingered yourself to me.”   
  
Yang looks ready to punch you, but realizes your attempt to allow Weiss a point to jump back on. It helps, as your girlfriend chuckles at Yang’s flustered face once again.    
  
Now that Yang and Weiss had been thoroughly embarrassed, you look to Weiss, who was turning redder by the minute, not only because of her admission. She was a self-admitted lightweight, so she was probably either tipsy or already drunk. Still, she seemed eager to continue trying, if only to help forget her admittance of her own failures and embarrassments. You yourself were a bit lighter than normal, but you could handle more.    
  
“Yes, please!” Weiss says, a bit more excited than normal and eager to get away from you telling Yang more about your sex life. “But not another Fireball.  Not right now.”     
  
Yang thinks for a moment before snapping her fingers.  “Ahh, ahh…  What was it?  Weiss, you'd love it…  I've only had it once, but…  Asso…  Aggo…  Affo…  Affogato!”  Her shine at its brightest, she waved to a waitress and ordered three of whatever it was she thought of.    
  
“Affogato?”   
  
Excited, Yang explains, “It's literally coffee and ice cream!  And here there's some liqueur in it!  It's awesome!  You love coffee, right?”   
  
Weiss did love coffee. A lot of your early dates with her were at her favorite coffee shops around town, and you picked up on it and started finding other ones for future outings. She could name every brand, every size, and you think she could taste where each individual bean came from. Adding in ice cream and alcohol seems like a recipe built for your girlfriend, and she answers, “Of course!”     
  
After a moment, the waitress presents your table with three cups of vanilla ice cream topped with coffee and liqueur. Yang holds hers up, waiting until you and Weiss clink your cups together. Taking a sip, it takes like a miracle blend of high-end gelato and freshly ground expresso, with a slight hint of almond; it's delicious, creamy, and something you know Weiss would want in the future.    
  
“Oh, my god, this is amazing!” Weiss says, slurring slightly. Though tipsy, she seems to genuinely love this affogato drink, and greedily sips more of it. You can see her cute pout appear when she finishes her cup, and she seems sad to not have more. Looking first to your cup and then to you, she puts on a puppy dog face and sweetens her voice to say, “~Hey, honey?”   
  
Sensing Weiss’ sweet tooth kicking in hard, you decide she could have the rest of your drink.  Sliding it over to her, you say, “And what do I get in return?”  Your answer is your girlfriend arms wrapping around you, followed shortly by her clumsily pecking your cheek; the weird seat layout made moving a bit difficult, but she manages, as you're definitely worth it to her. It was probably a good decision, anyway; you feel like fuzzy, and finishing the drink might put you out for the night.    
  
Hanging on to your body, Weiss giggles, “Well, is that worth it?”  Taking a moment to taste the scent of coffee on your girlfriend's breath, you nod, more than happy to give away your dessert. “Yay!” she cheers, putting her lips to your cup and enjoying the affogato.  She's slightly more careful not to drink it all at once.    
  
As you watch Weiss cheerily sip her drink, you hear another sliding noise. Confused, you both look down to see Yang stretching her arm across the table in order to give Weiss the remainder of her own affogato.  To answer the question not yet asked, the blonde smirks and says, “So, do I get a kiss now?”   
  
For the hundredth time that day, you and Weiss jump back in surprise. “I-I'm sorry?” Weiss looks down at Yang’s cup of affogato, and then to the blonde herself.    
  
Yang puts on an overly cute voice and says, “He got a kiss for giving you ice cream; shouldn't I?” She winks and retracts back to her side of the table.    
  
“He's my boyfriend?” Weiss asks, not quite getting what Yang meant. You yourself are a bit lost, partially because of the alcohol.    
  
“And?  Wouldn't he like to see two cute girls kiss each other?  You're drunk, I'm drunk, it'll be hot!”   
  
“I'm not sure…  I mean, after what you just told us…”   
  
“I've been getting over Blake for like a year now.”  Seeing Weiss’ face, Yang clarified, “Yes, I have been. It's still hard, but I'm not as bad as I was.  Plus, you already know I think you're hot, so c'mon!”   
  
Weiss, still confused, looks to you for an opinion before realizing you were male. “Move, Honey~”  She pushes the table out a bit and starts climbing over you so she's between you and Yang.  Judging from her coordination, she wasn't entirely in control of her mental facilities; you justify letting her make this mistake, seeing as she'd already slept with Yang, so it's not like she'd deeply regret it. As if sensing your thoughts, Weiss says, “I'm gonna be a good girlfriend!  And not because I'm drunk, so don't think I'll do this every time you get me tipsy.”  After some confusion and potentially accidental touching of your lap, Weiss adjusts herself and gives you another kiss on the cheek. Grabbing Yang’s affogato, she accepts it into her mouth and turns to Yang.    
  
You enjoy watching Weiss’ dress cling to her body as she finishes climbing over you, and then eagerly await her kissing Yang. You really hope this is a rational Yang as opposed to the lonely one who agreed to be in a threesome, but you think that talk probably meant she was back to normal. If not, you could inquire after the deed was done. Though she said she was drunk, she looked completely fine, or at least in control of herself.    
  
“Watch closely, Lover Boy,” Yang says, confidently.  “This is how you kiss a girl!”  The blonde gently caresses Weiss’ face with her hand before moving in to kiss her. Her soft lips meet Weiss’ before she twists her head to properly lock in. The blonde starts with a peck, which your girlfriend matches; Yang releases Weiss and smiles, but goes back in with twice the passion, pulling Weiss’ head closer to her as she teaches you the proper way to make out.    
  
Weiss quickly loses herself in Yang’s kiss. You imagine it's because she's probably drunk right now, but her inhibitions were all but gone by this point. Your girlfriend’s arms begin to wrap around the blonde, who takes the invitation to draw her hand up Weiss’ side. Yang traces Weiss’ tiny white dress to her breast, where she hangs on for just a moment before hugging her.    
  
As you realize this isn't a dream, you notice that Yang and Weiss had spent several minutes with their lips connected, pausing only to smile and breathe. Weiss had decided to stroke Yang’s hair, which elicits a purring noise from the blonde every time she does it. Yang’s answer was to draw her fingers down your girlfriend’s back, which creates a similar response.    
  
Looking to the side, you see a few people, including Junior, staring at Yang and Weiss make out. You suck in the pride of your girlfriend getting so much attention, plus your other date joining in on the fun. Part of you is tempted to point to Weiss and say, “She's mine,” but you keep silent and enjoy the sight of Weiss kiss another girl. Though she'd slept with Yang, plus Blake and Ruby, she didn't do too too much with the other girl; you think Yang kissed her, but not quite to this degree, and there wasn't any serious girl on girl action. This was a rare treat, and you start thinking of how to repay such a kindness.    
  
Eventually, Weiss breaks off her kiss with Yang, stumbling slightly. Your earlier suspicion was confirmed as she slurred, “That was nice.”  Weiss was adorably drunk, though not terribly; she was still somewhat in control, but you wonder if she would have kissed Yang if she was completely sober.  She probably would, but it might have taken a bit of convincing and it wouldn't have been to that level. “Well, Honey?”     
  
You immediately grab Weiss and plant your own kiss on her lips. You love this woman and what she does for you; while kissing a cute girl probably wasn't a huge struggle for her, you definitely appreciate the grand gesture accordingly.  “I love you, Weiss.”  You sort of drag her until she's sitting on your lap, hanging off of your shoulder.    
  
“Oh, get a room, you two,” Yang says, laughing. “My kiss was better.”  She takes a swig of water to restore her voice and smiles. “You're welcome.”   
  
Nodding, you say, “Thank you very much, Yang. You're an amazing friend.”   
  
“Being bi as hell helps, but I appreciate your thanks.  By the way, your girlfriend is basically drunk as dicks.”  Yang holds up one of the three empty affogato cups and says,  “The extra amaretto in these things probably didn't help.  Why don't you and I get one more and call it?”   
  
You realize you probably should have said no when you slur out, “Sounds good.”  You weren't used to drinking this much, as opposed to the well-worn Yang, and you were definitely feeling fuzzy. Before you know it, another drink is presented before you, and Weiss was cheerfully smiling at you in your lap. Yang seemed to be the same as normal, clueing you in that she could hold her liquor rather well.    
  
“This one’s light, so don't worry; it's basically just soda, so you'll live,” Yang advises, clearly aware of your current mental state. Filled with drunken confidence, you raise a small glass filled with a dark liquid and swing it down; true to Yang's word, it was your standard coke infused with a light amount of what you assume to be a cherry vodka. Your sense of taste was both diluted and barely acknowledgeable, as your head was preoccupied with processing alcohol, but it was good. Luckily, Aura helped the process, so it'd be less than an hour before you felt more tipsy than drunk. Weiss already seemed to be coming back to her normal self after her sobering kiss, and she'd had far more than you.    
  
When all was said and done, though, you still feel dizzy. You aren't terribly used to being drunk, so you're unsure if this was normal. It probably was, but you decide to start channeling your Aura to help get back to normal. Even at full blast, the world was still swimming; between the world becoming black, you see a hazy Weiss asking if you were okay, and a blurred Yang outstretching her arm.  Your eyes fade to black as you pass out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to point out that this chapter came out right before an episode where Yang and Weiss had a very intimate conversation about Blake. This was shortly followed by Ilia basically admitting she was in love with Blake, but it wasn't reciprocated. Though circumstances differ, I'm glad I didn't pull this sort of thing out of nowhere.


	19. How To Hold Your Liquor (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this double upload comes an announcement. Exactly one month from tonight will be my 2 year anniversary writing; that’s two whole years, and I think at least over a hundred chapters written during that time by yours truly. That said, I think that’s about enough, at least at the rate I’ve gone. In short, I’m retiring… sort of. 
> 
> GOING FORWARD, THERE WILL BE THREE MORE MAIN-SERIES UPLOADS FROM ME. THE SCHEDULE WILL BE AS FOLLOWS:  
> DECEMBER 15TH: How To Ask For Forgiveness FINALE. That’s right, these two chapters are the penultimate. In two weeks, the series will come to what I believe is a natural conclusion, and one I’ve been planning towards for a long while. I’ve commissioned another piece for this, so hopefully it’s done by then, if not, I’ll post it as a separate thing.  
> DECEMBER 29TH: Club Wonderland’s Beacon Beauties Bonus. Who it is for, I won’t say. What I can say is it’s not going to be anything quite like the others. There will be a lot more plot sort of things as opposed to anything overly erotic.  
> JANUARY 1ST, AKA 2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY: Club Wonderland’s Beacon Beauties FINALE. There’s at least a few girls out there in the RWBYverse that I’ve ignored for one reason or another; one I missed will get her spotlight, but there will be a definitive end. 
> 
> ALL OF THE ABOVE SAID, I’M NOT STOPPING. I WILL STOP THE UPLOADS I’VE BEEN DOING, BUT I WILL STILL BE WRITING COMMISSIONED STORIES.
> 
> At the moment, I’m three chapters in to Two Weeks In, a story that I have been paid for, and a story I don’t plan on stopping until the commissioner deems it done, or stops paying. Basically, I’m still fine writing something, but not for free. If you want an extra chapter of Beacon Beauties, that’s fine, same with How To Ask For Forgiveness, Wish Fulfillment, Showe Room, etc. If you want me to write about Whoever X Whoever, that’s fine as well.

You feel a large swell in your head as you begin to return to the waking world. Everything about you felt fuzzy, but it starts to fade as you channel Aura; as you can't quite handle opening your eyes just yet, you notice you're clutching a blanket. After you passed out, Weiss and Yang must have brought you home and dropped you off. You're pretty embarrassed that you had to be dragged out of a bar, but you can apologize later once your head clears. 

Still breaking out of your stupor, you shift a bit and notice something was off. Namely, your bed didn't feel like your bed; your blanket was different in that it was stiffer, and made of a different material than the ones at Beacon. Another thing you notice was that… there was someone else in the bed. For all your sleeping with Weiss, you've never actually slept with Weiss on account of the both of you having roommates, and you imagine the rest of RWBY wouldn't appreciate waking up with you in their room. 

Though you were in the haze of waking up, you gather that Weiss and Yang must have brought you to a motel or something due to your passing out. You were all the way across town, so that made sense. You actually prefer this, as sleeping in the same bed as Weiss was really cute, and it being the first time would make it a bit special. Yang being somewhere close by maybe made it a bit weird, but eh, she'd probably think it was precious and never let you hear the end of it. She's earned something she could hold over you, seeing as you can now bring up the fact that she masturbated to the thought of you.

As you begin blinking your eyes to adjust to the sun pouring in, you confirm that you aren't at Beacon, but rather, some motel. The sun was already up, though you don't know the time, and there was no clock. You shift a bit more, trying to get more bearings on this unfamiliar place, but your body was having none of it this soon after waking up. 

In response to your shift, you hear the other side of the bed move. “Hhm? Oh, you're up?” You feel the blankets tug back as the barely conscious mass turns over.

“Yeah.” You feel an arm reach over and try to pull you closer onto the bed. 

“I love you, Honey~”

“I love you, too,” you say as you roll over to face your girlfriend. 

As you snuggle into the blanket and gaze forward, your senses get a jolt as you notice a large amount of yellow. Next to you wasn't Weiss. You just said, “I love you,” to Yang Xiao Long.


	20. How To Learn to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, cliffhangers.

The world slowly fades in from black, revealing that you were still at Junior’s club. Next to you, Weiss breathes a sigh of relief as you begin returning to consciousness. Shaking your head, you drink some water and try to piece together what happened; you quickly feel your drunken state start to fade as you charge Aura, leaving you a bit dizzy but otherwise fine. Upon assuring Weiss and Yang that you were good, you see Yang’s worry start to fade to something more… nervous. Not embarrassed or sad, but nervous. Something had triggered in her after you passing out for a moment.    
  
Yang brushes her hair off of her face, revealing that it was… soft; her features weren't shining or glorious, but rather warm, gentle, and inviting.  “I… have something to tell you guys. I've been holding on to this forever at this point, but…” Her bright lilac eyes look between you and Weiss before she sheepishly says, “I-I think I love you two.  I can't hold it in anymore.”  She stretches across the table, a huge weight lifted.    
  
Weiss instantly sobers up due to both shock and Aura. Now that she's the one next to Yang, she was close enough to clearly see her intentions, allowing her to see that they were pure. “What?”   
  
Yang stood, well, sat firm and clarifies, “Yes.  I'm in love with you.  Both of you.”   
  
Despite having passed out only a moment before, you had gained enough clarity to know what was going on. For the hundredth time that night, you and Weiss had share a shock look at each other, again directed at Yang.    
  
“What do you mean?” you ask.    
  
Yang’s face sours.  “I've been thinking about this for… a long time. I know I was sad and lonely after Blake, but there was part of me that really wanted to be Weiss; you made her so happy, and you forgave her for making a mistake.  You two were like, THE couple to me.”     
  
You worry.  Yang was saying things you imagine she didn't want to be saying, and both you and Weiss were aware enough to know this.    
  
As if sensing your thoughts, Yang sit ups straighter and brushes her hair so her face is completely unobstructed.  With the softest smile you've ever seen, she clarifies, “I mean it. I'm also not drunk; after that watered down swill, I'm barely even tipsy. I'm confessing that I can't stop thinking about you two.”   
  
Yang’s words make you feel far better, but you still were worried about her. After all, she bared her soul about Blake not too long ago, so she was very vulnerable right now.    
  
“It's true. Not just because you two are cute, or because I'm lonely; I… I… You made me better.”   
  
You and Weiss listen with full attention. Yang began swirling a lock of hair in her hand, twisting it around and looking off to the side.    
  
Seeing she wouldn't be interrupted by anyone, Yang continues. “I was a wreck when I came to Beacon. I was a serial dater, I kissed all the boys and girls, I drank, I made a lot of mistakes because I felt like people liked me. Then, the video happened, and then the pictures, and people just saw me as my tits; I wasn't a person, I was someone who'd get naked for anyone who asked.”  Yang brushes her hair out of her face and smiles at you, her face that of someone knowing she was happy. “And then you told me I wasn't some slut. All those people just faded away; I got lonely, but it wasn't fake anymore. I had real friends that liked me, not my body, and then I had Blake.”   
  
You feel your cheeks getting warm. The alcohol was quickly fading from your system, mostly due to Yang’s real talk, though Aura definitely helped.  To be honest, you had said a lot back then of that just so Yang wouldn't be sad; she came to you ready to cry because everyone thought she was a slut, but you brought her back. After that, she had changed a bit, wearing less revealing clothing and staying single save for Blake.  All of the people who only cared for her looks dropped her, letting her know her real friends.    
  
Looking at what Yang said and thinking about it, she was right. It hadn't really occurred to you, but Yang wasn't just happier after your talk, she was a new woman with new friends and a new outlook on life.    
  
Yang looks down at the table, still trying to figure out eye contact. “Weiss, I've wanted to kiss you since we started school; to be fair, I'm in love with ALL the girls, but I don't know them like I do you. When you asked me to join you for the threesome, part of me wanted to be you, part of me wanted to be with you, and all of me wanted to be in you.”   
  
Weiss blushes from the forwardness. “But why?  I-in me?”   
  
Yang frowns, thinking of how to phrase her next words. “When we first started, I thought you were adorable, but you were kind of a bitch. Like, really, you have to admit that.”   
  
Weiss frowns in response, but swallows her pride and agrees, “I don't think this is normally how confessions go, but continue.”   
  
“After…” Yang looks to you, the smile still in her eyes. “You, Weiss was nice. She was caring, and she like, actually helped people.”  Returning to Weiss, she says, “Remember when we talked about my mom?  First semester you would have never done that.  And you were willing to sleep with me to apologize; you admitted you would have just ran off and cheated on him before that.  You're a different person.”   
  
You're a bit lost. While you agree Weiss was a better person, whatever conversation this was, you weren't part of it. You hadn't thought about it, but of course Weiss was closer to Yang; they lived and fought together, so it only made sense.    
  
Weiss looks for words to say, but can't find them. Instead, she responds with, “Yang…”   
  
“Since we did it, I…  Okay, I told you Blake said Sun felt right.  You two felt right. Not even Blake made me feel like that.”  Yang pauses, taking a moment to finish off her water. With renewed vigor in her voice, she continues, “Not even the sex stuff. Like, when you made me go braless, that was fucking awesome and all, but I felt I could talk to you two about anything.”   
  
Though she'd been paying attention, tears begin to form in Weiss’ eyes. “Liar!  I abandoned you!”   
  
Yang twiddled her thumbs, blushing. “Maybe so, but then what you pulled in class…”  You think back to the time when Weiss used her Semblance to let you proxy finger her and Yang during class. While your girlfriend broke in front of everyone, Yang was ready to burst in the middle of the halls. “You wouldn't talk to me, but that sure as hell was a good apology; I still get horny when I think of that. But after you said sorry, I felt I could open up to you.  The only other person that knows about my mom is Blake, and Ruby of course.”  The blonde addresses you, “Not even you. Sex is one thing, but a girl's gotta have some secrets, right?” Her tone came across as more flirty than you'd expect, despite being part of a confession.    
  
“Fair,” you say. “But what do you mean about us feeling right?”   
  
“I told you, not even Blake made me scream. I opened up to her, but I can open up to you, and it feels like I can do that about anything. Hell, I admitted to rubbing one out to you; something about you and Weiss makes me… fuck… WANT you.  When I want to… be with a girl, Weiss comes to mind, and when I think about a guy, it's you.  Not even Blake, at least not anymore.”  Yang shifts her hand until it's over Weiss’, then says, “I said you're like, THE couple.  You're so cute together, and I know what you two do when we're not around. You actually walking around campus naked makes me want to do it.  W-with you.”  Yang’s palm tightens its grip around Weiss’ squeezing the held hand. “I… I want that.  I want to have a relationship like you two. I want to BE in a relationship WITH you two. My mom left me and my dad, and you were the only couple I've seen that was so… real.  I can't stop thinking about that.”   
  
Weiss looks down to Yang holding her hand. Seeing her happy, somewhat alluring expression, her blush increases. “Yang, what are you saying?  Do you–”   
  
“Weiss Schnee, I want to do all sorts of things to you. And I want to do the same to your boyfriend, accounting for differences in anatomy. I love you.  I can't stop thinking about you when I'm alone, and when I'm not thinking about you, I'm thinking about him.”  Yang points to you. “I miss Blake, but I'm not right for her. After we broke up, you two were all that I thought of, not her.  I missed you and him just as bad.”   
  
Weiss holds up the hand Yang was holding. Looking into her eyes, she considers everything that had just come to light. “I don't know.  This is all a bit much…”   
  
Desperate, Yang turns to you.  “What do you think?”  Putting on a sexy face, she asks, “Do you want to have another go at me?”   
  
You're torn. While Weiss and Yang kissing was nice, it was… safer. Sleeping with Yang after she just admitted all that felt weird; self-admitted, she had been lonely and confused. If she really was drunk, or desperate, this would be a major mistake. It already was, considering everything she just told you. Not even the male part of you thought having another threesome was the right thing to do.    
  
Though it pains you to say it, you look at Yang and say, “No.” You can't accept a threesome with Yang if she was this vulnerable.    
  
Of all people, Weiss snaps towards you. “What?  Really?”  Though still embarrassed by everything, she was confused by your decision to say no to sex.    
  
“N-no?” Yang cries, heartbroken. Whether or not this was what she wanted, she was torn up. Tears begin to well up in her eyes.    
  
Unhappy you're the reason for Yang’s sadness, you say, “I don't want to take advantage of you.”  Yang’s face pouts further, calling you out. “I… I don't know.  I don't know if it's right; you said you were lonely the first time we did it.  Are you sure you aren't just lonely now?  What about Blake?”   
  
Her lip quivering, Yang says with a broken voice, “I am lonely, but I'm not desperate!  I'm me; if I wanted to date someone, I'd do it.  I want you, and I want Weiss!”     
  
Looking at Yang’s face, you see real, deep pain in her eyes. Though it might be brought on by loneliness and misplaced love, you were legitimately breaking her heart, just like Blake did. Apparently, just like her mom did; though you don't know too much about it, Yang and Ruby grew up without a mother, and apparently Yang had an in depth conversation about her mother with Weiss, so she might be alive?  Ruby’s mother had died, you knew that, though you lack any detail.  Either way, unbeknownst to you, Yang’s story was one of heartbreak and abandonment.    
  
Weiss pipes in, hoping to silence Yang’s tears, at least for the moment. First looking to you, then to Yang, she grabs the blonde’s hands and holds them tight. “Yang Xiao Long, do you love me?”   
  
Wiping her eyes, Yang responds with, “Weiss Schnee, I love you. And your boyfriend. I am not drunk, I am not pathetic, I am not desperate. Since Blake left me, you two are all I can think about!”     
  
Yang and Weiss stare each other in the eyes for a long time. At the very least, the gaze lends credence to the idea that Yang was in love; were you not there, it would look like two lovers looking at the other with love in their eyes. It'd be a bit more romantic if both weren't on the edge of tears; Weiss had had to messily face her abandonment of Yang, while Yang’s heart was liable to explode.    
  
Weiss takes a long time staring in Yang’s eyes before she looks away to you. “Honey, I think she's telling the truth. I've known her for years now, so I think I can safely say that.”   
  
“I am!” Yang whines, incredulously slamming the table.    
  
You confront the feelings going through you. If Yang really did love you and Weiss the way she says, then you were breaking her heart. If you didn't mean that much to her, then she was doing an amazing job at convincing herself you did.    
  
You let out a long breath.  Addressing Weiss, you ask, “What do you think?  I don't want you to make a decision because my male opinion; if you think it's wrong, it's wrong.”   
  
Resolute, Weiss furls her hands and says, “I trust her. She's my partner and my friend, and I know she's telling the truth. I know you think this might be a mistake, but I believe this is what she wants.”   
  
Grabbing Weiss’ shoulder, you ask, “Is it what you want?  Do you love her?”     
  
Weiss’ eyes open wide.  She hadn't considered her own feelings, surprisingly enough. Should you and her go through with this, then Weiss would be getting the short end of the stick; essentially, she'd have to share you with another woman. Weiss did like girls, but you imagine in the same way Blake did, where she couldn't settle down with one. Yang would change that.  If that wasn't what she wanted, that would be unfair.    
  
Lidding her eyes, Weiss and her somber expression turn to Yang. “No.  I don't love you, Yang.”  Yang puts her hands to her mouth to stop herself from crying out. Before she can break down, Weiss puts her arms around her and pulls her into a hug. “But I think I can.”     
  
For the first time that night, you and Yang share a shocked glance.  That was unexpected to say the least; you've been dating Weiss since you started at Beacon all those years ago, but she'd never shown more than a slight interest in women. She definitely enjoyed the threesomes you've had, and had discussed her opinions on cute girls, but this was a bit different; she was admitting she could fall in love with Yang, in addition to you.   
  
“Yang,” Weiss says, hugging Yang.  “I love my boyfriend. I love you as a friend, but… I think it can be more; you feel this strongly about me, then I can feel this strongly about you.”  Releasing the blonde dichotomy of emotions, your girlfriend turns to you. “I think that, if we do this, I can come to love Yang the same way I love you.  I don't know how to describe it, but I do feel something… more for her after all of this.”   
  
“W-Weiss…” Yang says between her blubbering. Her face was streaked with a mix of tears of joy and tears of sorrow. Weiss’ admission no doubt made her feel all sorts of things; while Yang seemed to be head over heels, Weiss needed to make room, but was willing to.  “T-thank you…”   
  
Adorning her gorgeous features with a loving smile, Weiss grabs Yang’s hand again and squeezes. Turning to you, she says, “Honey, I'm okay with this.”  Adding her own honey to her voice, she continues, “I say we have some fun, the three of us, and see if it works out.”  Waiting for your decision, she consoles the wreck that was once Yang.   
  
You look at your girlfriend trying to calm Yang down. The night had reduced the blonde to a crying mess, not helped by your initial denial of her love. Though, after what Weiss said, Yang truly did mean what she said; she loves you, and she loves Weiss. Your fear that she was making a mistake was thankfully unfounded, and she genuinely wanted to be with you.    
  
If everything worked out, everything worked out. If not, then maybe you and Weiss weren't meant for Yang. That, however, could come later.    
  
You're happy to say the words, “Okay,” as you see the letters strike Yang's ears. Lifting her face off of her hands, she processes the fact that you were willing to give this a shot. Wiping the tears from her face, she sits up straighter and lets a smile break through her lips. “If Weiss believes you, I'll believe you. We can try this out.”   
  
Yang falls back into tears, this time messy and completely fueled by joy.  After regaining some composure, she says, “T-thank you.”  When she finishes her emotional explosion, Weiss takes her to the bathroom to clean up; several admissions, rejections, and acceptances meant that she was looking a bit hectic from all the crying.  Weiss and Yang could spend some time alone to cool down, along with getting the chance to fix the blonde’s tear-streaked makeup.    
  
You sit alone at the booth, eating a new basket of chips a waitress had brought. After about twenty minutes, Weiss and Yang return; the blonde’s makeup was no longer marred by wet lines, and she looks overjoyed to finally get her wish. That said, you watch her snatch some kind of alcohol from a waitress’ platter, down it in one go, and sit down.    
  
“Ahhhhh…” Yang lets out, drawing out her breath. “I… I needed that.”  Seeing your worry, she clarifies, “Look, I just unloaded like, fucking EVERYTHING and experienced every emotion at once in the presence of the boy and girl I love, plus ended up looking like someone's art project left in the rain. I deserve a drink for that, if only to help me forget you just saw me cry.”  Putting her hand on her forehead, she says, “Please never bring that up.  Either of you.”   
  
“I promise,” you and Weiss say in unison.    
  
After finishing up at Junior’s, you, Weiss, and your new girlfriend Yang set out to get into trouble. Having coerced Weiss into leaving a substantial tip, Yang was cheerily marching forward, elated at her proposal being accepted.  The obvious was about to come; now that the three of you were giving the poly thing a shot, it was only natural to consummate the relationship. As such, Yang was leading you and Weiss to a motel to afford some privacy, and Ruby and Blake would get the story that you got sick and it'd be easier to get a room across town.    
  
You and the girls walk around downtown Vale, cheerily enjoying the new lightness that came with everything. For example, Yang was playfully teasing Weiss about how she was going to have to share all the naughty things she's done.    
  
“I mean, you already know the kind of fun I get up to,” Yang says, looking to you with a grin. She points out two fingers and makes a repeated rubbing motion. “Seems fair I get to hear about you, little miss.”     
  
Weiss opens her mouth as if it to chide Yang, but settles on, “Well, you do know a few of the things we've done already: there was me being terribly ill, Ruby and Blake, oh, and the streaking around campus.”  She finishes counting her dirty deeds on her fingers with a surprisingly proud face.    
  
“You GOT to let me know about that last one,” Yang demands. “Like, did you go all the way?  Or just undies?”   
  
“Lingerie,” you say, remembering Weiss traipsing around campus in just a tiny blue number. “Started with a trench coat, then did an amazing strip tease.”   
  
“Honey!” Weiss says, getting flustered. “Ugh, yes, I wore lingerie. Something you'll be proud of, Yang, is that I did the whole, ‘open coat flash,’ thing.  It was… liberating.”   
  
“And then she gave me a lap dance and–”   
  
“–And I stripped down to nothing. So yes, I went all the way.”  Weiss adds in proud strut to her step, lifting her chin high.    
  
Yang mockingly covers her mouth and sarcastically says, “Say it ain't so!  My dear Weiss, partaking in such actions!?  Unspeakable!”  Giggling, she returns to normal and says, “God, that sounds super hot.”   
  
You get a familiar feeling. It'd been awhile since the opportunity presented itself, but you accidentally let slip, “All on film, too.”  You say it quietly and offhand, but definitely able to be heard by Yang.    
  
You hear Yang’s neck as she whiplashes to face you. “You have it filmed!?”   
  
“Wha– My– tch…” Weiss pouts, still easily annoyed by you accidentally letting Yang know about her escapades being recorded. To be fair, this behavior should be expected of you by now. You can't be blamed.    
  
“Viewing party!” Yang jokes.  Easing Weiss’ worries, she says, “But seriously, it's stuff like that that makes me want really want to do all sorts of nasty things with you.”  Getting up close to Weiss, the blonde draws her hands across your first girlfriend's bare shoulders, giving a light massage. With a lecherous tone and what could be considered an invasion of personal space, “In fact, why don't we go ahead and do something naughty?”   
  
Weiss recoils from being suddenly massaged. Easing up when she feels Yang’s warm skin brush against her collar, she adds in some desire to her tone before saying, “Getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we?  We're already heading for a, ‘cheap, discreet motel,’ as you called it.”   
  
Yang’s lilac eyes flash a wicked red as she looks to you with desire painted on her face. “I know, but that doesn't mean we can't do something sexy beforehand; what about what we talked about in the bathroom?  Your little story about getting naked in public has really got me going~”    
  
Weiss perks up, catching Yang’s meaning. “You're excitable.  I forgot to ask, do you do this often?”   
  
“Never,” Yang replies, still eying you. “But then again, I never had someone I'd do it for; Blake was a little possessive, wanted me all to herself.  Besides, I want to make a good first impression to our boyfriend~”   
  
You're invested in this conversation. As if the upcoming threesome weren't enough, Yang was pushing Weiss to engage in more exhibitionism. Weiss walking around naked, unsure if she loved it or hated it was amazing to witness, and that was when no one was around; though it was past one in the morning, there were still people around, or at least, more than at Beacon.    
  
You see Yang whispering into Weiss’ ear, which incites the heiress to sneak a glance at you while covering her mouth. The rest is mumbles, but Weiss gets progressively redder and more fidgety. There was nodding, followed shortly by both girls giggling as they turn to face you. However, they keep silent until you reach the closest motel.    
  
As you attempt to step into the front office, Yang grabs the back of your collar and pulls you back. “Wait.  Record,” she commands, pulling your scroll out of your pocket and handing it to you. You watch as Weiss takes a deep breath before summoning a glyph somewhere, though you don't see where. Yang pecks you on the nose before saying, “Love you~” and enjoying every moment of it.    
  
As you struggle to maintain your grasp on reality, you watch Yang brush Weiss’ ponytail to the side before unzipping her dress. Pulling apart her own mass of hair, Yang allows Weiss to unzip her own dress. Both looking to their sides, the girls stare at you, prompting you to remember your scroll. Setting it to record, you capture the blissful moments of Yang and Weiss stripping off their respective dresses and revealing their choice of underwear.    
  
Weiss was wearing a matching set of sky blue panties and bra. As with most underthings she owned, it was very lacy, and was covered in cute bows at neatly arranged locations.  Her strapless bra clung delicately to her chest, implying it served little other purpose than to entice, while her panties were small and cute, teasing you. They hung low on her hips, giving peeks of her firm rear end, and almost framed the spot you had once marked, “Mine.”  Like most of the naughtier side of Weiss’ wardrobe, it was meant for you more than her.    
  
Yang was in black, and in such a way so as to make you think she was 100% going to have sex with someone tonight, regardless of if you or Weiss agreed to share. Underneath the mesh part of her dress was hidden a massive strapless black bra a bit too decorative for a single girl; it was meant to be seen and worshipped by someone, and you were elated at the fact that that person was you. Her panties were, unsurprisingly, a thong. More specifically, they were pure black, barely covered her mound, and didn't cover her ass; aside from a tiny red bow on the front, there was little to distract anyone from her amazing hips, ass, thighs, everything.  You imagine that, while Yang liked to look sexy undressed, this was her making an even bigger attempt to impress.    
  
Before you stood two girls that loved you, both wearing nothing but their underwear and a set of heels. Handing you their dresses, they looked towards each other with pink cheeks and bodies shaking with fear and anticipation; they were in public, and it was not only possible, but more than likely that they'd be seen. And it was on video.    
  
Speechless, you stand, idly handling your scroll to record the underclad Yang and Weiss. The blonde gives the camera a confident wink before taking another deep breath. Weiss shrinks, but smiles for your scroll and gives a peace sign.    
  
“Now, we get a room!” Yang says, throwing open the door to the motel office. Weiss follows her in, immediately grabbing the attention of the crusty old desk worker; a hardened man with harder features looks up from his computer, looks back, then looks right back. He opens his mouth, but Yang preemptively slams her hand down on the counter and says, “Single room, please~”  Though her tone was confident, Yang was clearly attempting to hide behind the counter, brushing up right next to the wall to block the man’s sight line while folding her arms over her chest. While Weiss’ small size helps her successfully hide her body away, Yang’s stature and heels ensure that her upper half was pretty much in full view.    
  
After several long seconds of pleasant silence, the desk worker processes the situation past the nearly naked women before him. He looks to you with a furious envy in his eyes, then asks for payment, continuing to gawk at your girlfriends. He reaches his arm behind himself, fumbling to find a key without having to turn around, and eventually succeeds. Weiss reaches into her purse and passes him a card, and he hands over your key.    
  
“Thanks, sweetie!” Yang sings, swiping the key and giving the desk worker a prolonged look at her bra. “See you in the morning~” she adds, gracefully turning away with a flirty wave. Reaching the door and not seeing you or Weiss follow, she turns; letting the man get a good look at her thong, she says, “C’mon!  You've made me wait long enough!”   
  
Holding her arm, Weiss shambles forward, shivering. As she walks by, you see the desk worker absorb as much detail about her pale body as possible, taking in her panties and lace. You similarly take in the glory of Weiss and Yang’s love/shame regarding their exposure, though you have the benefit of a camera. The other benefit you possess is the ability to follow them, which you do after nodding to the desk worker.    
  
Loving all aspects of life, you follow Weiss and Yang as they attempt to act normally while simultaneously taking every opportunity to hide behind objects. As it turns out, you room is at the end of the building, so you get plenty of time to watch. With a hastened desire to be out of sight, Yang fumbles open the door and ducks inside, followed shortly by Weiss, then you.    
  
As you enter the door to the room, you watch Yang scramble onto the bed to pose. She beckons Weiss to join her, saying, “C’mon up!  It's bouncy!”  The heiress looks to you, smiles, then joins Yang to pose beside her. Each girl rests on her knees, splaying out her legs to let you gaze upon the skimpy covering they wore, as well as excellent insight to their thighs. Patting her lap, Yang looks to you and says, “Hurry up already! I've been waiting for this forever!”    
  
Giggling, Weiss brushes her hair from her face and says, “It IS rude to keep a girl waiting, Honey.”  She puts her hands on Yang’s shoulders and begins a light rub. “I'll let our guest go first, okay?  I think she's impatient.”  Sidling up to the blonde, she gives her a kiss on the cheek; you see Yang’s facade of composure fade as she feels Weiss’ lips on her cheek. “And ready~” Weiss teases, smiling.    
  
You hold up your scroll, which prompts Weiss to summon a glyph to let it hover. Wordlessly, you turn around, make sure the door is shut, and kick the lock with a satisfying click. Tossing aside your girl’s dresses, you return to the glory before you and watch Yang’s face fade from lusty to loving; her sultry gaze fell to a purer look of love you've seen grace Weiss’ eyes many times before. You start walking forward, removing your jacket.    
  
Your shirt follows your jacket as it falls to the floor as you throw it off without a care. As it settles in a lump, you undo your belt and find yourself at the bedside by Yang.  Before you can finish undressing, the blonde stops you before turning to Weiss. “I have been waiting for this for too long!” she says, grabbing Weiss’ shoulders; adjusting the petite girl, the blonde aligns herself up with her, then repays her kiss.    
  
You watch Weiss’ one moment of surprise before she gets into Yang’s kiss. Them making out at the club was one thing, but the sight of two girls in their underwear passionately locking lips together in anticipation of you was godly. At first, Yang leads with just repeated pecking, but Weiss quickly falls into the rhythm of full-on face-eating; smiling between kisses, the girls pause for a moment to look at you, then return.    
  
Weiss reaches around Yang’s back, parts her hair, and unhooked her bra. Not held up by straps, it effortlessly falls away to reveal the blonde’s massive breasts, which more or less fall out of their cover with a satisfying drop. Showing no signs of embarrassment, Yang tosses aside her bra before going for Weiss’; the only disappointment you see is that you can feel Yang’s desire to rip it off, but she settles on carefully removing the frilly garment. Passion renewed, Yang and Weiss make out completely topless.    
  
Yang quickly gets greedy, first playing with Weiss’ breasts before moving lower. Not breaking their kiss, the blonde draws her fingers down the heiress’ body before reaching her panties; Weiss gasps as Yang slides a finger down past her hem and begins taunting her sex. Her body involuntarily shocking, Weiss hitches before breaking up the kiss and settling into Yang’s shoulder.    
  
Unsure of what to do or where to stand, you watch Weiss fail to escape Yang fingering her. Holding the heiress tight, the blonde mashes their breasts together while simultaneously breaching Weiss’ panties; Weiss looks you in the eyes, crying out in pleasure as Yang shows her how she does things right.    
  
“O-oh, my god~” Weiss sings, unused to a girl having her way with her body. Clearly, she enjoys it, as she tightens her grip around Yang’s back as she starts to release her familiar tones of pleasure.    
  
Though facing away from you, you can hear a smile stretch across Yang’s face as she turns Weiss to mush. With nothing but lust in her voice, she says, “Cum for me, baby~” and adds another finger to breach Weiss’ core.    
  
Weiss complies rather quickly to Yang’s demand, crying out as her body shakes and shivers. “Y-Yang!!!  O-oh, my– Ahh, ahh!” Her body goes limp for a moment, though she quickly regains her strength to say, “Oh, my god…”    
  
“That easy, huh?” Yang says, releasing Weiss to fall onto the bed with a blissful smile. Turning to you, she says, “I'm jealous; you've had it this easy?”     
  
“Maybe we're just really good at this?” you say, loving the fact that Weiss was still incredibly easy to satisfy. Even after all you've done to her, you still can send her over the edge by using the right words alone. “‘Right,’ were we?”   
  
Yang frowns at your taunt. She quickly recovers, putting on a lustrous face and saying, “We can test that!  Get over here!” She lunges for you, tired of waiting for the feel of your manhood inside of her. However, her forwardness is punished by all of her momentum stopping; you watch her breasts bounce carelessly around as you spy two glyphs attach to her wrists. “H-hey!  What!?” Her arms fly up and lock over her head, as if she was chained up.    
  
Weiss comes up from behind and drapes herself over a struggling Yang. “You want to be with us, you play by our rules~” She takes revenge against Yang, teasing around her panties as the blonde feebly tries to fight it. Looking to you, Weiss says, “Why don't you finish what I started?” as she pulls on Yang’s only remaining garment.    
  
“H-hey!” Yang shouts, suddenly blushing as you stand, looming over her. Weiss adds more glyphs to lock her torso in the air, leaving her for you to manhandled.    
  
One of the best sights in your life is Yang Xiao Long, the girl who was clearly always in control during sex, fail to challenge your lovely Weiss Schnee. No doubt for one of, if not the first times in her life, Yang wouldn't be the one in charge, and she didn't seem to care for that.    
  
You guess you'll just have to make Yang want to like being under someone's control.    
  
“I love you,” you remind Weiss as she begins playing with Yang’s breasts, groping her from behind. “And, boy, do I love this,” you inform Yang as she struggles to free herself from Weiss’ glyphs. The topless blonde pouts, but can't remove the excitement from her face; still, she looks to the ground and hitches as you thread your fingers through her panties. She sucks in breath as you begin lowering her thong, forcing her to submit. You realize that this is technically the first time you've seen past Yang’s panties; when you first slept with her, she'd kept her skirt on, and the other time was a fake, same with her nude photos. You think she realizes this, as you watch a blushing Yang come to terms with you seeing her completely naked.    
  
You take in the sight of an (essentially) tied up, naked, blushing, dreamily wanting Yang Xiao Long. It only gets better as Weiss summons more glyphs around the blonde's legs, locking them not unlike when Weiss tied hers up with ribbons, though with the benefit of supporting Yang’s weight. Now completely unable to move to any sort of useful degree, Yang only need sit back and enjoy her wish coming true.    
  
It only feels right to hold up Yang’s chin until she looks you in the eye. You see hesitation, but you also feel her warm, flushed skin. You look to Weiss, still molesting Yang, then move in close. Before you pleasure the blonde, you twist your face and plant a kiss on her lips; she wastes no time reciprocating, greedily tasting your skin that she'd clearly longed for for as long as she said.    
  
Releasing your kiss, you look to Yang and let out, “I love you.”  While you don't feel the same about her as you do Weiss, the look of the blonde's eyes widening in shock outshines her nude form for just a moment; validating her love, you remove the rest of your clothes, grab Yang by the hips, and slowly begin penetrating her.    
  
“Oh, ohhh my god…” Yang says, feeling your erection enter her. Coupled with Weiss still playing with her breasts, plus her dreams being fulfilled, Yang immediately starts biting her bottom lip in an effort to maintain control. It takes little time for that to fail, and she returns to attempting to shake around, though finds it impossible through Weiss’ bindings. “F-fuck!  K-keep going!”    
  
“Oh, I almost forgot,” Weiss says, releasing Yang from her fondling. While you keep thrusting into the blonde, Weiss retrieves her purse and pulls out some Dust. Smiling at you, she says, “Show her what we can do together~” Holding up her hand, the heiress summons the all-too-familiar Haste glyph over Yang; with all of her senses experiencing everything at an accelerated rate, she instantly starts struggling to hold on to her composure.    
  
Thanks to Weiss’ glyph, while you were barely getting started, Yang was on the edge. Her arms still held over her head, she climaxes with you still inside of her, not giving her a break. Yang experiences orgasm after orgasm as you fuck her at your accelerated rate; not until her eyes start fading out and her hastened gasps turn to barely audible whimpers do you find yourself about to finish.    
  
“Now, Weiss,” you say, feeling your orgasm incoming. Enjoying Yang’s overstimulation as much as you, she summons the Slow glyph over Yang, prolonging her experience as you shoot your seed inside of her. Immediately, the blonde regains her senses only to feel the sensation of being filled stretch out inside of her; the familiar-but-different feeling causes her to hitch, crying out with pleasure before she goes limp.    
  
After you begin supporting Yang, you let Weiss release her from her restraints, then place her down on the bed. Still reeling from numerous and drawn out orgasms, she looks up to you and weakly says, “I-I fucking love you. So… right.”     
  
Not wanting to stop the fun, Weiss Hastens you and Yang, letting your recovery period get shrunk to nothing. Ready for another round, you find yourself getting pinned to the bed by Yang. “Weiss, get ready and follow my lead!” Starting off by stroking your cock, the blonde waits until her handjob restores your erection to full mast; once you're back to your peak, Yang climbs up and straddles it, opening her legs around your shaft.  Patting the other side of the bed, she says, “You go here, Weiss!”    
  
Seeing what Yang was planning on, Weiss climbs up on you and mirrors the blonde. Both girls wrap their lower lips around your cock, embracing it with their warmth; Yang begins lifting her hips, drawing her mound up and down your shaft, which Weiss quickly learns to replicate. The two begin massaging your cock between the legs, simultaneously pleasuring you and themselves. Weiss casts another Haste on her and Yang, and a Slow on you to ensure you keep it up so they can continue riding.    
  
You watch as Weiss and Yang alternate catching their breath and raising their hips, inching closer and closer to orgasm with each pass over your cock. With you Slowed, you get to experience every last brush of their lips send surges of pleasure, and the experience of the two girls scissor with you in between. And, seeing as Weiss and Yang were Hasted, they were constantly cumming, their fluids mixing and providing an easier time gliding over you.    
  
After several long, blissful minutes, you release a spurt of cum up to fall upon Weiss and Yang, signaling them to fall back onto the bed and ride out their final orgasms. The three of you press deeply into the covers, spent after all the passion. The sound of heavy breathing, smiles, and love fills the room; you, Weiss, and Yang spent your first night together, and it was grand.    
  
“Oh, fuck yes. This is what I meant,” Yang said, still panting. “Not even Blake could make me cum that much.  And not even counting the speed thingy.”  She sits up, her massive breasts still free to bounce and jiggle without any sign of concern from her.    
  
“He's great, isn't he?” Weiss says, holding out her arm. Yang pulls her up until they're facing each other. Both look down to you before extending arms. “I can see why you love him.”   
  
“You had him first,” Yang teases. “Really, it's criminal that you've been hiding him away from the women of the world.”   
  
Letting Weiss and Yang pull you up, you say, “Please, there's plenty of me to go around. Though, now I guess I have to share.”  Yang blindsides Weiss with a kiss on the lips. “Not that I'm complaining, of course.”     
  
A bit stunned, Weiss says, “You're going to have to keep her from stealing me away.”  She turns to Yang with love in her eyes. “I'm already falling for her.”   
  
Yang pushes up her grin with her hands, joyously mumbling before saying, “Oh, my god, I've waited to hear that for so long!!!  Yesss!”   
  
“Oh, hold on,” Weiss says, taking a moment to look for her purse. Finding it, she pokes around before finding another piece of Dust; summoning a large blue glyph, she makes it pass over the three of you, plus the bed. “There!  Just a bit of clean up, so we don't need to worry about the sheets.”     
  
“Sweet!” Yang says. Crawling off of the bed, she says, “If that's the case, it's time for my second favorite part of dating!” Grabbing a cup, she fills it with water and takes a drink. Seeing you admire her naked body, she strikes a quick pose before pulling her thong back on. “Get under the blanket!  I'm gonna cuddle the shit out of you!”     
  
Looking at the clock, you notice it's past two in the morning. Now that all the sex was had, cuddling up next to everyone seemed like a grand idea. Hopping off the bed, you and Weiss put on your underwear and climb into the blankets. Yang follows, leaving you in the middle between two beautiful topless girls.    
  
You realize you have not cuddled Weiss nearly enough, mainly due to not sharing a bed barring minor instances when you went over to her room. Adding in a topless Yang was a glorious addition to an already perfect experience, only helped when both girls independently rolled to their side and placed a hand on your chest. Nuzzling up to you, Yang and Weiss shared with you a moment of loving bliss.    
  
“I like this,” Yang says, pressing her chest into your side. “We're gonna do this; we're gonna be boyfriend girlfriend girlfriend.”   
  
For the moment, that was true. While you couldn't tell the future, this was a nice place to be, and Yang and Weiss truly did love you and each other. You place a hand on either girl’s head and stroke their hair until the three of you fall asleep.   



	21. How To Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a good thing you remembered everything.

You feel a large swell in your head as you begin to return to the waking world. Everything about you felt fuzzy, but it starts to fade as you channel Aura; as you can't quite handle opening your eyes just yet, you notice you're clutching a blanket. A mix of alcohol, passion, and a late night ensured that your head was all sorts of places, but not quite fully present, you basically forget everything from the point where you passed out to now.    
  
Still breaking out of your stupor, you shift a bit and notice something was off. You've forgotten that you weren't in your own bed. Another thing you'd forgotten was that there was someone else in the bed.   
  
As you begin blinking your eyes to adjust to the sun pouring in, you confirm that you aren't at Beacon, but rather, some motel. The sun was already up, though you don't know the time, and there was no clock. You shift a bit more, trying to get more bearings on this unfamiliar place, but your body was having none of it this soon after waking up.    
  
In response to your shift, you hear the other side of the bed move. “Hhm?  Oh, you're up?”  You feel the blankets tug back as the barely conscious mass turns over.   
  
“Yeah.”  You feel an arm reach over and try to pull you closer onto the bed.    
  
“I love you, Honey~”   
  
“I love you, too,” you say as you roll over to face your girlfriend.    
  
As you snuggle into the blanket and gaze forward, your senses get a jolt as you notice a large amount of yellow. Next to you wasn't Weiss, but rather, Yang. Now, while this wasn't a problem, the clouds in your head made it one.    
  
Your body shoots up from the bed as you realize that Yang is next to you. Accompanied by heavy breathing, you try to remember last night and how it ended up with you and Yang sleeping next to each other. You remember drinking, Yang’s sad story about Blake, more drinking, Yang admitting she thought of you when masturbating, more drinking, and Yang and Weiss making out, followed by more drinking.  You make a note to say no when someone offers to buy you a fifth drink; miraculously, your Aura is preventing a massive hangover, but you definitely drank too much.    
  
“What's wrong?” Yang asks, looking worried.  You realize you didn't have a shirt on, and an awkward feel confirms you were in your underwear.    
  
“What's going on?  Where's Weiss?  Why are you naked!?” You try to ask questions in a rational manner, but your head is still swimming, and the confusion isn't helping.    
  
“Oh, I'm right here, Sweetheart,” a familiar voice says, coming from behind the bathroom door. Without a care in the world, Weiss strolls out, wearing the dress shirt you had on last night; part of her hair was matted and unkempt, and it wasn't yet in her normal ponytail. “What's wrong?”   
  
You stare in shock at Weiss, who didn't give any sort of care to the fact that Yang was topless in bed next to you. To drive her apathy home, she was absentmindedly brushing her hair in a large shirt that just barely covered her panties. Aside from being slightly worried about you, she was unconcerned about everything going on.    
  
“W-what?”   
  
“What what?” Yang says, looking genuinely confused. “Are you okay?  Did you hit your head?”  You don't think so, but the fuzz from the alcohol probably had a similar effect.    
  
You're still a bit dazed, but the memories start flooding back. As you channel Aura, things start becoming clearer, helped by your body actually starting to wake up. Sitting up on the bed, you remember what happened after last night.    
  
“No, no, I'm fine. Just hazy. Forgot what happened for a minute there…”   
  
“God, if I have to do the whole confession again, just kill me,” Yang said, falling back into bed.    
  
“If I ever accept twenty drinks again, kill me,” you say, clearing your head. “I remember, don't worry.”  The memories of Yang’s teary confession, her and Weiss’ exhibitionism, and the threesome return to you, clear as day now that you were properly awake.    
  
Yang was now your girlfriend. In addition to Weiss, you would have to make room for her in your heart. Now that you were sober and time had passed, the idea of… adding Yang in felt weird, even if Weiss was on board. Testing the waters, you look at Yang as she snuggles up closer to you and ask, “Are you sure this is going to work out?”   
  
Yang squirms up close to you in bed and sleepily smiles.  In a familiar sugary tone, she says, “My parents were poly; Ruby’s mom was already waking up in dad’s bed before mine peaced out. I gotta lotta love to give around, sweetheart; got it from my pops~”     
  
“And my cousin Woolie looks exactly like my father with black hair,” Weiss says, continuing her morning routine. “Wouldn't surprise me if I have an older brother.  I'd really rather not have you string along a mistress when you could love someone.”     
  
Thinking about it, the whole situation you're in isn't actually all that absurd. Polygamous relationships were about a million times more common for hunters and huntresses than for regular citizens; partly because of the focus on self and individuality, and partly because of the die young thing, hunter’s were stereotypically hedonistic in relationships. It was the culture of making them stars that shined while also involving the peak of human fitness.    
  
With Yang now dreamily hanging off your arm without clothes, you begin to warm up to the idea of a polyamorous life.  “Yep,” Yang says. “We're a happy couple– is it still couple?  We're happy together and I love you.”   
  
Weiss finishes putting up her hair and climbs back into bed. “I'm definitely happy, and I definitely love you two, so I agree.”   
  
Yang snuggles up closer to you. “We're gonna go on dates, and we're gonna get married, and we're gonna have a baby girl named Kara and her little brother named Corvus.”     
  
Weiss takes your other arm and wraps around it. In a jealous tone, she says, “And we're going to get married and we're going be big happy family and we're going to have sex on all of my father’s things.”   
  
As much as you enjoy two nearly naked girls vying for your attention, it was still a bit early to talk about marriage and kids. You're surprised to know Yang has names picked out. Still, this was harmless, post-sex pillow talk, so you sit back and enjoy the sugar.    
  
“I like that last one,” Yang says, releasing your arm. She sits up, then climbs over you until she straddles your lap. “So, before we get back and explain all of this to Ruby and Blake, wanna go another round?”     
  
Before you answer, Weiss begins unbuttoning your shirt. Tossing it off, she lets Yang take her place on your lap, and settles on positioning herself over your face.    
  
You spend the morning burying your face in Weiss and Yang’s thighs as they ride your cock. It's the start of a good rest of your life.    



	22. How To Live a Good Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus, we reach the end of our story. Thank you, everyone!

You take a nice breath as you stretch out. Finally, after what felt like forever, you were back home. Being an accomplished hunter meant that you were away from your family far too often, but it meant the time together was so much more special. This mission, however, meant two weeks away from your loving wives; Yang and Weiss were forced to live without you for two long weeks, which, according to their messages, was torture.    
  
As you walk up your driveway, you note the passing years. More than a few tragedies had happened over the past few years; you'd lived through the Fall of Beacon, the separation from Weiss and Yang, the blonde losing and replacing an arm, and the final fight between man and monster. Now, however, was peace. The world was safe, your family was happy, and you were home.    
  
You walk up to your front door and knock. Upon hearing a combined, “Come in,” you push open the door to find your primary reasons for living.    
  
“Welcome home, Honey!” Weiss and Yang cheer from behind the door.    
  
Having been begging for you to return, Weiss and Yang apparently made some plans for you. Your two lovely wives were welcoming you back home in the best way possible; clad in lingerie.    
  
Yang and Weiss were wearing color-coded matching bras and panties. Each welcoming you back by holding out an arm, they presented themselves in all their glory with yellow and white. Ignoring the chokers, they were wearing bras with infuriatingly thin cups; tiny strings met tiny bows met precious few inches covering their nipples, leaving the majority of their breasts out for you to gawk at. Yang’s massive breasts spilled out the sides of her top, though Weiss’ delicate frame was perfected through the use of the lace. The sheer small size was enough to drive you crazy over them, but they still taunted you with their panties. Yang and Weiss were also wearing tiny little garments that covered their sexes, but little else; a tiny bow capped the front piece before circling their hips with a small string into a thong.    
  
Shining above the skimpy clothes was the girls themselves. Yang and Weiss had never looked happier, their faces glowing with love and lust brought on by years of blissful marriage. Even after all this time, the love in your marriage was a roaring flame, never quenched by the world and its troubles. The smiles adorning their faces were the best things they could wear, though the lingerie was never a bad idea.    
  
Pulling you inside, Yang says, “The kids are with Ruby.” She grabs onto your arm, squishing her mostly exposed breasts into your skin.    
  
Weiss takes your other arm, nuzzling into your shoulder. “We have you all to ourselves all day!”    
  
Wordlessly, you turn around, make sure the door is shut, and kick the lock with a satisfying click.   
  
You think you know how to live a good life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://hidethisfolder.tumblr.com/post/168514456787/welcome-home-insert-your-name-here-sama#notes
> 
> Featuring lovely art by Lulu-Chan!


End file.
